


反逆黑白 ABO

by mowandi



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Suzaku, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 67
Words: 153,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mowandi/pseuds/mowandi
Summary: *.ABO开第一炮，题目等想到了再补上去*.我流OOC，人物不属于我；没逻辑，没逻辑，没逻辑！所以很不科学*.没固定时间线能安插在哪就在哪，不照着作品时间线走，有断层*.ABO世界观私设严重，以我的喜好来*.写到哪里算哪里正文观看处：1.Lofter2.Blogger
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 42





	1. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (01)

**Author's Note:**

> *.ABO开第一炮，题目等想到了再补上去  
> *.我流OOC，人物不属于我；没逻辑，没逻辑，没逻辑！所以很不科学  
> *.没固定时间线能安插在哪就在哪，不照着作品时间线走，有断层  
> *.ABO世界观私设严重，以我的喜好来  
> *.写到哪里算哪里
> 
> 正文观看处：  
> 1.[ Lofter ](https://mowang921.lofter.com/)  
> 2.[ Blogger ](http://wowand.blogspot.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：人物弱化有，智商归零(我无法)，没什么好情节，只是自己爽。  
>  与世隔绝的我又回来了，我只是想欺负朱雀欸嘿。  
>  欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

世界本来就不公平。  
从第二性别开始分化产生的差异、阶层、地位、等级。  
弱肉强食、侵占掠夺、统治独裁，这才是现实。

所谓的公平，就是假象。

第二性别分化并无固定时间，也许天生下来便完成分化但多数跟着青少年第二性征一同觉醒……虽然曾经也有过终其一生都没有分化的传闻但真实性多不可考。影响分化时间因素从古至今无法确定，所以国家都备有定期筛检的机制存在。对于年满十五岁仍尚未分化的群众来说，每个月都得去机构报到一次。  
隶属于军队特别派遣向导技术部，从出生迄今十七个年头的枢木朱雀便是属于定期要接受分化检验的对象之一。

因为是军队所以体检报告优先都会传回所属单位，基本上已经不意外接收到「unknown」结果的两位人士对此不发表意见，受检者却仍会从罗伊德·阿斯普林德口中听到一句无从猜测真实情绪的「真是遗憾」。  
反正不影响测试结果的事情他一概不怎么在意和关注。

「不过依照数值来看，应该是Alpha吧。」

关于枢木朱雀的个人数值讯息显示在计算机屏幕上，毕竟所有检测报告结果都要归档。  
塞希尔·柯尔米一面动作一面看着能极其优秀的数值这么说着，对于这项未被证实的猜测他们并不怀疑。枢木朱雀边调整驾驶服边笑着响应如果能够早点分化也是好的，毕竟对于工作时间不固定而且偶有突发的现况来说要定期检测称不上方便。  
罗伊德走来屏幕前方盯着整排信息笑说如此情况实属罕见，虽说分化时间不固定然而以长期检测研究数值来看一般人通常在十五岁到十七岁的区间会有结果，就目前枢木朱雀的情况看来是完全没征兆。

「值得研究的地方很多呢，关于你。」

或许是特例的这项猜测让人就是会忍不住兴奋呢。  
他看向枢木朱雀的眼神跃跃欲试，被盯着对象对于这种视线并不陌生……估计哪天突然被告知要进入到解剖室也不觉得特别奇怪了的这项认知让他只能苦笑。

※※

也许会受到来自其他人信息素诱发分化的情况屡见不鲜，对于人体无害的信息素也能成为自我满足的恶意攻击。更不用说处于被统治地区的原日本「AREA 11」，如此情况在军队压迫下更是时常能见……不列颠尼亚帝国军队组成多数为Alpha毕竟是具有天生优势的第二性别，所以活生生欺辱案例多次发生在枢木朱雀眼前。  
来自同样区域或许认识或许不认识，在恶意的信息素攻势下被迫产生分化。同性相斥又因诱发分化恐惧而产生不安定状态，所以他们能以如此理由对于同性别但来自不同区域的人民进行武力攻击……发动暴力攻击导致对象死亡或重伤的肇事者也能诉以不同理由而当场被赦免无罪。  
而Omega，被他们称之为残品或者废物，又或许是其他更难听的形容词。诱发分化后被肆意玩弄、当场惨遭多重标记后驱离军队却不知道有没有接受合理诊疗的情况，一直未受影响的枢木朱雀此挺身反抗过却每每落得一身伤或严厉惩罚，如此情况高层视而不见就算他们请求、告知一概不被理会任由情况被合理化……那应该可以被称作是地狱。

阿什弗德学园从未收过AREA 11的学生，而枢木朱雀是特例。  
也许是尝试使用军队那套规则，偶尔他在校园内亦能感知到恶意释放的信息素然而好在他的体质目前对于这些攻击无实际影响。他曾向特派部门上司提过这件事情没带着批判只是一般回报作业，虽然那两人并不担心枢木朱雀能受其影响但仍旧告诫他小心应付，委婉提醒莫须有的罪名要多少有多少。  
虽说不会受影响但在充斥各种不同刻意产生的浓厚气味下待久了也会产生不适，而情况通常在好友或其他学生会成员在身旁时能有所改善。他们对于如此做法会给予警告但无法断绝……又一次在鲁路修仅眼神警告给那些学生时枢木朱雀得以松口气，面对好友替自己抱不平的情况他笑着响应：

「也许哪天发现根本不管用，然后就丧失兴趣了吧。」  
「我的意思是，该替那些还没法控制自主意识的学生想想吧？万一相斥产生暴力呢？」  
「所以……鲁路修你被影响了吧。」  
「不到想诉诸暴力的程度，但没法控制不悦感。」双手抱胸，鲁路修回过头看着他：「你的分化结果没变？」  
「如果你想听到别的答案我可没办法给你。」

关于好友的分化结果是在三周前得知正好处在他刚入学时期，令人跌破眼镜的Alpha。  
如同学生会成员所说依照好友所能展现的体能、相貌等等因素来看，对于鲁路修·兰佩洛基这个人不管怎么想都只有脑袋接近Alpha。不过鲁路修本人则一脸理所当然的表情说这是正常的结果，没有必要大惊小怪。

「看来你每个月都还是要到检验所报到呢。」  
「这已经属于常态了，毕竟从十五岁开始便是如此。」  
「还真是辛苦，不过你应该毫无悬念是Alpha。」

综合各项体力数值来说。

「对了，今晚有空闲吗？娜娜莉很希望我们三个能一同共进晚餐。」  
「今天吗……嗯、七点左右可以吗？」枢木朱雀看向好友，又说：「军队还有点事。」

枢木朱雀并不常到好友家中吃饭，一来特派值勤时间不定虽然战场上多半处于待机状态却也只能跟着出勤再来便是他意愿不算高……虽然加入学生会能挡下不少麻烦事，至少仇视、带着恶意的眼光不那么明目张胆但还是不希望因为自己的关系造成好友以及好友妹妹的困扰。

能有机会相处在熟悉友人的身边，让他十分感激也很珍惜。  
不想让好友担心亦不能将特派的事情宣扬，但除去军队讯息他能如此毫无芥蒂的情况毕竟有限……应该说，或许目前就只有待在这两个人的身边是如此。

当枢木朱雀结束手边事务前来赴约时，迎上便是鲁路修和娜娜莉的欣喜神情。


	2. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (02)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：人物弱化有，智商归零(我无法)，剧情都是浮云，只是自己爽。  
>  看了死亡艾丽斯跟碧蓝幻想的剧情连动，完全可以当作剧场版看的感觉……好想放飞去写IF线。让我这章过渡一下。  
>  欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

偶尔在特派结束任务后枢木朱雀会回到学院出席课堂，因为是军人所以必须要配合军队任务这是在入学之前由暂时担任监护者又同时为特派上司的罗伊德·阿斯普林德对于学校方面的说明。只不过对于「名誉」不列颠尼亚人，在监护者看不到的地方教师们时常给予不满神色或者带着贬抑的批评。  
不过他的出席率总归来说确实不足，先不论成绩单就出席这点被留级的可能性自然很高。

「最近军队的事情很多？」  
「啊……稍微。」

已经忘记自己在恍神之前的行为枢木朱雀抬眼对上鲁路修调侃与关怀各半的神情，然后将视线回到桌面──啊，是在学生会办公室请教功课来着。他有些抱歉地再度看向愿意拨空来指导的好友，得到对方表示谅解的话语。

「难得看到你不是精力充沛的模样，就原谅你吧。」  
「哈哈……」  
「两头跑也是够呛，没打算和让你入学的人谈谈？」  
「我很感谢她喔，毕竟能再度遇到鲁路修和娜娜莉嘛。」  
「感谢之余也要考虑能不能顺利升级，就你现在的出席率和学习程度我觉得有困难。」  
「单以出席率这点，你好像没资格说我。」

面对好友直白话语枢木朱雀没表示反对的耸肩，心想毕竟身为军人能不能顺利升级或毕业这点最初便不在考虑范围内……也许哪天收到其他任务就得马上从这种生活状态中抽离。他不抱任何有关于能和好友同窗直到毕业的奢求，但能够体验回归学生身分的这点让他感激不已。

「唉……会长最近才找我抱怨明明学生会成员数足量，但时常感到人手不够。」  
「我有听夏丽说最近学生会事务繁多，会长分派下来的工作也很重。」  
「她很会压榨人，在我身上完整的呈现。」  
「因为会长十分信任鲁路修吧？」枢木朱雀投以肯定的目光：「不是每次都能顺利完成吗？所以她很放心。」  
「那并不是我一直能被她所劳役的理由。」  
「挺好的啊。」

「朱雀，你是站着说话不腰疼？」  
「哪有？我是赞赏你的耶。」  
「……你好歹也是学生会的成员吧？应该要在能露脸时分担任务。」  
「如果体力活我完全没问题。」

「很好！事不宜迟！现在正好就是可以帮上忙的时候！」

学生会办公室大门被充满气魄的力道打开，出现在两人眼前的几位成员中站在最前方同时也是打开门的便是方才话题中的人物米蕾·阿什弗德。她走来枢木朱雀面前说有那么个体力活优选实在太过于美好，所以立刻分派他去领取货物然后放到学生会办公室。

「朱雀是我的救星，搬了这几天我的手都快报废了。」  
「没办法，鲁鲁做不来嘛。」  
「明明是个Alpha呢。」  
「那还真是抱歉啊。」

关于鲁路修是Alpha却从各方面都不像Alpha的这回事经常被拿来当作调戏开端，枢木朱雀也会跟着起哄。  
利瓦尔压着过度使用的双臂再度看向枢木朱雀，收到求救讯息的那一方想估计这几天都是利瓦尔担当体力活的要角……毕竟不可能让女孩子去搬货。不过在那之前枢木朱雀带着疑问开口到底为了什么事情？又为什么订了那么多的货品？

「哼哼，当然是──庆典！」

枢木朱雀眨眨眼认真思索最近有什么节日值得庆贺？  
毕竟庆典或说祭典这类的活动通常都必须有个主题，这是他孩童时代的模糊印象。脑袋尚未没想出半个所以然，鲁路修便开口解答了他这个疑惑。

「只要会长愿意，连你日后成功分化都能变成庆典主题。」  
「……啊？」  
「意思就是，照着她的意愿来。」鲁路修看了看友人后耸肩，又说：「别深究了。」

然而那天枢木朱雀也没能待到将货品全数搬进仓库的时候，临时接到来自特派任务通知他只能抱歉地向学生会成员提出早退的需求。利瓦尔看着他跑出去的身影，然后想起什么似的说好像还没有人拿到枢木朱雀的私人号码？而且也从没看过他接听除军队以外的电话。

「该不会……他没有私人号码？」利瓦尔双手环胸，这么猜测：「那机型也是军方配给的吧。」  
「唔、就算是鲁鲁也没有吗？」  
「他可是军人。」

关于夏丽提出的问题鲁路修如此响应。

※※

由黑色骑士团发起的相关案件日渐繁多起初在军队中并无将此反叛团体活动挂上「优先处理」的等级，而现在特派需要在事发现场待命的次数逐渐增多……不过参战率实在不高，在罗伊德眼里不能搜集到数据与数据的待命都是浪费时间。  
今日难得接收到出击指令，虽然只能担任暗中支持的角色大幅浪费了Lancelot的能力但只要有一丝机会可以减低伤亡提早结束争斗，对于枢木朱雀来说都是求之不得的机会。罗伊德虽不甚满意无法让Lancelot上前线以利搜集数据而且对于任务内容可说兴致缺缺，却期待他心爱「部件」能够再提供额外的、令人惊艳的数据。

『朱雀，状况如何？』  
「没问题，能在预定时限内完成任务。」  
『不，我问的是……你的个人状态。』

私人通讯传来塞希尔略显担忧的声音虽然通过电子线路略有些失真，前些天在任务之下残留在枢木朱雀身上的伤口尚未完全愈合。他在进行测试所出现的数值并不如往期水平但仍旧在优秀区间而且丝毫完全不影响实战发挥，就算知道如此情况但在今日收到仅是协助任务时塞希尔是暗自松口气的。

但她知道会从这孩子口里得出什么样的答案，而她也确实收到了。

『虽然知道你一定会说没问题的，不过请务必小心突发状况。』  
「Yes，My Lord。」

私人通讯被切断的同时Lancelot也得跟着行动，枢木朱雀趁着一点空档想着不能给特派添任何麻烦……而且要对于身体管理再多用点心才是，虽然他自己认为并非有什么太大的问题需要担忧。


	3. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (03)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情都是浮云，只是自己爽。  
>  R1轻松愉快，朱雀太可爱。然后没任何像是ABO的展开。在那刻到来前我是不是先把ABO这个TAG拿掉。  
>  没有万圣节贺文，所以本周双更(明天还有一更)  
>  欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

在第二性别未分化前人们对于信息素非常顿感尤其在没有刻意释放的情况之下，也就因为如此枢木朱雀能够对于学园或军队中那些恶意释放的信息素产生时丝毫不受影响。  
即便他目前隶属于特派却因为体质特殊关系偶尔会被安插在前线探查或攻坚这种相对来说高风险的任务，被指派的当事人总会选择服从军令或者争取执行。虽然特派上司会针对「部件」耽搁协助测试或调整作业感到不满，却尊重他的选择。

「能够丝毫不受影响的人虽然十分稀缺，但你自己得注意。」  
「我明白。」

也是听过在执行任务当中受到敌方信息素影响而分化导致任务失败的案例。  
罗伊德指出目前也就是枢木朱雀尚处于未分化阶段，而非分化完成稳定下来的状态。

高风险因素还是存在。

这回任务目标是拘捕恐怖分子头目视情况能选择直接击毙，属于个案而和黑色骑士团毫无瓜葛这点对于现下状况来说挺意外……毕竟被吸收的团体并非少数。或许打着名号胡作非为或不希望被归类成相同志向的群体，总之都属于不列颠尼亚帝国需要铲除的对象。  
枢木朱雀透过配戴于头盔上的特殊热源传感器搜寻可能潜藏危机的掩饰，此次虽然不是单枪匹马闯入敌阵却清楚知道会被推出来进行前向支持的都来自与他出身相同的「Area 11」，而且部分混杂没有经过完整受训的新兵。他们并非无法帮上忙，只是枢木朱雀想尽可能减少无意义的损伤罢了。

他先在地下一隅找到任务目标之一：被藏匿的军火武器。  
抬手比出暗号让在其后的部分队员原处待命看好不知来源的弹药武器自己则带着少数队员往深处探查，他知道关于这次行动任务敌方会察觉到风声但截至目前为止潜行十分顺利，就算暗处跳出来的恐怖集团成员也轻松被枢木朱雀拿下。

只要没有发生意外或者插曲，他不需要夺走任何人的性命。  
但实在太过顺利的情况让枢木朱雀直觉有异常可现下找不到任何蛛丝马迹，直到看见敌方大将单枪匹马坐在弯绕地下室其中一间空房中央。

不可能不知道他的到来。  
枢木朱雀轻轻敲击埋在防弹衣胸口底下的传感器，打出给部队在外等候支持的暗号后便猫腰无声迅速躲进空间内遮蔽物后方并且扫视周围判断有十足十把握将任务目标捕获，以手里的一管麻醉剂。

「欢迎大驾光临，不列颠尼亚的走狗。」  
「……」  
「你们还真以为，我会坐以待毙了？」

唇枪舌战不是枢木朱雀的强项，想必敌方不可能选择投降可他照着公式化的问句说出口……纵然不愿意却还是接收到不想得到的答案。然而在他即将进行下一步动作时，从对讲机内却传来支持部队不对劲的声响。

再者才是淡淡的，很微弱的气味。  
第二性别一旦分化，信息素是能在特殊时候起到非凡作用。

在任务进行中那类属于特意散发出来的信息素让枢木朱雀能从中判断释放者的第二性别，不过以往经验在战场上都是带着强烈威胁性的Alpha。虽然他目前不受影响但长时间接触仍旧会觉得不舒服，毕竟是明显又是十足十的挑衅。  
何况在早双方都有警觉的情况之下，然而这回空气中所弥漫的并非属于Alpha刺鼻信息素而是足以让身后这群多数为Alpha增援兵力疯狂、过于香甜发腻属于Omega的信息素。枢木朱雀不会被其所干扰可跟在后面的那群士兵不是如此，即便他们使用信息素阻隔器也无法做到百分之百的抵挡。

Alpha的本能之一是追求Omega标记，当目标物少于在场Alpha数时所有Alpha都会形成敌对意识。  
定性好的Alpha是少数但绝不可能出现在目前执行任务的部队中，当查觉到这气味时枢木朱雀就知道情况要糟，他咬牙冲向那位坐在空间中央杂物堆上的敌方首领，边和在建筑物外头待命的不列颠尼亚士官请求支持。

「哈哈哈，你们就在这股致命的味道中自相残杀吧！」

当敌方首领抬起头带着张狂笑意看着自己时，枢木朱雀似乎在瞬间察觉到了那人虹膜中的异常可来不及看清楚那人便举枪自尽，完全没带任何犹豫──结束了自己的生命。

※※

「哇啊，这也太可怕了。」  
「哪里都不安全呢……」  
「据说是Eleven搞出来的，太恐怖了吧。」

与战争、恐怖事件隔绝的阿什弗德学园，课间休息时间学生们会用携带型装置收看着新闻报导这是他们获取官方消息的来源……纵然不是每天都有值得关注的讯息，但同一则讯息被重复拨放就值得引起不少关注了。  
画面上主播严肃发表关于两天前夜晚发生在租界外废弃工厂的爆炸案，死伤尚在上修。

刚到教室的鲁路修同样和利瓦尔关注着这则讯息，没过多久眼角扫到连续几天没出现在学校的枢木朱雀在教室门口正往座位上走来。左边脸颊上贴着胶布嘴角还有伤口，虽然不太明显但右侧脸颊似乎尚未完全消肿。  
利瓦尔正好坐在枢木朱雀的位置，感觉到有人朝他这边走近抬头确认时──到口的招呼变成：

「你、这些伤口是哪来的？」  
「早上好。」

枢木朱雀微笑着打过招呼才对脸上伤口说明只是执勤中的小意外，作为军人很正常。  
他边放下书包时眼神扫过还在持续拨放的那则新闻，鲁路修捕捉到好友眼神一点黯淡可很快在与利瓦尔的对话中消逝……他没主动提起这则新闻讯息。

鲁路修将装置关闭后也投入到对话当中，他靠近枢木朱雀时嗅到一点属于外伤药的气味。  
毕竟好友身为军人，而旁人想要获得更多额外消息总是想到从当事者身上获取。利瓦尔终于将话题提到那则讯息上时，枢木朱雀随即面露歉意地说他并不清楚实情和情况，毕竟所属的部门不一样。

「这样啊……」  
「抱歉没办法提供更完整的消息。」  
「利瓦尔你还不起来？你占着朱雀的位置啊。」鲁路修这时开口无奈看着还占着位置的利瓦尔：「要上课了，快让位。」

在利瓦尔道歉声中上课铃响而他也迅速跑回座位，枢木朱雀坐回位置上时朝着鲁路修的方位笑了笑。  
似是感激也像是迟来的招呼。


	4. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (04)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情是浮云，只是自己爽。  
>  朱雀要什么时候分化才好呢，我目前还没有定案。官方50问有够可爱。  
>  欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

阿什弗德学园学生会总在某些时期会特别忙碌，例如开始规划编列各社团预算的时候。  
各社团的费用申请书以箱计量方式被堆放在空间一角，其中只有小部分被拿到中央长桌上──但也几乎占满了桌面。他们在进行文书活动作业时枢木朱雀只会分配到后勤，整理文件档案或者偶尔跑跑腿之类的。

「所以说，不是学期初的时候就该分配的吗？」  
「学期初的时候就在做啦，时间太赶了我哪有办法。」  
「如果会长在学期初没安排庆典的话，时间是绝对充裕的吧。」  
「庆典最重要嘛！好、大家快点一起加油！」

审核毕竟还是需要人力处理的部分，枢木朱雀记得关于预算分配的最后期限好像──在下周？  
他转过头看看方才帮忙分类的资料想这量估计做不完吧？

枢木朱雀抱着大迭资料走来鲁路修身边，不打扰到友人正忙碌的状态他用右手将需要的数据整理好放在桌面上一隅。鲁路修抬眼看了尽可能帮忙的好友让他坐下来休息，反正这些资料是够了。

「真是辛苦，抱歉我没办法帮上忙。」  
「唉……我已经很习惯了，要是真的来不及还是有应变方案。」

文书作业的最大量是在鲁路修这里，在其他人转去其他地方忙时他停下手里动作看着坐到自己身边的枢木朱雀。  
托着下巴，鲁路修眼神盯着好友放在腿上的左手……从袖口间能看到一点缠绕的绷带。

「你的伤，没问题吧？」  
「欸？啊……小伤而已，不用担心。」  
「小伤？我看你的左手这两天可没怎么动过。」

其实枢木朱雀隐藏的很好基本上看不出来有异常，只是相对了解好友的鲁路修能够察觉到一点点不协调。  
好友眨了眨眼笑着说：

「鲁路修你是整天都盯着我看吗？过度关怀了吧？」  
「少往脸上贴金，就你脸上那些足够让人关注了。」  
「可也不会有人发觉我没动左手啊。」

在接收到好友递过来警告的眼神时枢木朱雀伸出右手搔搔颊说这些伤真的不严重，只是需要时间恢复罢了。鲁路修看看他斟酌后说当初不是听他说目前在技术部门吗？怎么还会搞得一身伤？  
这时收到的答案跟早上一样，他说是意外。

「你──该不是做了什么然后把技术部毁了？」  
「如果是这样，你最近应该也看不到我才对。」  
「反正在学校看不到你也不是新鲜事。」  
「唔……也对呢。」

对于好友身体状况的关心到此为止鲁路修知道再问下去也不会有结果，所有关于工作的讯息好友总归不会提但他相信自己的推测而且找到了想要的答案。  
他看着枢木朱雀逗弄明显那只趴在桌上不怎么待见主人的猫咪又再次狠狠咬上好友的手指──嘶……看着都觉得痛。

但就是有人乐此不疲，挂上一脸傻兮兮地微笑。

「希望哪天阿瑟可以喜欢我就好了，嘿嘿。」  
「我看是哪天能不咬你就万事大吉了。」

※※

用过晚饭的个人休息时间，这时没人会干扰鲁路修进行规划在人生目标之内的计划。  
所有关于黑色骑士团的数据都放在计算机最最里层的数据库里，鲁路修开着其中一个档案显示在屏幕然后正站在窗前与其干部通电话。绿发少女姿态的魔女站定在计算机前面看了看后，似是觉得百无聊赖又躺回床上对于电话内容连一点听取的意愿都没。她知道，弹药库目前用不着担心了。  
当房间主人结束通话后坐回椅子上，她说：

「这次没有百分百将弹药拿出来呢。」  
「已经足够了。」

绿发魔女看着鲁路修似乎若有所思的模样，她侧过身开口问有那里不妥吗？关于他接下来的计划。  
坐在桌前的那个人手里把玩着属于西洋棋中黑色骑士的一枚，然后低着声说关于其中一个额外──

「不，是主要计划得提前进行了。」  
「骑士……你是说你为娜娜莉准备的？」  
「没错。」鲁路修思考了一阵，说：「关于娜娜莉的骑士。」  
「你有选定的人？该不是那天来住所找你的男人？说是朋友的那位。」  
「他会被我的行动害死，可能性很高。」鲁路修放下那枚棋子立在桌面，手掌抵着额头说：「就因为他尚未分化。」

鲁路修确认枢木朱雀有参与在几天前的那场废弃工厂爆炸案里，而且同时确定只有他一个人不受信息素攻击的影响而逃脱。以枢木朱雀目前身体状态特殊性确实会被安排在诸如此类的任务里，武力值够高又能完成任务还不受信息素影响军队不可能放弃使用一枚优秀的棋子……同样的如果他能够接受黑色骑士团而加入，确实能够解决大部分的问题。

「妳见过这样的案例吗？一生没有分化。」  
「有过，在尚未出世便夭折的孩子。」  
「那他这个例子？」  
「我并不了解他，也许时候未到？谁知道呢。」

问不出所以而绿发魔女也结束对话转身面对另外一侧。  
枢木朱雀身上留着不确定性但鲁路修知道那些不影响他的身体素质，想罢他笑着向绿发魔女说以那家伙来说极大可能分化成Alpha，而魔女意味深长的响应：

「凡事总有例外。」

在不确定结果的时候永远不要妄自下论，活得越久大概就会越懂得这个道理。  
十五岁到十七岁这区间没分化总归来说实属异常状态，绿发魔女想想后从床上坐起身又说也许有什么因素下意识控制着不产生分化也说不定？

「谬论，这不可能。」  
「案例不多但确实有所耳闻，我没办法告诉你是什么因素……但足够坚定的话确实能做到。」  
「……」  
「不过嘛，通常处在这条件下一旦打破限制被动分化下场都不会太好。」

──所以说，这下Zero要怎么做呢？关于要拉拢那位还投身于敌营的骑士。  
金黄色眸子饶有兴趣盯在契约者的身上，又让鲁路修别忘了在首次拉拢时对方可是十分坚定的拒绝呢。


	5. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (05)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情是浮云，只是自己爽。  
> 觉得哪里都不顺，天啊。在我的想法里娜娜莉是喜欢朱雀的，爱情的那种  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

并非蓄意要打听好友的秘密，而是一切来的太过突然。  
若不是突如其来的事件、若不是事关亲爱的妹妹娜娜莉，他必然无法从童年好友口中听到任何只字词组。

鲁路修将疑问和猜测暂时放在心底以目前枢木朱雀的情况不适合过多追问，他深呼吸口气走向跪倒在满地玻璃碎片祷告台上的好友并呼唤试图把人从存在于过去的幻觉中拉离。  
伸出手轻轻拍上始终无响应的枢木朱雀见他终于回过神并看向自己时鲁路修松了口气，指出目前待在这里总归不好毕竟他们算是非自愿性毁坏了公物……然后保证今天的事情他会向学校申报处理，同时不会让好友遇上额外麻烦。  
目光却移到在枢木朱雀的左手腕上。

「而且，你的伤口裂开了需要处理。」  
「啊……嗯、没关系的。」  
「会发炎的，走吧。」

是强行闯入并打破强化玻璃的后果。  
枢木朱雀的眼中不似平时精神但在深呼吸后仍旧靠自己的力量站起身，却对于原先就带伤的左手腕伤口迸裂淌血不闻不问彷佛这道伤不存在。

在保健室内枢木朱雀退下制服外套挽起袖口早已被血液染红的衬衫衣料，绷带从手腕处开始一路延伸到小臂估计上臂处也有……鲁路修扫过一眼不确定还有多少绷带没从枢木朱雀身上拆除，原先也不知道缠绕了多少。  
拆除绷带的工作没落到鲁路修身上，好友说他只要协助拿药品和绷带即可剩下他能自己处理。

被玻璃碎片划开的伤口不大却正好卡在手腕外侧旧有伤痕上，枢木朱雀抬眼看了友人皱起的眉间立即解释这些伤基本都已愈合只是新生皮肤稍微有些脆弱。

「看上去恐怖了些，你……不适应的话就别看。」枢木朱雀加快手上速度，又说：「我很快能处理完。」

鲁路修伸手将他按住阻止那简直可以称之为粗暴的举动，用脚勾过一边的高脚椅坐在他面前开始撤除伤口面的绷带。他边动作边提醒让枢木朱雀别忘了，当初好友还是那个每天挂着汗水和伤口的小鬼头在接受武馆训练后是谁帮他包扎的？

「好像、也是。」  
「所以乖乖坐好别动。」

他低头检视好友手腕处的伤疤，有些已经愈合生出新组织而有些看上去就是经年累月来的痕迹……不知道多少是在这七年间造成的？掩藏在其他衣料遮盖部位是不是也同这只手腕上一般？  
当止血消毒时他能感觉到枢木朱雀肌肉僵硬一瞬却再无其他异样，真正上药时丝毫没有反应──是有多习惯了？

好在这回伤口不深，处理起来十分容易。  
打上收尾的结鲁路修检视着令自己满意的成果并拍了拍枢木朱雀的手背。

「行了。」  
「手法还是一样好。」  
「就你那种包扎方式，谁来都能比你好。」  
「我的包扎方式很正常啊？」

眨了眨祖母绿的双眼枢木朱雀看向鲁路修完全想不通哪里出了问题，而显然他的好友没打算继续在这个话题上转身收拾医疗用具。鲁路修边收拾边听着好友整理衣服的声音，接着开口提议问他是否愿意担误点时间来陪娜娜莉？在住所稍事休息，顺便把那件沾了血的衬衫换掉。

「嗯，当然！我不放心娜娜莉。」枢木朱雀扣上制服外套的扣子，问：「你在哪里惹到这麻烦的？」  
「机会多了去了，他知道我是皇子。」鲁路修耸肩尽量让自己看起来多几分真诚：「目的不外乎几种选项。」  
「……那你和娜娜待在这里？」  
「个案罢了，不管堵得再掩实都会有走漏的风险。」他看向枢木朱雀，说：「不是你的因素，不用多想。」

像是突然想起刚刚那位还在教堂中的现行犯，枢木朱雀边着急地喊还没把人抓起来边往门口移动鲁路修快一步抓住他那只没迸裂伤口的手腕。说明这件事情交给阿什弗德的人员来处理就可以，不必惊动到军队同时也让他放心。

「可是……」  
「你不信我，也要信接纳并安置我们的人吧？」

※※

弒父。  
从同样继承Geass的疯子口中听见只字词组去推敲分开那时枢木朱雀曾经的过去，或许在幼时即将分离的那刻他应该放下内心对于祖国赠恨而观察好友的异状……可，同为七岁的孩子能够多注意到什么？  
再多的也许和应该，他们都回不到过去。

多少懂了时隔七年关于枢木朱雀个性与在相处中的陌生，也多少懂了那家伙虽然拥有优秀体能素质却自主步向最危险的行动……从七年后他们第一次见面面对那个谎称是毒气装置的枢木朱雀将隔绝面罩压在自己脸上开始，再到后面鲁路修掩饰身分劫囚时好友反对自己的主张。

──一心求死。  
鲁路修翻动那本用来掩饰专注思考其他事情的书籍，实则一个字都没读进眼底。  
从书本抬起头看着枢木朱雀正和娜娜莉进行无关紧要只属于闲聊的谈话，眼前这位分开七年的童年友人于他们兄妹两人而言有特殊的意义……鲁路修知道自己不会让他一心步向死亡。  
他能够给予枢木朱雀活下去的理由和责任，他知道那是好友所需要的──也是他们兄妹所期望而鲁路修早已打定主意的一环。

能够让枢木朱雀接受并且正当活下去的理由。  
鲁路修所考虑的是当计划逐渐成形之时所需要的资源，要将所有能掌控的部分握在自己手里……不能让好友白白在不列颠尼亚掌控之下毫无作用与尊严的牺牲，就算那是他所向往。

「怎么了？一直看着我。」  
「不、那个──」

好友的神色已然恢复如常。  
鲁路修却来不及将自己所想说出口，是来自于匆匆来寻枢木朱雀的同僚。或许有什么急事，他从来者面部神情推断。

「朱雀！」  
「什么？」  
「等你回来之后，我有很重要的事情要对你说。」  
「你严肃的有点可怕啊……那就，回头见了。」

枢木朱雀笑着向好友道别后便随即匆匆赶回军部，娜娜莉面露微笑说对方是正在被人所需要着……确实的。

「娜娜莉很喜欢朱雀？」  
「嗯，很喜欢喔。」娜娜莉将面部转向哥哥，带着一贯的温柔：「但最喜欢的，还是哥哥。」  
「是嘛……」


	6. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (06)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 还、没、搞、上！我也不知道我在干嘛。不雅字眼有，仅剧情需要，谢谢。  
> 本周双更，第二更在周五。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

已经没有多少人把焦点及注意力放在几天前由黑色骑士团发动的劫狱行动，关注点全都集中在由一个Eleven驾驶由不列颠尼亚所开发的Knight mare而且参与了军方的行动。还有──名誉不列颠尼亚人，Area 11 的身分。  
如此尴尬身分的Eleven获得皇女骑士封号，在所有不列颠尼亚人眼中都是极度不可取的。军队中不堪入耳的传言惟恐当事人不知情似的迅速传开，枢木朱雀不管身在何处几乎每日都能感受到敌视目光……但反对者在皇女出现的场合中会稍微收敛一些至少不会当场造成皇女的反感，纵然当事者已经知情。

然而在枢木朱雀独自一人时，那些谩骂嘲讽的声音就更加止不住了。  
皇宫、军队中是如此更不要提在学校里，能完全断绝这些声音的地方大概就属学生会办公室和特派。

「他晋升速度也太快了？不是才刚从一等兵升到准尉吗？」  
「连能驾驶Knight mare都很诡异吧？一个Eleven怎么可能？」  
「是被那个Eleven哄骗三言两语就晕头了吧，副总督怎么说也正值想恋爱的年纪。」

「谁知道干了什么下三滥的手段？毕竟是那个Eleven出身的人。」  
「那也要姿色──啊……军队的话只要能用就行了吧。」  
「如果用屁股的话，那确实很快。」

「话说那家伙不是还没分化吗？你不是跟他同班的？」  
「欸？真假啊？不是被隐瞒了吧……」  
「听说在军队里有很多Eleven的Omega不是吗？」

「也要那位不管是不是Omega的骑士在床上的功夫让人满意才行。」  
「他不是都已经爬到副总督的床，想必让副总督十分满意吧？」  
「看来那位Eleven不管被使用还是使用别人，都足以让高层满意呢。」

这些针对性的话语不会有结束的一天，纵然有人会为此感到愤怒但毕竟是少数。  
然而枢木朱雀本人并没有针对不实谣言做出回应看似也不放在心上，他总说这些言语攻击对于他本身造成不了实质伤害……让他比较担心的是皇女那边。

「总督对于受封的事情本来就十分不赞同，只希望不要对殿下产生什么负面影响。」  
「你总是──唉，先管管自己的处境好不好？你是笨蛋还是傻子？」  
「都不是。」  
「还有，你不是说你在技术部吗？安全的部门？」  
「呃、特别派遣向导技术部，我没有说谎──痛啊！鲁路修……」

鲁路修扯着枢木朱雀的脸颊直到对方含糊不清的喊了痛才放开手，看着好友揉着脸颊的同时叹口气。  
只有私底下和鲁路修闲聊时枢木朱雀会带着苦笑和无奈响应这些问题，鲁路修定了定神斟酌用词先说皇女必定会知晓选择如此形式所需要承担的后果，然后问好友……难道他一开始不打算接受吗？关于皇女骑士。  
他承认是带着私心在问，如果枢木朱雀的回答不愿意那他、纵然可能性很低但仍旧有机会让好友回心转意加入黑色骑士团成为心爱妹妹的守护者。

过了半晌鲁路修没从好友口中听见任何回复，反而是气味──等等？又来？  
他看向四周徘徊着不少学生然后混杂在一块儿属于Alpha的气味带着恶意攻击性被释放出来，染上了他和枢木朱雀周身空气。这些攻击所指向的目标再明显不过……可以称得上是十分幼稚，明明已经多次实证枢木朱雀不被影响。

「真是烦人。」

自从枢木朱雀受封回来学校后就变本加厉了啊？  
Alpha天性本就是胜负欲与侵略性极高的性别更别说现在鲁路修心情烦闷，闷不吭声接受来自于其他Alpha的挑衅绝非本能。就为警告他也释放出本身的信息素，没打算要引起相斥反应所以放出的量也在掌控范围。

──非常浓烈又带着辛辣却十分香醇的陈年红酒。  
枢木朱雀头一回如此清晰在好友身上所嗅得的信息素，好像也是鲁路修第一次在自己身旁放出如此强烈的信息素这让他有些惊讶。他不讨厌同时也不觉得刺鼻而且原本充斥恶意攻击信息素的压迫也减退许多，让枢木朱雀得以松口气。

多数Alpha会在感知到有其他更具威胁或威压的信息素后知难而退，少数会释放出更大的量来抗争。而鲁路修成功将那些学生逼退后，他转过头才发现枢木朱雀笑着站在后头一步位置说这下他相信鲁路修是Alpha了……确实的。

「虽然没能真正影响到我，不过还是谢谢你。」  
「哼，不过是胜负欲而已。」鲁路修看了看好友，说：「不过，你这体质还真方便。」  
「各种方面来说的确是。」

重新迈开脚步他们前往下午上课的地点，枢木朱雀伸手触碰着鼻尖笑着向鲁路修说：

「鲁路修的味道，很好闻喔。」  
「听你这么说我也不会觉得高兴，还有点恶心。」  
「超过份的啊你……不过我说的是事实。」  
「体谅你这正直过头的笨蛋，我当然知道你是由衷赞美。」

「对了，鲁路修你那天要跟我说什么？我临时被同僚召回的那天。」  
「嗯？啊……那个啊。」  
「什么？」  
「已经没有关系了。」  
「那天还一脸严肃的可怕？」

鲁路修叹了口气，面向枢木朱雀说道：

「我很期待哪天可以感知到你的信息素。」

※※

『那么，今天到此为止吧。』  
「好的。」

罗伊德开口结束了例行调整作业，让枢木朱雀离开Lancelot内舱。  
在双脚回到地面时他的上司一手拿着资料板一手拍上他的肩头赞赏数值优秀，然后带着期待目光看向枢木朱雀说到底还有多少潜力这点实在令人期待……如果可以他是真心不想放枢木朱雀离开Lancelot内舱或特派，若非在塞希尔的控管之下。

「嗯，能不能再调整模拟强度呢？应该是可以的吧。」

藏在镜片之后的眼神中掩不住兴奋，罗伊德绕着枢木朱雀转了圈似在检视研究对象然后提起笔嘴边念念有词地在记录板加下注记。枢木朱雀颈部挂着毛巾左手提起一角擦拭面部汗水，没有专注在上司的话语中。

──罗伊德先生的信息素，也不会刺鼻……但没办法很清晰的判断气味。  
第二性别分化后在某些高亢情绪波动下确实会无自觉地释放出信息素，藉由这样的机会枢木朱雀试着想辨别上司的信息素……可实在做不到，他有些疑惑地想为何好友的气味是如此清晰？

「喂──你有在听吗？」  
「啊、是？」

罗伊德的面部突然放大在眼前让枢木朱雀后退了一大步后向上司道歉对于刚刚的走神，站在他面前双手叉腰的罗伊德定定看了他几秒钟又再开口说明今天的事务到此为止，可以先行离开。

「你有什么事情在烦恼？」  
「不、不是……只是最近出现了小变化。」  
「哦？」

枢木朱雀放下擦汗的毛巾，看着上司一副饶有兴趣的模样便提起了最近发生的变化。


	7. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (07)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 突然想放飞去写IF线的故事，他们居然还没搞上我好捉急。  
> 我喜欢朱雀跟尤菲啊啊！如果他们可以在IF世界谈场平凡的恋爱就好了……  
> 然后我想看朱雀x朱雀、第二皇子x朱雀、37，真是相见恨晚(哭)我豪想看QAQ  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

没有出任务的大部分时间枢木朱雀不是待在特派协助调整Lancelot就是待在尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚，第三皇女同时也是AREA 11 的副总督身旁。最近属于后者的时间渐渐增多了，虽然称不上能有实质帮助但皇女总会笑着说好像只要枢木朱雀站在身后便能给予她勇气尝试着有所作为。  
如今整个皇宫内对于「花瓶副总督」的焦点都转移到数字区出身的枢木朱雀身上，以前针对他身为Eleven但现在更多焦点摆在关于第二性别「尚未分化」。冷言冷语听到不少再难堪的话都存在于没任何皇族或特派上司在身旁的时候，但也许因为枢木朱雀不曾对此正面反抗过，所以流言蜚语就变本加厉更加难听了。  
多少秽言秽语进到皇族耳里枢木朱雀并不知情，想来也不能完全阻隔。尤菲米亚总在知晓流言后十分不悦愤愤说要替自己和所属骑士讨公道，而枢木朱雀则摇头阻止说这些都无关紧要。在受封典礼上就有不少人针对他第二性别未分化这件事情提出质疑大作文章，鉴于知道没人会包庇Eleven所以他们以不伦不类来形容刚接受受封的骑士。

「不过会给殿下带来麻烦的吧？如果真的──」  
「停！朱雀是我指定的骑士。」尤菲米亚双手插腰，站在自己的骑士面前：「这无关于第二性别，或者出身在哪里。」

她认定的枢木朱雀是她的骑士。  
是认可他的能力、资质，还有他的性格。  
她向枢木朱雀解释并不会在意别人是怎么说自己的，同时请骑士相信他自己绝对拥有承担如此资格的能力。

「无论第一性别或第二性别皆无关乎能力，所有人都是平等的！我是这样认为。」  
「嗯。」  
「所以、所以朱雀！我知道那些流言很难听，要是真的受不了了也有我在这里的。」  
「我知道。」

尤菲米亚看着骑士丝毫没带着哄骗又温顺给予安抚的神情只能叹口气，她知道她的骑士一定什么都会自己担下来。也许就是因为身为皇女的自己还不够强大、还不到像皇姊皇兄那样的……她也想要找到属于自己应该做、能做到的事情。

「我一定会想办法，找到让大家和平相处的办法。」  
「如果是殿下的──」  
「唔、不是说好了……私底下喊尤菲的嘛。」  
「哈哈……一定能够找到的，尤菲。」

找到那个，能够让大家平稳生活的方法……平等的。

※※

午后的课间休息。  
鲁路修结束与黑色骑士团的通讯接洽后回到教室意外看到接连好几天都没见着人影的枢木朱雀，看来军队那边暂时没什么事情他才能回来上课，而眼下黑色骑士团的行动仍会持续进行……但依照目前他所指派的作战等级来说军方确实不必派Lancelot那样的向导型兵器，思及此处鲁路修迅速调整面部神情上前向好友打招呼。

「朱雀，你来学校啦？」  
「下午好，鲁路修。」刚放下书包的枢木朱雀笑着向他说：「刚好军队那边没事了，就回来上课。」  
「提醒一下，关于下周的期中考……你没问题吗？」  
「嘿嘿，又要麻烦你啦……」  
「拿你没办法，放学后在学生会办公室教你吧。」  
「这下得救了……谢谢你，鲁路修。」

课间休息只有短短十分钟，在铃响起几秒后米蕾·阿什弗德却突然出现在他们教室门前喊着既然枢木朱雀和鲁路修今天都在学校那今天不管说什么都要执行学生会的会议！一个都别想跑。

「会长……已经上课了，而且这里是二年级的教──」  
「放学时见啦！」

没等鲁路修把话说完，她人就又风风火火的离开应该是赶回去上课了。  
鲁路修扶额叹气说这样真的没问题吗？关于他们的会长。

「消息还真是灵通？我这才刚来学校而已。」  
「嘛……就因为是你吧。」

放学时间，早先一步进到学生会办公室的鲁路修和枢木朱雀闲聊着学校发生的日常，才知道之前会长兴致盎然的庆典准备似乎搁置许久。枢木朱雀拿起逗猫棒往放置在办公室一角的猫爬架方向走去，阿瑟正趴在最上头平台的位置摇着尾巴但就是不愿睁开眼。  
枢木朱雀边晃动着逗猫棒边笑问庆典搁置应该不是找不到理由这种因素吧？鲁路修叹口气回答当然不是，毕竟能让会长当成庆典举办理由的条件要多少有多少。

「是因为学生会成员一直凑不齐，最近不只是朱雀你而已……连鲁鲁和卡莲也几乎没出现在学校。」

突然插入对话的是随后进到办公室的夏丽。  
枢木朱雀想后者身体似乎一向不佳所以长期休假这回事情等于是常态，但前者──枢木朱雀停下手边动作转头询问好友该不会又是逃学去哪里赌博了？对方回给他耸肩。  
只见夏丽摇头叹气：

「这阵子连电话都没接，问利瓦尔也说不知道鲁鲁在哪里。」  
「现在是向朱雀告我的状吗？」  
「因为我们管不动鲁鲁嘛，想说朱雀一定有办法的。」  
「什么逻辑？」

「鲁路修，你这样不行！逃学不对赌博更──唔啊、好痛！」

一句话都还没说完，熟悉温热的痛觉就又缠到枢木朱雀的手背上。  
或许那只猫是在抱怨他不专心陪玩或者只是因为想咬，反正在夏丽出声阻止前阿瑟完全没有松口。

「也许阿瑟在抱怨你太久没陪牠了喔。」  
「如果是这样的话我会很高兴的……」

──但百分之九十估计是惯性吧。  
幸亏这点伤口对枢木朱雀来说根本无碍，他甩甩手便放弃逗弄阿瑟的想法。鲁路修双手环胸看着好友无奈说单相思真是辛苦而枢木朱雀却看着他然后正经八百说不要趁机转移话题，刚刚还讨论逃学来着。

「顶多就是留级，大不了跟你这个出席率比我还惨的家伙再读一年。」  
「鲁路修，我──」

同样，一句话没有说完。  
会长风风火火赶来到办公室昭示着会议即将开始，枢木朱雀无声叹了口气随后跟着回到座位。

如果黑色骑士团的行动稍微缓缓他能够回到学校的日子也会变多，但身为军人的他随时有被抽离现况的可能。  
每回只要待在这里或和鲁路修他们待在一起时他偶尔会忘记这学校外围的战事纷扰……也罢，能在平静的日子里多待一天都是多一天的幸运。

只希望这场暴动最后不要牵扯到无辜的学生才好。


	8. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (08)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 我只是想欺负朱雀为什么那么困难！？希望他们搞上，但在故事中他们要到后面才能搞上我好痛苦。  
> 所以我到底为什么写ABO，正在思考一周两更(但我怕写的速度太慢而且我很会改剧情)  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

关于米蕾·阿什弗德所主导策画的庆典准备很顺利在进行，学生会非常忙碌……为了她这一次庆典真正的目的。  
鲁路修在会议当中否决掉不少额外同样由会长所滋生的荒唐念头，枢木朱雀坐在一边听着他们你来我往边看着本次负责整理会议纪录的夏丽目前完全属于罢工状态。  
看起来会议没那么快结束，只是再这么吵下去估计不能继续进行了吧？不是还有关于场地规划的问题吗？

「真是激烈呢。」  
「是啊……我没怎么参与过会议，他们都是这样的吗？」  
「我加入学生会的时间也没多你几天。」

同自己一样是这学期才加入学生会的卡莲·修坦费尔特怀里抱着阿瑟显然没关注会议内容，她逗弄着卷在腿上的阿瑟后压低声音似乎不打算打扰还在唇枪舌战的两人，问着枢木朱雀：

「你说如果我们两个趁现在跑出去的话，应该不会有人发现吧。」  
「不太好吧？会造成麻烦的。」  
「真是个老实人呢，你。」  
「不过，也插不上嘴呢……」

基本上枢木朱雀和卡莲没怎么说过话毕竟只有在学生会时遇到虽然也是同班同学，在稍微闪神的期间会长突然把话题拉到他的身上──并且重重拍了写满各种信息的白板：

「朱雀，你能够驾驶Knight mare进行制作超大Pizza吧！」  
「欸？啊、是！没问题！」

他迅速看了一眼白板上关于巨大Pizza的尺寸后立刻给出响应。  
满意得到枢木朱雀如此响应的米蕾·阿什弗德随即双手环胸得意洋洋看着可以说是愁云惨雾的鲁路修，看来是因为方才自己的回答而决定什么方案了？  
鲁路修看着会长无力问道妳真知道妳问的是皇女骑士吗？妳让骑士来做什么妳真的知道吗？然而作为话题主角的枢木朱雀站起身走上前拍拍鲁路修肩头笑着打圆场说能帮上忙他很荣幸。

「顺带一说去年是鲁路修来做，连定案尺寸的一半都没做到呢。」  
「我没受过训练，能操作已经很足够了。」  
「这可是爆点啊！今年一定要破纪录才行！」  
「唉……」

到此会议算是告了段落，鲁路修坐回椅子上扶着额头一副什么都无所谓的模样暂时没去管会长又做了什么发言。  
在她终于开恩让大伙儿先休息一下时，枢木朱雀便问鲁路修要不要先去走走再回来？既然主要活动已经决定了，接下来的会议也只剩收尾而已。

和鲁路修接下替大伙儿买饮料的任务后一同前往，看好友面色依旧没好转枢木朱雀便说如果鲁路修是担心Pizza制作的话是完全不必要的，他有自信驾驭所有机种虽然没执行过这样的任务但他相信可以圆满成功。

「我才不担心这种事。」  
「那、其他的我帮不上忙了。」

他耸耸肩，而好友果不其然赏给他一记无言的目光。

「有点不可思议呢，听说是Ganymede的时候。」  
「嗯？啊，是啊……当初我也觉得很不可思议。」  
「可惜驾驶员的儿子无法驾驭。」  
「啰嗦，就说我没受过训──抱歉。」

鲁路修放在口袋的通信器这会儿正好响起，他拿起通信器看了一眼后随即向好友说需要接听便让枢木朱雀先到贩卖机前面等，他结束通话后会赶过去帮忙。枢木朱雀点头示意后便先行离去他隐约知道那通电话对好友来说很重要，虽然没看见来电者然而鲁路修神情有那么点严肃。  
他听着好友脚步往另外一侧走去时便确定这通电话并非来自于他最亲爱的妹妹，也完全不像又被卷入了什么麻烦案件。虽然心底觉得有点不协调但枢木朱雀想如果真有什么异常，他有自信能够察觉。

※※

纵然知道自己的身分在哪里都不受人待见，可一而再再而三以信息素进行威胁或挑衅都让枢木朱雀感到不舒适或许可称之为烦躁……军中这类的情况在他晋升为皇女骑士时降到最低，然而不管在哪里这类举动都不会被法律或校规严惩。

从实质面上来说，这不足以让他难堪。  
但如此情况的发生在当下来说确实能引发他的不适感，属于Alpha带着恶意的浓厚气味开始会让他产生生理排斥反应。

怀里抱着刚买好的罐装冷饮皱着眉想快一步离开当前区域也无视藏在气味中的冷言冷语，枢木朱雀心想还好截至目前为止并没有学生诉诸暴力攻击……纵然那些对于他来说可能不痛不痒，但若非真到不得已的地步他不想对一般民众使用武力。

快步拐过一个弯，枢木朱雀背靠墙面深呼吸压下逐渐明显的反胃和头疼感受。  
估计在此处停留的时间有些久他听见属于好友有些匆忙的脚步声朝自己跑来，枢木朱雀睁开眼时便看见鲁路修站在面前气息不那么平稳又在瞬间面部神色转变成担忧。

「你、脸色……」  
「有点不舒服罢了，缓一下就好。」  
「需要到保健室吗？能走吗？」

枢木朱雀摇头间便站直身体迈开平稳脚步往学生会办公室的方向走，鲁路修小跑几步追上不耐烦说只不过稍微分开一下这些人也未免太执着？身旁好友难得没表现出一副无所谓的模样跟着点头，他看着枢木朱雀难得在面部神色上显出不快的态度便将推测说出口。

「你的身体产生了变化。」  
「嗯，稍微吧……会产生排斥反应。」枢木朱雀耸肩，又说：「但如果没带恶意目的性，我还是没感觉。」  
「对你来说，这是快要接近分化的结果吗？」  
「我不知道，总之还在我可以忍受范围内。」   
「你啊……」

──估计哪天被害到血流光了、命都丢了，你都还认为那是可以忍受的范围吧。  
鲁路修从好友怀中拿过两瓶饮品，然后说半开玩笑说看来在枢木朱雀待在学校的时候他都得充当皇女骑士的护卫……虽然也没办法完全阻挡这类的攻击就是了。

「前提是，你得不逃学才行。」  
「尽量吧……反正你来学校的次数也不见得有我多。」  
「鲁路修，我属于例外状况。」  
「好好好，你是军人。」鲁路修耸肩，说：「这个理由大家都知道。」

枢木朱雀恢复的速度很快，来回不过两、三分钟路程他的脸色已经恢复正常。  
而且之后的时间鲁路修确实没在好友身上发现其他变化或者隐瞒。


	9. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 很多剧情在脑袋里跑，可就是没办法拼在一起。他们到底什么时候搞上？我想跳过正剧。  
> 本周双更，另一更在礼拜五。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

身为特派上司同时身兼枢木朱雀代理监护人的罗伊德·阿斯普林德轻捏着下颚听着由「部件」所提出，关于最近自身的变化。他在脑海中思索着针对述说情况的所有可能性，也许假设性都觉得十分具有研究价值。

──真是值得研究的人类啊。

「但实质上，不会对你的身体造成伤害。」  
「会不舒服，但如果没有攻击性质的话……好像还是没太大的感受。」

也就是恶心想吐，严重些可能包含头疼但一般来说不会持续太久。  
将双手插在外的口袋里上司叹气说这下枢木朱雀并非信息素绝缘体这点有必要向上层提出来才行，然而枢木朱雀急忙说明这并没有严重影响到他个人对于任务的执行力……所以能协助的地方还是──

「你隶属于特派。」罗伊德打断下属的发言，伸出一根手指头：「这点你很清楚。」  
「可是，我是军人……」  
「虽然身为皇女骑士，但在非皇女命令时你必须服从我的指令。」上司推了推眼镜，盯着他：「我是你的上司。」  
「……是。」

罗伊德微笑带着坚定语气说枢木朱雀隶属于特派必要任务就是协助开发与实用向导型兵器，还有遵照皇女分派的任务与命令，其它那些与之不相关的任务不过就是身为上司的他和皇女暂时把「部件」借出去而已。  
要知道这种租借特派根本拿不到回报，而且有极大可能造成永久实质性的损失。

「搞清楚这点，是必须的喔。」  
「……是的，我知道了。」

「另外针对你能够明显辨别出特定人士的信息素这点，我很感兴趣。」  
「这个有什么特别的吗？」  
「嗯……目前不好说。」罗伊德打量自家优秀的部件，提醒道：「总之对于当前的状态，你最好多注意。」

※※

「又没有分化？」  
「唔、我认为这不是大新闻了……」  
「这简直就是前所未闻好吗！」

接受每月定期检测的隔天，在学园午餐时间偶然提到的话题。  
相对于利瓦尔一脸不可置信，枢木朱雀松开嘴停止以吸管吸啜瓶装乳制品的动作一脸稀松平常说取得分化结果的那天也许才是关于他本人的大新闻？鲁路修耸肩同意说就是这么回事吧。  
不过这确实是奇观，对于在正常时间内分化的学生们来说。

「所以，任何信息素对你来说都完全没有影响？」  
「有，但层面不大。」  
「还真是……不可思议呢。」  
「嗯、我是没什么特殊的感觉啦。」

难得卡莲会与他们一同共进午餐，这位文静的女同学停下进食似乎对于枢木朱雀的身体情况同样感到好奇。然而当事人不愿意透露更深入的信息，或许因为不知道该怎么回答？毕竟连本人都有点搞不清楚状况。

「总之，朱雀绝对是Alpha没跑！一定是。」  
「啊，毕竟是体力怪物嘛。」  
「鲁路修……我哪有这么夸张？」

优秀的身体素质，不管在体育课还是在学生会的劳力工作下皆有目共睹。至少比起利瓦尔和鲁路修两名Alpha在会长的指使下更显得游刃有余，在有关于体力活方面的工作。

天气不错的今日他们选择在室外用午餐，结束了关于枢木朱雀分化的话题后随便谈论着哪一则新信息或者谁和谁聊着什么话题。枢木朱雀通常在这时候很安静，鲁路修知道因为好友长年身处在军方封闭式环境所以对于时下流行话题估计完全没涉猎……应该说没精力和兴趣放在这类的事情上头。偶尔鲁路修会扯到别的话题上头和他聊，偶尔就静静地让他吃着午餐。

微微吹起的风十分舒适，鲁路修抬眼看向枢木朱雀正想再开启一个话题。  
可看见好友微瞇着双眼明显又是放松的神情后决定什么都不说了。

在下午课堂中属于枢木朱雀的军方通信器震起时他们正好在随堂小考，在考试当下只能举手向老师示意后走出教室接听军务电话……当他站起身离开座位时没人觉得特别奇怪这种情况称不上罕见。  
坐在枢木朱雀旁边的鲁路修对此更不感到意外，他早已知道好友为了何事要离开毕竟包含他设下的局。

用时不多的通话，枢木朱雀回到教室时神情有些凝重。  
在他收拾东西匆忙离开教室后老师叹口气走来枢木朱雀的位置回收考卷，是习惯他突然出现又会突然离开的情况可他完成的考试却没几回……怎么打课堂分数也还是个问题。

早先做完考题的鲁路修撑着下巴转头看着窗外，正好看到好友与部队同僚碰头也许情况紧急他们脚步都没有停下来直直往着目的地赶去。

※※

活捉枢木朱雀。  
这是Zero对黑色骑士团所下的指令也是这次任务首要目标，纵然有人不服亦有人带着疑问那对象是隶属于敌方阵营的王牌技师……如果谈判破裂也是能够以一己之力杀破重围的悍将，难道不怕自愿成为走狗的家伙反咬一口？

「如果枢木朱雀拒绝加入黑色骑士团呢？他对我们来说是威胁性极高的人物。」  
「就算他拒绝也不能放他回去，反被他将一军怎么办？」

──Zero，你打算怎么做？  
对于这句疑问身为统领者的人只让他们稍安勿躁并说自有让枢木朱雀加入的方法……没错，只要那个人认可自己的做法。这没什么好犹豫，他确信枢木朱雀想要的结果与自己一致。

「Geass不是方便多了？」

绿发魔女抱着那只以惊人快餐点数换来的黄色玩偶躺在床上把玩而眼神中带着狭促看向鲁路修，她说那是属于王者的力量没人能够反抗哪怕意志再坚定的人都一样。想要控制一个人很容易，鲁路修所经历的事情应该十分清楚。  
尚身处住所坐在房里书桌边在执行任务前短暂回归「鲁路修」身分的男人握着黑色代表骑士的西洋棋子，拒绝这项提议。

「就因为是朋友？还是因为自尊？」  
「就因为是朋友，也因为自尊。」

──有真够矛盾的不是吗。  
他能够认同吗？他能够接受吗？他能够理解吗？

「你都没有百分百的把握，鲁路修。」

绿发的魔女站起身来暂时放下了玩偶走到鲁路修身后伸手握住执着棋子的那只手，她说都已经走到这步了还不使用王者之力是想要证明什么呢？或者是想要获得什么呢？  
然而坐在位置上的人却站了起身，缓步走到窗边看着深夜校园中的万籁俱寂。

「唯独他和娜娜莉，我不想对他们有所欺瞒……也不想、以这个力量让他们虚假的相信我。」

这是他给出的解释。  
而在躺桌面上是那枚已经脱离掌控而倾倒的黑色骑士。


	10. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 蒙面晚礼服(不是)  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

关于Zero的真实面目，不论是不列颠尼亚军队或者黑色骑士团成员本身都在猜测与寻找。  
就算后者以目前情势上来说完全遵从这位谜样人物的指示，却也十分怀疑Zero究竟属于哪一方？怀疑他是否会在某一个时间点背叛整个黑色骑士团？即便这个团体是他一手创立。

谜一般的人物。  
身为成员的他们不只一次要求黑色骑士团首领人物脱下面罩让他们能一探真容，具之以理说这或多或少代表他与成员间的基本信任。然而却总获得对方的嗤之以鼻，Zero从来就是结果论。

「我是谁并不重要，而是我所给予的指示能够获得你们想要的结果。」

除了完全被遮盖的面容还有明显经过变化处理的声音，无法辨别其性别或声调特征。  
衣装经过特殊处理加上还有一层是不管哪种第二性别都能获取伪装型抑制剂的关系，没法获取真实讯息素这让判断又更加困难。

偶尔仍旧会听到这些为之卖命的人抱怨这对他们来说并不公平的言论或猜测Zero是否为不列颠尼亚派来的间谍？然而总会有另一派顺从于现况的成员以Zero的观点说服他们口里与心底的不服。  
确实现在所执行的所有任务都是朝向他们所要的结果，而且如果那位首领真是间谍的话没必要处处反着干。

对于Zero本身十分感兴趣而又身为记者出身的迪托哈特·利特私底下在查探关于Zero的消息，他认为当事者可能知情但或许有把握不会露馅随以没有出手阻饶。他搜集关于Zero的作战方式、布局手法、思考观点、统领风格，迪托哈特猜测过至今他所遇到过而且认为有趣的人然而就是在某些部分完全对不上。  
但是在偶尔，他能在指派任务中的命令感受到Zero幼稚和生嫩……这很矛盾。

「很有趣。」

这是他对于Zero这个人的结论。

Zero并非每回分派指令时都会出现在集合地点，或许通过与某位干部的通话下达指示让干部分配事务或许个别透过通信器直接下达指令……原本已经失真的声音经过通信器就更显得刺耳而且更难掌握真实讯息。即便能够与之通讯分派指令的人数有限，那也无所谓。  
红月卡莲皱着眉在专属的Knight mare内舱进行出战调整边听取关于Zero给出的任务指示，等待出击时思考着最有可能身为那个人本身的真相……她不停猜想是与自己在学园中同窗的鲁路修·兰佩洛基，这并非没有根据。  
一开始是因为那个男人清楚新宿所发生的事情，再者从其他同班同学和自己观察得知鲁路修·兰佩洛基也时常不在学校……虽然真实原因扑朔迷离可在非自愿性加入学生会后她听过夏丽·菲尼特对于鲁路修逃学参与非法赌博行为而进行的抱怨，大概十有八九是那样。  
以及在课堂上的观察，确实没有绝对证据能够合理怀疑鲁路修·兰佩洛基便是黑色骑士团的Zero。

『Q1，准备出击。』  
「了解。」

红月卡莲深呼吸一口气随即进入备战状态。  
黑色骑士团从头到尾进行的任务由不得她因为自己造成的烦恼而失败，有危机性与刺激感却异常会让她感到兴奋……或许她骨子本来就存有战士的信念，这是Zero对她的评价。

──没有一次的任务经得起失败。  
这是红月卡莲对自己的要求，更因为身为Zero亲卫队队长。

不管他是谁都无所谓，他是确实能够实现愿望的存在。  
为此她必须铲除会对于Zero产生威胁的家伙，在必要的情况之下。

※※

柯内莉亚·Li·不列颠尼亚在Area11管辖单位中调派祖国调查菁英成立针对黑色骑士团的调查小组，搜集其言行、举动、作战模式、公开影像欲抽丝剥茧彻底击败破坏秩序的家伙。

作为和Zero近身接触过的枢木朱雀也曾被召进特别小组中侦讯。  
然而在被劫囚当时所著的囚服和物品皆无关于Zero的讯息，当他们问及是否有感应其第二性别气味特征时──调查员带着厌恶神情收了口，在他们目前资料上看来枢木朱雀在那个时期对于所有的信息素皆无反应。

估计是伪装抑制剂。  
这是调查小组自行的定论。

枢木朱雀想来在被劫囚的当时确实没能从对方身上获取信息，也许是衣物特殊完全阻隔信息素散发……要不就是选用对身体负担最小几乎微乎其微的伪装抑制剂。  
总之他无法提供更有力的相关信息。

「希望您之后有想起些什么能够再提供给调查小组。」  
「我会尽我所能。」

简直就像操弄人心的幽灵人物。  
这是枢木朱雀对于Zero的评价。

突然其来被指派的任务。  
枢木朱雀在执行完前一轮任务还没出Lancelot内舱便接到由总督府传来的紧急任务，塞西尔跑来机库说明向导型兵器也得跟着移动，然后请驾驶员先换上特派衣装后一同前往任务地点。

「是什么任务？这么临时？」  
「罗伊德在通讯中没有说明得很清楚，恐怕会合时他才会说明吧。」

塞西尔看了看迅速着装完毕的枢木朱雀，递给他瓶装水后说等会儿他能在车上稍微休息一下的。枢木朱雀微笑着说这对自己来说算不上什么，请塞西尔放心。

「别忽略驾驶Knight mare的疲劳喔。」  
「了解。」

当枢木朱雀和罗伊德会合时自己的上司只说他们被分派到式根岛待命，同时第三皇女也会过去……这件事情确实十分临时连要去接谁这点罗伊德都不知情，所以他反问枢木朱雀可曾有从副总督那边听到什么只字词组？

「没有，至少这些天是没听到。」  
「嗯……想来就是连皇女自己都还不知情了。」  
「皇室成员、或者高官也不会通知殿下吗？」  
「也许秘密进行，也或许仍旧想持续架空副总督的权力。」罗伊德耸耸肩：「谁知道呢。」

然而，至少在军方这里没预先知道这回Area11副总督要去接见「某人」的任务会招来黑色骑士团，消息从哪里走漏的完全不得而知。枢木朱雀猜测或许如此保密就是因为在堤防黑色骑士团，可现下的状况来看怕是情报封锁出了问题……他能够预想总督回来时会有多暴跳如雷。

在位于式根岛的司令部被黑色骑士团所攻陷时，枢木朱雀向皇女自请前去捉拿Zero。

「请务必小心。」  
「Yes, Your Highness.」


	11. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 接下来应该会大量跳过原线剧情吧，再一次！  
> 我不会完全照着动画时间线走，会有断层！或许整段时间消失不见。我走黑白线，也走皇女骑士线(x)  
> 祝我自己跟同天出生的小伙伴生日快乐，还有一更在明天。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

给予求死的人最大惩罚，便是要他排除威胁「活下去」。  
比起直接摧毁这种形式更来的残酷，毕竟直接夺取了被下令者的意志。

而鲁路修终究给予了枢木朱雀Geass，纵然在不得已的情况还是将仅有的机会以如此形式给了童年好友。明明清楚知道那不是对方想要，甚至会恨之入骨。

「我要活下去，必须。」

是鲁路修当时的求生意志，却也是枢木朱雀被他所掌控而生出的虚假愿望。  
他清楚假以时日枢木朱雀得知这项诅咒的真相时该是会多痛恨自己，也知道枢木朱雀会因为这项诅咒违背他个人所有意愿……可鲁路修告诉自己他并不后悔。  
绿发魔女感叹一句说没想到会以如此模式收场，也没想到那处处作对的男人有如此强烈寻死愿望……完全不动摇。

童年友人堵在驾驶舱外侧选择服从军令挡在身前对于被当作炮灰这件事情没有犹豫、毫无反抗的接受，鲁路修知道那并非因为枢木朱雀本就是听话的棋子而是因为那属于他所想要的结局。他想要在自认为正确道路上然后为此牺牲丧命，即便属于世人所认知无意义的作为。  
这有什么关系，反正枢木朱雀甘之如饴。

「浑蛋！」

单手握拳大力敲击桌面后鲁路修难得从心底真正爆出一句粗话，是因为枢木朱雀的顽固也因为对方过于矛盾心理更是因为这次行动计划被打乱。明明两个人想要的结果一致，却无法以同样理念步伐前进。  
C.C.脱去驾驶服在有限环境内梳洗后回到Zero所在的空间，刚刚捶桌的那人面部上明显不悦愁云惨雾。她身着内里衣物趴在对面长椅上开口说最后他也没能在枢木朱雀面前脱下面具不是吗？连在狭小空间内鲁物修也不愿意以真面目示人。  
针对绿发魔女的话语，鲁路修仅仅看了她一眼却无回应。

活捉枢木朱雀这项任务在不列颠尼亚军队以牺牲下属的命令宣告失败，而鲁路修失去了自己的原则……今后对枢木朱雀这个人已无法下达其他命令。鲁路修深呼吸后仰头靠坐在软椅上，有些懊恼地想着计划得重新来过。

「只要能够活下去，就还有机会。」

这是鲁路修给出的回答，不管是给自己还是给那位被动接受Geass的枢木朱雀。  
换了个方向侧躺着的绿发魔女则问他打算以什么身分说服好友呢？是作为好友的鲁路修，还是作为反派的Zero？

※※

暂时滞留于Avalon上被强调需要单独隔离的枢木朱雀对于所有的不满言词都没有反应，在此架机体中对他不满的军人不敢太过张狂只在行为上稍显粗暴。  
在被告知自己抗命时他总算知道脑海中不断涌出的异样感觉是怎么来的，关于缺失的那段记忆他仍旧无法回忆也无法提出具体说明那并非意愿所为，但通讯纪录不可能说谎……毕竟是在大庭广众之下由自己口中说出来的。

那样坚定不移，关于想要求生的想法。  
连枢木朱雀自己都不相信。

手里握着尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚所赐予的骑士证明，他将其带在身边是不敢或忘的使命也是珍贵的宝物。  
心情称得上混乱，他试图在没人打扰的空间内回忆起抗命前的种种然而不管怎么回想记忆都断在收到绊住Zero的指令而他确实将人堵在Lancelot驾驶舱中──之后呢？

「嘶……」

再后来的记忆却一点都不重要了。  
放弃似的他靠着墙面抬起头闭上眼，除头颅传来的痛感外确实再也没有感受到实质帮助。

这回关于枢木朱雀的抗命并无获得惩处，官方说法是得在Area11总督以及副总督监督之下判定是否可出勤于任务中。然而柯内莉亚·Li·不列颠尼亚目前长期不在此区域驻守，所以决定权便握在副总督尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚手里。  
她不会阻挡枢木朱雀的出击，她知道对方的实力也懂得如何判断情势可还是让枢木朱雀暂时休息一阵子……因为知道他本人对于此次任务失败有多自责，可却着庆幸她的骑士和Zero双方都平安无事。

然而获得的响应却是尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚所认定、指定的骑士归还了身分与证明。  
早该知道的，枢木朱雀今日不是穿着骑士服而是穿着特派的制服前来。

「朱雀……是不是肩上的担子太重了呢？」  
「这不是殿──尤菲的错，是我不合适。」他摇摇头后，抬起头微笑着说：「我很高兴，可以成为尤菲的骑士。」

枢木朱雀的眉眼间仍旧温和却也是那样决绝，他说当初总督的反对是正确的也许她早就知道了会有这类事情发生吧？而尤菲米亚却仍旧解释说明本次任务的所有事情皇兄已经下达不再追究的命令──

「尤菲，说不记得……并不能当作无罪的证据。」他看着皇女说：「都是我做的，但我却不记得了。」

不管是这回的抗命，还是七年前的那个夏天他铸下弒父的结果。

「对不起，我让妳失望了。」枢木朱雀带着抱歉的语气，低下头：「而且，又要让妳困扰了……真的、很对不起。」

退下骑士一职的枢木朱雀能晋见皇女的时间有限，他最后苦笑说他还是能待在特派而且在修奈杰尔·El·不列颠尼亚的安排下特派也能够直属于第三皇女……所以仍旧能够待在皇女身边就是距离有些远了他也在的。

「如果情况允许，请让我出战保护您……殿下。」

一个再完美不过的行礼，他站的挺拔离去时也毫不犹豫。  
尤菲米亚接过那曾经属于枢木朱雀的骑士证明并接受了他的离去，握在手中对象丝毫没任何损伤就像刚递交出去时那样完美……尚带着另外那个人的温度。

暖暖的。  
她不想要这样的结果，是希望她的骑士能够在自己身边……能够──

为什么，自己什么话都说不口？  
为什么，自己什么都做不到呢？

关于枢木朱雀辞退骑士一职的事情尚未浮出台面因为第三皇女没有对外宣布，纵然如此还是有少数人知道这消息……塞希尔看着更加投入在机体测试的枢木朱雀，最近连假日都要求进行协助。  
所有测试数值都没有下降十分稳定，连同枢木朱雀本人看上去都没有任何异常。

在这次调整过后塞希尔提出短暂休息的要求让人离开Lancelot内舱，并没有收到任何拒绝。  
然而在枢木朱雀落于地面时……若有似无，空气中似乎散着某种气味？

但很快就消逝得无影无踪，就像是错觉。


	12. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 没看见的剧情全是浮云，赶一下进度，他们还没有搞上，其实不是ABO吧？其实不是黑白吧？嗯哼。  
> 鲁路修生日快乐，欸嘿。没有贺文，所以本周三更，最后一更在明天。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

那位做为庆典主角之一的人后来再也没出现在学校，如预料错过期中考和原本决定举办庆典的日子。  
米蕾·阿什弗德对此感到困扰毕竟作为压轴和目光焦点的巨大Pizza得在王牌技师协助下才能完成，偏偏又没人能联系到枢木朱雀……只剩下改表演节目一途的话──可是连器具都已经订制了呢？

虽然说跟任何节庆都没有关系所以何时要举办都无所谓……  
他们聚集在放学后的学生会办公室，利瓦尔提议说既然跟所有事情都挂不上钩那其实撤换制作Pizza的角色就可以吧？

「问题就是，能换谁呢？」

夏丽提出的疑问，这回尺寸是和枢木朱雀确认过的如果不是王牌技师来操作谁能来完成？  
鲁路修在默不作声、不被察觉的情况下看向坐在一边摆明就是副事不关己模样的卡莲·修坦费尔特，只得叹口气装做像是完全没有办法的耸肩。  
米蕾·阿什弗德翘着腿纤纤素指捏着下巴说那只好再把这次的活动延期了，随后眼光一亮说不如等枢木朱雀回来之前他们再举办一个活动吧？

「会长，我们才刚向理事长请了一大笔预算吧？」  
「唔……确实。」

对鲁路修来说会产生额外事务的事情越少越好毕竟目前也只是黑色骑士团短暂休息而已，因为枢木朱雀不在学校所以庆典活动暂时搁置这点他十分感激。就算他回学校也回归了平常的日子，然而作为反叛主谋的计划仍旧会持续进行。  
确实有些担心童年好友目前的情况截至目前军方没传出任何讯息，众所皆知枢木朱雀的身分特殊不过或许因为他身为皇女骑士的身分所以从轻发落……但也或许是将所有讯息封杀在内实际情况没那么乐观。

那或许是枢木朱雀少到简直堪称为奇迹的赤裸明确抗命。  
最近几回活动鲁路修有意探查好友动向可在现场都完全没侦测到属于敌方王牌技师的机体，虽然设置活动规模不大然而以先前经验来看那台向导型兵器应该也该会在旁待命。

──是被限制无法出战还是生理情况无法作战？

最后学生会结论决定将活动延期，其中一个原因便是希望枢木朱雀能够亲身参与到活动当中。米蕾笑着说不管身分是什么反正到了学园中那就跟他们一样还是学生不是吗？而不是身为军人或者是其他更麻烦的身分。

「如果没有留下参与庆典的回忆就太可惜了。」  
「真是的，只是会长想举办而已吧。」夏丽看着会长却也只能无奈地笑着说：「别把人家当做是理由啦！」

枢木朱雀这个人或许在他们心中也不在单单身为「名誉不列颠尼亚人」这么单纯了吧，对大部分成员来说。

※※

住所中关于生活备品和必需品通常都由咲世子于平日晨间采买存放鲜少出现缺失的情况，可总会有意外的时候。  
鲁路修权衡再三决定带着妹妹一同前往采买，这让已经很久没有外出经验的娜娜莉显得十分开心。

「可是，会不会给哥哥带来麻烦？」  
「怎么会呢，我也想和娜娜莉一起去买东西。」  
「那要麻烦哥哥说一些新奇的事情给我听了。」  
「没问题，娜娜莉先想想有没有想吃的零嘴？我们都可以买回来。」

鲁路修轻抚妹妹的头顶后便说他们晚一些时候出门，让她先在房间里休息。  
回到房里后迅速布置给黑色骑士团的任务以及让C.C.随时和他联络，如果有意外状况便以变声器替自己回复必要信息。

「我不觉得会有什么脱离你计划的事情。」  
「如果那台机体出现，又没带来太多惊喜的话。」  
「没那个男人的消息？」  
「暂时是，但不影响我的计划。」

绿发魔女对于这点倒是没怎么放在心上，然后她转过头看着鲁路修将自己注意到的事项传递。

「你的信息素，很明显。」  
「我知道。」鲁路修拿起放在桌边的钱包和通信器，说：「易感期，虽然我没怎么觉得难受。」  
「你的生活范围的确不需要担心。」  
「我自己能处理，抑制剂也带在身上。」  
「哼……不要随便标记人，很麻烦的。」  
「能刚好撞上一只发情的Omega吗，我可不觉得有这么容易。」  
「只要是Omega就够了，臭小鬼。」

套上便服外套鲁路修简单布达任务给留守于房间内监督情况的绿发魔女后调整情绪和面部表情便带着娜娜莉离开居住地，推估离住所最近的超市并不远来回不过半个钟头……机会属实难得，鲁路修正想着要不要额外绕去什么地方？  
只要是娜娜莉有兴趣的。

然而确实没想到能够在前往购物的半路上遇到同样身着便服理应在战区待命或者处于军队中执勤的枢木朱雀。  
对方在收到叫唤回过身时神情中带着不可思议和欣喜的神情……十分明显。鲁路修不着声色打量正蹲在轮椅前和妹妹闲话家常的枢木朱雀，确认以肉眼能见的范围没有受伤，行为同样利落干净没有内伤的迹象。

那么，就是被限制出战了。

「你怎么会在这里？不用待在军队吗？」  
「稍微出来走走。」枢木朱雀从轮椅边站起身，笑着说：「是假日喔。」  
「一整天？你没到学校去？」  
「……啊哈哈，最近时间不太一定。」

单手勾上颈脖，好友转离视线。  
鲁路修知道这是惯性动作，明显不想深入话题。

「你们要去哪里？」  
「和哥哥去买东西，朱雀一起去吗？」  
「这个……」枢木朱雀看着友人征求意见，问：「我能跟着去吗？」  
「如果你有时间，我也乐得轻松。」

获得同意的枢木朱雀接下所有劳动力工作，包含推着娜娜莉的轮椅。  
在好友述说之下鲁路修才得知他也鲜少出现在此处，毕竟生活必需物资军方都会提供所以对于他来说属于市民活动范围称得上十分新奇。看着他和娜娜莉一惊一咋也──挺新鲜，完全闲不下来就是。

──谁能看出这家伙还是军人？  
鲁路修面露苦笑提醒让他们别太过招摇、别离太远一面让他们转着去晃，然而不多时枢木朱雀便凑来问需要买什么？他可以帮忙找。他将列表展示给好友，对方只扫过一眼后便分工合作推着娜娜莉跟在鲁路修身边寻找商品。  
但途中能一直感受到枢木朱雀传递过来的眼神，让鲁路修低声开口问怎么回事？只见好友轻轻点在鼻尖，他随即了然的耸肩回应。

「你今晚没事了？」  
「嗯，明天晚上才要回军队报到。」  
「那今天朱雀能来家里住吗？哥哥？能吗？」

听见娜娜莉满怀期待的问句鲁路修哪会有拒绝的念头，他叹口气向好友说他应该不至于拒绝小公主的愿望？略带他那常见的为了妹妹而稍稍严肃的语气。枢木朱雀眨了眨眼看向鲁路修先是一脸无奈后又回答出娜娜莉期待的答案：

「我哪敢，那就、打扰了？」  
「随时欢迎。」


	13. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 我到底想怎么写呢？呢？想写的剧情居然要拆掉，因为不合理。  
> 一周三更真的很刺激。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

将采买回来的东西全数归位后才察觉到应该是要吃晚饭的时间了，鲁路修扶着额半是抱怨的说怎么就忘了顺手买现成的回来吃呢？明明经过那么多熟食品店商。  
晚餐不意外同样来自鲁路修的厨艺，但枢木朱雀总觉得不好在他们住所中白吃白喝于是提出打下手的请求。  
然而掌控锅铲的那位却说他来厨房也只会添麻烦还度如就在外面陪妹妹聊天，所以当鲁路修端着煮好的食物走来饭厅时便看见他们在桌上折纸鹤的画面，确切说是娜娜莉在折而好友撑着下巴把玩着其中一只成品。

他们在用餐时随意聊着学校的话题鲁路修说关于这回庆典算是完全停摆了，毕竟会长心心念念想制造出完美尺寸的Pizza而这项任务目前只有枢木朱雀能办到，他见好友似乎要喊出那个在暗地里双方都知道的名字可在最后苦笑收口避开。

──鲁路修并不知道黑色骑士团，也不知道红月卡莲。  
估计他是这样想的。

「真是对不起会长。」  
「你得自己传递抱歉给她。」  
「我会的。」

将娜娜莉安置好并迅速更新关于黑色骑士团的状态后鲁路修回到好友所在的饭厅，枢木朱雀左手掌上静置着一只纸鹤而他盯着看却不知道神游在何处。鲁路修在桌上放下刚冲好的红茶并替好友倒了一杯，坐在对面的位置上。

「娜娜莉说，折好一千只后可以向纸鹤许愿。」  
「而且会成真，是从咲世子那儿听说的。」鲁路修啜了口茶，略带骄傲地说：「娜娜莉每天都会折。」  
「一定，可以实现的吧……」  
「数量吗？这当然，别小看娜娜莉。」  
「我又没说什么。」枢木朱雀耸了耸肩，笑着回应：「这护妹也太超过了吧。」  
「哼，这是合理的！她可是娜娜莉。」

然后鲁路修看着还摆放在枢木朱雀手掌上的纸鹤，似是想到什么向好友说明一只纸鹤只要有灌输意念是能够护一个人平安的。枢木朱雀抬起头略有抽离手掌的趋势，而鲁路修抢先轻轻覆上然后他明显感受到好友的颤动。

「收下吧。」  
「这样让我觉得我好不要脸耶，跑来玩又吃饭还拿东西。」  
「不错，你还有自觉……但这是来自娜娜莉的心意，你敢退还？」  
「好好好，我收。」

他们其实也没有那么多话题可以聊，在彼此皆有隐瞒的情况之下。  
说话要经过斟酌鲁路修自觉在演技上不会让人查出异状即便在枢木朱雀眼前，就像谈论日常问着关于骑士一职是否在军中仍旧被刁难？然后便捕捉到好友动作些微的僵硬却很快恢复如常，但那只纸鹤却从他手中落回桌面。

「嗯……也、就那样吧。」他苦笑着，略略低下头看着跌落的纸鹤回答：「无伤大雅的。」  
「你啊，果真是笨蛋吧。」

有点古怪，但枢木朱雀没有多提。  
而鲁路修也没继续再问只想着那回抗命的事件还是有影响到一些什么。

「说起来利瓦尔之前问过我，你的通讯器能加入学生会成员的私人号码吗？」  
「欸？」  
「虽然不是时常但偶尔学生会会有事项发布。」鲁路修伸出手指，向着友人：「你也是成员，需要收到信息。」  
「……」  
「军方的果然不行吗？」  
「倒也不是。」枢木朱雀将口袋中的通信器拿出，说：「只是我没办法及时回复。」  
「毕竟是军人，我知道。」

接过枢木朱雀递过来的通信器鲁路修扫过一眼里头只存着三位联络人信息而已，都经过加密可鲁路修不难知道那分别属于谁。他将自己的号码输入后将之递回，说目前先加入他的就可以了。

「……说来还没和鲁路修道谢呢。」  
「谢什么？来我这里蹭饭还包住？」  
「这也是一个，还有……在课堂上的帮助？另外让我有机会加入学生会。」  
「举手之劳，不必客气。」  
「我很认真喔，鲁路修。」  
「我没再开玩笑，所以……」鲁路修看着仍旧面带微笑的友人，提到点上：「遇上什么事了？」

「什么？」  
「我可是你的童年玩伴，虽然你的个性和小时候有落差但我能看出来有异状的。」  
「要说落差你自己也有吧。」  
「来自友人的担忧，不要转移话题。」

军方那些冷言冷语着实不能影响到枢木朱雀什么，鲁路修很清楚。  
他必须装做什么都不知情，却没多少把握能从好友口中得到真实情况。

枢木朱雀转开与他对视的目光低下头继续看着跌落在桌面上的纸鹤，他说情况很好就是碰上了些需要调整的事情伤脑筋而已……没什么好担心，向好友说他的工作性质也不复杂。

「看来我没办法帮上忙了，毕竟是工作上的事情？」  
「我很高兴能来鲁路修这里啊，放松多了。」  
「唉……好吧，那么要休息了吗？」鲁路修耸肩站起身对着好友说：「或许睡一觉感觉会好点。」  
「等等、我好像什么也没带？」  
「才想到吗？不介意的话先穿我的吧，我有新的衣服可以借给你。」

鲁路修没告诉枢木朱雀的是，从好友那点几乎没变化的神情上他仍旧能看出对方的疲累。  
只伸出手在好友那头蓬松的微卷棕发顶上揉了揉，就像小时候那样。

※※

鲁路修让好友先待在客房内而他转回房间拿换新的换洗衣并获取此次任务成果，一如预料没有出现意外。  
绿发魔女走回床边抱着玩偶说连结果都在鲁路修的推算之中，又说不确定因素就身处在自家客房还能有什么差错？毕竟现在所有黑色骑士团的成员对他唯命是从。

「他被限制出击？」  
「对我来说，变动因素越少越好。」  
「那么，趁现在说服他来黑色骑士团？用你好友的身分。」  
「他……」鲁路修皱起眉间：「我不确定如果我现在坦承身分……」  
「还这么不干脆？」

他虽然没有面对C.C.但也知道她投了一记白眼给自己，鲁路修知道她想要说什么。  
但如果是现在……或许会破坏长久以来的平衡。

下意识，他握紧了拳头。  
然而这时C.C.却将话题扯到另外一头。

「好在那个男人目前不会受信息素影响。」C.C.用手指点了点鼻尖：「不然你们两个估计都难受。」  
「味道很明显？」  
「比你出门前浓了一些，不过……反正对于在屋子里的人都没作用。」


	14. 【反逆黑白】ABO(14)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 就是不让他们坦承，不然我后面的剧情要改好多。甜一下吧，车票半价，自由上车。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

或许一开始只是在休息而已。  
鲁路修推开客房的门，没有特意放轻脚步也礼貌性地敲击门扉呼喊几声没得到回应后才自行推开门踏进去……而且其实他才离开十来分钟而已。所以当看到好友双脚还踩在地可身体已经侧卧在床缘时，鲁路修挺惊讶的。  
以枢木朱雀军人的敏锐度，能浑然不觉吗？

──是真的睡着了。  
鲁路修放下找来的换洗衣物走到好友身边听着平稳的呼吸频率，但经过几秒钟犹豫还是决定单膝跪下伸出手想要把人唤起来……至少换个衣服也能好睡点。然而在真推下去的那瞬间，躺在床缘边的那个人先一步睁开眼睛。  
祖母绿的眸子尚带着一丝迷茫，鲁路修眼见好友醒来便想站起身去拿放在一边的换洗衣物。

然而还没能行动，压覆过来的温热和重量就又让他跌坐在地板上──连同压在身上的那个人。  
在没有防备的情况下臀底还是有点疼，更别说他需要用双手辅助撑在地上才不至于出现整个人被压倒的糗态。

「朱、朱雀？」

如此亲密的举动时隔七年，在他们还能互相游戏追逐穿梭在夏日向日葵花田中无忧无虑玩耍的阶段。  
今日压在身上的分量早已不是孩童稚嫩身躯，此时胸口相贴鲁路修能感受到好友这几年来锻炼的成果……枢木朱雀人看着是瘦可肌肉含量还是实打实的在那。  
第二性别分化后腺体会出现在后颈部同时也是释放信息素的位置，就算无特意释放也是能够获取微量气味来源之处……除Beta不明显乃至毫无气味存在之外。腺体位置于体感和心理上不论对于哪个性别的人来说都一样十分敏感，可枢木朱雀目前就把鼻口埋在那个位置附近之处……纵使鲁路修如何冷静却也只能僵在原处不动而且对方的手还环在自己肩部位置。

他感到疑惑，毕竟还是没从枢木朱雀身上感知到信息素的气味。  
枢木朱雀将鼻尖埋在那里鲁路修抽回一只手按在好友背上稍微调整姿势，拍拍他的背开玩笑说不要是睡昏头了把自己当作抱枕？而好友只抬起头手还没有放开他。

「……味道。」他看着鲁路修，又说：「现在更明显了。」  
「啊、是易感期。」鲁路修回应：「好在对你没影响，不然光论力气我抵不过你。」  
「不难过吗？」  
「不会，没有什么感觉。」

毕竟身周没有Omega能让自己失去理智，对于在房里曾经是Alpha的那位魔女也产生不了作用。  
他耸肩向着好友说身边没有威胁也没有诱惑，不过要长时间外出的话他还是会补上抑制剂。

「好啦，起来吧？」

这下枢木朱雀完全是用行动打断鲁路修的提议，他重新埋首于那尴尬位置嗅着属于鲁路修的味道。  
吐息扫过颈间擦过敏感的腺体周围还有紧紧靠在一块的胸脯……鲁路修知道好友并非Omega也未拥有如女性柔软的躯干，可在如此情况下是有那么点危险。

他知道易感期会对于Omega有渴求，但不确定自己的信息素有没有办法影响到一个尚未分化的人？  
所以鲁路修决定据实以告，有些尴尬可再这样下去或许会因为并非第二性别产生──

「喂、朱雀！不──你……」

从腺体上传来的温热软湿感，当身体急速窜起异样感受时鲁路修的阻止已然太晚。  
就像真想从那处啜饮到陈年红酒枢木朱雀并没有停下舔舐的动作，很轻，很慢。声音离耳廓非常近，鲁路修抓起枢木朱雀背后的衣服想让人停下……这下才觉得他身为Alpha却抵不过枢木朱雀的力气有点儿不妙，然而鲁路修就是Alpha无法忍受最为脆弱的位置被人玩弄，更糟的是发现异样感受全往下腹处涌去。

明明没有信息素干扰，明明眼前的家伙并非Omega。  
他的身体还是有反应，是因为当下情况特殊还是因为其他什么原由──

「朱雀、停──唔。」

终于放过那块散发香气的腺体，他抬起头看了看鲁路修后便欺身将唇压覆在另外一张唇上，毫无误差。  
鲁路修能感觉到好友的唇有些干涩带着一点曾经受过伤愈合但没经过保养的死皮擦在上头，凑近的祖母绿双眼在暖黄灯光下被衬托得更加柔和又是那样晶莹。枢木朱雀没有感受到鲁路修的阻止，他伸舌轻易闯入牙关试探轻舔上颚后才轻轻贴到对方舌面上。  
在祖母绿闭上时鲁路修才回神感觉出自己的舌被动着互相触碰。

Alpha是侵略性和压制性十分强的性别，意识到当前状态时不会允许自己处在被动方。  
鲁路修原本摆在枢木朱雀后背的手往上压制对方头颅一个发力──该说没遭受到抵抗，将好友压到背抵着床边抢过唇舌间的主动权。也许不得要领两方舌头只是尝试在对方领地中翻搅……可已觉醒的Alpha显然更早一步将天性显现出来，他压制枢木朱雀的舌退回所属地后下意识在对方上颚与舌侧挑拨。

能听见从枢木朱雀鼻腔中轻哼的喘息和轻颤，他大概就知道自己找对了位置。  
当鲁路修停止这个吻拉开一小段距离时两方舌尖上牵着银丝，他抬眼将好友目前的状态印入眼帘。

没看过、也没有想过。  
祖母绿双眼比起方才来说更为迷蒙似是隔了层水雾，双颊带着浅浅的红晕；反复摩擦吸吮的双唇红润泛着水光，嘴角边还有自口中落下的水痕。枢木朱雀靠在床边气息稍有不稳──很细微，蓬松微卷棕短发被自己揉的似乎又更乱了些。

「我很疑惑，在你做出这些举动之前……呼、你知道我是男的。」  
「鲁路修……我很清醒。」  
「而且我的信息素会影响你，即便你还没分化。」  
「……我、很喜欢鲁路修的味道。」

枢木朱雀再次勾过鲁路修短暂分开的唇又再度贴上。  
第二回他放弃主权全数交由气息依旧不稳定的鲁路修，这回速度和狠劲都放缓了。交缠的舌尖摩擦着舌面鲁路修终于伸出另外一只手按在枢木朱雀起伏的胸膛上，又将身体压近一分。

交缠的下肢足够明显了，关于自己下身过于火热的温度。  
他用仅存的理智去思考同样身为男性一方又是第二性别不明的情况，又想他是童年好友──嘛、反正双方都没有拒绝。

「不愿意，就推开我……朱雀。」

他没想过能在非第二性别引诱之下产生欲望。  
不过鲁路修知道人与人之间确实能够在接吻之下产生额外的渴求，却不知道原来他对于枢木朱雀也可以。


	15. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (15)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
>  突然觉得好烧脑，这路不好驶几乎比正剧多花了一倍的时间。R1学园时期好可爱然而快结束了。  
>  欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

在要拉起枢木朱雀衣装下摆时他明确遭受到对方阻止，鲁路修想趁尚有理智时停止一切行为时好友却微微坐起身没有允许鲁路修从他嘴里撤出，他伸出手摸上鲁路修早已鼓起被束缚其中的档部……稍微分开唇舌他将额头抵在鲁路修肩上。  
鲁路修能察觉到好友显然带着犹豫而且带着十分轻微的颤抖。

「朱雀？」  
「抱紧我，鲁路修……让我来。」

声音很轻，带着喘息。  
而鲁路修确实也照着做将一手伸出再度抬起枢木朱雀面颊追寻舌间互相接触的行为，一手将人压近直到双方胸膛再度紧贴。枢木朱雀环抱住鲁路修的腰干以单手解开对方皮带拉下裤炼徒手隔着底裤触着明显有形状的部位，与此同时鲁路修倒吸了口气毕竟除在需要人照顾印象早已不深的幼年时期外让旁人触及这个部位还是第一次。  
他们同时将视线往下放在枢木朱雀的手上。

「灯，不关掉吗？」  
「不……这样很好，别关。」

──这样我才能看到是你，鲁路修。  
这句话枢木朱雀没有说出口，他的唇舌再度被鲁路修占据。  
他握着已经带上热度和半勃形状的器物隔着底裤开始揉动，能感受到鲁路修动作一滞并且喘出明显的声音。脱离湿吻同时枢木朱雀再度抵上Alpha散溢香气的位置，鲁路修压制在背上的力道更紧了。

「唔……」

或许是第一次也或许在易感期所以冠顶勃发没经过太久在确定对方撑着的布料顶端开始湿润后，枢木朱雀便让已然成形的器官暴露在空气之中。  
属于红酒香气越来越浓厚，即便只是气味却让枢木朱雀开始感觉到微醺……纵然他没有多少次碰过酒的机会无法证实感觉对错。

「等、朱雀！这样、太……啊……」  
「放松，鲁路修。」

枢木朱雀能感受到柱状物经络在手里跳动，自体分泌液体在掌心摩擦下发出令人面红耳赤的声响，他伸出食指轻压在洞眼上跟着摩擦速率扫过一次又一次。鲁路修在他的动作逐渐加快时喘出声响并低头埋首在自己的颈间，呼吸全数打在枢木朱雀裸露出微微汗湿的皮肤上……好友喘息的声音在耳边，枢木朱雀闭上眼保持着手里动作。

温度在升高。  
Alpha性器的尺寸着实可观在目前鲁路修动情的状态下枢木朱雀也很难以单手进行动作，他想……不知道在鲁路修遇上Omega又上头时能变得有多大？

「朱雀、我──要……」  
「嗯，没关系……出来吧。」

再次重重擦过那处孔眼时鲁路修声调拔高后却立即收声环抱住枢木朱雀的双臂收紧一阵颤抖，带着些微腥气的温热乳白色液体撒在枢木朱雀的双手一些溅到两人衣服的下襬。  
让鲁路修趴在自己肩头上将气息喘匀并在他抬起头说抱歉的同时凑前轻吻对方嘴角，看着鲁路修面部一直到耳后都还红润着，眼角也闪着生理性泪光。

──有点、可爱。

「是我挑起的，不用道歉。」枢木朱雀往下看看双手，残留的液体很浓稠：「第一次？没自己处理过？」  
「……呼……怎么可能，次数少而已。」

都是身强体壮容易冲动的年纪，要说从来没自行处理过才是骗人的但确实是第一次让人服务。  
Alpha的情欲没有一次就能结束的这项定律两人都很清楚更何况鲁路修并没有成结，他所散溢的信息素仍旧浓厚这让枢木朱雀微醺情况似乎更加严重……在鲁路修第一次发泄过后的现在他才开始觉得晕乎而且身体有点乏力。

「信息素，能稍微收敛吗？」枢木朱雀晃了晃脑袋，靠在床缘边说：「太、浓了……我……」  
「抑制剂在房间里，我回──」  
「唔！」

来自于枢木朱雀带着惊呼的喘息，是鲁路修想撤离整理衣装时不小心触碰到同样鼓胀部位。枢木朱雀确实无处可躲毕竟被夹在床侧和他的身前，他略尴尬说能自己处理让鲁路修先离开，正想让岔开在好友身侧的双腿收拢时便被制止住。

「鲁──嗯！」

被点燃又不受控的信息素似乎被鲁路修的亲吻传送至嘴里然后一路烧至全身，方才几回接吻让他全然知道哪里是枢木朱雀会产生明显反应的位置。这回交缠节奏猛烈，鲁路修略直起身调整成能以吻制住枢木朱雀的姿势让对方仰头张开嘴接受他的攻势。

无关技巧只要能够让对方丧失几秒的反抗能力就能便于接下的行动。  
舌叶交缠吸啜的声音不输给方才枢木朱雀替他服务的声响同样能让人产生欲望，而接受的那方还想从嘴里窜出拒绝话语全然被鲁路修压在舌叶之中。

「唔嗯、等──鲁、鲁路修……」

再次压回枢木朱雀唇上同时伸手触及鼓胀部位，解开裤炼发现未经触摸的顶端部位布料已经湿了一块。鲁路修直接将绷在里头的性器──比起分化的Alpha来说，完全勃发的体积相对正常。包覆在手里时枢木朱雀的挣动明显大了些，但还不至于把人推开。

「……不、放手！放开……啊……」  
「放松，朱雀……」  
「啊、哈……不、鲁……鲁路修……」

手下动作未停枢木朱雀被吻肿的双唇藏不住喘息，好友的声线实在称不上细腻从口里发出的声音估计连他自己都认为牙酸。他看向枢木朱雀的面部祖母路双眼浸在泪光中朦胧一片双颊带汗烧红，身子在发抖抓在鲁路修臂上的力道很疼。

「朱雀……」  
「嗯唔、唔……」

──真要命。  
他想要枢木朱雀，不管对方的性别是什么……他想要。  
下半身硬的发痛鲁路修吻上枢木朱雀同时将两人完全勃发的性器贴合在一块儿，然而这下枢木朱雀是直接推着人的胸膛制止，他看向鲁路修的神情里带着难得会看到的恐惧。

「我、不……鲁路修，不可以。」  
「我不会，放心。」鲁路修苦笑着轻吻好友的额头，在他耳边轻声说：「我不会进去。」

※※

绝对是疯了，不管今天的作为还是现在进行的事情。

令他混乱的信息素环绕在身周，全身热度都因为红酒香气而窜升……管不住令人羞耻的声音也藏不住身体互相蹭动所引起的兴奋，只能暂时以接吻来掌握逐渐无法管控的理智。  
枢木朱雀躺在客房地板双腿大张屈起让鲁路修能够跪在中央，下身鼓胀的部位贴合摩擦持续不断他与鲁路修双手相扣放在那个位置湿润柱体相贴着耸动于其中。枢木朱雀能清楚感觉到属于Alpha的热度和经络擦在上头也能知道好友喘息的十分厉害，纵然是Alpha也没能从体能上显现吗？

「鲁、鲁路修……啊、啊啊……」

快感堆积得很快，尤其在鲁路修如法炮制压在顶端上磨擦的行为。  
紧紧接触着双方性器的手能够感觉到逐渐明显的跳动，鲁路修侧过头鼻间耸动在枢木朱雀颈部他知道好友腺体尚未出现但这是Alpha的本能，当那刻来临时枢木朱雀紧闭着双眼仰起头绷紧身体同时鲁路修扳过好友的颈脖咬在那个位置……却没有办法注入信息素，只徒留必定会留下印记的咬痕。  
高昂喘息声被枢木朱雀硬生生押在喉间。

此起彼落的喘息，恢复较为迅速的还是枢木朱雀。  
这下鲁路修完全是趴在他的身体上不动了。

直到糊在那处的液体开始发凉，他们才坐起身抽纸巾先擦拭了一阵。  
枢木朱雀摸着自己被咬的地方还带着那么点刺痛，他有些无奈的看向鲁路修。

「你还、真的咬啊……」  
「天性是如此。」鲁路修看似有些尴尬，轻咳了一声：「去洗澡吧，明天我会洗好你的衣服还给你。」  
「可以一起的。」  
「我还在易感期，今天这样够了。」

鲁路修知道如果再来个意外他可没把握不占有枢木朱雀的身体。


	16. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 搞回正剧，一个你追我我追你但就是不说想要憋死的概念。  
> 圣诞节没有贺文所以本周双更，另外一更在周五！大家圣诞快乐！  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

枢木朱雀将全身浸在浴池中右手伸出水面撩起后颈短发抚着方才到激动处被鲁路修咬上的位置，他稍微检视过……是一定会留下痕迹的，而且这位置有些尴尬穿衣服没办法完全遮住估计头发还能掩盖住一点吧。

「唉……」

他很清楚自己能被鲁路修的信息素影响，然而却不知道到底有几分是借酒装疯。  
鲁路修并没有排斥他的举动，也没有喝止。

──这样，就好。

当鲁路修盥洗完毕后回到房里时直接对上C.C.略显玩味的眼神，估计她知道发生什么事……反正迄今为止没能真正瞒过她任何事。时间不算太晚房间主人坐回桌前开启计算机打算梳理关于日后的任务时，却有件事情想和绿发魔女直接确认。  
毫无避讳，他的手指轻轻敲击桌面问：

「未分化第二性别，可能对信息素会产生催情反应？」  
「他对你的信息素有反应？」绿发魔女走回床缘边坐下，看着他：「你的信息素太浓，我没办法辨别其他气味。」  
「我没在他身上嗅到任何信息素，我很确定。」鲁路修又补充：「在目前易感期的状态下。」  
「第二性别相同的人也可能互相吸引产生如此情况，纵然机率不高。」语末后她想想又说：「他即将分化？」  
「貌似本人也完全不知情。」

得到鲁路修无奈耸肩的响应C.C.却捏着下颚笑说关于枢木朱雀这个人当真有趣，大概什么常理都没法放在他身上吧。

「你咬了他。」  
「但有没有注下信息素……我想大概是没有。」  
「这可没办法控制，不过当前情况你也无法完成标记。」C.C.勾起微笑，说：「而且……你没成结。」  
「啰嗦。」

枢木朱雀是抵抗的，关于接下来可能会要进行他们心知肚明的举动。  
他清楚在好友身上看到这点，但并不难理解毕竟枢木朱雀就身处在不列颠尼亚的军队又身为Eleven对这类事情的所见所闻一定相对于其他人来说更惨烈，可他仍旧愿意同自己进行抚慰。  
鲁路修的手指轻轻点在桌面，C.C.看着他好一阵终于说出了他所想。

「你想要他，无关他的第二性别。」  
「……没错。」

对于如此露骨的问题鲁路修没反驳没遮掩，这确实是他所认知到关于自身的欲望。形成原因或者时间鲁路修不觉得重要，只需要知道他想要便足够了。  
好在、枢木朱雀的表现和行为并没有对此产生抗拒。

C.C.听闻后笑了一声倒回床上，说他们两个还真够复杂而且难搞。  
鲁路修对于这点没回击也没否认，她跟着再说不如趁此机会向对方表明关于黑色骑士团和他所扮演的角色。

「这样状态下，他更容易认同你的想法。」绿发魔女笑着这么说了：「趁人之危？呵呵……挺不错的。」  
「够了……」

※※

和鲁路修作息不同枢木朱雀相当规律与自律，这应当是长期在军中养成的习惯总之他不会赖床也起的十分早。  
他知道今天是学校的休息日所以这住所的主人铁定还没起床，他有了此项认知便先待在房里做拉伸运动后仍旧穿着昨晚向好友借的宽松衣物，虽然这样步出房门有失礼仪却也得先等他把昨天那套衣物取回才行。  
然而推开房门时就闻到属于刚出炉烤面包的香气。

──鲁路修起床了？  
当他略带疑惑行至餐厅时那位正在摆设餐盘被鲁路修以及娜娜莉称为咲世子的女子也同时回过头看着他，枢木朱雀知道她负责照料两兄妹的生活然而相互打过照面的次数实在不多。

「吵醒你了？」  
「不，是我起的比较早。」  
「跟鲁路修比起来真的很早呢。」咲世子笑着让枢木朱雀先坐下来：「先过来吃早餐吧。」

她说进门时便看到多了双鞋所以早餐有多准备，随即她问枢木朱雀吃西式的早餐可以吗？还是想吃点和式的？她也能准备但须要稍等，枢木朱雀听及此处连忙婉拒说吃这些就可以不需要额外再准备。

「希望他们下回提早通知我说你留宿在此。」她推着西式的双层餐车向枢木朱雀走来，又说：「这样我能提早准备。」  
「我很少留在这里过夜，没关系的。」  
「他们兄妹都很喜欢你，所以欢迎你常来。」  
「……嗯，有机会的话。」

对谈到这里为止她尚有其他事务要进行，咲世子提及她会于准八点整唤醒娜娜莉这是鲁路修的要求。  
枢木朱雀咬下一口刚出炉的面包随即响应这时间点连要求者本人都还没有起来啊？

「鲁路修就寝时间比较晚，这是他自己说的。」  
「这生活作息好像不太正常喔。」  
「确实，最近也是常常很晚回来呢……」  
「晚回来？」  
「嗯，说是有学校的事情要处理的样子？最近回家的时间非常不固定。」  
「……是吗。」枢木朱雀低下头看着还在冒热气的红茶，自语说着：「放着娜娜莉独自在家、吗？」

而在最后枢木朱雀也没留着吃午餐在鲁路修起床后没多久他便换回衣物说叨扰太久而且想早一步回军队报到，鲁路修耸肩无奈地说他还真是个工作狂而且哪里危险往哪里去。娜娜莉虽然面露不舍却也知道枢木朱雀能在此处留宿一晚实属难得，也希望他得空时再过来找他们。

「朱雀最近都不能来学校吗？」  
「这阵子忙完就能够回学校上课。」他蹲下身抚上娜娜莉的手背：「到时候再一起去街上走走。」  
「真的？」  
「嗯，一定。」

简单道别后咲世子先带着娜娜莉返回屋内，鲁路修笑着向枢木朱雀说既然约定了就要做到啊？让娜娜莉伤心的话就算身为好友他也不会轻易饶恕，枢木朱雀苦笑回答他哪敢？毕竟还有个专宠妹妹的哥哥在。

「那就，过阵子学校再见了？」  
「嗯，你也别太常逃学。」枢木朱雀看着鲁路修，略略一顿又说：「别太晚回家，现在……并不安全。」  
「我可不想被一个常常身处险境的人说教啊。」  
「我是军人……鲁路修。」  
「行啦。」

当枢木朱雀闭上眼倾过身贴近时鲁路修便先行吻上去，他们身高差距两公分实在来说不明显可在站立接吻时这差别还挺不错的。不似昨晚激烈的追逐，此回他们吻的缓慢而细致都在尝试留住对方的气息。  
鲁路修下意识摩搓好友的后颈就是他昨晚咬上的那个位置，然而对方很快将他推开一小段距离眼神有些顾虑。

「你还在易感期。」  
「多谢你还有神智。」  
「昨晚……」  
「我没有生气。」鲁路修用上另一只手将人压来怀内，斟酌后轻声开口：「应该是多余的但、保护好自己。」

对于这句话鲁路修没有获得回应，他并不意外。  
然后让枢木朱雀保管好娜娜莉赠与的纸鹤，这是妹妹的心意他势必得收下。

「学生会有消息我会发给你，你空闲时再看吧。」  
「那就麻烦你了。」

目送着好友离开住所鲁路修收起方才那副和善面孔有些严肃的皱起眉间，他的计划即将要推行至下一步可偏偏枢木朱雀就是那个最大的变量……不管哪个层面但都是。


	17. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 让我们华丽的，无视掉所有想不通、不知所以的剧情吧。(被揍)  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

登在Lancelot驾驶舱中枢木朱雀正着手进行任务前的最后调整，气候不佳是不利于战斗的因素之一。  
在晚间接收到目前于九州岛的行动不如预期顺利由柯内莉亚·Li·不列颠尼亚所率领的军队正处于下风，不得不停止继续行动。而在接近零时特派接到移动前往九州岛待命随时出击的任务通知，他们正着手进行准备。

新搭载于Lancelot上的Floating system经由测试之后一切正常，同步率亦无出现异常。  
枢木朱雀暂时待在机体内舱中稍事休息并透过内部线路掌握目前不列颠尼亚军的动态，他推测帝国军队不到雨停是不会继续行动，可目前情势来看也不知道敌军增援战力有多少。

『本舰已经抵达指定点。』内线通话突然插进塞希尔·柯尔米的声音：『请回报Lancelot准备情况。』  
「随时可以出击。」  
『了解，请等候出击指示。』  
「Yes, My Lord.」

令人心浮气燥的暴风雨没阻碍多少时间当枢木朱雀接获出击指示时才经过三十分钟左右。  
Lancelot飞行于天际时浓厚云层逐渐散去视野同样不受阻碍，塞希尔在通讯中严肃提醒本次行动搭载的Floating system相当消耗能源请枢木朱雀务必留意使用情况并自行判断行动。

如果依照之前的测试数值，目前极限是全力驱动后的两个半钟头。  
枢木朱雀在躲过敌军空中攻击之后这么判断着，这时间作为幌子很足够。

在通过Lancelot数据同步时所见的九州岛要塞地图被他牢牢记在脑海中，这次任务必须直取本部重地。  
这对枢木朱雀来说并非难事，当机体落于要塞外围跑道上时他迅速看了一眼电量……还在安全范围。

「好，能行。」

然而却意外在公开频道中接获身为这次任务捕获目标之一泽崎淳的通讯，枢木朱雀对这男人实在没太多印象……名字倒还是记得的。毕竟在官员进入家中商谈要务枢木朱雀在父亲开口要求他离开时匆匆瞥过，又是儿时模糊回忆。  
枢木朱雀并非什么都不懂，他当然知道自己还冠着的姓对于旧日本来说具有多大精神意义。可他不愿意战火持续延烧，也不愿意有人打着这个姓氏挑动战争。

来自通讯失真的男人语气中带着浓厚劝服意味，枢木朱雀能听出来。  
他所诉诸的想法不被对方所认同也全数被反对，所以最后只清楚传递不会依靠本来的姓氏否则他不会原谅自己。只是一瞬间闪神他便来不及躲开过于猛烈的炮火只能暂时隐蔽在遮蔽物后方但Varis和Floating system已然全毁……而且同时在系统警告音提示下枢木朱雀知道机体电力能源岌岌可危。  
塞西尔着急的声音从内线通话中传来让他集中在战斗和通讯上，他切换操作模式准备以一己之力突破包围时──

是尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚突然强制插入的私人通讯。

『请你喜欢上我！』  
「是──欸？」

她也许不知道枢木朱雀人在战场也许是还没意会过来他目前的情况危急便急匆匆想要传达心意，然而太过直白一时之间枢木朱雀没能反应过来，有多重意义的一句话他该往哪个方面去理解？  
然而这个女孩，还没有意识到自己说出的话语意义有多重大。

「每次，都是突袭啊……尤菲。」  
『因为都是突然之间，就明白了。』

屏幕中的皇女神情是那样真诚，她坚定而温暖的说她会喜欢那个笨拙的枢木朱雀、会喜欢厌恶着自我存在的枢木朱雀所以请她所认定的骑士不要厌恶于本身……  
纵然女孩能够扫开一直以来缠绕于心中的重重锁链却不能有效地扭转目前劣势，在通话中持续不间断动作已经让Lancelot能源耗尽……现下情况就是枢木朱雀也很难突破重围。

「尤菲，我最后的请求。」

他盯着围绕在身周属于中华联邦的钢髅，语气中没半点着急也没有多少恐惧也许更像是终于能够解脱的感觉。  
枢木朱雀请求那位温柔的皇女答应千万不要因为他的过失而厌恶她自己，也请求她向学校说明枢木朱雀这个人的不出现仅仅是因为转学了而已……特派的大家也就麻烦了。

「啊……还有──」

鲁路修，对不起。  
我可能要食言了，明明答应要再带着娜娜莉一同出去玩……你会、生气的吧。还有、如果能够允许我将一点点自私传递给你的话……

他最后也没将欲向某人道别的道歉阐述，面露歉意抬眼看了显示器中瞪大眼终于理解他此前那番话语意义的皇女说了一句抱歉，她的脸色瞬间苍白但能源即将告罄的机体此时强制中断显示可尤菲米亚的祈愿还是分毫不差进到枢木朱雀的耳里。

『不要！朱雀……不要死！活下去！』

──活下去！  
是谁的声音重迭在那个命令句上？

「怎么……欸？」

身体中的异样只有短短一瞬，在Gawain突然出现后枢木朱雀夺回大脑与行动的主控权然而这时无暇顾及其他……是因为出现在眼前的Zero。难得没有针锋相对也不用拚到你死我活，短暂对话后枢木朱雀断定这回双方表面目的相同而后评估确实在协力之下可以尽速脱离战场，所以他接下由Zero交递过来的电力能源。  
可他说明他同样要以不列颠尼亚军队分派的任务优先不会让Zero占到半分便宜。

『无所谓，目标就是拿下九州岛要塞。』  
「嗯。」

其实枢木朱雀知道Zero很了解自己的作战风格或许针对他做过研究和分析，所以他不必花费脑力瞻前顾后或者怕对方搞偷袭只需要全力达成目标就行，这让枢木朱雀节省不少心力。  
在战事的最后Gawain确实没有多留，而枢木朱雀认真的向对方道了谢。

『就让你欠我这一份人情吧，枢木朱雀。』  
「我不会认同你的做法，也不会加入黑色骑士团。」  
『哼。』

对于枢木朱雀的回答坐在Gawain里的人嗤之以鼻也没有多做回复。

※※

返回Area11的领土上时枢木朱雀并不意外在停机坪上见到尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚，他遵照制度向皇女带上平安归来讯息末了才抬眼露出苦笑看着那位等待他的皇女。战场上那些无关战事的话语还响在枢木朱雀脑海里，站在对面的那位少女似乎也有点不知所措。

其实并非那么复杂的事情，无关大义还是什么其它太过难以理解的事情。  
她先开口说了。

「我只想见到人们的笑容。」尤菲米亚微微低着头，却笑着说了：「在我最喜欢的人脸上，我想看到笑容。」  
「嗯。」  
「所以……你愿意帮我吗？」她再度递出那属于骑士的证明，看向那个人唤出他的名字：「朱雀。」

他轻轻覆盖住尤菲米亚的手掌，再一次发自内心的承诺：

「Yes, Your Highness.」


	18. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 虽然在动画里面看不出来季节可在R1末端应该也是接近冬天了吧？看动画觉得四季如春(欸  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

九州岛战役结束半个月后丝毫没被报导与表扬但只身参与其中协助军队取胜的枢木朱雀回归阿什弗德学园同鲁路修一样被告知课堂出席率不足需要于晚间补课，所以他们现在每晚都得留下来一边听着老师对于他们不务学生正业举动的不满，一边补齐所有的课程进度。

一个是军人，一个是反叛军首领。  
两个等于放弃正常学生生活的人，要我们怎么样呢？

这是鲁路修在补课时偷偷在心底的抱怨。  
然而就因为枢木朱雀身为军人所以常在补课途中接获到任务通知或者根本无法参与补课，仍旧两头跑。鲁路修知道那是因为即便是现在的日本人民也明显分为两个派系，一面支持身为名誉不列颠尼亚人又身为皇女骑士在帝国军中占有一席之地的枢木朱雀一面则是支持反叛提倡独立行动持续增温并且有成效的Zero。  
纵然现在黑色骑士团没有特别大的行动，枢木朱雀怕是也要前去处理不属于黑色骑士团的动乱案件。

纵然体力再怎么优于常人也还是会累。  
枢木朱雀趁着午休时间上到顶楼坐在角落边避着秋日太阳靠着矮墙边闭目养神，好在受过训练即便只是这样小憩也能立刻恢复体力。突然想到自己好像没来得及和鲁路修打过招呼便上来了？同时便有人打开通往顶楼天台的大门。  
他没睁开眼就听着那个人接近自己身边后同样坐下。

「鲁路修。」  
「嗯，吵醒你了？」  
「没有，我没睡。」

坐在身边的那个人点出就算他有睡着估计也能立刻清醒过来，根本无从判断。  
然后枢木朱雀便听见有什么塑料包装的东西和铝罐被放在地面上，鲁路修说他想好友应该还没吃东西所以随便从贩卖部买了点东西带过来。

「别浪费我的心意，吃吧。」  
「那你呢？」  
「在楼下和利瓦尔他们吃过了。」鲁路修说的理直气壮：「我可不像某个体能笨蛋能挨过一两餐饥饿。」  
「不得已的啊，某些情况。」

睁开的祖母绿显然没带上半丝刚睡醒的迷茫，他伸手拿过鲁路修买的三明治打开包装便咬了起来，嘴里还咬着食物便笑着对鲁路修道谢。

「把东西吞下去再说话，你小孩子吗？」

鲁路修无奈看着好友，然而对方也只是笑着继续进食这下是没说话了。  
枢木朱雀进食速度很快大概因为长年待在军中的习惯，没两三下一个巴掌大的三明治便被他咽下肚。

已经进入秋天的气候在顶楼吹风会觉得有些凉，鲁路修问他怎么不干脆到保健室？还有床可以躺比坐着更好。

「我不觉得会冷。」枢木朱雀看着摆放在地面上的那罐咖啡，迟迟没有动手：「而且，待在这里比较安静。」  
「渐渐变凉的天气没人会傻到来这边吹风。」  
「我只是不会冷，才不是傻。」  
「我以为你不会发现呢。」  
「在你眼里我是多么迟钝的人啊？」  
「天然啊。」

枢木朱雀瞇着眼看向那位耸肩的好友表达他的无声抗议，终于拿起那罐咖啡……还是热的。

「下礼拜娜娜莉的生日，能一起吃饭吗？」鲁路修的目光不在他身上，说：「虽然学生会也会庆祝。」  
「我会去的！」然后他再度看向好友无奈的说明：「不过……如果有临时任务我可能、只能祝贺了。」  
「不管如何，娜娜莉会很高兴的。」  
「可是、礼物怎么办呢？」枢木朱雀垂下视线看着握在手心中的那罐咖啡，说：「我对这类的事情实在不在行。」  
「心意比什么都重要，礼物只是形式上的而已。」  
「嗯……但是，好不容易又能相遇了。」

他开口问娜娜莉是否有喜欢的东西可以让他当作参考？鲁路修想了想或许配饰之类的妹妹会很喜欢，只可惜她没办法实际看到礼品的模样。  
伸手拿走枢木朱雀迟迟没有开罐的咖啡，见对方没要喝的打算就直接开起来喝。罐装咖啡已经有些凉了味道也比不上现冲得好，也就是能解解馋。

※※

「小公主还在等着期望的骑士到来？」

绿发魔女看着站在窗边盯着住所门外看的房间主人，他的神色十分平静只带着几分无奈。  
这礼拜没能在学校碰上枢木朱雀连发过去对方通讯器的讯息直至今天中午时分学生会替娜娜莉庆祝时才得到回复，内容十分简短无非就是任务耽搁还有他会赶在零点之前抵达。  
其实鲁路修很想让好友不必赶，可又不忍心妹妹强颜欢笑说没关系说她能够理解。

紫晶般的眼眸扫到计算机屏幕上的时间，刚过晚间十点。

「黑色骑士团的行动因小公主生日停摆，最近新闻也没能看到什么恐怖攻击或骚动。」  
「他是皇女骑士。」  
「唉……去陪着娜娜莉吧，不好让寿星独自待在房里。」

娜娜莉善解人意不会做出无理的要求，会放弃她这个年纪应该有的任性。  
当鲁路修进到娜娜莉房里时她微笑触摸放在腿上由哥哥赠送的礼物，一条纯手工的羊毛红色围巾纵然她看不见却知道来自谁的工艺。

「我很期待冬天能够围上这条围巾。」娜娜莉将面部转向鲁路修，笑得开怀：「真期待天气变冷。」  
「妳围上一定很好看。」  
「今天很开心喔，和学生会的大家一起玩得很开心……但我还是喜欢和哥哥在一起过。」  
「可惜中午吃太饱，不然就不是只有布丁给妳吃了。」  
「哥哥做的布丁很好吃呀，吃两个不太够呢。」

指针过了晚间十一点，娜娜莉虽然不提可鲁路修知道她多少有些失望……他也还是没有接到枢木朱雀的讯息。  
心爱的妹妹这时说已过睡觉时间很久了她也该要休息了才对，然而鲁路修却微笑安慰她说今天是妹妹的生日可以再晚一些没关系。

『叮咚──』

这话才刚说完，自家门铃就被按响了。  
当鲁路修开门时除最近变得刺骨的夜风迎接着灌进屋内外便是弯着腰撑着膝盖正在调整气息的枢木朱雀，身上还穿着特派的制服。

「……应该、有赶上？」

他抬起头面带歉意，脸上也不知道是被夜风吹冻还是剧烈运动留下来的红。  
鲁路修让那个还在调整气息的人进屋后拍上他的背，好在平复呼吸这种事对枢木朱雀来说不用多少时间。

「娜娜莉睡了吗？」  
「没有，还在房间里。」鲁路修拉起对方的手：「一直在等你。」  
「抱歉。」  
「在娜娜莉面前别道歉。」他伸手摸了摸对方有几分凌乱的发顶：「我很高兴也很感激你能过来。」

「虽然今天的主角是娜娜莉，但我……很想见你，朱雀。」


	19. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (19)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
>  连自己都觉得还是拔掉ABO好了(欸)，然后鲁路修你好多情敌啊，都是自己的妹妹呢。  
>  2020第一更，大家新年快乐！没想到新年第一篇就来学步车  
>  欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

想来他们有多久没进行过这样的举动？  
好像打从上回非计划性留宿时意外碰上鲁路修易感期的那场混乱之后就没再有过……是忙于军队工作在学校又避而不谈也不做这类行为，其实两人没多少时间能够单独相处自然就没往这块去想。

「嗯、唔……」

不得不说鲁路修的学习能力很好至少他这回能确实挑透起枢木朱雀的渴望，不知道这有没有关于Alpha自带的天赋？而且枢木朱雀能感受到来自好友的攻势确实有压制、想令人服从的意味。

「我都……嗯、要怀疑……你找人练习了唔嗯……」  
「闭着眼想着你模拟……算吗？」

才怪。  
鲁路修带着紊乱气息轻轻啄吻枢木朱雀的唇角舔去挂在上头的水痕逐渐往颈部而去，枢木朱雀顺从仰起头让对方扯开他的领带和领口……好在亲吻的力道不大。

「别留下、痕迹……还有，嗯……我有流汗。」  
「话真多。」

鲁路修试探着咬上枢木朱雀的喉结时让对方低低喊出一声，环在枢木朱雀腰间的手紧了紧鼻尖凑上他颈部的位置。

「继续吗？」  
「你确实需要处理。」

枢木朱雀抬了抬拱在对方腿间的膝盖很明显有鼓胀感，而且那股好闻的红酒香早在他们唇舌交缠时便散溢在空气中。他问鲁路修是不是易感期时对方抬眼挑眉看着问话的那个人，带上一点玩笑之间的语气。

「易感期对于Alpha来说不是必须的。」  
「那，怎么帮你？」枢木朱雀看向对方如同紫水晶般的眸子，提醒：「我们答应娜娜莉的愿望在先。」  
「我没打算搞得太晚，到浴室去。」

他们完全坦诚相见并非第一回但确实是七年后的首次，早已脱离幼年时期尚未完全发育的身体即便隔着热气水雾也还是让人略感到有些紧张。枢木朱雀的身体曲线十分漂亮很明显是经过训练的体魄，整体看上去是瘦可却是用肌肉包裹着。厚实不夸张胸脯和能看到肌肉线条的腹部……顺着挺直背脊往下──以身为男性来说过于圆润的臀部。  
鲁路修的目光在那处停留许久，直到对方冲洗完身体进入到浴缸中。

将人拉近自己后又将唇堵上，双手不安分触上枢木朱雀湿透的身体曲线。肌肉触感弹性十分不错但能摸到陈旧的伤口痕迹不到密集却也是令人心疼的数量，睁开眼看着好友偏近小麦色的躯体贴在自己天生白皙的肌肤上……趴在身上的他顺从张开嘴让自己在口腔中攻城略地，鲁路修相信枢木朱雀可以感受到他在腿间的欲望一直没有退去。  
纵然愈合的伤口仍旧会留下凹凸不平整粗造手感，鲁路修透着水面抚着也看着印在枢木朱雀右侧腹上明显算是新伤的弹道痕迹。以七年之后首次重逢来说，那不会是多好的回忆。

「有点、痒……唔嗯……」  
「你还打算为别人受多少伤？」  
「至少你没事，啊……停、让我来……」

他们挤压着在热水中磨蹭，鲁路修半躺在浴缸里亲吻着好友的面颊和嘴唇。  
枢木朱雀拱动着身体逐渐带起快感，这回由他发力。速度不快却从根部一路擦至顶端，一片荡漾水声当中鲁路修也没漏听属于好友的喘息。当鲁路修将手挤到中央握住同样勃发的地方时枢木朱雀脱离被掌控的唇舌，明显颤抖。  
小麦色的那双手环抱住鲁路修肩部，他埋首在对方颈后靠近腺体位置然后磨蹭动作稍微急了些。躯体相贴着蹭动鲁路修能感受到双方逐渐挺翘发硬的乳首互相触碰，他一直以为身上这部份对于性事来说并无帮助……想来是错了，还是很有感觉。

「啊……嗯、啊……」

拱动间撒出浴缸的水花变多了，是差不多该到顶点。  
手掌顺着枢木朱雀背脊抚着他带着的旧伤痕往下，没给预警便抓握住一半的臀部──很有弹性而且手感出乎意料的好。鲁路修这么个举动让枢木朱雀身体往上弹了一下，声音也变了调。

「鲁路、修……啊、等──啊啊！」  
「唔──」

他的手指略带力道擦过两方顶端孔眼，两具相贴的身躯一颤后同时脱力。  
抓握在对方臀部上的中指指尖触碰到那还未经自己开发的部分，就放在那没有其它举动只随着喘息浅浅戳刺……听着枢木朱雀趴在自己身上喘息感受着他略显僵硬的身躯，但显然脱力感严重些的不是好友。

「……我、想要你。」

鲁路修贴着那人的耳廓说，喘息着说。

※※

就算重新沐浴过枢木朱雀仍旧觉得身上沾满属于Alpha的红酒香，他拉开借用衣服的衣领对着玄关镜子观察被鲁路修在第二次释放时所咬出印子的锁骨……半是抱怨和鲁路修说他非得每次都留下痕迹吗？虽然这位置是安全多了。

「Alpha在最后都是会想往别人体内灌入信息素的。」  
「所以你没办法抑制住想咬我的冲动。」  
「没错。」

他们知道今天这场情欲起因并非Alpha易感期的问题。  
这会儿鲁路修还坐在餐桌边休息，显然泡昏头还有两度释放的脱力感还没过去。  
枢木朱雀替人倒了杯水放在桌面笑着说除那尺寸看起来的确属于Alpha外，其它方面都沾不上边随即得来明显带上抱怨与不满的眼神但枢木朱雀没打算道歉。

「明天，什么时候回去？」  
「中午之前要报到。」枢木朱雀喝口水后转过头看了看时间：「该休息了？」  
「嗯。」

在进入娜娜莉房间前他们又贴着交换口中的气息，这回带着牙膏清香味。  
他们一左一右躺在柔软垫子的地铺上将已然进入熟睡的娜娜莉夹在中间，这是娜娜莉的愿望。枢木朱雀选择靠门位置侧身躺下借着一点透过帘子的路灯光线看着鲁路修尚未阖上的紫水晶，他用口型做了个「晚安」后随即闭上眼。

枢木朱雀说过他在哪里都能睡着，毕竟身为军人要能把握时间休息。  
鲁路修躺在那听着好友与妹妹平稳的声息，闭上眼也缓缓进入梦乡。

次日一早先醒来的枢木朱雀并没有离开娜娜莉的房间他躺在那里等着兄妹两人转醒，当小公主醒来时十分高兴愿望可以成真……她牵起哥哥和枢木朱雀的手掌开怀又真诚道谢，她开心说感觉像是回到七年前的夏天在那些他们一同挤在和式通铺上睡觉的日子。  
在吃早餐时枢木朱雀才把准备的盒装礼物从特派制服外套口袋中拿出来，是有点被挤压到……他说里面的东西应该是不会坏的，这可以放心。

「昨天时间太晚，就没拿出来。」他将一个掌心大经过包装的盒子放到娜娜莉手中：「希望妳会喜欢。」

他坦承这个礼物是和人讨论过才决定的，其实他不是很懂这些。  
鲁路修看着那条小巧精致主体坠子镶着紫色水滴型水晶左右两侧分别点缀着翡翠水晶的项链，将所见转述给妹妹时他们能见到娜娜莉脸上欣喜的神情。

「很漂亮，我能感觉出来。」  
「娜娜莉带起来一定很好看。」  
「冬天的时候怎么办呢？」娜娜莉略显苦恼的偏头，她说：「带了围巾就看不到项链了。」  
「它能换成手炼的形式，我想鲁路修能帮娜娜莉搞定。」  
「啊！真的？」娜娜莉将面部转向枢木朱雀，她笑着说：「我真的很喜欢，谢谢你！朱雀。」

鲁路修端详着被娜娜莉置于手心上的链子，他想他可能知道是谁帮枢木朱雀出礼物主意的。


	20. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 其实很不想写接下来的剧情真的很喜欢尤菲啊(泪目)，可主要想写的剧情非得要过了这段(便秘脸)。  
> 全体角色崩坏中欸嘿。突然想写抹布雀，但不知道是否要以ABO这设定下去玩  
> 我好想看战损，有没有朱雀战损的粮食(伸手)，不是不更新只是接近过年很忙，要大扫除要采买年货(倒地)  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

尾秋转入初冬时气温变化非常迅速米蕾·阿什弗德传递下来的指示是要在下雪前举办搁置已久的庆典，毕竟后面还有个圣诞节排队等着。而且之前订制的器具都已经完成，就差定下庆典执行的日子。  
然而枢木朱雀最近因为军方事务暂时没那么忙碌而得以天天出现在学校的现在变成逃学老手鲁路修时常不见人影，对于他的逃学不算什么新鲜事差别就在没人知道他在哪里连时常带人出门赌博的利瓦尔都只能摊手甩锅。

没人能联系上，就连枢木朱雀也无法联系上。  
问过娜娜莉却也说不知道自己家的哥哥上哪儿去了，不过总归会回到住所的……虽然时间很晚。

「没关系，先订下来之后传讯息给他就好。」

米蕾看似一点也不在乎鲁路修有没有跟上会议进度，是因为那个人本身优异的处理能力吧。  
枢木朱雀跟在利瓦尔身后要去仓库中清点所有庆典会用到的物资，在利瓦尔先行离开去拿物资清单时枢木朱雀罕见将自己的通信器拿出来并非因为军务来电……他检视着自己传递给鲁路修的次数──都没有被对方接起亦没有回电。

是不是遇上什么麻烦了？  
这可能性在枢木朱雀脑海中不断浮现。

「朱雀，这份清单给你！」  
「啊、好的。」

确定庆典的日期之后学生会成员就变得异常忙碌，体力活的事情完全安排在枢木朱雀身上这点他本人没有任何怨言。  
处理完会长交代事务再回到学生会办公室时尼娜·爱因斯坦和夏丽正守着计算机，而利瓦尔坐在后面一点的位置正摆弄手头工具组装着什么东西。从计算机中传出的声音似乎是新闻播报，枢木朱雀放下手里的东西稍微走近了些。

「感觉整个十一区都要被黑色骑士团颠覆。」夏丽看过新闻讯息后这么评价着：「最近好像又更严重了。」  
「嗯……好可怕。」  
「说起来，朱雀你不用去帮忙吗？」利瓦尔两手抽不开，便用下巴示意：「关于黑色骑士团。」

枢木朱雀点头说明目前没收到任何指示并且放松神情让他们别担心所有情况都在军队掌控范围，尼娜带着闪躲目光看向枢木朱雀后又将视线转走，她说副总督也会很困扰的吧？放任不管的话。

「总督已经回到总督府了，她们会商讨该如何行动的。」

这女孩心中是真的抵触而且害怕Area11的人民，枢木朱雀很清楚这点。  
然后便听见夏丽略略带着抱怨与不安的语气低头看着同样始终没有响应的通信器，她说希望鲁路修不要有事才好……偏偏在这种时刻却联络不上人。

枢木朱雀转回过头盯着持续播报的新闻抿住双唇。  
黑色骑士团……

接到来自鲁路修的通讯时枢木朱雀正好结束特派例行会议，当看见通讯器屏幕上显示着好友名称他便将通讯接起并走到外头。已经逐渐迈入冬季的现在仅穿着特派制服也是会觉得有些凉，他向来电者出声问了声好。

『工作还没有结束吗？』  
「刚结束你就打过来了。」枢木朱雀看着从嘴里呼出的热气化成白雾，他说：「收到不少通电话吧。」  
『确实，我刚刚回电给夏丽了。』  
「嗯，她很担心你。」

鲁路修在电话那头笑了几声说都多大的人了应该不至于那么担心，来自夏丽的电话活像催命似的。枢木朱雀却指责也不想想看这几个礼拜鲁路修也不知道消失到哪了，她会担心也是正常的吧。

『朱雀。』  
「什么？」  
『我生日那天，有些话……想跟你说。』通讯中鲁路修的声音听起来有点严肃，停顿一会儿又说：『来我这里。』  
「……现在不能说？」  
『我希望能面对面，单独的说。』  
「我知道了。」枢木朱雀抬起头看向夜晚天际却看不到任何星星，他说：「……明天，会到学校去吗？」  
『会，我知道庆典已经决定日期了。』他的声音听上去有些无奈：『强人所难啊，针对我的。』  
「报复你这些天都不在吧。」枢木朱雀笑出声音，他说：「你自作自受。」  
『哼、我一样能够完美处理。』  
「也是……那、明天学校见了？我还有点需要收尾的工作。」  
『嗯，学校见。』

结束通话的机子被枢木朱雀握在手中，他看了好会儿才叹出口气。

※※

果真如米蕾所想基本上只要总和目前情况给鲁路修后他便能迅速了解情况并且开始作业，只见会长开心又略带骄傲的说真不知道学生会没了鲁路修那到底应该怎么办才好？被夸赞的那个人无奈地看向当前会长。

「妳倒是自己来处理啊，会长。」

枢木朱雀和利瓦尔站在白板前看着那史无前例大小的Pizza制作流程，正在确认当天所有定点位置。枢木朱雀在早上已经先到学园另外一处看过实际机体也坐上去操作，他点头承诺没有问题他能完成。

「不会有人像会长这么疯狂了吧？」利瓦尔看向那位还在向鲁路修说明详情的少女：「用Knight mare来做Pizza。」  
「很有趣的不是吗。」  
「那也要有你这样一个王牌技师在才能成功啊，若不是运气这回又得是鲁路修上阵。」  
「啊哈哈……」

是还有候补人选的，枢木朱雀这样想。  
可那位差异性极大的少女好像一直都没有来学校？而且就算出现也不可能让她大庭广众下操作Knight mare吧。

与此同时将所有的流程都核对完毕尼娜和夏丽也正好结束场外布置检查回到办公室。  
米蕾开心听着两方完全没有问题的汇报后兴奋地说后天庆典一定能大大成功，毕竟再怎么说都是对外开放的呢！光是巨大Pizza又是皇女骑士操刀这点就能吸引不少目光和来客数吧。

皇女骑士是其次，巨大Pizza才是重点。

「朱雀，你那天可别缺席啊。」  
「我已经事先报备过了，那段时间是没问题的。」

毕竟那位副总督十分希望她自己能够参与这种活动可惜碍于身分又无法脱开身，她双手叉腰坚定的说会下令在那个时间点不得强制枢木朱雀归队……然而骑士纵然知道是玩笑话却正经八百说别因为私人的事情下这种命令，如果有意外他会赶来前线支持。

「好啦！那为了预祝庆典成功，大家今晚到外头吃个晚饭吧？」米蕾伸手指着鲁路修，说：「带上娜娜莉！」  
「好好好……我回去带她。」鲁路修看向枢木朱雀，问：「一起去吗？晚上要回军队？」  
「唔、今天没问题。」

「很好！走啦！」


	21. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 哥哥是不会把朱雀让给妹妹的！因为我写的是黑白。但我这脑袋想到了4P(不要  
> 大家新年快乐啊~过年几天会看情况有时间可能会再度来更新。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

他们俩个在学校的身分很单纯。  
是学生、同班同学、学生会成员，完全无关乎效忠于哪个组织。

这是枢木朱雀对于红月卡莲的承诺，他不会把这些事情带来学校也不会告知任何人同时也苦笑着说如果会造成别人的困扰也不好……他只希望能够成功说服红月卡莲脱离黑色骑士团，虽然知道这种举动违反规则。

「你，好像有点变了？」  
「……是吗。」枢木朱雀眨了眨眼，看向眼神十分精神且通透的少女：「妳也多多来学校吧？毕竟──」

「朱雀，你在里面──」

当鲁路修拉开暂时在庆典期间被当作准备器具与食材使用空间的仓库大门时，明显顿了一下却不知道是针对谁的。但几乎只是瞬间的事情，他神色瞬间恢复如常向着枢木朱雀说装着巨大Pizza材料的货车已经抵达校园要去帮忙卸货。

「好。」  
「卡莲，妳能先到教室帮忙吗？」鲁路修看着同样身在仓库中的少女：「那边缺人手。」  
「欸？啊……没问题。」

枢木朱雀跟着鲁路修抄小路前往卸货区时看到已经有不少民众进到校园时觉得很不可思议，他问原来巨大Pizza真的能聚集这么多人吗？鲁路修则笑着说有一半是来看热闹的，而有一半是为了名誉不列颠尼亚的皇女骑士而来。  
看着好友一脸不可置信，鲁路修挑着重点说总之这能替他们赚来不少资金学校方面当然喜闻乐见。

终究是为了利益，只不过在学生的眼里很单纯罢了。  
之后匆匆找到会长更新时程安排后两人不得闲的一个用通讯设备联系各社团负责人或外部厂商，一个是劳动体力活必须要赶往其它地方协助。枢木朱雀在忙完一阵子后正好遇上要前往仓库领取备用液化气瓶的夏丽，左右思索这玩意凭一个女孩根本搬不动便直接提议自己跟着去。

「太好了，我正愁怎么把东西搬回来。」夏丽双手合十一副得救的模样，对着枢木朱雀说：「帮大忙了。」  
「没什么的，这点事情我来做就可以。」  
「总觉得劳力活都让朱雀你来做也太不应该，明明还有两个Alpha男子在。」  
「我大概只有这点上能帮忙而已。」  
「朱雀太好说话了！会被欺负的吧？」  
「啊哈哈……不会的。」

偌大一个仓库真要找什么东西却又不知道确切位置的话只能一排一排开始找了，正当他们有此打算时夏丽一扭头便看见身在仓库内侧的卡莲……夏丽想她可能也是来此地找寻东西的，便开口问有没有看到液化气瓶？

「啊、没有看见呢。」她又补上一句，指着枢木朱雀身后位置：「也许在那边？」  
「真是麻烦……」  
「咦？鲁鲁？」没想到鲁路修也在这儿的夏丽便再开口说：「鲁鲁，我有事情想跟你说。」

枢木朱雀在这种情况下捕捉到卡莲似乎向着哪里和谁说了什么在她大喊着钢板倒塌之前，以夏丽一个未经训练的学生来说根本跑不了。卡莲动身再度大喊让夏丽快逃时，他早已撑住钢板同时不知名的粉末便也随之产生。  
余光扫到有什么人从这阵混乱当中跑出仓库，可目前没办法追上去。

是卡莲认识的？那么──

「没事吧？妳们快从底下出来。」

来自于鲁路修的问候。  
虽然好友帮忙但大部分重量是被枢木朱雀撑着，然而在感受到脚跟上熟悉的痛感时他是有一瞬间松了力道然后开口请求帮助……也不知道阿瑟是怎么到这里来的？

危机解除枢木朱雀将跌落的钢板放置在一旁放妥，松口气想还好没真的发生意外。  
他看着被夏丽抱在手里的阿瑟，无奈问牠到底从哪来的？不是还在学生会办公室待着的吗？

「朱雀，来这里找东西？」  
「啊、对喔！液化气瓶！」枢木朱雀想起来时的目的，他问着鲁路修：「你知道放在哪吗？」  
「在第四个走道，我带你过去。」  
「鲁路修也是来这边找东西的？」  
「不，只是受了会长所托来这边清点物品。」鲁路修耸肩，神情无奈说道：「真是会使唤人。」

※※

除了仓库那会儿的小插曲外庆典非常顺利持续进行，当鲁路修待在监控室等待巨大Pizza活动正式启动时他透过通讯器和枢木朱雀小聊了一会儿，反正那正主儿完全不紧张。

「游刃有余啊你。」  
『不是太难的任务，而且机体保养的不错呢。』  
「有点年代了，操作起来应该不太一样。」鲁路修听着友人那边似乎正在摆弄机件的声响：「注意时间。」  
『我会的。』他突然笑了起来，说：『我们也能吃到这巨大的Pizza吗？』  
「祈祷不要太快被瓜分完？」鲁路修往后靠在椅背上，说：「可是皇女骑士制作的啊。」  
『就算是我弄的面皮，调味的又不是我。』

驾驶员咕哝着说时间差不多他要先准备末了还挺有自信向鲁路修说这十二公尺的面皮他会拿下，鲁路修则响应说没人怀疑枢木朱雀的能力也知道这对好友来说根本不算什么。

──看看你都把向导型兵器活用成什么样子了？朱雀。

然而突如其来的意外让鲁路修离开了监控室，那是本不该出现在此处的尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚。  
换上低调衣服的她和鲁路修坐在会场边一角看着皇女骑士制作巨大Pizza面皮的表演，她说她觉得不可思议关于鲁路修和枢木朱雀是童年好友这件事情，也十分开心他们能够重逢。  
鲁路修沉着声应答后却在心底思索副总督到底为何来到此处？而且她是少数知道自己身为Zero的人……面对他出言拒绝再次见面的请求，尤菲米亚却仍旧保持着微笑。

「我找到了方法，是被皇兄所认──唉呀。」

尚未确认到底所谓何事而来，她当用来伪装的帽子被风刮走时大概便是骚乱的开端。  
不知道是谁喊了尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚名讳接连而来的骚动让鲁路修没法听完她的话语只能在混乱中带着娜娜莉先躲在最暗处、没有人在意的角落同时探出头替妹妹关注那位皇女安全与否……事实证明，有枢木朱雀在场尤菲米亚不会遇上太大的难关。  
听闻这项信息的娜娜莉总算能够松一口气，她轻轻摸着那条挂在右手腕上的那条链子略略停顿后却带着些微落寞。

「尤菲姊姊和朱雀，似乎发展的很好呢。」  
「娜娜莉？妳……」

他知道的，一直以来都知道的。  
枢木朱雀对于他们兄妹来说，都是特别的。


	22. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 我还记着这篇是ABO背景，我真的还记得。快了，就快了……(?)所以说我到底在扯什么  
> 其实某个层面上来说鲁路修和朱雀是情敌耶，他们这四个人的关系真的好复杂。  
> 新年期间第二更！大家新年快乐！希望都吃到自己喜欢的食物，然后身体都健康！  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

夜晚天际乌云垄罩，透着窗子的路灯光线似乎都稍嫌比平常更黯淡几分。  
夸大幅度报导与接连不断占据新闻版面的焦点全都放在由尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚所提及关于「日本行政特区」的主张上……就像是在大肆嘲笑他建立黑色骑士团的举动。  
鲁路修知道不该去恨尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚那位对他来说曾经是特别的女孩，同时知道她身为皇女的使命和她的期望然而鲁路修既然身为Zero更不能让整个黑色骑士团存在的理由、依据被抹灭掉。

空有表面的和平有什么意义可言？  
他所要的结果是真正自由的日本，并非继续依附在不正当管辖下的假象。

鲁路修烦躁地将摆放在桌面的西洋旗子连同棋盘扫下地面发出巨大声响，怒极之后的颓然无力感让他向后跌坐在床铺上。他必须得在一切变得更加不可挽回前想出对应之策……  
即便是在没有光线的房间内如同紫水晶般的眼瞳依旧灿亮，他没有退缩打算亦无放弃倾向。C.C.抱着黄色玩偶站在房内光线照不到的角落，瞇着眼打量着情绪极度不稳定的契约者轻声叹了口气。

庆典结束恢复正常上课后学园里所有人的话题通通绕在令鲁路修始终没好感的主张上，一场混乱打乱米蕾·阿什弗德精心策划的主题更是打乱鲁路修打从创立黑色骑士团以来的存在意义。这段时间没给黑色骑士团下过任务确实因为他尚在思考，对于当前Area11副总督对于行政特区开幕式的邀请。

明摆着要让Zero现身投降。  
鲁路修看着身旁连续几天空着的座位，想来枢木朱雀身上的负担不会比主张者来的小。  
他这几天恨过如今仍旧选择站在不列颠尼亚阵营的枢木朱雀同样也恨过主张规划日本行政特区的尤菲米亚，但焦躁心情无法解决任何事……鲁路修很明白这点。

──朱雀，你所想要的究竟是怎么样的自由和平等？虚假表面是你所想要的吗？  
垂下目光落在课本上却一个字都没有读进去，对于讲台上老师的授课也充耳不闻。

※※

即便柯内莉亚·Li·不列颠尼亚对于妹妹公布的主张不认可但还是在能够给予保护的情况下由着她去了，关于「行政特区」的建设工程很顺利这让身为主张者的尤菲米亚感到十分开心而且在她得空时都要到规划地区看一眼。  
枢木朱雀都会陪同在她的身侧，他能看出来皇女殿下的期待……当然他自己也是。

她站在建筑物内部高楼层透着落地窗向下观望着建设中的地区却向骑士道歉没能在公布这项主张前先和他讨论，本来想让枢木朱雀当作第一个知晓这项消息的人选……除了皇兄和皇姊之外所以她当天才会到庆典现场去。皇女骑士却摇摇头说总归是带给大家的希望，主角是期待着此项政策的人民而不是他。

「真的很谢谢妳，殿──尤菲。」  
「是为了看到大家的笑容。」尤菲米亚将视线转回至骑士身上，她说：「但是，我想一直看到朱雀的笑容。」  
「……尤菲。」  
「我是不是太任性了？」  
「不会的，一直以来……都不会。」

「接下来，会有很多事情要忙的吧。」尤菲米亚再度抬起头看向那片尚在建造中的区域：「很多，很多的。」  
「嗯。」  
「要请你帮忙了，朱雀。」  
「这是我的荣幸，只要有能帮上忙的地方。」

有着修奈杰尔·El·不列颠尼亚皇子的支持加上目前为止没遭受到皇帝陛下反对，所以行政特区计划井然有序推进着。  
不管是制定行政区管辖条例或相关和平协议尤菲米亚都亲自与众大臣讨论，会议常常一场接着一场。枢木朱雀同样不得闲，跟着参与会议也加上他身为Eleven的身分得以提出建议。  
即便有着皇族支持，仍旧有太多不确定因素让他们不敢大意。

同时间身为军人的皇女骑士不能落下特派的事项。  
罗伊德搜集着枢木朱雀的数据不断改进Lancelot与其能搭载的新型系统只为了更完善向导型兵器，然而驾驶员最近能够配合测试的时间实在不固定时常测试结束之后已经入夜或接近清晨。  
又是一次在深夜中完成的测试，枢木朱雀听着上司宣告结束的指令离开机体内舱。

在显示屏幕上与此前测试所出现的数值差距不大这让本次又多加了几项同步测试的罗伊德十分雀跃……从他身上无自觉漫溢的信息素就能察觉，枢木朱雀却明显感受到不适这让他皱了皱眉间。

──罗伊德先生的信息素原来有这么浓吗？而且、有点……

「朱雀？」  
「啊、是？」

罗伊德走近一步的位置让回过神的枢木朱雀立刻后退一大步，也是因为实在过于刺激的味道。  
下意识的他用来擦汗毛巾掩住口鼻抬眼看着上司以眼神询问是否有事要交待，然而罗伊德只定定看着部件一会儿随即转过身迈开脚步，边说：

「最近稍微注意一下。」  
「欸？好的？」

留下这句话后他的上司并没有多逗留在这块空间，所以枢木朱雀来不及询问关于他所谓要「注意」的点是什么？

※※

在枢木朱雀和特派的人员打过招呼离开后罗伊德才从后头走来到塞西尔身旁将数据板放在一边然后一手撑在桌面，她正想转过头向上司确认其他信息与校对就对上那人难得一脸正经──尤其在测试结束后居然不是满怀期待的眼神？也没开口进行例行想让测试人员多留一些时间的请求？  
左思右想该不是方才测试出了意外？可从刚刚枢木朱雀的神色与行为中看不出异常。

「塞西尔，我们有办法弄到抑制剂吗？」  
「欸？不是每个月都有配给吗？」

隶属于特派的编制成员都是Alpha和少量的Beta，严格来说后者完全不需要用抑制剂。  
就算是配给给Alpha的抑制剂，确切点说是类似于镇静剂之类的……对于那些还没办法掌控同性相斥进而发生异常的人们来说才有作用，军队也不过就是定期配给以备战场或任务中的不时之需而已。

「最近有谁的状态不稳定吗？」  
「并非针对我们这种人的。」

罗伊德在「我们」这个词咬下了重音。


	23. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (23)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 许一个天下太平的愿望，不符合逻辑全员崩坏欸嘿  
> 趁着过年期间的假期玩了古剑三，一堆伏笔我心痒难耐难道真不打算出DLC补完吗！不要给我补完在online！(吼  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

距离行政特区开幕式仅剩短短一周的时间，关于场内座位规划、开幕表演排演还有保全演练与设置都紧凑在进行。  
已经对外宣布所有参与开幕式的相关人员要卸除武力的情况下只有会场外几个固定位置安排Knight mare，再来就是身为皇女骑士所驾驶的Lancelot基于安全考虑会同放于后台隐蔽位置。  
毕竟全场关注焦点都在皇女曾经邀请那位黑色骑士团的首领参与开幕式并邀请他加入行政区，先不论Zero答应与否但以种种迹象来看此人势必不可能遵守卸除武力的规定，Lancelot也只是在堤防前提下所备不时之需。

处理完当天会场事务枢木朱雀先行回到总督府晋见这段时间忙于文书工作抽不开身的尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚，他抵达时皇女尚未从堆积的文件作业中解脱。他将手里抱着的文书数据放置于一旁柜子上后走来皇女身后站定，并不出声打扰想着晚些时候向她报告开幕式尚有几项需要核准的提案。  
然而尤菲米亚在叹口气后先行停下签属文件的动作然后失望地表达今天仍旧没收到Zero答复的遗憾，但而枢木朱雀也没有十分把握那位黑色骑士团首领会认可这项主张。

「还有一周的时间，再等等吧。」

这是枢木朱雀给皇女的回复。  
尤菲米亚知道骑士的担忧可他们已经尽可能排演至让风险值降到最低的程度，而且她相信Zero也相信那位曾经被做为筹码而离开皇宫的皇兄会赞同她的主张。皇女从位置上站了起来走到窗边面向着日落晚霞开口和骑士说明她前些天所提出的请求修奈杰尔·El·不列颠尼亚已经同意了，所有程序都送回本国处理而且截至目前为止没接收到皇帝反对的消息。  
然后尤菲米亚神情转为苦笑说就是皇姊仍旧对于如此做法不赞同，昨天姊妹俩还为这件事情小小闹了脾气。

「皇姊表面上是不同意，可我知道她默默在保护我。」  
「嗯。」  
「希望能够让皇姊放心呢，让她相信我能够做到。」她看向骑士，笑得开怀：「和朱雀的话，一定没问题。」

已经好阵子没回阿什弗德学园上课的枢木朱雀这几天断续收到来自学生会成员的讯息，说是会长异想天开想藉由行政特区成立的这个理由再度举办庆典连同着圣诞节──看起来应该是有心计划两场。  
他看着讯息想估计在行政特区稳定下来前自己都没法回学校上课，针对这点皇女向他道歉过说明明身为学生的本分就应该是待在学校。趁着短暂空闲时间枢木朱雀挑着几封讯息回复，而尤菲米亚结束与大臣短暂对话后便凑来骑士身边问着是不是有急事？她下午开始便是文书作业如果有其他任务他能够先行离开处理。

「学校的事情而已。」枢木朱雀将通信器收起，回答：「之前和妳提过的学生会长，似乎又开始规画活动了。」  
「很喜欢庆典的那位？我记得是……罗伊德的未婚妻？」  
「是的。」  
「看来这所学园中的人都很有趣。」然后她问：「朱雀很久没和朋友见面了吧？一直都在总督府这里。」  
「毕竟一直都没有回学校去。」枢木朱雀笑着回答：「如果现在就要开始准备庆典的话我是帮不上忙了。」

尤菲米亚眨了眨眼。

「连那位、你向我提过在学园中碰到的儿时玩伴也都没联系吗？」  
「最近确实没有……」他带着疑惑问着面带微笑的皇女：「怎么了吗？」

※※

「……」

是有点意外收到来自枢木朱雀的信息，内容仍旧不多只略略提及已经接收到会长预定庆典的通知然后询问着最近是否还安好？想来很久没见到面，而且行政特区开幕式在即鲁路修知道枢木朱雀大概难得空闲看这些信息。  
今天是学校的休息日他正坐在桌前拟定关于行政特区的计划……

Zero会依约到访。  
在这项前提之下他准备着。

他经过几秒思考直接在脑海中删除直接回电的选项毕竟那个人现下情况或许不方便接听，然后斟酌着回复信息的文字。  
鲁路修放下通信器，抬手轻轻捏着鼻梁。

「嗡嗡──」

在讯息传出去几秒钟后鲁路修更没想到会收到来自于枢木朱雀的直接通信，他将调成静音却突然震动的通信器拿起拇指在接听键上多犹豫几分后将通话接听。带上平常谈话的声调询问对方怎么有空回电话？难道没在忙吗？

『突然得到的休息时间。』通信器那边的人似乎对于如此安排有些受宠若惊，他说：『所以，目前没事。』  
「这样啊，最近这段时间很辛苦吧。」  
『我这边倒是还好……抱歉，没多想就联系你了。』他带着一点不确定询问：『没打扰到你吧？』  
「没有，休息日能有什么事情忙。」鲁路修站起身走到窗前，带着笑意说：「我们昨天才说你都快成失踪人口了。」  
『啊哈哈，估计得有好阵子没办法回学校去了。』  
「我想也是。」他耸肩，带上无奈：「劳力活优选不在，我跟利瓦尔会先因为庆典准备累瘫。」  
『振作点。』枢木朱雀笑了笑，又说：『先不说是Alpha，就身为男生也要撑下去。』

鲁路修从通信器中听见风在吹拂的声响，这让他略有些皱眉询问好友似否待在室外？  
都已经入冬了一直站在外面吹风总归不好，纵然对方可能觉得这根本没什么。当得到一个理所当然的答案时鲁路修即便知道他可能是要避开官员或者其他人拨打这通通讯，但这还是令他大叹一口气。

「别仗着年轻就消耗身体资本。」  
『我们年纪不是一样的嘛……』枢木朱雀略带着无奈的声音传来：『再说我没觉得特别冷。』  
「我还想请问你什么状态下会觉得冷。」  
『很多情况好吗，我也是个正常人。』

枢木朱雀靠在总督府外侧花园一角的墙边随意和好友闲聊之后双方却进入短暂沉默，在没人开起话题的情况下他几度张嘴终于还是喊出对方名字。他接收到通过通信器传递出来带上疑问的鼻音，并将握在手里的通信器紧了紧。

『……朱雀？怎么了？』

再经过一段时间，通信器那方却没有收到来自于枢木朱雀的任何话语所以发出了疑惑。  
他深呼吸紧握通信器后开口：

「鲁路修，你──对于日本行政特区，是怎么想的？」


	24. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (24)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 篇幅大概就是分成上中下吧，上已经要结束了。然后我不知道我在写什么。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

突然闯入行政特区开幕式并且要求与皇女单独的谈话空间，不同于Zero咄咄逼人前任第三皇女答应的十分平稳与坚定。  
尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚先是严正表明她归还了属于不列颠尼亚的皇族继承权，然后露出微笑向身为Zero的鲁路修说这毕竟是自己的任性那就得要牺牲一点什么……这点大家都是一样的，鲁路修是这样她也是。  
虽然现在只能以「日本行政特区」的名义而设立但却是她迈进的第一步，她相信这块土地一定很快能变成完全独立自主的存在。尤菲米亚笑的温柔又说打算在初期借助黑色骑士团的力量稳定民心而非不列颠尼亚军队……虽然要废除武力这点在初期一定不可能做到的。

但若在鲁路修也在Zero的协助下纵然知道还有很长一大段路要走，她仍旧相信一定可以实现心中的那片「乌托邦」。

「几乎每次都是这样的突袭啊，尤菲。」  
「……朱雀也对我说过呢。」尤菲米亚掩嘴笑了笑，又说：「都是突然就想通了。」  
「该说，妳、真是可怕的女人。」  
「可能是因为，我很任性吧。」

鲁路修在心中叹了口气想或许Zero的会在此处妥协是在所有人意料之外可只有他自己知道也许早在某个时刻点就已经认同尤菲米亚的做法，也可能是和枢木朱雀那天突如其来的通话中……他才在浅意识中的下定决心吧。  
这确实不与他的想法背道而驰。

「鲁路修，你告诉过朱雀和娜娜莉你就是Zero的事情吗？」  
「还没有……我想等适当的时机。」  
「是、害怕吗？」  
「或许是吧。」鲁路修低下头略带犹豫开口：「他、我和朱雀想要的结果是一致的，可作法差太多了。」  
「如果好好谈谈的话，我觉得朱雀一定能够接受的。」  
「……所以我和他约定了。」鲁路修闭上眼，似是终于定下的说：「会全部都告诉他。」

尤菲米亚看着同为自己哥哥的男子虽然还覆着面罩可在提及那人名讳时身为皇室才拥有的晶亮紫眸流转而出另外一种温柔，她眨眨眼似乎像是了解到什么然后笑着握上鲁路修带着手套的右手。

「一定，没有问题的。」

她所构筑的画面温馨而幸福又美丽，在那个她们共所期盼的乌托邦世界之中。  
有曾为初恋情人的鲁路修和自己最最喜爱的妹妹娜娜莉，有最疼爱自己的皇姊柯内莉亚……还有始终站在身侧露出微笑守护着自己的那位由尤菲米亚所认定的骑士，枢木朱雀。

※※

他希望这一切都是一场闹剧。  
他希望这一切都是一场梦境。  
如果是假的，那就快点让他醒过来。

一切纷乱和染成一片的血红早已不知从何处开始亦不知从何起头，枢木朱雀恨自己没跟在尤菲米亚身侧即便当时她坚定拒绝这项提议要独自和Zero进行谈话……不管说他抗命也好自私也罢如果做了决定也不会像现在一样束手无策。  
枢木朱雀一身以白色为基底的骑士服晕染着大量血渍不是敌人也非他自己的，而是来自目前尚在进行紧急抢救的尤菲米亚。属于医疗院所的消毒水气味都被浓厚血腥气息所浸染，这味道他不陌生却是熟悉的想吐。

他浑身颤抖死死盯着在手术室外的灯号，即便明显带着担忧的特派女性同仁抵达现场让他去换身衣裳也无动于衷。  
其实作为军人他很清楚以那样的伤势、以人类来说根本活不下去可仍旧祈求能有一线奇迹，焦急的心情已然盖过对自己的愤怒。然而上天并没有垂怜枢木朱雀的请求，只留给她短暂时间得以和一个人道别却别无选择。  
躺在医疗用床的她没办法想起为何性命突然陷入濒死垂危也没办法想起自己到底做了什么，只能接受即将逝去的生命在倒数，渐渐连在身上的疼痛都感觉不到了……然后在越渐模糊的视线中看见属于自己的骑士。

「朱雀也是……日本人……对吗？」  
「是的……」  
「……日本──不……不可以……这种想法、不能……」  
「尤菲？」

被眼泪模糊的视线还是能看出来突然出现在尤菲米亚瞳孔虹膜外侧瞬间的异常，但却在她似乎强忍拒绝着什么后消逝无影无踪。她举起手让枢木朱雀接触却已经是带上死亡气息的冰冷，吐息渐渐衰弱。

「行政特区……怎么样了呢？大家、高兴……吗？」  
「……嗯、大成功喔！」他没经过太多思考便选择撑起微笑却说了谎：「尤菲，大家都很高兴。」  
「真的……吗？太好了……」

连枢木朱雀手中的温度都感受不到了，她很明白自己的处境。

「朱雀……要继续到学校去喔……毕竟、是学生嘛……」  
「尤菲，我们一起去吧？」他想要挽留但连握住的双手都在颤抖：「妳一直都很想参加庆典的！我带妳去！好吗？」

「朱雀……我、能遇到……你……真的……」  
「尤菲！不、不要──尤菲！」

纵然紧紧握住那只手却再也不会感受到回握力道，带上泪水闭上的那双眸子再也不会看向自己、不曾说完的话语也没有机会再听见。医疗院所外头的纷乱还在持续却也冲刷不掉房间内浓厚的死亡气息，是谁背负上了杀戮皇女的骂名谁又带着美好的虚假真实沉沉睡去。

──为什么？  
他问，也替她问。

再多的呼唤枢木朱雀都唤不回尤菲米亚的生命，医护人员在拚尽全力抢救宣告无效后全数退离那带上死亡气息的空间仅让作为皇女骑士的枢木朱雀做最后道别。他摘除染血手套握着来自于尤菲米亚的骑士证明，脸上泪痕已经擦拭干净他坐在那处大脑纷乱着闪过一些是他应该要抓取的信息……然而他选择暂时的、什么也不做。

「初次见面，枢木朱雀。」  
「……你是、哪位？」

此前丝毫没有察觉到任何人进入这个空间，当听见声音他回过头看见从没见过的──男孩？  
枢木朱雀确认自己没有见过这么一号人物，可对方很清楚他的名字。

「真可怜。」

金色长发的男孩走到尤菲米亚暂时安息之处盯着那张已然安睡的脸庞说。  
无法辨得这句话是对着谁在说？是平躺在那处再也不会动也不会痛的女孩还是针对尚未换下染血衣装的枢木朱雀？  
然后那双完全没有放入感情的紫色瞳孔看向枢木朱雀，对方是皇族的这项事实出现在被盯着那个人的脑海里。

「你想知道答案的吧？Zero，C.C.──就是你最初遇见的那个女孩还有Geass。」他语气平淡：「我都可以告诉你。」  
「……Geass？C.C.？什么？」  
「害怕知道真相吗？」  
「……我……」  
「是谁杀了可怜的尤菲米亚。」他伸手触碰枢木朱雀略显冰凉的面颊，嘴边带着笑意：「枢木朱雀，想报仇吧。」

枢木朱雀想他可能是知道的然而在内心深处确实不愿意听到有人来证实那个答案，还能够让他自欺欺人的说他不知道。  
祖母绿双眼缓缓闭上，顺着再度流下的似乎是尚未完全干透而残留在眼眶中的泪水。

──鲁路修……


	25. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(25)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 开始怀疑选择ABO这个题材到底对不对(太晚了)  
> 总之是朱雀分化过程，我要让他受的没有违和感让他受的有理(作梦)  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

属于特派Knight mare驾驶员恢复室全员净空仅留下作为观察员的塞西尔和作为Lancelot驾驶员的枢木朱雀。  
发出电子声响的仪表板上显示代表该驾驶员身体的各项数值尚未全数回归正常范围值但已属于可控范围内，在五分钟前经过分化应急处置的枢木朱雀总算陷入昏睡状态……就是充盈在空气中的味道还没完全散去。

是属于Omega的信息素。  
她伸出手轻轻触上枢木朱雀带着汗珠和水气的前额温度已经略有所下降，处于昏睡中的驾驶员呼吸尚且不稳定神情也十分紧绷……在这情况之下她不能离开半步得随时戒备紧急状况。

叹了口气，是不平静的年关。  
不管对于哪个阵营的人来说都是，然而对枢木朱雀来说更是。

先是骑士宣誓效忠的尤菲米亚皇女殒身又是关于Zero的真面目，那个自称为Zero男人……塞西尔仍旧记得纵然与他只在校园匆匆打过几次照面但看来与枢木朱雀十分交好。  
或许因为太多变故产生情绪过于不稳定而造成分化，这是她在安置完驾驶员后与特派上司透过通信器通话分析当前情况的结果，然后上司难得严肃说现下状况能强制枢木朱雀进入睡眠许是好事……多少能起到稳定情绪的效果。

「朱雀……」

是在得知枢木朱雀因为捉拿Zero而晋升为Knight of Seven的身分返回特派后。  
只有她听见了那个濒临崩溃的吼声，同时在激烈的分化状态下。

※※

──热……好热……好、想要……  
有如焚烧般的感受，而且全身上下除了热之外还有从未体会过的异样感受。  
不管是衣料摩擦在皮肤上的刺激还是从身体内部散发出想要被人做出某种行为与举动的渴望，都足以让枢木朱雀脑袋混乱不堪。他扯着驾驶服衣料似是想解开束缚也似想把全身包裹得更紧，即便将身体全数浸泡在冷水中却也无法阻断、消除热潮……高挂在墙边的莲蓬头撒出冰冷水花丝毫没有间断打在身上却带不走热度，他并不知道这种感觉会持续多久从心底深处蔓延出来的恐慌和无助只会让这种情况更加严重。

明明打在身上的水花如此清澈，但他还是嗅得了挥散不去的血腥味。  
昏沉脑袋不断闪过尤菲米亚的死亡、自己沾满鲜血的双手；最后与好友的通话让他不要看向天际让他知道自己会因为愤怒而去杀人，然后是擒拿Zero后对方没有覆着面具仇视着自己的眼神──恨不得要将自己千刀万剐的那双眼睛最后只徒留空洞的神情。

──卖友求荣吗，我很欣赏你！枢木朱雀！  
──Knight of seven的身分，就赐予给你吧！

──枢木朱雀！我不会原谅你！绝对！  
我是恨他的。  
我恨他。

「────！」

过于嘶哑的声音从喉间不断吼出却没有形成的只字词组，双眼一片朦胧是因为汗水？泪水？或是撒在身上的水幕？

“砰、砰、砰！”  
「朱雀！朱雀，能听见我说话吗？」

足以盖过水花的敲门声响起时枢木朱雀绷紧全身肌肉，嘴里含着的呜咽混合在水声中不怎么清晰然而知晓是塞西尔在门外担忧的声音后又微微缓和下来……同时知道这里隶属于特派又在训练室的独立浴间根本挡不住塞西尔。

「朱雀，别害怕。」停下手里敲击塞西尔的声音也缓了下来：「只有我在这里。」

再三确认里头的情况而且没遭受到阻拦塞西尔才拿出备用磁卡刷开独立浴间的感应门，迎面而来的是冰冷水气加上──过于浓郁、明显属于Omega的信息素。她或多或少接触过这类气味但属于枢木朱雀的味道浓厚却不让人觉得过于甜腻……暂时没有余裕关心这类味道的相似词，她焦急喊着缩着身体待在浴缸中枢木朱雀的名字并抬手关上不断撒下的水花。  
先不论身体素质，在冷水里待太久总归不是什么好事。

「塞西尔小姐……唔……」

坐在浴缸中的人抬起头浑身湿透连平常不怎么听话的微卷棕发都服贴在脸侧和颈脖，面颊烧红眼神涣散而湿濡；气息紊乱躯体连同喘息的声音都软了几分并打着颤……他看向塞西尔的眼神中能读出恐慌和不安对于刚分化的人来说不安定是绝对的又以枢木朱雀曾经看过的分化情况还有时下种种状况──好在，是来到她眼前才分化。

「没事的朱雀，这里是特派……放心。」她触上枢木朱雀发颤的手臂柔声说：「没事了。」

从手心传递出来的温度很高，这种情况不加以抑止的话就算是枢木朱雀本人也会受不了。她抽出上衣口袋中的针管药剂向处于分化的驾驶员说明：

「这是抑制剂，会有点副作用但不会有事的。」

扭开抑制剂的针头，准确快速扯开对方的驾驶服并将药剂推入枢木朱雀手臂中。  
不消多少时间坐在浴缸中的那个人软下身体闭上双眼，静止了颤抖同时也失去了意识。

当注射下抑制剂后而产生昏睡的枢木朱雀醒来时已接近次日清晨，全身衣物都被换过而且不适感消退就是身体还略显无力。他花了点时间才终于认知到自己躺在特派恢复室而并且只有塞西尔待在身旁，见驾驶员清醒她便直接说明全身无力是强力抑制剂的副作用之一好好休息后即可恢复。  
看着塞西尔同样也换了套衣服，他以沙哑的声音道歉后对方穴摇摇头让驾驶员不必放在心上。然后接着又说明强力抑制剂不能当作一般的抑制剂来使用，这次是出于紧急情况才能破例。  
或许根本没把后面的话听完枢木朱雀眼中焦点并不在塞西尔身上，他看着纯白的天花板默不作声。

「再稍微休息一阵子吧？」塞西尔微笑着说：「等身体舒服了再说。」  
「……」

然而枢木朱雀没有听从她的意见纵然身体尚未脱离不稳定状态，他一个发力靠着自己的力量坐起身接过塞西尔递来的水杯润喉。

「……谢谢。」  
「不用客气，有没有其他不舒服的地方？」  
「暂时，没感觉到。」

塞西尔坐在床边椅上再度扫过显示面板呈现的数值，已然全数恢复稳定。  
可让她真正担心的是驾驶员当前心理状态，枢木朱雀神情过于平静连带语气也丝毫没有起伏……斟酌后她还是决定先从最需要处理的问题提起。

「朱雀，抑制剂是要登记第二性别后才能合法获得的……你──」  
「我会去登记。」然后他抬起头，问：「塞西尔小姐，我想问……关于其中一种的抑制剂。」


	26. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(26)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 有参考外传漫画剧情，是自我满足。上篇25回，从这儿开始是中篇(但其实没意义)  
> 会扯到亡国但出现不多毕竟主旨是欺负朱雀。才不说是因为亡国看得好头疼。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

本国首都潘多拉贡。  
是距离皇宫更远的离宫，皇帝陛下并无让第七皇女再度回到白羊宫居住的意愿对于这点刚回到本国的娜娜莉多少表现出了失望情绪……但她真正挂于心的却是另外一件事所以对于住所、身分这些事便无足轻重。  
离宫虽不比皇宫主殿雄伟装潢却也同样用以奢华到极致风格，精细雕刻或者名贵装置艺术在墙上、柱上和廊道两侧随处可见，四周摆放不知出自哪位大师手里的名画或者摆设品也许有其代表意义存在但枢木朱雀没有兴趣了解更多。

与神圣不列颠尼亚帝国第七皇女短暂晋见身着代表帝国圆桌第七骑士衣装的枢木朱雀踏在离宫中所铺设的软质地毯上笔直前往会面地点。离宫的天顶花园陈设十分漂亮，各式花草整齐排列精心雕琢的各类石像布置在合适位置……但对于第七骑士来说此处更像极尽奢华的笼子，然而当前身在里头的金丝雀看不见这充满恶意的华美假象。  
在枢木朱雀前来的时间内娜娜莉一般都会待在此处，她就待在花园中央陈设的大理石雕花水池边。他们不用繁文缛节的礼仪也不用那些听来拗口的招呼语，枢木朱雀总会单膝跪地脱下手套后覆上娜娜莉交迭于膝上的手背。

「朱雀，还好吗？」这是娜娜莉开口问的第一句话，她说：「我听说你休息了一段时间？」  
「我没事，Lancelot刚好在进行配备升级所以我没办法驾驶出战而已。」  
「……我还以为是受伤了，没事就好。」  
「妳在这边、还习惯吗？」  
「嗯。」第七皇女微笑着点头回答：「大家都对我很好。」

身为第七皇女的娜娜莉很坚强，即便这样的坚强剥夺了她能够撒娇的权利……不管是以前还是现在。  
在听闻她最喜爱的皇兄在动乱中失踪讯息时第七皇女很快便稳定住心神，于随即带来皇女必须回到祖国的事情没有半分反抗，也许她知道些什么也能查觉到什么只是从来不过问。  
枢木朱雀在黑色叛乱后一路陪同娜娜莉回到本国进驻离宫这同时也是皇帝陛下对准第七骑士所下的第一道指令，整路上都有皇帝派遣的随从跟在身旁即便刚回归身分的皇女想多问些什么都做不到。  
女孩只在没人看到之处抓握枢木朱雀的手微微发颤，却没多发一言。

没有人会加害于娜娜莉亦不会对其不利她也不会受伤，因为召回第七皇女到本国是皇帝下的命令。  
在这里……娜娜莉·Vi·不列颠尼亚是绝对安全的。

──这是你想要的，对吧。

「还是、没有哥哥的消息吗？」  
「……目前我这边没有。」枢木朱雀在回答时慢慢抽回了手，并站起身：「抱歉。」  
「没关系的。」她摇了摇头然后谅解的接话：「我知道朱雀也很着急。」

交迭于膝上的双手紧了紧后又松开女孩白皙纤细手腕上还带着生日当时由第七骑士所赠与的手炼，宝石装饰透着光线很是漂亮也很耀眼，这让曾为第三皇女骑士的枢木朱雀转开视线将染上血渍的画面再度压抑在脑海深处……忽略她──然后不要再想起。

「很抱歉圆桌骑士的受封典礼……我没办法到场。」娜娜莉略显失望带着抱歉地说：「皇帝陛下，没有准许我参加。」  
「那不会是愉快的场合。」枢木朱雀这么回答，然后许下承诺：「典礼结束后我会再来找娜娜莉的，好吗？」  
「嗯，一定喔。」  
「一定。」

帝国圆桌第七骑士受封典礼选择在尤菲米亚·Li·不列颠尼亚运回本国所举办的葬礼后一周，身为不列颠尼亚帝国的第三皇女其葬礼后全国不会有守丧期也无特殊厚遇，其生平事迹不会被歌颂亦不会被赞扬只徒留虚假死因在纪录上……但「杀戮皇女」一词即便不被记录却也不会被抹灭。  
是被强制给予的罪名。

举办葬礼当天天际一片死沉，雨却落不下来只有带着湿气的寒风不断吹拂在墓园。  
躺在布满白花而且雕刻细致棺木中的皇女擦去当日沾着在面部的血迹带着清柔淡雅妆面掩饰没有气息的苍白，致命伤口被遮掩在平日她最喜欢穿着的衣装底下……神情安详就像只是位在今日选择贪睡不愿醒来的少女。  
她的双手交迭静置于胸前，握着代表皇室的象征。

枢木朱雀作为皇女在世时的骑士，得以跟在送葬队伍的最前方。  
参加葬礼者不多连皇帝本人都没有亲自到场因此流程也并非按照皇权贵族复杂制度仪式来进行，整体来说不繁琐结束的时间也很快，在盖棺之前枢木朱雀放上最后一朵素净白花就在她的胸前。  
他在心底喊出皇女名讳却做不出更有力的承诺，是恨着也想报仇……但他做到了吗？连自己都不知道答案。

──尤菲，曾经的那个想法……我会实践它。  
纵然不那么容易也无法再以天真的心态去对待。

「接着马上就是圆桌骑士吗。」  
「是的。」  
「你自请的？」  
「是。」

柯内莉亚·Li·不列颠尼亚和曾为第三皇女的骑士站在皇族墓碑前然后叹口气说枢木朱雀真是令人伤脑筋的男人，她身上的伤口尚未完全愈合右手臂还缠着吊带挂在颈部，身体上的伤会随着时间痊愈但估计心底的伤……再也不会愈合了。

「我不会原谅你当时没有陪在尤菲身边。」  
「我明白。」  
「……但也许──」柯内莉亚摇了摇头，说：「皇帝麾下情况更为复杂，你好自为之。」

这是枢木朱雀最后一次在本国见到柯内莉亚，她突然辞去Area11总督的位置后便下落不明……连专属亲卫队都完全不知情。在柯内莉亚离开墓园时枢木朱雀还留在原处，他盯着墓碑上的名字面部神色比起方才与第二皇女对话时更加暗沉。

该是晶莹剔透的祖母绿现在只蒙上一层暗影的深灰。  
──身带罪孽的人，如何能被原谅。

「自作自受。」

转身离开之前，他低声说了这句话。

※※

──我要夺回日本这块土地，用我能做到的方式。  
枢木朱雀脚步平稳背部挺直走在圆桌骑士受封典礼所布置的红毯上头，抬起眼看着坐在王座上俯视着他的查尔斯·Di·不列颠尼亚。没有人会因为他的出现欣喜也没有人会祝福他，所有人的窃窃私语枢木朱雀皆不放在心上。

「一个Numbers可以被选为Knight Of Rounds？」  
「虽是皇帝钦下的受封，但怎么想都不合适。」  
「Knight Of Rounds，照理来说编成应该只能有Alpha？」  
「……确实，怎么？」

「这Numbers我听说、似乎是Omega啊。」

总归是会被知道的，枢木朱雀没有隐瞒同时对于特派上司提过能够在数据上动手脚这件事情也被当事人驳回。他给出的响应是不需要……因为他会证明即便身是Omega、或者来自于数字区域，枢木朱雀也有不足以撼动的实力。  
他走至皇帝跟前单膝跪下，右手握拳放在心口。

「枢木朱雀，吾任命你为皇帝直属亲卫部队。」皇帝陛下的声音自头顶响起，低沉听不出情感：「Knight Of Seven.」  
「我、枢木朱雀在此接受封号，对不列颠尼亚皇帝宣誓效忠。」

第七骑士站起身拔出配置于腰间代表身分的配剑，墨蓝金边的披风随之飞扬。  
刀身锋利、是足以见血的气魄，枢木朱雀转向观众并不必特意去猜测他们脸上的不屑和不解。

「如果有人对于我的身分提出质疑或有任何异议──」压低声线，他说：「我在此，申请决斗！」


	27. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(27)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 后知后觉发现清扫又要开始，稳定追踪啃食的粮食都不见了，以后我要怎么办呢？  
> 会在LOFTER持续更新直到万不得已时再贴出外站网址。(要麻烦大家爬墙这点非常抱歉)。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

Lancelot・Conquistador，由特别派遣向导技术部专为帝国圆桌第七骑士所打造及改良的专属用机体。  
目前正为由本人提出而皇帝陛下恩准的决斗做最后调整截至目前所有测试数值并无异常同步率仍旧保持良好，塞西尔一面观测数值一面从监控影像中看着在机体内舱同步测试的驾驶员……亲眼见证不管哪里都没有不妥。

简直就是讽刺吧？关于这些优秀的数值又是高同步率。  
她突然想起此前、在任何异常都还没有发生前单独与特派上司的谈话。

「Omega？朱雀他、这怎么可能？」  
「总有意外，他属于微乎其微的可能性。」

──说是可能性，还不如说是奇迹吧？  
作为贵族罗伊德见过的世面自然是丰富且复杂他伸手推了推眼镜指出关于「部件」对于气味越来越敏感的证实，若分化成其他两种性别枢木朱雀不至于会对属于Alpha的气味有下意识闪避、退让和排斥的行为。

「而且虽然很细微，但他身上的确开始有信息素了。」  
「这个……我倒是没有注意到。」  
「作为Beta的妳来说信息素不过就相似于香水，但刚分化或刚要分化的Omega对Alpha来说是无法抵抗的。」

罗伊德耸耸肩无奈地说就算是自己也得靠着强烈的意志力，又说：

「纵然不愿意承认，但Omega本质是渴望被标记……却也害怕被标记。」

而且他们都知道在枢木朱雀的过往经验中分化成这种性别通常不会好下场，何况他亲眼目睹过不少次那些不堪入目的场景。该说天生劣势纵然哪里都有明文的Omega相关保护令，但依照现在如此情势Omega根本不具有任何选择权。

「尤其，Numbers……吗。」  
「看情况他绝对不会妥协去找人标记，麻烦啊……这下连我都得闪着他走了。」  
「我还以为对于罗伊德先生来说并不会有什么影响呢。」  
「好歹，我也是个Alpha好嘛！」

和罗伊德谈话的内容让塞西尔在半信半疑的情况下持续观察枢木朱雀同时也检视这几天在训练结束后的监视影片，虽然都不明显但确实能在他身上找到些蛛丝马迹……很细微却也足够了。  
塞西尔明白在未分化前注射抑制剂不会有任何效果但在隔几日的测试结束后她坐在枢木朱雀身旁将先行得来的药物递给他让驾驶员记得在情况不对时立即注射，起先枢木朱雀不解其意但接着塞西尔沉声问了关于分化检测表上的关键问题后他逐渐明白如此作为的含意……枢木朱雀可说十分平静地听完几乎并非属于猜测的证实而且没有太大情绪起伏。

「如果、真是Omega，我还能待在特派吗？」  
「不要担心，这点罗伊德和我都会向你保证。」  
「谢谢，真的……谢谢。」

他是无奈可面部上带着发自内心感激的笑容。  
然而在此次谈话后枢木朱雀本人身上却连那点蛛丝马迹都消失了，也许是自体抗拒或者强迫不能展现出不自然。不管在任务或者测试时的数值全数保持良好，塞西尔同样克制不能过度关心驾驶员……她知道枢木朱雀不希望如此但仍旧希望被关注者分化不要是此前证实的结果，她也在赌那其他的可能性。

然而最后的结果是，枢木朱雀就属于那百分之零点一的意外。

※※

枢木朱雀本人的数据在军方实属机密档案若非皇族允准一般来说获取不了，虽然目前他确定身为Omega的信息尚未被任何人所证实但走漏的风声仍旧存在……是因为他身为Numbers也因为大部分人对他的偏见。  
属于刚分化不稳定期间的现在枢木朱雀遵照医嘱使用常规抑制剂目前一切正常，观察在需多加留意的七十二小时期间内没有发生排斥情况。这有很大一部份归功于他的身体素质，而且会有的副作用在此人身上影响甚微。

结束了机体最后调整，枢木朱雀脱离内舱并接过塞西尔递给自己的毛巾。

「状态绝佳。」  
「嗯，谢谢。」

他边喝着水边看着最后一轮的检测数值，看得十分仔细。  
塞西尔笑着说这些数值如果被罗伊德看到的话估计枢木朱雀又有好阵子没办法离开训练室了，他点头说如果有必要的话会全力配合。

「虽然你的身体状态没有出现异常。」塞西尔放下手里的资料板，看着他：「但要多留意才行。」  
「我明白，我自有分寸。」

塞西尔作为枢木朱雀的观察员自然能看出来这段时间他在态度上的变化，或许尚未彻底从最近发生的事件中走出来也或许就是这么些事情让他的性格有所转变……出现的笑容少了独自一个人发楞的时间也多了。  
压抑在心头的事情估计就更多了。

偶尔塞西尔能看到枢木朱雀握着第三皇女曾经给予的骑士证明眼神却低沉的可怕，就她记忆中从没见过枢木朱雀如此表情。然而那副神情收敛的很快没多久又恢复面无表情的状态，特派上司看过一次却只是耸肩摇头什么也没说。  
或许现在什么都不要再提起才是最好的。

「今天到此为止吧。」塞西尔下了指令，对着驾驶员说：「明天是Lancelot・Conquistador的正式亮相呢。」  
「感觉，操作方面更顺手了。」枢木朱雀虚握几下拳头，他说：「没问题的。」  
「别太乱来。」塞西尔想想后还是补上一句：「为保险起见，出战之前还是要补上常规抑制剂。」  
「明白。」

「对了，关于你之前问的……抑制剂。」  
「是不是给你们添麻烦了？」枢木朱雀转向观察员，说：「如果不行，我会──」  
「不，相反的是罗伊德先生确实有这个权限。」塞西尔摇头笑了笑让驾驶员放心又说：「看来他贵族做得十分称职。」

是比他们所想的都来得称职。

「因为罗伊德先生是我的、代理监护人？」  
「嗯……我想、是和修奈杰尔殿下的交情吧。」  
「那、我是不是应该去和殿下──」

「不用啦，有权限给你药剂的人是我又不是他！也不靠他的关系。」

枢木朱雀的话都还没说完就被刚回到特派的上司打断，看他的模样似是刚结束繁琐会议或者贵族之间不知其原由的聚会浑身上下都充斥着「实在太过浪费时间」的意味走进训练室。然后摆手抱怨道他好歹身为枢木朱雀的上司拿药剂这回事本来就有权限批准，跟那位殿下半点关系都没有。

「可是，照理来说我现在应该是……」  
「归皇帝管？还是你更愿意去那边拿药？」

「总之，能拿到手的方式多了去了。」罗伊德看着枢木朱雀，开口说了条件：「作为交换条件，我等着看到你的惊喜。」  
「是，我知道。」  
「很好。」特派上司将双手放入外衣口袋，提醒驾驶员：「但毕竟属于管制药剂，所以得按照我说的来服用。」  
「……明白。」


	28. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(28)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 总之朱雀就是一个外挂般的存在，看了外传、游戏联动剧情都是这样。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

由第七骑士所发出的战帖于今日上午在首都圆形竞技场中进行，前来观看的人不少更别说这场决斗会透过本国媒体放送。同样有想与之高下的一群人存在还有同身为帝国圆桌骑士的吉诺·拜因贝鲁克报名。即便是待在机体内舱中枢木朱雀都能感受到对方所带来的气场截然不同……也许整场该注意的只有这位Knight of Three而已。  
皇帝恩准这次的决斗并给予承诺只要能击败新任帝国圆桌第七骑士那么同等地位及荣耀即会拱手让给赢家，另外决斗唯有一项条件必须遵守便是不得抹杀参与决斗的驾驶员其余战斗方式并无规定。

枢木朱雀透过机舱内屏幕看着那些接受与自己决斗的人数实在太多即刻评估要比试到结束得耗上一阵子，而且说实在Knight of One没接受决斗邀请对于他来说实在太过可惜……如果能的话便能早一些得到所想要的──  
他深呼吸一口气，对着公开频道说了：

「一个一个来没人会是我的对手，一起上吧。」

这项被看作是无礼的请求不意外遭受所有挑战者不满他们抗议着枢木朱雀目中无人的态度并希望皇帝陛下给予指责，可掌权者带着冰冷神情却饶有兴致的态度再度同意第七骑士的提议。  
或许想看第七骑士因为太过自负的惨烈结果也或许真相信枢木朱雀的实力。

「强者才是真理，这是不列颠尼亚的准则。」  
「Yes, your majesty.」

如果说这是唯一能够在不列颠尼亚内部中采取的手段，那么枢木朱雀会证明给所有人看。  
他绝对够资格。

所有机能依照驾驶员身体素质与能力而提升并加以改造的Lancelot・Conquistador，对于枢木朱雀来说无非就是更为顺手并且能够依照自己操作而行动的肉体延伸。同样他把这回决斗当成机体的实战测试，就目前结果看来日后如若当真面对一部队的Knight mare是绝对没有问题的了。

这场决斗，他绝对不会输。  
先前叫嚣的人、对第七骑士作为不满的人、想要争取圆桌骑士地位的人现在全数倒在Lancelot・Conquistador脚边，站在满地Knight mare残骸中央是毫无损伤的白色机体，用时不多也确实没见到半滴血而且所有驾驶员都还活着。然而枢木朱雀却没分神于场内鸦雀无声纵然是代表惊讶或不可置信，带着警惕的目光锁定那台从头到尾都没动过的Tristan。

驾驶着Tristan的吉诺·拜因贝鲁克没有受到一开始来自于枢木朱雀的煽动，他保持在战场外围观察着那架白色机体。战斗动作流畅能把笨重的机体能灵活运用到这种地步……看来早先听到这位Numbers的驾驶技术优秀还真不是骗人，而且估计比起现在实际看到的还少了几分。

──确实有圆桌骑士的实力，很不错嘛……至少不是吹牛的。  
在那架白色机体转向面对自己时吉诺打开了公开频道。

「吉诺·拜因贝鲁克，Knight of Three.」他笑了笑，带上几分敬意：「请赐教。」

※※

「喀擦。」

枢木朱雀看着眼前举着通讯器明显是在进行拍摄的──帝国圆桌第六骑士？然后跟在她身边带上微笑向自己打招呼的是第三骑士。他们怎么会来这里？明明是属于特派的地盘。  
他才刚刚换下驾驶员的服饰也才刚刚结束由自己发起的决斗……脚步定在五步外的距离却在不着痕迹的情况下向后踏了一步，枢木朱雀微微皱着眉间尽可能让自己看起来是因为不知圆桌骑士突然到访的来意而困惑。

「想跟你正式打个招呼，就过来了。」吉诺略略偏头示意那位检视照片的少女：「阿妮亚·阿尔斯托雷姆。」  
「拜因贝鲁克卿，阿尔斯托雷姆卿。」  
「吉诺就行啦！我们年纪差不多吧。」第三骑士单手插在腰上，他说：「别文诌诌的，很麻烦。」

阿妮亚又稍微站远了些并调整通讯器的位置对着枢木朱雀和吉诺的位置又拍下一张，似是终于满意她停下了动作看相枢木朱雀。她说：

「娜娜莉跟我提过你的事。」阿妮亚面无表情盯着他一会儿：「该说是完全不像，很有趣。」  
「……什么──唔啊！」  
「先别管那个，我说你！」吉诺伸出手勾在枢木朱雀肩头上，他笑得开怀：「你真没受过专业训练吗？」

枢木朱雀确实在碰上Lancelot之前都没有接受过关于帝国骑士正规训练，很显然看过他操作的人都不会这么认为。  
而且第三骑士知道对方驾驶Knight mare的经历并不长──相较于他们来说，实属难得能于短时间内运用到如此灵巧……今日交手后他十分欣赏这位新进伙伴又加上对于Area11也很感兴趣，所以一股脑儿就把想问的问题全部往对方身上丢。  
然而不同于吉诺从头到尾所展现的兴奋，枢木朱雀在他勾上的下一秒整个人发力脱离肢体接触又再向后开距离。

「怎么？你……」  
「我、不习惯和人有肢体接触……」垂下的面部看不清神情，他又开口补上：「抱歉。」  
「抱歉抱歉。」吉诺搔了搔后脑，带上歉意的笑容他说：「我下次注意。」

Alpha的信息素，是属于吉诺·拜因贝鲁克。  
并不参杂有恶意性质单纯只因为本人太过亢奋的心理状态而有所散溢然而这对枢木朱雀当前来说并非乐见状况，纵然方才补注射过抑制剂压下随时可能突发的躁动……可他还是个未被标记的Omega。  
克制住想要转身拔腿就跑的冲动再度挺起腰干阻断了第三骑士似乎还想开口问些什么，虽然那个人从头到尾都没有从自己嘴里得到答案。

「抱歉……我还有其他事务需要处理，先告辞。」  
「这样啊，真可惜。」吉诺点点头，他说：「那就会议时见啦，还有、欢迎加入圆桌骑士。」

枢木朱雀点头示意接受了他的欢迎，旋身立刻迈开脚步离开现场。  
阿妮亚看着那离去的身影平静低声说或许有些事情并非空穴来风，吉诺往那个方向看了看后随即也转身耸肩往反方向离去同时表达对于谣传真实性并不在意。

「他很强，这点无庸置疑。」  
「确实。」  
「如果，真像谣传所言。」吉诺笑着说：「那我会更佩服他的。」

枢木朱雀。  
那个新上任的第七骑士应该知道所有圆桌骑士第二性别全数都为正统Alpha。  
或许是对于自己太过自负，也或许……就是有长期稳定配合的对象。


	29. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(29)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 一切不合理都是因为想要欺负朱雀(被揍)，其实对于圆桌骑士的某些人印象不深，私设有。  
> 对于接下来的日子深感不安。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

塞希尔·柯尔米从头到尾都反对枢木朱雀频繁穿梭在满是Alpha的环境里，尤其本来就清楚某些人会毫无隐藏又是针对性释放出攻击。然而罗伊德对此毫无情绪，只作提醒过分关怀驾驶员的女性说不管如何他们都档不住枢木朱雀也无从改变。  
选择要成为帝国圆桌骑士是男人的愿望，所以无论发生何种意外第七骑士都得自行承担后果。

「这我当然知道。」塞西尔叹了口气皱着眉间无奈说：「他该知道有人会为他担心，并非都只是恶意。」  
「而这恰恰是那个人最不需要的。」

帝国圆桌骑士会议订于今日下午举行，一天前的早上枢木朱雀首次向罗伊德·阿斯普林德申请使用伪装型抑制剂。  
其一要试试看效果与副作用，其二是明白有人会于他的第二性别进行攻击……无论他们知不知道谣言的真实答案，或者只来自于Alpha或者本国圆桌骑士的无聊优越感。

「他很清楚那不过就是伪装。」罗伊德摆摆手说明：「虽然能起到保护效果没错，但副作用也很可怕。」  
「……我就是担心这个。」塞西尔仍旧皱眉并看向上司说道：「但有必要使用伪装保护吗？」  
「毕竟要自保。」罗伊德在会儿头埋在屏幕前，又说：「嘛、第一骑士在场，不至于太过夸张才对。」

塞西尔并没有因为上司的这句话而感到放松。  
此款抑制剂能对于Alpha起到轻微的神经系统攻击，并且能于第一时间内控制住场面也或许在关键处能够替Omega争取时间，也就因为现下掌握的情况枢木朱雀才会选择使用。  
虽说在一天前注射的伪装型抑制剂截至目前没产生排斥现象，可没人知道长时间处在恶意攻击下会给第七骑士的身体造成何等负担……更何况还会产生不明副作用。

纵然知晓圆桌骑士间其实都各自处理皇帝所分派的事项及任务，真要全聚在一起开会的次数指不定一年不到一次所以受到威胁的机率不算太高……驾驶员观察者再度叹了口气想或许，在Lancelot・Conquistador内舱中进行指派任务对枢木朱雀来说才是最安全的。

Knight of Rounds专属议事殿堂设计与装潢庄严而肃穆，所有装饰与建筑体同样承袭本国风格用料高贵而在此地却又不显过于奢华。当枢木朱雀抵达议事厅时──于今日能准时到场的圆桌骑士都待在指定席上。  
他看过数据上显示当前于帝国圆桌骑士应该有十二名，可目前现场人数只到场一半左右。

「枢木朱雀，第七骑士。」他站定在以数字划分的位置边，说：「请多指教。」  
「繁文缛节的事项就免除了。」俾斯麦·瓦尔德施泰因坐于长桌主位点头让枢木朱雀坐下，又说：「欢迎你的加入。」

第一骑士俾斯麦沉声略带严肃说明圆桌骑士平时皆是独立执行皇帝陛下所分派的任务，所以在会议时成员不齐那是常态自然也包括今日。通常会议中他会让所有圆桌骑士简单说明其任务性质，然后请在场成员回报任务状态由他来作第一步判定是否需要进行协助。  
与此同时……枢木朱雀能够捕捉到他预先设想过的情况。

──恶意攻击的信息素。  
相信在场所有成员皆能察觉也能知道发出者是谁，没人出声制止这点也在预想之内……不过、真该说是圆桌骑士？至少枢木朱雀扫过目光没看见有任何人面露不悦亦没受到影响。

知道来源并不难，在掌握情报中只有一个人可能做出这种事。  
不管是对于出身的优越感或者想排除异己的心态，枢木朱雀暗自庆幸好如此大方显示出厌恶的人在圆桌骑士中目前只有一位……却亦是个性最不讨喜的一位。

鲁基亚诺·布兰德利，不列颠尼亚帝国的吸血鬼。  
是赞扬他的功勋也是暗着表达战场行事作风，枢木朱雀曾于特派上司那儿听见传闻此人确实功勋赫赫但其中包含暗地骂名……不列颠尼亚的吸血鬼嗜血成性，一语双关。  
不管是对战败国的污辱还是针对特定第一性别与第二性别的欺辱，这确实让新进的七骑士对这位同仁一点好感都没。而且分明在如此场合也能知道他是有多我行我素的家伙，至少在他看来没人敢于会议中将两只脚跨在桌面上然后对于第一骑士的问话不理不睬反而露骨对某个人进行言语和信息素攻击。

「我说，某人是不是搞不清楚自己的身分？」他甩着两把飞刀把玩，有意指向：「成为座上宾恐怕还不太适合。」

这会儿他是加强释放出的信息素。

「或者是说……」他看向挺坐在位置上的第七骑士：「是有意来给圆桌骑士找点乐子。」  
「……」  
「做为一个Omega你也算是做的不错了。」他说：「对于Numbers来说，算是荣耀吧。」

「此前你不是做得很好吗？任人取用换得升迁的Numbers，哦先声明……我认为这不丢脸而是你们的天性。」

态度嚣张的橘发圆桌骑士蹬开椅子站起身抽出两把随身飞刀直向着枢木朱雀走去，他能够感知到由化学合成的虚假防卫机制在他的信息素逼迫下启动，但那一点神经性攻击他不放在眼里……纵然能够起到效用可他又有几分胜算能从这里离开？  
鲁基亚诺·布兰德利很习惯也知道如何能够将伪装的Omega逼至崩溃，他时常这么做然后亲自教育那些低贱人类该被使用的方法。

「我来教教你怎么样？像个真正的Omega。」

第一把飞刀在他的话语落下时擦过枢木朱雀颊边钉在他身后的墙上，被针对的那个人没有闪躲即便颊边留下血痕。

「喂！鲁基亚诺！你别太过份了！」

出声的是第三骑士他挪开椅子所造成的声响并不小，然而鲁基亚诺·布兰德利这回却是将第二把刀射向枢木朱雀面门。  
接下来的事情确实出乎在场圆桌骑士们意料之外，知道第七骑士能够接下飞刀是绝对的然而他们却没想到──

这回飞刀钉入的地方，是鲁基亚诺身后的墙。  
与之不同是第十骑士的脸颊上没有任何伤口，落下是几根在鬓角边的头发。

是抗议，也是证明。  
枢木朱雀的动作迅速也利落，看向鲁基亚诺的神色平静却能让人清楚感受到他的不快……与难得一见的杀气。

「我想各位应该都还有要事缠身，能让会议继续吗。」  
  
他说。

※※

还是有影响的，只不过枢木朱雀坚持让后果延后爆发而已……以惊人的身体素质和忍耐力。  
伪装防御机制没被完全打破只是不断窜出的副作用着实令人难以招架，枢木朱雀撑在洗手台边伴着水流声剧烈干呕脸上血色尽退冷汗不停从颊边滑落。  
浑身像被剧烈殴伤过的疼痛，还加上头疼和剧烈的晕眩与恶心感。

「咳咳……咳……」

首次使用便确实掌握了伪装型抑制剂的使用时机和极限，剩下界线范围枢木朱雀实在没勇气再测试。  
保持如此状态还持续到会议结束再回到配属给圆桌骑士的房间盥洗室中已经尽了他最大努力，一旦起到保护机制后那股由化学合成的虚假刺鼻气味会给议事厅里所有Alpha带来困扰，纵然只是些微的神经性攻击对他们来说也不算太友善……但首先这并非枢木朱雀自愿自然也没道歉理由，二是他无法主动排除或抑止这种虚假气息。

最难熬的时候过去，枢木朱雀放松力道跌坐在盥洗室冰冷大理石地砖上头替自己再补了常规抑制剂。  
如果可能是希望能够躺在床上休息一会儿……但随之而来还有一个半钟头后皇帝陛下亲自召见，总不能带着如此身体状态直接闯入皇帝所在区域。

「呼……」

枢木朱雀仰起头闭上眼等待注入的抑制剂再度平复身体里躁动气息。  
看来上司坚持不让自己多用这种抑制剂的理由确实足够让人信服，也许就像那两位会担心他的人所说……只有疯子才会选择使用这种抑制剂穿梭在满满是Alpha又不待见自己的军队里。

「对不起，但……这是我需要的。」

他苦笑着，低声的，这么说了。


	30. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(30)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 提醒一下，军师在私设中就是个情绪不稳定的疯子，所以朱雀就是M的体质。  
> 不要问亡国设定在哪，我不知道，我很头痛。看到一个疯子和M的故事情节皆为正常。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

朱利亚斯·金斯利。  
自幼患有非规律性间歇头疼症状和其他生理病因而不便出入在众人目光之前──属于不列颠尼亚帝国的皇族军师。  
说他有十八个年头都待在皇宫深处单人疗养房内给各地的战事统领人布下指令，然后没有一次意外皆能带回皇帝陛下所期望的结果。反正也就截至目前为止他所有的人生，战果自然包含Area11……那么、那个区域是第几次的胜利果实呢？  
他目前没有承袭皇帝陛下与本国姓氏也觉得那不要紧，反正他本人生来所有一切包含存在本身都皆为了不列颠尼亚的荣耀……然后在不久将来终会得到应得的东西。

他的左眼不能视物，具本人所述虽然记不清原因但出事时间应该是在幼时的夏天。  
模糊印象只记得似乎特别炎热还有无边无际的向日葵花田……纵然就记忆中与实际地图相互匹配在本国并无那样的地方？然后就什么都不清楚了，或许幼时身体孱弱不能支撑太剧烈的运动因此而伤到了也不一定？不过他所需要是大脑的运筹帷幄，只要能够带回胜利结果即可其他残缺并不要紧。

他身着以黑色为基底而又华丽绣着帝国图样的华服与点缀水晶的长袍，左眼包裹有紫色菱形水晶坠饰的特殊眼罩。  
翘着腿坐于高台第二王座上面露微笑紫眸眼底却带不上任何温度，满满是鄙视、是不屑与孤傲。

「第七骑士，枢木朱雀。」他自上而下俯视着还未向自己行礼的圆桌骑士，说：「初次见面。」  
「……你──」

「朱利亚斯·金斯利。」皇帝陛下坐在主位，他同样看着枢木朱雀又说：「吾指派为EU战场的军师。」  
「我的荣幸。」紫色眼眸将目光放在发话者身上，左手掌心贴着胸膛自信带着恭顺：「皇帝陛下。」  
「而你。」皇帝瞇着眼，对着第七骑士布达：「圆桌第七骑士枢木朱雀，便是军师的随行护卫。」

朱利亚斯·金斯利觉得自己应当早就知晓帝国圆桌第七骑士这号人物，远在皇帝陛下赋予任务告知需要互相配合而观看数据之前……然而实在想不起来到底在哪见过这位名誉不列颠尼亚人？一个自愿成为被掌控者的Numbers。  
从容坐在高位俯视跟随第一骑士踏进晋见大厅中的枢木朱雀，与资料上一致的东洋脸孔与比起本国军人来说相对娇小的身材感觉不比自己强壮多少？不过估计那是包覆在披风之下的假象，毕竟来者脚步平稳有力。

脸色有些差？而且身形好似与印象中……嘶──  
头有些疼，不过并不妨事。

那张没什么表情的面容在甫一抬眼时，朱利亚斯·金斯利发现自己很欣喜于枢木朱雀脸色刷白的瞬间。  
漂亮祖母绿瞳孔紧缩而颤动清楚倒映着自己的身影然而在光线如此昏暗的大厅中仍旧晶莹，能看见第七骑士眼底的诧异似乎低声念着什么……但这不够、只是震惊还远远不够，他想要看到那双眼中显示出更多的痛苦与恐惧。

──摧毁他。  
──摧毁枢木朱雀，让他痛苦，让他恐惧……让他跌落深渊再也爬不起来。  
有着柔顺黑发皮肤稍显那么点病态白皙的男人从副王座上站了起身，伸出手指对着第七骑士。

「皇帝陛下授权与我的最高权限，你必须听从我的指令并从此刻生效。」

他偏过头时眼罩上的紫水晶吊饰碰撞出轻声脆响，未附着眼罩的那只紫晶眸子映着神色惊愕、脸色发白的第七骑士愣站在晋见大厅中阶梯之下。支配一个人最好的方法就是恐惧，这是朱利亚斯·金斯利的行事准则所以他满意于枢木朱雀目前神情以及情绪状态。只不过既然是区区一个Numbers来的被掌控者，没资格能在他面前时直立双腿。

「跪下，并对我宣誓效忠。」他勾起微笑：「我只需要一条听从命令的，狗。」

※※

他不是那个人。

──Zero已经死了。  
他不存在也不该存在，连同那个制造纷乱的家伙……都该消失在他们唯一一次也是亲手所造成的最后一次决裂。

枢木朱雀瞪大双眼看着坐于副王座上的男人却说不出半句话亦无法稳定呼吸频率，他紧紧握着双拳几乎要到了让指甲刺破皮质手套的力度……大脑瞬间涌进太多画面让他强制性短暂失去思考能力。  
太过相似的容颜和嗓音──哪怕声调比起那位反叛首领来说更为冷了几分还有目中无人的肢体动作，枢木朱雀都有自信绝对不可能错认，毕竟曾经怀疑也观察甚至询问过究竟哪个才是真正的他？是重逢之后在校园之中与人相处融洽的学生会副会长？还是毫无人性只为目的而放弃、践踏无辜性命的反叛者？

他向后踏了一步，纷乱的脑袋无法带给枢木朱雀任何答案。  
为什么那个男人会出现在此处？带着煞有其事般的虚假人生包含经历与故事，站在自己面前、站在皇帝面前指使着他下跪臣服。

朱利亚斯·金斯利的人生从头到尾就是谎言。  
枢木朱雀在心里喊着，却不作眼前男人身分的第二种可能性……即便他很想这么做，或说他想找出第二种可能。

「枢木卿。」声音再度响起，带上明显不耐烦：「在我面前跪下，宣誓效忠我。」

紧握的拳头早已让掌心刺痛不已，他咬了咬牙后单膝跪下将右手举至胸前。

「……Yes, my lord.」

枢木朱雀垂下头听着上方的男人满意哼出一声冷笑，出现在脑海中却是那日身着囚服被自己按压在地怒骂着针对性话语直到被下达Geass力量而昏厥并被带离现场的……鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚。

他们要从在战事中疲软的欧洲不列颠尼亚带回胜利不论使用任何手段，皇帝赐予朱利亚斯·金斯利代表帝国的令牌在所到之处便有如皇帝本人亲临现场所有人都要臣服听令。而枢木朱雀必须全程不计代价保护来自不列颠尼亚的军师并且服从被监护者的所有指令不得有所闪失……那怕要圆桌第七骑士放弃活下去的权利。

「Yes, your majesty.」

查尔斯·Di·不列颠尼亚宣布属于第七骑士的任务后军师便接下去安排。  
两人出发时间设定在几日之后毕竟能越早稳定战局取得胜利越好，枢木朱雀必须在条件之下以向导型兵器作战并且场场皆要取回胜利……当然全数听从他的安排。

「我听说过你在受封典礼上的表现。」朱利亚斯毫无赞扬语气开口说：「我很看好你，枢木卿。」  
「……不敢当。」  
「哼……那么，我会在路上告知你第一项任务。」他坐回位置上摆了摆手：「下去吧。」  
「Yes, my lord.」

第七骑士站起身行礼后转身立刻离开现场没多做一分停留，直到他离开了晋见大厅后才放开绷紧全身的力道。  
他深呼吸后靠在廊道墙边。  
  
枢木朱雀很清楚这是来自查尔斯·Di·不列颠尼亚的试探与恶意却也是他得自己承担的后果，可远远没想到那个男人会以如此身分回到这个世界上。

他很清楚，曾经知晓姓名的那个男人已经不在了。  
会出现在面前的只有朱利亚斯·金斯利。

但枢木朱雀心中确实有一丝庆幸，至少男人还活着。  
纵然带着虚假的过往。


	31. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(31)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 去了EU之后就可以正大光明的欺负朱雀啦，哈哈。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

「所以，有很长一段时间没办法见到朱雀了……」

第七皇女面部神情满满写着担忧因为她虽不知全貌却也知晓欧洲不列颠尼亚长期处于战事纷乱尤其最近情况更显胶着，而枢木朱雀身为帝国圆桌骑士此行势必会出战于棘手且激烈的战况之中。枢木朱雀蹲在皇女身前看着她面露担忧欲加多言却又无从开口，他犹豫一阵还是将手置于娜娜莉的手背上。

「不要紧的，娜娜莉。」  
「我……只能祈祷朱雀的平安。」她握住那只没有脱下手套的手掌：「请一定要平安无事。」

身为圆桌骑士的枢木朱雀并无响应于第七皇女如此期望，只站起身抽回掌心说时间差不多他该告辞了。  
这时帝国圆桌第六骑士娇小身影缓缓从天顶花园暗处走出并站定于娜娜莉身旁，她留给两位互为旧识的两人足够空间谈话然而在第七皇女行动受限与掌控的现在却无权让两人相处更久。

「阿妮亚，娜娜莉她……就麻烦妳了。」  
「嗯。」被指名同为第七皇女骑士的娇小圆桌骑士点头，她说：「我会的。」

但在枢木朱雀离去之前，娜娜莉却唤住了他。

「啊、我差点忘了！朱雀请等等。」

躺在第七皇女掌心上的是颗拇指弹珠般大小的透明圆形球体，包覆着一只绿色的纸鹤在玻璃体中央。  
她说这是早先在咲世子帮忙下才做成的模样，用意是便于让人随身携带但很可惜在变化多端的情况下她来不及做更多……或许她同样担心的还有那位在此前一直照顾她们兄妹然而现在属于下落不明的女性。

「这个给朱雀。」她带上抱歉的说：「已经有点晚了，当初是为圣诞节而准备的……」  
「谢谢妳。」枢木朱雀接过那被修改成可当作吊坠或挂饰的球体，他说：「我会带在身上的。」  
「那么，祝你武运昌隆。」

既然是为了圣诞节，那想必数量应该会是足够于三个人的。  
这回娜娜莉并没再提及是否有来自于她亲爱皇兄的信息，而他确实有意不做多提。

好在娜娜莉看不见自己神情，枢木朱雀不敢断定面部有多少的不自然……打从见到那位皇帝钦点的军师开始。始终没向任何人提起这件事，同时也说服自己那个趾高气昂在站皇帝陛下身边的人并非他所熟识的鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚。那个人和自己与娜娜莉的过往没有半丝交集……可仍旧会在心底深处否定如此想法就因为过度相似的面容和声音。

──他不是娜娜莉最深爱的哥哥，他只是朱利亚斯·金斯利。

出使欧洲不列颠尼亚的行程很赶光要联系和运送Lancelot・Conquistador就得耗费不少心力，因为必须得和其驾驶员同时抵达目的地而且得保持随时可出战的状态。这是来自于朱利亚斯·金斯利第一项要求，不得有所延误。  
枢木朱雀在对方要求下思考后立刻给出答复，如果需要能在第一时间就投入战场的话或许让他直接驾驶Lancelot・Conquistador先独自飞往目的地还比较省事根本不必大费周章，然而军师似乎另有打算不曾明说只让枢木朱雀服从指示。

「能源方面，EU技术部门会无偿提供。」罗伊德看着手里的资料带着一惯笑意说：「也毫无条件。」  
「毫无条件吗？」  
「书面上是这样写的。」他扬扬那迭属于合约的资料，又说：「嘛，总之是能省下一大麻烦。」

这回特派并不跟着出使战场，不过EU技术部门承诺会给予全力支持。  
先不说对方技术和维修方面可不可靠，就说这架机体毕竟这是特派亲自为第七骑士打造的专属用机……虽然会将出战数据与数值传递，但对此罗伊德不满也不希望调整此架机体是假以他人之手。

「此趟用时应该不会太久。」枢木朱雀如此说明：「皇帝给予的期限并不多。」  
「听说有十分可靠的军师会跟着？」  
「……我想，大概是测试吧。」他垂下视线，面色并不放松：「针对我们两个的。」  
「朱雀？」

面对塞西尔投射而来的目光，被点名的驾驶员摇了摇头只询问目前特派这边的准备情况其余不愿意再多提。

※※

「虽然想好好享受新年交接的悠闲气氛。」黑发军师品了口冒着热气的红茶，他说：「可惜战争不会消停。」

枢木朱雀非常确信自己随后便听到贬低如此情况的形容词语同出自于朱利亚斯·金斯利口中，然而对此他仅是皱了皱眉间并无发表任何言论甚至连目光都不在发话者身上。  
他们在天将黎明之时启程正搭乘皇室专属用车前往火车站，路面两旁的积雪未消气温很低估计连着几天的降雪也不会在今日停止。为了赶上皇帝陛下亲口给予的期限枢木朱雀只希望这场雪不要影响到火车出发的时间，不然他真会觉得让他来驾驶Lancelot・Conquistador直接飞往目的地才是最好的选择。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利在平稳行驶轿车中放下磁杯发出清脆声响，他望向坐在斜对座位上看着车窗外闪逝风景的枢木朱雀。

「往年，你都是如何度过这段时间的？枢木卿。」  
「抱歉？」

他转回过头，一双在昏暗天色中越发明显的晶亮祖母绿看向问话者。

「圣诞节，包含新年。」  
「……并无特别之处。」

数据上看来对方的确没有说谎，枢木朱雀自小便进入不列颠尼亚军队的军队。  
朱利亚斯撑着下颚不疾不徐地说不列颠尼亚人应当十分重视这项节日，包含在营中的那些军人总会搞出什么余兴节目来大肆庆祝……尤其在刚收复的战败国。

「而收复的Area11多数名誉不列颠尼亚人中有不少身为Omega。」他直直盯向枢木朱雀：「资料上看来的。」  
「……」  
「无意冒犯。」他能感受到对方逐渐升起的不快，耸耸肩笑说：「只是对于某些事情的好奇。」

枢木朱雀冷着脸色盯着发话者，很显然朱利亚斯·金斯利对于身为护卫的第七骑士没多少好感。  
或许因为被捏造的性格如此也或是天生却包覆在假象之下枢木朱雀不曾见到过的性格缺陷，亦或他记得什么……但皇帝陛下不可能制造出残缺品。

眼前这家伙是在试图刺探自己方法还不那么友善。  
想来军师不可能没看过帝国圆桌骑士的数据，而且合理推断是在皇帝陛下允准的前提下查看属于枢木朱雀本人的信息。  
那么朱利亚斯·金斯利确实能把握住被阅者本人没有试图隐藏的不公开信息。

「所以，您想要试探什么。」瞇起祖母绿的双眼盯向朱利亚斯：「见证推测或假设？」  
「嗯，或许……那会很有趣。」  
「我必须保护您的周全。」枢木朱雀这回转开视线压低声音他说：「但我能选择方式。」

「别这么剑拔弩张。」他笑着带上无奈的语气，但不像放弃了念头：「我对你很了解的，枢木卿。」  
「我希望您别把事情弄得复杂。」

「对我来说那很简单。」朱利亚斯低声笑笑，他说：「而你，只能选择服从于我。」


	32. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(32)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 不管亡不亡国了，军师是疯子，作者也是疯子，所有的后果朱雀承担(被打)  
> 本周双更另外一更在周五，为什么愚人节要更新？当然是来抚慰大家被恶作剧的悲伤心情，  
> 啊？我？哼，我从来都是发起恶作剧的那个(笑  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

前一秒嚣张跋扈的态度在下一秒消逝得无影无踪，那个男人在混乱情绪中所表现出的软弱与神经质……到底哪个才是假象？这个性格是记忆出现错乱的结果，还是单纯要让某个人松下戒心的策略？

他摀着额头喊着热，明明身处在空调适度的火车头等包厢之中。  
他按着眼罩喊着渴，明明注满清澈液体的水晶杯就摆放在面前。  
他不喊痛，却能从逐渐漫出面部的冷汗看出端倪。  
知情者提醒过枢木朱雀关于朱利亚斯·金斯利有着习惯性头疼，但却没有人同步提起这位皇族军师亦有精神异常。

前往圣彼得堡的列车依照预定时程平稳行驶在路途中，从车道窗外看去的景色纵然单调却也平静的令人向往……如果战争能够不波及到此处的话。枢木朱雀面对着不断闪逝而过的风景把所有不属于行驶间的杂音全数关在头等包厢内，包括水晶杯跌落滚在地毯上的声响、液体泼洒而出的声音还有独自待在封闭空间中属于男人断续吐出的喘息和话语。

枢木朱雀确实得到了解答，却也是最不想要的结果。  
关于那个由皇帝陛下重新建置而成的人偶。

在听见帝国使者前来报信的声响枢木朱雀收拾面上几乎没怎么显现波澜的情绪，纵然心底一片混乱。  
前来通告的使者声调铿锵有力说明列车将在十二个钟头后抵达目的地，枢木朱雀点头后心想看来比起预期时间快上一些。然后对方略显踌躇带着真诚毫无虚假的担忧询问独自处在包厢内军师情况是否一切安好？可有需要他效劳之处？

啊、毕竟男人确实是在下达给这位使者指令时开始出现精神异常的，属于突发性情况。  
使者脸上还有被破裂水晶杯碎片割伤的细小擦痕，不严重亦不会妨碍到什么。

「没问题。」枢木朱雀平静回应，他说：「你可以退下了。」  
「Yes, my lord.」

使者听从着指令转身离去。  
枢木朱雀再度侧过头看向几乎除了日夜交替外没怎么变化的风景，他有些在嘲笑着待在包厢里头的男人当前状态想这十二个钟头也不知道够不够那情绪失常的家伙平静下来再度成为目中无人的常态？谁知道这类情况会存在多久。  
深呼吸后回身将右手套摘下食指指腹按压在门禁传感器上头，等待机器判读无须多久紧接着便是车厢门解锁滑开。方才被阻断的声响一并回到枢木朱雀耳中，显然按压着左眼的那个人尚未从旁人看不见、猜不透的幻觉中回过神。

然后，他喊了。  
那本不该出现在朱利亚斯·金斯利口中过于熟识的称呼，也就是这声充斥依赖感的称呼让枢木朱雀再也无法说服自己。

朱利亚斯·金斯利打一开始就不存在，真正在此处是由自己亲手交由不列颠尼亚皇帝陛下而且早已该死亡的Zero。  
──鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚。

「水……朱雀、给我水……」

单侧露出紫晶眼眸没有看向再度回到厢房中的第七骑士，一片混沌透着哪里在看着什么让人无从判断。带着皮制长手套相对纤细修长的手掌虚张在半空中似乎想抓住那些看不见的东西，就好像他所呼喊的那个人或者低喃需求的那样东西存在于某处。

枢木朱雀看着陷在混乱回忆中的男人，紧咬着后牙槽只能暗自平复心绪。  
对他来说，有太多的情绪起伏都不是好事。

──倘若棋子外壳碎裂便由你亲手进行处置，枢木朱雀。  
──……Yes, your majesty.

紧紧握起的拳头带起掌心间刺痛，他并没有再度满足当前军师的愿望。  
不管拿来多少水，总归会被视而不见然后泼洒在地容器也将应声碎裂。

属于情绪而发出起伏淡淡的Alpha信息速还散在男人周围，枢木朱雀站定在门边迟迟没有其他动作。  
曾经，我们有过机会……  
他想。

※※

间歇性头疼发作过后来自不列颠尼亚的皇族军师正休憩在头等车厢中所配置的休息区域，隔着一扇拉门枢木朱雀坐在早先清理完洒落于地毯中的水晶杯碎片尚待水渍干透的小厅。窗外目所能及的天幕悄悄转暗直到再看不清那整片祥和的景色，他手肘支着座椅扶手掌心撑着侧脸透着反光玻璃只能看见自己的倒影在窗子里。

这时候是该休息了，以便保存体力去应付再过几个时辰所抵达目的地后所发生的战事。  
遵照特派负责人的叮嘱所使用特殊抑制剂仍旧会对自己产生不良影响而且远比起常规抑制剂来的严重，或许和今天直接性情绪刺激有关。总之是难以说明的不舒服……胸口发闷而且从身体内部不断渗透出无力感但以目前来说不足以影响行动，他知道现下最好的作为便是强制身体进入休息状态。  
然而枢木朱雀承认着实担心目前躺在休息区的男人毕竟直到失去意识为止他的头疼情况不见好转，为确保这位由皇帝陛下钦点的军师能够立刻在战局派得上用场势必不能有任何闪失……但谁也不能保证他这顽疾会不会在战区发作。  
亦不知道除表面上所呈现出的错乱情绪外，皇帝陛下附加的诅咒会不会额外对于那个男人造成什么影响？

「……」

略带疲惫的祖母绿看向挂在一边墙面上的时钟，距离预计抵达时间还有四个钟头。  
于是枢木朱雀站起身走到阻隔休息区的那扇拉门前稍微窥探侧躺在床上的朱利亚斯·金斯利，沉睡者的呼吸声平稳也尚未有清醒征兆……看来对方没那么快能醒来，确定这项事实便回到小厅座位上打算趁这空档小憩片刻。

然而第七骑士没察觉的是在阖上拉门瞬间，毫无睡意与混乱的紫水晶便在黑暗中睁开。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利已然从间歇头疼的情况中解放虽然依旧无法确切忆起那一大断片的空白，却能感知到本站在门边的那个人身上所散溢的刺鼻虚假气息……不浓烈，是因为没有人再度主动刺激。  
一般来说这种情况不可能出现在未受刺激的枢木朱雀身上，那类抑制剂保护措施应当十分完善……是发生了什么变化在他那记忆空白期。

「哼……」

在黑暗中勾起的嘴角没有人发现，自然藏在眼神中的危险讯息就不会有人察觉。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利向来擅长谋划再持续逼近最后结果总会如同自己所预期的那样完美，但现在还不是将那自认为在帝国占有一席之地的Numbers逼至绝境的最佳时刻……要一点一点剥除所有伪装，让枢木朱雀这个人彻底崩溃。

他不急，还有时间。


	33. 【反叛黑白】 ABO(33)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 有点担心接下来属于亡国的这段时间轴，都会在警报中度过(默)  
> 不要认真去计较亡国剧情，重点只在一个疯子跟一个M身上。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

预期来说此番前往战线必然不受待见这项事实非常明显，因为属于不列颠尼亚的收复地又因本国突然指派安插从未听闻任何传言的军师和出身名誉不列颠尼亚的帝国圆桌骑士出现在战线上。代表皇帝出战前线的朱利亚斯·金斯利在抵达圣彼得堡中央车站时未受到隆重迎接，也未受到应有的皇族待遇。  
枢木朱雀在与迎接使者进行一段毫无重点可言的照面与谈话后便退至一旁，他能从使者的言语起伏和肢体动作看出对方根本不把本国指派的战力放在眼底。

啊、应该说两方的态度都是如此吧。  
随后才缓缓从皇室专用列车中踏出脚步的皇族军师同样语带轻蔑眼神高傲，目光扫过在场的两位战线接待使者鼻尖哼出笑意说原来迎接他的人这么少吗？然后站定于第七骑士所让出的位置。

「嘛、也无所谓……当我离开之时，圣彼得堡必为胜利而狂喜。」他语带自信，又说：「挤满呼唤吾名的民众。」  
「……」  
「而我，奉皇帝之命。」

「从现在开始EU战线的计划，就由我──朱利亚斯·金斯利全权负责。」

即便来自本国的军师不曾断过讯息更新但战线每分每秒都有剧烈变化又以目前长期处于胶着情况的EU，在亲自传递他如皇帝亲临的圣旨后军师便待在凯萨大宫殿作战会议厅中，落坐于本该属于最高指挥官的位置听取所有情报。枢木朱雀负手而立在主座后方一步位置同样听取相关信息，自行评估的确比起前几日获取的情况更加棘手。  
然而军师面带微笑胸有成足的模样似乎不把出战限制或条件严峻的事实放在心上，只听取必要情报后便一手撑着下颚另一手手指断续点在桌面上。

「不得不说，这里作为前线的司令部还真是松散得可怕。」

军师最后做出了如此结论并向后靠坐。  
此时终于有欧洲权力大臣对素未谋面的军师与来自名誉不列颠尼亚身分的圆桌骑士提出质疑，有关他们所收到来自本国的信息此番两人前来应是带足压倒性战力才对？斟酌用词，大臣带着疑虑与不满的眼神在两人之间徘回。

「属下并非低看圆桌骑士的战力，但确实无看到本国前来支持的战队？」  
「哼。」军师抬眼看着那位大臣，他轻蔑表达：「低看？怕是根本没进到眼底吧。」

「枢木卿，你怎么说？」  
「……属下听从安排。」

枢木朱雀看了看那位背对自己的军师，在听见他如此回复后朱利亚斯·金斯利却摇头说看来帝国圆桌第七骑士令人讶异的战斗情报与数据尚未传来此处……这对他们来说是好事毕竟杀手锏确实要出乎不易才有乐趣。

「哦？想必军师有了计划？」  
「啊，确实。」

来自本国由皇帝陛下所指派的军师从座位上站起身，淡淡看了一眼发话者是所属于米迦勒骑士团的真·日向·沙欣格，今日特别代替在战场前线抽不开身的团长来到此处。

此前的数据中对于这个人信息，似乎……也很有意思。  
他想。

※※

在接获专属Knight mare抵达EU技术部门讯息的同时，其驾驶员枢木朱雀便独自来到机库中查看机体状况。确实符合朱利亚斯·金斯利的要求，经过操作测试结果一切正常并且随时能够出击。  
他在此战线支持技术部门人员惊讶于实际数值时简单交代机体例行保养工作，还有说明几项重点后便离开机库。

状态很好。  
枢木朱雀暗自下了对自身的结论。

来自本国的指挥者与战力被分配在凯萨大宫殿的客房中休憩，军师坐在大厅中柔软单人沙发椅然后于大理石桌面摆放西洋棋盘并无与人对弈而是透过棋局推演计划。回到军师身边的枢木朱雀简单汇报Lancelot・Conquistador当前状态后便不再发话，但进行推演的人十分满意驾驶员回报。

「进行惩戒是绝对必要的，对于这松散的战线。」

他放下手里黑色城堡的棋子在方格内然后说EU战线之所以如此颓势多半都是这群无用的家伙自己搞出来的，那么是完全不把皇帝陛下放在眼底？还是──别有所图呢。  
  
「有必要由我来整肃一番。」

当军师丢下白色王棋站起身从枢木朱雀身前走到景观窗边时，第七骑士突然在空气中嗅得从对方身上散溢的强烈信息素……太过突然的刺激让他呼吸一滞，紧紧绷住全身肌肉才止住向后退缩的举动。  
难说是不是故意的？至少他没办法从男人一贯保持蔑视微笑的面部中查看出端倪，或许就是个视战争为游戏的疯子。

萦绕在鼻间的味道仍旧是那股熟悉的红酒香然而又不再如同印象中温顺，如此辛辣与苦涩。  
枢木朱雀放缓呼吸评估着当前状况还能够忍受，然而却得奋力抵抗这回不知为何如此快窜升的恶心感……抑制剂的效用明明还在。

「随时做好出战准备，枢木卿。」军师看着窗外晚霞，笑说：「这是你向我表示绝对忠诚的好机会。」  
「……Yes, my lord.」  
「那么──哎呀？怎么回事？」他回身看着伫立于座位后方位置的第七骑士，并未收去笑意：「脸色很差呢。」  
「无碍。」

眼下情况不太妙，枢木朱雀看着那人不带关心神情却带着越来越浓郁的信息素向自己走来。第七骑士咬住牙根盯住缓缓接近的家伙，斟酌后先开口说时间已经不想早了他不方便打扰军师休息要先行退下……然而却被军师喊住。

「我可是很关心你没法及时上战场。」  
「不劳挂记，我能随时出战。」

枢木朱雀终是在那人站定于面前两步的位置时向后退了一步，然后捕捉到眼前男人唇边加深的笑意。  
──这家伙是故意的。

「收起你无聊的优越感……金斯利卿。」  
「唉啊，抱歉抱歉……我情绪太兴奋了。」他歪过头没带上半点真诚：「受不了吗？可这里全都是Alpha呢。」  
「但却不会有人如你一般恶劣。」  
「散溢出信息素偶尔是因为情绪波动，这个绝大部分的Alpha都无法抑止。」

他绕过了枢木朱雀往其中一间客房走去。

「提醒一下，注意伪装抑制剂的使用。」军师在关上房门之前又说：「免得真坐实了毫无战力的圆桌骑士。」  
「请你注意自己的举止。」他看向善用第二性别优势的浑蛋，沉下声：「别造成太过难堪的情况。」  
「我说过了，这对我来说很容易……枢木卿。」

在确认军师进到房内之后枢木朱雀也快速离开残留Alpha信息素的现场。  
那个男人，简直恶劣至极。


	34. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (34)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商歸零，劇情浮雲不符合邏輯，自爽。  
> 覺得這不是熟悉的亡國純屬正常，不正常的是我的腦迴路。  
> 歡迎留言，隨意離開，感謝。
> 
> ※※

不過就是自以為能憑一己之力改變當前狀態抱持著無聊英雄式想法的無能之人罷了，不管是那個曾經存在於Area11掀起反叛戰事被捉拿後銷聲匿跡的囚犯，還是當前在EU戰線試圖並正在挑起抗爭戰火的蠢蛋。  
這是朱利亞斯·金斯利在作戰會議廳中所做下的結論，並且明著指責與嘲諷作戰前線司令太過迂迴的策略。

在自己所擬定的「方舟船團」計畫實行之前，他亦有想要先行執行的策略。  
本次由敵軍發起突如其來的戰火攻勢讓歐洲不列顛尼亞頻頻處於劣勢，面對如此戰況朱利亞斯·金斯利並無要求EU所屬的米迦勒騎士團協助亦拒絕其欲增援出戰的請求。握著帝國權杖代表軍事統帥的男人翹著腿坐靠在司令官的位置上態度從容不疾不徐下達所有指令，然後在某一時刻他要求打開帝國圓桌第七騎士專屬Knight mare的公開通訊。

是了，今日確實沒看見那位跟在帝國軍師身側的護衛。  
真·日向·沙欣格如是想道，而且確實耳聞過這位駕駛員在Area11值得讚許的表現與技術更有在其受封典禮上創下驚人戰績的消息。但仍舊對於軍師指派讓他獨自上場的自信心存疑……就這段時間親自觀察實在看不出這兩人彼此間會有多大程度的信任，本該盡心擔任護衛與戰力的第七騎士遠沒表現上這麼服從。  
駕駛員是抓了Area11的反叛軍首領再由皇帝陛下欽點受封獎勵出身Numbers的帝國圓桌騎士，既然屬於皇帝親衛那從實力上來說確實沒有必要進行質疑但他另外查探到屬於樞木朱雀有項未經證實的傳言……身為帝國圓桌騎士自古以來不該會有此項猜測傳出。在當前戰況與變化多端情勢下尚未有人針對這點提出質疑，但他知道那只是目前EU戰線更執著的點不在其而是在那位有著絕對自信、目中無人的軍師身上。倘若傳言是真的那麼、這個人實在非常有趣。

「那麼，樞木卿。」  
『……』  
「全數殲滅。」

語氣上揚帶著明顯不過的指令與笑意，整個作戰會議室卻因為這項指令一片譁然是針對朱利亞斯·金斯利的不滿，所以他們提出質疑並明確指出即便是從本國調派來的皇族軍師亦不得濫殺我方成員、不可傷及無辜。對於如此斥責與質疑坐於高位的男人卻嗤之以鼻絲毫不在意，他站起身拿著象徵權杖指向那群亟欲發火的眾大臣。

「皇帝陛下只需要屬於不列顛尼亞的勝利。」軍師撤回權杖握在手裡又說：「不需要沒任何戰力的棋子。」  
「但你無權削弱我方戰力！金利斯卿。」  
「而你們卻能讓他們死在毫無意義的戰場？再冠上冠冕堂皇的理由。」他搖頭並開口承諾：「英勇殉職，我能給。」  
「你！簡直──」

「樞木卿，回應。」  
『……Yes, my lord.』

聽見第七騎士從公開通訊中傳回低沉應答讓軍師讚賞的點頭然而真·日向·沙欣格能清楚看出那張笑意中隱藏的惡劣，是針對同行而來的那位圓桌第七騎士。先不論這兩位同樣來自於本國的使者關係究竟好壞與否但軍師這步棋確實十分奏效，畢竟歐洲不列顛尼亞所屬的米迦勒騎士團著實對這回作戰司令權有著極大不滿，並直接在明面上質疑出身Numbers的第七騎士同時也不信任朱利亞斯·金斯利。

「殺雞儆猴。」

軍師滿意看向戰況屏幕在第七騎士加入戰局之後呈現一面倒的優勢，並對於在公開通訊中EU軍投降或憤怒不解的咆嘯視而不見。以白色為基底由第七騎士所駕駛的Knight mare宛若修羅以一擋百的方式無差別格殺在戰場上所有機體。  
此等景象對於雙方兵力來說，宛若地獄。

──這大概就是這些愚蠢傢伙不曾體會過的。

※※

「做的非常好，樞木卿。」

戰事暫時停歇軍師回到凱薩大宮殿客房正在大廳區域品著現沖紅茶，難說目前坐於此處是否專門等著帝國圓桌第七騎士歸來？朱利亞斯·金斯利側過臉看著換回圓桌騎士服裝並且回到休息區域的樞木朱雀並以與讚賞──不管是不是真心的，只要能得到想要的結果便行。  
然而以時間推算的話，對方回來的似乎有些遲。

臉色不太正常，眉間皺的死緊幾乎是毫不隱瞞地將不滿情緒全表現在臉上。  
啊、從接到殲滅任務之後開始吧。  
  
「你一開始就是這樣打算的？」  
「不錯。」  
「……你分明還有其他方式。」祖母綠眸子清楚張示著不諒解，他帶著怒氣詢問：「只為了掌控所有兵力？」  
「兵力？」他低聲笑笑站起身來指出：「別忘記騎士團只是大於一半的人不服而已。」

縱然指揮官不在現場亦不服從命令的那幫愚蠢之人又能如何？軍師要調動其他部隊同樣輕而易舉。  
紫晶看向樞木朱雀笑道何況看來最大的兵力不就在自己身旁？他說第七騎士未免太小看了他自己，難道不是嗎。

「支配人類最好的做法就是讓他們感到恐懼，我曾說過的……樞木卿。」  
「銳減現有兵力的作法，你認為他們會因為如此而信服於你？」  
「是必須服從。」軍師看向那位面色不佳的第七騎士說：「並認同圓桌騎士的實力，這是壓倒性的勝利。」  
「這分明是──」  
「沒什麼好大驚小怪，你經歷過的。」朱利亞斯雙手環胸接著說：「但本次是我來下令而由你所執行，無差別殺戮。」

慘烈聲響與戰爭過於殘酷畫面還環繞在樞木朱雀的腦海裡，但與軍師最後詞彙互相連接的卻非早先那場戰事而是在更早之前強制被自身意志封入心底不願再回想起發生在Area11的──不、不可以。

「我以為你很習慣這種事情，畢竟是軍人出身。」軍師微笑著這麼說了：「看來是我太高估你了，樞木卿。」  
「夠了……」  
「我記得你在受封成為圓桌騎士前，曾身為第三皇女的騎士對吧。」  
「……閉嘴！」

「難道不是嗎？」他咧開嘴出口的是對方不願再聽到的稱呼：「殺戮皇女的騎士。」  
「你給我──唔！」

在樞木朱雀即將伸手掐上軍師頸喉的瞬間，富含侵略及極為濃郁的嗆辣意圖強制使人臣服的紅酒信息素便在空氣中急速散溢比起第七騎士的動作要快上一些。但在樞木朱雀身體中尚未完全失效的偽裝防衛機制在突發的劇烈侵襲下啟動，同時引發潛藏其中的不適……他只能將伸出的手返回摀住口鼻承受著劇烈乾嘔，嗆咳著並軟下身跪在地。

那位軍師同步蹲下身，伸手捏住樞木朱雀的下顎強迫對方帶著急促喘息抬起頭。  
被生理性淚水浸潤的祖母綠雖然痛苦卻不願意有任何示弱，透著朦朧視線同樣瞪著依舊帶著惡劣微笑的軍師。

「看來你忘記了規矩，樞木卿。」  
「你不該，也不允許質疑我。」

釋放出更為強烈的信息素所包含的意思已經非常明顯，屬於Alpha的侵略同時也強制對方必須臣服幾乎要把偽裝防衛機制的氣味完全掩蓋。樞木朱雀的臉色在此變化中更加蒼白緊緊咬住下唇卻藏不住痛苦的嗚咽，朱利亞斯·金斯利滿意收到回饋……他十分愉悅，對於逐漸摧毀眼前這個人的所有偽裝和自尊、這很有趣。

「你唯一能做的就是服從我，記清楚了嗎？樞木朱雀。」

痛苦之後，就是恐懼。  
不要著急，一下子就Checkmate就沒意思了。


	35. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(35)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 希望自己不要太放飞，玩到最后收不回来(默) 其实军师有人格分裂，我也会玩到精神分裂。  
> PS.军师在混乱时只会问妹妹在哪(坏)
> 
> 三次元各种不顺利，昨天觉得被浪费时间又心情火大时间又晚了所以就没更，这种日子什么时候能结束orz  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

在EU所有战略会议中对于布局、策略和指令枢木朱雀皆不会发表意见亦不会参与只接收自己需要执行的任务，纵然身为帝国圆桌骑士有权力针对军师策略进行讨论或加入看法，然而他总神情严肃并沉默站在司令座后方一步位置不加以干涉。也就是这个位置让他有自信能阻断任何有可能让军师遭受到伤害的举动，难说在如此不友好的环境中会有什么样的意外。  
掌管部分兵力的权力大臣在经历几次会议后在今日首度以相对温和方式针对第七骑士进行质疑，当着朱利亚斯·金斯利的面直言帝国圆桌骑士作为是否不妥？然而一向高傲的男人握着象征帝国权力的令牌平淡说明对方如此作为并无碍。

「能清楚自己的地位才值得嘉许。」他的目光定在战略图上却问着身后的第七骑士：「你说对吗？枢木卿。」  
「……」  
「哼，好了。」没收到响应但军师本人不甚在意地站起身，宣告结束这场会议：「今天到此为止吧。」

本国使者一前一后走在凯萨大宫殿休息区域的长廊上，此处摆设与装潢没有如同本国一向奢华至顶的风格，而在其中蕴含典雅氛围不得不说挺得军师满意。  
近几日欧洲气候不佳这才刚接近傍晚时分窗外便乌云密布黑漆昏沉，透过廊道间连成片的落地玻璃窗反射镜像得以知晓枢木朱雀当前脸色称不上好，朱利亚斯·金斯利是知道原因的……抑制剂总归是剥夺自然生理状态的药剂而且再强效的抑制剂施打后其效力都有期限何况频繁被外力刺激，光是防御机制被强烈挑动时的那种感觉──作为始作俑者的军师不会知道有多难受，可他能从第七骑士苍白面部与隐忍神色中看出端倪。

真要说反馈出来的防卫机制也同样让朱利亚斯感受到属于警告性质的不畅快感，轻微神经系统型的攻击无非就是让Alpha于一段时间动作迟缓与感应失灵加上信息素掩盖让Omega得以在危急关头争取时间。伪装型抑制剂必须要合乎医嘱的使用，想必枢木朱雀身上备有药剂足以应付自然性消散的效力。朱利亚斯·金斯利想过对方因第二性征觉醒而难堪的次数可能不多这多半有赖于性格和优异体质，也因为使用足量抑制剂维持……理论来说如此作为对身体不好而且如果在这节骨眼被强行突破防卫机制，一发不可收拾的机率很高。

体内有个永远无法拆卸的未爆弹。  
这很讽刺毕竟枢木朱雀无论从哪点上来看都不该是Omega……所以当第一次亲眼见到第七骑士相关资料时他有那么些震惊，但朱利亚斯·金斯利不会反驳或质疑不列颠尼亚皇帝陛下的决定。  
一个名誉的不列颠尼亚人又是Numbers能短时间内爬到皇女骑士的位子又瞬间成为帝国圆桌骑士，在外谣言自然不少然而多数被他在受封后主动请求的那场决斗表现上堵住大半，然而再难听的言论都传入了军师耳里。不过那些看不起第七骑士的家伙却不知道亦不愿意查明，枢木朱雀尚未被谁所彻底拥有的这项事实。

回到休息驻所一路上都没有交谈而且说其实他们双方其实几乎不进行分派任务之外的对话，除非朱利亚斯·金斯利先起话头……但从中获取愉悦感的大概也就属于军师一人，并且多半得不到来自于对方的响应。

※※

关于朱利亚斯·金斯利的习惯性头疼加上精神错乱发作时间总让人无法提前建立心理准备，但枢木朱雀庆幸自从到了欧洲后这种情况目前只会发生于两人单独相处情况下，还不至于干扰战事分布或令人察觉……不过倘若时间拖久也怕生出意外。  
对于战线规划事项才说到一半而中间参杂多少令第七骑士不认同的言论这点不多加赘述，军师却在某个瞬间停止发言、神情由傲慢转变为痛苦，并伸手用力压着左侧额头连带着特殊眼罩就好像那里遭受到突然而来的激烈攻击。  
接下来所要采取的行动枢木朱雀并不陌生，在军师意识不清的情况下他反复着进行毫无意义的行为。

「朱雀……水……给我水、朱雀……」

注满清澈液体的水晶杯由枢木朱雀本人呈递给朱利亚斯·金斯利，然而对方颤抖伸出手时眼神却没盯在水杯或任何可能获取需求物品的区域上。器皿最后仍旧被需求者无视并摔落于铺满毛制毯的地面连带液体浸湿一小部分，往复几次后枢木朱雀便停止如此反复作为。但男人嘴里还是不断颤抖吐出需求还有那过于……依赖性的称呼。

「给我水啊……朱雀……」

伸出手求援方向并非还单膝跪在身前的第七骑士，混乱却依旧晶莹仅剩一侧的眼眸也非看向他的位置。  
所以当枢木朱雀清楚看到那片紫晶突然溢出泪光并在脸颊上形成水痕时，祖母绿的双眼同样也瞪大了些许。

「你……喂！」

身着黑色代表不列颠尼亚的华服被困在幻觉亦或过去回忆中的男人瞬间从柔软沙发座中脱力，枢木朱雀没怎么思索便上前接住了那具身体……此前、至少在本国见面后两人肢体碰触次数为零，与记忆不相符是现在抱于怀里的这具身躯比起他们两人处在还能相拥的那段时日中要消瘦不少。  
或许这几日从身体内部不断涌出的疲累感与不断被肆意攻击的虚伪屏障大幅降低了枢木朱雀的体力，稳稳接住男人的同时也向后跌坐在地。被剥夺所有过往的男人在他怀里颤抖混着尚未平稳的呼吸，嘴里含糊不断呼唤幻觉中的名讳。

「朱雀……朱雀……你、在哪里？」

是求救讯号，而枢木朱雀确实接收到了。  
祖母绿双眸尚带着疑虑目光却往下看着按压住左眼尚未清醒的男人，本就苍白现在却连血色都不剩的面部上布满因痛苦而流下的冷汗……那些嚣张跋扈或许是被虚设的人格，也或许是本身未被洗去隐藏起来的恶劣性格哪里都感受不到了。

没有嘲笑刻意的针对性话语，也没有言语羞辱。  
悬在半空中无所适从的双手连同本人思绪经历几分挣扎后仍缓缓落于不比往日厚实的肩背上，他几度张开口才发觉连要发出声音都是如此的困难。

「朱雀……朱雀……」  
「……我在这里。」

在一片虚弱的呼唤声中，被唤名者闭上双眼同样以略显虚弱的音调做出回应。  
他是、他确实是那个熟悉的童年旧友也是夺去自己希望的罪魁祸首，枢木朱雀不会对于曾经的作为道歉却也不希望看到男人因混乱的记忆所苦。

「鲁路修……」

怀中男人在他落下那个名讳的瞬间终于停下颤抖，一时间所有声响回归静默连同男人按压在左额上的手都脱力般滑下。  
枢木朱雀听着他的呼吸从紊乱逐渐回归平静时想大抵这回就该这么稳定下来了，也不知道喊出那个名讳是否会让这位被皇帝掌控的人偶更加痛苦？然而、再度清醒过来的军师什么不会记得。

枢木朱雀总归在如此情况下松懈了戒心没能预料到接下去的情况，完全不给人机会防范的攻势太过接近、过于猛烈。

「唔──你……」

浓厚辛辣且苦涩的酒香终是在此回近距离猛烈冲破本就岌岌可危的伪装防护，余下效力所剩无几的化学刺鼻气味很快就被浑厚的红酒气息所掩埋最终消散于空气中。

「枢木卿。」

他在枢木朱雀脱力并带着惊愕神情倒在柔软地毯上时并没有出手相助，而是带上一贯冷漠和令人不敢恭维的傲慢态度。他歪着头自上俯视着第七骑士让眼罩上的紫晶吊坠碰撞出轻响。单侧的紫水晶不见一丝混乱，朱利亚斯·金斯利再度释放出更为浓厚的信息素。  
不顾底下的人面色苍白，他问：

「你透着我，是在看向谁呢。」


	36. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (36)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
>  因为很喜爱这味道所以就那么定了，虽然知道最适合的是向日葵或者樱花BUT我就是很任性。  
>  接下来所有情节包含后续──好吧……这篇故事的从头到尾都是胡说八道，看我多能胡说而已。  
>  欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

干燥而温暖又清新的属于盛夏棉花香气，浓郁却不使人觉得黏腻。  
是属于枢木朱雀真正的味道，又是尚未被任何人标记掩盖的干净无暇气味。

这多少让人感到相当意外至少对于朱利亚斯·金斯利而言来说是如此，虽然不曾真正去了解或理解过此人但却觉得似乎、对方的味道应该要是那金黄色与夏日气候同样炽烈而温暖……存在于脑海混乱记忆中的形状。

无处可躲。  
枢木朱雀侧过身紧缩在地抵御从身体内部不断窜出灼热与渴求被填满的欲望，早先一步因为抑制剂而产生的浑身刺痛略为淡化随后便带走全身上下所有力气，祖母绿双眸不加掩饰愤怒瞪着从高处注视他丑态的那位始作俑者……虽不清楚那个男人是在何时恢复神智可事实证明朱利亚斯·金斯利就是一个不折不扣的骗子！  
早已恢复平静神色却还挂着汗水的朱利亚斯带着玩味眼神打量着缩在身下并抵制本能的枢木朱雀，他冷冷笑了声后撤手起身坐回柔软沙发座椅中却没终止信息素释放。

枢木朱雀带着急速喘息手掌撑地坐起身，双颊烧红但嘴唇却是一片死白这或许跟强硬冲破抑制剂防护有关。  
处在浓厚信息素包围下来自帝国圆桌的第七骑士咬着下唇却藏不住喉间窜出的细微声响，不只是本能发情这么单纯。

「金斯利……收起、你的信息素！」  
「这让你很难受。」这不是问句他挑起眉半真抱怨：「不过嘛……伪装防卫的攻击果然让人感到不快，我可难受的紧。」

做于沙发中的男人伸出右手捏住枢木朱雀的下颚，逼迫他抬起头以愉悦心态指明现在就一个Alpha和Omega所在的空间，两个人信息素都被诱发的情况下是没办法靠自主收起的。  
是因为被强制解除的防护机制在身体中反噬也因为心理上抗拒，在对方不断加强释放恶意的瞬间枢木朱雀转开头脱离牵制弯下腰开始干呕……他很清楚继续待着只会让情势更惨，然而却是无法自行脱困。

──好热……好、难受……  
燥热散不去烧得全身难受加上反噬所带来的晕眩还有身体各处脱力又带着疼痛，不断从内心涌出希望被谁拥有的念头亦让他无法保持清醒……但他知道，有Alpha在所处的这个空间──

「啊……唔……」

仅仅只是衣物在皮肤上轻微磨擦都能带起令人羞耻的感触，让他想放弃一切抵抗顺从委身在某人身下直到这股热度被驯服。曾经熟悉的红酒香气就在身边却少了最初那股温顺与舒心，增强的不只辛辣压制与更是侵略性意味……但是、不可以！  
这个男人并非让枢木朱雀曾经一度有过想依托念头的──

男人不顾枢木朱雀的心底挣扎与表面不愿，脱下皮制手套的白皙手掌贴到侧脸时这对于高热状态中的枢木朱雀来说宛若玉石般沁凉让他不由自主地想贴合，然而尚有理智的现下他不允许自己那么做。涌起的热潮让他无法挣脱Alpha持续施加压力的情况，逐渐被压制的枢木朱雀脑海中不断浮现那些自己不认同，关于最高统治者的主张：

──这世界本来就是不公平的。  
──弱小者只能选择臣服，身为低等Omega只能选择服从被人征服。  
──你们没有任何自由。

「不要……」

他示弱，可那个带着单侧眼罩的男人却没有接受。  
勾起的嘴角满满是恶意与嘲讽，就如同枢木朱雀曾经看过那些拥有相同体质的施虐者。

──你们怎么反抗都是无效的，就因为你们身为Omega如此低等的存在。  
──妄想着被谁所拥有简直痴人说梦，Omega注定没有选择权只能接受。  
曾经听到过的哀求被迫雌伏在那些人身下，反抗过、抗争过最后还是……

逃不掉。

※※

Omega被彻底激发出的情欲在不被标记或使用足量抑制剂压制的情况下无法自主消除，渴求被标记是此种性别的天性即便如同枢木朱雀这类拥有强大意志力与忍受力的人。  
躺在地上的人还抱着双臂不愿意顺从即使祖母绿双眼早已蒙上一片水光继而涣散，朱利亚斯再度伸手触摸枢木朱雀带汗的双颊掌下感受到细微颤动与反抗却无更加明显的举动。他将人翻过然后用自己的身体覆上并凑前拨开早已汗湿贴在颈处的短发嗅着那处干净平滑毫无损伤的腺体，满意对方退缩却无法逃离掌控范围。  
来自枢木朱雀的信息素，确实足以让人疯狂、令人想对其展开掠夺。

「我能帮助你的，枢木卿。」

他说，求我。  
Alpha同样无法忍受太长时间暴露在Omega的信息素下，从开始接触到气味的同时下身就起了明显反应。脑海里不断叫嚣着让他占有眼前过于纯粹而又干净的枢木朱雀，但同时又有另外一股力量从脑海中、身体里阻挡着朱利亚斯·金斯利。

「……嗯……唔……」

光是隔着衣物轻轻抚过的力度都能让枢木朱雀发出软糯声息，而且就趴着姿势他慢慢拱起下半身贴合朱利亚斯·金斯利绷在裤中的火热部位。

可悲的天性。  
他的手从对方腰际逐渐往下滑动满意于目前尚包覆在制式服装底下身体曲线的手感，朱利亚斯·金斯利下探至那个样有反应之处便听闻枢木朱雀一声算是明显的呜咽拱在危险区域的臀部又蹭了蹭……似是想退缩又似想迎合。  
当朱利亚斯·金斯利解开纯白色制服长裤时垂下视线便能看见底裤后方位置已有湿润迹象，他很清楚伏趴在自己身下的Omega已做好准备……并竟是自己所催发的发情。

「停、停下……金斯利……啊！唔、不……」  
「还没被人碰过吗？」退下底裤伸手抓握圆润而充满弹性的臀部，他笑着说：「洁身自好，不……该说很幸运呢。」

知道枢木朱雀是长期经过锻炼而且也看过对方身着紧身驾驶服的模样，军师于心底赞许过紧致而匀称的身材还有就是分给这部位的眼光久了些。

手感如同想象──不？是与模糊记忆深处中的不错，但到底哪来的记忆却完全不知道也不该知道。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利两手抓握着圆滑弹性的臀瓣向两旁分开露出中央那处不断颤抖吐着湿润黏稠透明液体部位，是尚未被人使用过的淡粉颜色……也许紧张或抗拒又或因为渴求，Omega那处小孔不住收缩又吐出更多带着甘甜气息的无色液体。  
被迫进入发情状态的Omega体内不仅仅是热而且足够湿润在入侵时亦丝毫不受阻挠，自内部产生的液体被抽送手指带出又送入润泽水声更是源源不断。

「啊啊、啊……不、啊哈……」  
「很面很湿润呢，枢木卿。」

他在伸入手指同时解放出紧绷部位倾身压覆至枢木朱雀背上，完全勃发的部位从身下人腿间擦入抵着同样火热位置轻轻磨蹭。第七骑士因为此种举动软下腰加剧喘息……从未被使用过的地方确实紧致，光单纯想象真正进入的感受就该令人发疯。  
与此同时朱利亚斯·金斯利耸动埋在枢木朱雀腿间的欲望，每一下都从阴囊到根部再重重擦到顶端。是因为自体分泌也因为枢木朱雀后方穴口内不断被搅动带出的润滑液体淋在硬挺部位，摩擦时发出淫靡的声响令人面红耳赤。

「状态……绝佳啊，已经是、第三根指头了……呼……」  
「啊哈、啊……啊啊！」

在朱利亚斯·金斯利不断进入枢木朱雀体内的手指按压至其中略微凸起处时，伏在身下的Omega身体立刻向上一弹连急促喘息也停了那么一瞬。包覆在对方体内的指节能够明显感受到内里紧缩再来便是散溢在浓浓信息素中的淡腥气，还有下身衣料被打湿的痕迹。枢木朱雀高潮过后的身子软下，他也撤出包含其中的手指。  
沾满液体的手指擦过身下人制式洁白外衣上，朱利亚斯·金斯利握住尚未解放过的欲望挪动位置，并以顶部摩擦阵阵细微收缩的小孔。枢木朱雀在查觉到这项举动时回过身带着未解情欲和恐惧的眼神伸出手推拒，然而尚未缓过气的当下无法撼动实行入侵举动的Alpha。

「你、不可以……不──」  
「唔……我当然可以。」

未解情欲在属于Alpha的欲望贯穿体内时燃烧至最高点，祖母绿眸子瞪大一瞬后随即泛起水雾双唇张阖发出嘶哑气音如同缺氧般难受……身体确实渴求Alpha进入，因为恐惧而窜起的抗拒理智与行为很快就会崩盘。

「很棒啊，枢木卿……」


	37. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (37)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
>  真心不会开车，怎么欺负朱雀都觉得不够香艳。说过了通篇是胡说八道。破处，突然很想写没有ABO的破处。  
>  之后更新没意外的话还是会在周五晚上(忙的话就六日更)，同样视情况双更。  
>  欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

那还在曾经试图想放弃所有猜疑与猜测的时期，是在得知自己可能分化成Omega的时候。  
几周前结束实战测试后枢木朱雀从特派观察员手中接过以备不时之需的药剂，并能从她的神情中看到为难与怜悯不断强调这只是预先猜测，在检测结论出来前也请枢木朱雀本人不要太过紧张。纵然双方心知肚明这项猜测八九不离十毕竟是照着分化检测表所进行评测，而且他清楚自己会对Alpha的气味产生排斥进而闪避也属于实际情况──但、有一个人除外。  
塞西尔估计看他表露接受所以便坚定回答并不会阻挡分化后让他继续待在特派，但强烈建议要找到能够平定特殊时期的标记者……不可能都靠着抑制剂撑过去。是以枢木朱雀如此优秀的战斗驾驶员来说，同时也因对于身体负担实在太重。

──能够放心的人、吗。  
注定只能接受被谁标记所有的结果，真是相当不公平的存在。

「朱雀？」  
「……啊、什么？」

坐在身侧面露明显担忧神情的童年好友朝自己看来，枢木朱雀眨了眨眼才想起目前……好像是在学生会办公室举行例行会议来着？有了这项认知后他便搔搔颊面露苦笑与歉意询问是否因为自己的分神而错过了什么？  
显然担忧状况的不只鲁路修一个人，至少是所有在场的成员都往他这边看。然后由会长先询问是否因为最近军务太过繁忙所导致？枢木朱雀急忙解释并非太累或者其他原因就单纯只是走神而已，干扰到大家的会议他很抱歉。

「虽说只是简单例会。」利瓦尔将椅子反坐，倾身靠在椅背上缘露出好奇：「但你不专心也挺稀奇的呢。」  
「真的，很不好意思。」枢木朱雀站起身跳过话题并提议：「我……请大家喝饮料当作赔罪吧？」  
「等等，我跟你去。」鲁路修跟着站起并扭过头不忘对会长说：「刚才那方案绝对不可行，再想其他的。」

「欸？鲁路修你好狠！」

走在采买饮料的途中鲁路修半是抱怨半是无奈向枢木朱雀诉苦，他不理解会长为何总要挑在考试周期间准备庆典？而且搞不懂那位爱庆典成痴的女人，为何总能有异想天开的点子。枢木朱雀笑着说估计是不希望大家生活太过沉闷吧，毕竟是会长的一番好意。

「也得想一下实际执行的人是谁吧。」  
「所以，我就说鲁路修很厉害的啊。」  
「我不会因为你的巴结而给好处。」鲁路修拨开额前的碎发，看向枢木朱雀：「做好觉悟吧你。」  
「我觉得我没有得罪你才是？不过我只能在体力活上帮忙而已。」

「所以，你发什么呆呢？最近很常看到你走神。」  
「……嗯、嘛，正好──」

简单对谈后他们并没有好好走向该去采买饮料的地方，执行行动的是这段时间时常心不在焉的枢木朱雀。  
他拉着一脸疑惑的好友拐弯走向空教室锁上门后便将人反压制在墙边，未等鲁路修将满腹疑问丢给他便直接贴上对方双唇并立即窜入温热空间。他们对于接吻并不陌生却是不自在于当下身处环境，也尚未在鲁路修住所外有过如此作为……  
枢木朱雀能够明显感受到来自于好友的紧张，而第一轮接吻如同暖身般短暂在拉开距离时枢木朱雀舔舔下唇。

「好歹，你是Alpha吧。」他失笑的说着同时抬腿蹭过尚未染上热度的部位：「还是你只有、这部份像而已？」  
「你这家伙……」  
「唔嗯……」

好友的力气确实不如自己，枢木朱雀十分明白所以会在某些时候松下所有力道让鲁路修掌控……反正目前不会影响什么也不会被影响。但此次鲁路修在唇舌交缠途中却感受到不同于以往──次数不多的亲热，他缓过动作拉开距离可童年旧友却直接埋首于他的肩颈部位然后环抱住他。

「到底怎么了？」

明显带着疑惑，他问。  
这种过于强势又带着侵略性的接吻方式他是首次在枢木朱雀身上感受到，以往在如此私下场合从未见过好友如此霸道的做法？这让鲁路修一时之间也抓不准缘由然而能从中感受到一点点、来自于枢木朱雀的不安。

「……鲁路修，如果你有选择权的话。」  
「什么？」  
「如果、我是说如果──」

在枢木朱雀裤子口袋中的通信器震起时发话者便收了口，深呼吸后抬起头时面部神情平淡就和平常一致。他对着鲁路修做了个抱歉的手势便接起通讯……是来自军方的任务通话。  
鲁路修双手抱胸靠在墙边看着走出教室外接听讯息的好友，紫晶盯在枢木朱雀身上正在回想方才未成的话语试图推测。

军务通讯通常用时不多而且往往都是枢木朱雀必须返回军队的时候，这次也没有任何意外。

「抱歉，给你带来困扰了吧。」枢木朱雀带上惯有苦笑，他说：「放心吧，我没事……不过今天要先离开了。」  
「当我和你一样笨是吗？」鲁路修皱眉盯着他，佯装愤怒：「好大的胆子啊。」  
「我哪敢──嗯……」  
「自己小心，还有……想说的话，你知道怎么找我。」

※※

然而最后却连一点的机会失去了，曾经一度让枢木朱雀冲动想脱口而出的祈求。  
枢木朱雀伏在凯萨大宫殿休息处被划分成大厅区域的软毛地毯上承受Alpha埋入体内的攻势，张嘴呼出的喘息与喊叫让他数度想咬断自己的舌头……然而在身后进行侵略的Alpha将先前沾满羞耻液体的手指放在他嘴里，彻底阻断这个念头。  
在空气中的辛烈酒香与暖棉气息早已融成一团。

「啊、唔……啊啊……」

他不知道身后是怎么样的情况然而令人难堪的撞击与濡湿声响、还有对方停留在臀部的揉捏动作从来没断过，从交合处溢出的液体也越来越多顺着小腿滴落至地毯中。最初没经过完整扩张之处已然接受Alpha的昂扬粗物语略显激烈的动作，除令人发疯快感外再感受不到其他知觉。

朱利亚斯·金斯利进入的位置很深，同样频频擦过早先碰触到的那一点。  
又是一次枢木朱雀只能在如此攻势下带着剧烈颤抖和拔高的声调进入高潮，收紧的通道让埋藏在里头的男人停下动作，显然在体力上的匮乏也让他喘息不已。

「第……几次了……呼、枢木卿？」  
「……放……开我……」  
「你没有办法自己解决的。」身后的男人直起身体，做下总结：「但，是该结束了。」

更加浓厚的辛辣信息素将略略明显的暖棉再度压了下去，枢木朱雀在感知到信息素后身体再度被动唤醒羞耻情欲然而起先是疑惑于朱利亚斯·金斯利突然慢下来的速率和模式，然后在男人嘴边扬起微笑时──枢木朱雀才惊觉到后果并扭过身体伸手推拒着。然而确实比不上平时的速度与力道，压在身上的男人却伸手压制住头颅强制让他伏趴在原处。

「不可以！金斯利！我警告──啊！啊哈……」  
「你该知道平息的方式……枢木卿。」带着喘息，他说：「真棒啊、这里。」  
「啊……呜……不要……」

没有经过任何试探而是找准位置后便将粗壮物直接撞入属于Omega体内的生殖腔，彷佛是被其所牵引着毫无误差。  
此处比起肠道中更加湿热更加紧致，大抵因为闯入的刺激而将枢木朱雀又再次逼上高潮后的腔道阵阵紧缩就像在渴求Alpha填满并不断吞咽。枢木朱雀却在此时停止了挣扎连同带着喘息与呻吟的阻止话语都消失了，下个瞬间喘息中染上哭声……而确实，是哭了。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利看着祖母绿眼瞳失神不断溢出清澈液体却并无为此停下动作与道歉，反而发狠的往里头撞。

那处大抵是第七骑士最后一处的防线，并且达到朱利亚斯最原本目的──关于枢木朱雀这个人的崩溃。  
俯视着强迫被打开身体的帝国圆桌第七骑士，仅有下半身一蹋胡涂模样……很好。

枢木朱雀混在喘息中的哭泣很细微而且全然没有任何反抗举动了，只带着不知是因为哭泣或者快意而出现的颤抖。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利在最后时刻狠狠一顶却退出那令人欲罢不能之处，他卡在肠道中成结然后射精时喘息着在衣服内里口袋摸出强效型抑制剂并扯开第七骑士的衣装迅速施打。  
祖母绿的双眸已然失去神采，他低下头持续着射精并靠在枢木朱雀耳边。

「今天……就到此为止吧，朱雀。」

这一声轻唤很柔和或许能让趴伏在地毯中的枢木朱雀产生错觉，军师的猜想从对方身上传来的颤动与呜咽中证实。  
祖母绿的眼瞳浸满泪水或者与汗水在睁大一瞬后却因为药效和疲累而掩上。

──鲁路修……


	38. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (38)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 军师不负责任。不要问亡国的剧情，但还是进行在那段时间在线。只是想要欺负朱雀！  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

今日欧洲战线战事结束后的军师于会议室内刚结束了后续安排，一干人等退出会议厅时朱利亚斯·金斯利却还坐在司令官位置上摆弄象征帝国身分的令牌嘴边噙着淡淡笑意，仍旧满意于本次任务所带来的成果而且有意直接往下一步进行。  
便是之前所筹划准备的「方舟船团」，但要如何决定下手时机？

「难得，枢木卿今日没跟在您身旁吗？」  
「关于任务结束后他不出现在会议中这回事，应该并不稀奇才对。」  
「即便有人在此空档对您发出威胁？」  
「那便是他的失职，不是吗？」紫晶眸子看向发话者他带着自信开口：「还是说，你有这个意图呢？沙欣格卿。」  
「属下惶恐。」

真·日向·沙欣格微微欠身向着本国来的军师附上诚意致歉，但后者无谓耸肩后又说怕是也没人有这胆量动手。然后军师也站起身离开现场前表达自己也该歇息了，再经由对方提醒……有关于疏于护卫这件事情确实该找帝国圆桌第七骑士谈谈。  
看向那张仍旧带上笑意的俊秀苍白脸庞真·日向·沙欣格微瞇了瞇眼，他能从对方身上获取少量似乎不属于Alpha的气息。

「这两个人……」

──有点意思，值得关注。  
他捏着下颚，看着缓步离开会议室的朱利亚斯·金斯利。

在结束一轮战事后Lancelot・Conquistador回到机房中进行洗涤和例行保养工程，其驾驶员连驾驶服都尚未换下便避开所有人员回到隶属于本国使者的休息区。  
附属房内的盥洗室中枢木朱雀双手撑在洗手台边缘闭着双眼，气息不稳等着脱力与晕眩感从身体里消除……接连于非本人意愿的情况下连续使用抑制剂似乎开始出现了副作用，但枢木朱雀不确定现下的情况是因为强效抑制剂的作用？还是因为早先那场、单方面引燃的疯狂举动？

也不过就过去几个小时。  
枢木朱雀在一片狼藉中清醒过来而且也只剩下他独自一人趴倒在那片沾满液体的毯面上，夺回身体掌控权后他最先想到的居然是怎么请求清理这片脏污的麻烦问题？  
不过好在于最后被注射下的抑制剂总归带来了作用，醒过来后除全身酸软外再也没有令人羞愤的渴求……他翻过身平躺在干净区域后缓过一会儿才撑着身体坐起。

「……唔……」

小腹里一片酸胀，随着坐起身的举动让不少留在身体里是属于也不属于自己的液体从那处难以启齿的部位缓缓流出……黏腻混着温热与冰凉。首次被迫让人使用过的地方还有那么些热辣痛感却没造成更为严重的撕裂伤，全身上下大概除被自己捏住掌心所出现的刺痕外再无其他外伤……而且能清楚感觉到是被占有却非被标记为所有物。  
枢木朱雀伸手抚了抚后颈，腺体处确实平整无缺。

散在空气中的信息素已然完全消散，他撑着站起身拉拢衣物时遗落在体内的液体亦不断向外流出，不适感让枢木朱雀停顿并掩住口鼻压下恶心的感受。他需要清洗……完整的。

※※

当军师终于回到休息区域时枢木朱雀已换回圆桌骑士衣装站立于大厅景观窗边，不用出现在大庭广众之下的第七骑士不会穿着那件过于压抑的墨蓝金边外袍。目测应当是刚结束洗漱的微卷棕发还带着点湿度，他在听见开门声响时便将目光从窗外移至归来者的身上。

「这次就先不计较你玩忽职守了。」归来者入座于软质沙发上翘着腿布达指令：「这两天你不必上战场。」  
「……Yes, my lord.」

第七骑士的声音除却还略显沙哑但这点外再无其他异状，这般身体素质着实好得令人惊讶。  
明显思考评估着何事的紫晶盯在枢木朱雀身上好一阵子，让对方在某刻稍稍挪动了位置来表达不自在。见状朱利亚斯·金斯利却只摇摇头轻笑几声随即对枢木朱雀说如若没事便趁早休息，他很明白强效型抑制剂的副作用而且、又在疯狂举动过后这些对于枢木朱雀来说或许称不上激烈。

「不劳费心，金斯利卿。」  
「即便我现在强制再度让你进入发情状态？」他笑着说：「别忘了你是被我给催来发情期的。」  
「……如此作为对于时下战局没有什么好处。」  
「好说，没有第七骑士也丝毫不影响我的计划。」

哼出一声冷笑他直盯着神情越发难看的枢木朱雀并向后靠在椅背中，他知道对方戒备随时有可能突发的状况而且清楚知道自己确实有机率会再度破开抑制剂保护层。然而掌控者没多余举动，耸肩了当表示自己没枢木朱雀那般优异的身体素质。

「我不想让自己太过劳累。」

然后就在枢木朱雀退开前，朱利亚斯·金斯利又开口再说：

「还有，不管是伪装型或强效型抑制剂……接下来都得在我同意之下才能使用。」  
「在药剂使用方面我有自主决定权。」  
「没有突发状况来说是如此，但很可惜……效用失效比起预定时间早。」

「金斯利卿。」语气间带上愤怒他沉声指责：「你以为这是谁造成的？」  
「有效掌握身边资源的极限，这一向是我的作风。」  
「……」  
「事实就是，情况发生而你得服从指令。」他用令牌指着神色难看的人，笑说：「是吧，枢木卿。」

「我提醒过，让你别把事情弄得太过复杂……别逼我。」  
「我是替你的身体着想。」他说，然后闭上眼意图明显：「下去吧。」

自那天晚上开始枢木朱雀便有意与军师维持一定距离，若说此前对于战略会有些微词时至如今却是直接撇过视线不做搭理，然而第七骑士还是会跟在军师后头一步的位置顺从执行被皇帝陛下所指派的职责。  
但不管他们之间冲突，如今欧洲战况变化仍旧激烈在后一天下午他们便接收到关于「汉尼拔的亡灵」的消息。军师却能迅速掌握到关于真·日向·沙欣格与此部队近身接触情报，他低头略为思索过后笑出声并且低声表明似乎抓到一些比起战争来说更好玩的事情。

「传唤沙欣格卿到访客之间见我，立刻。」

这才来到欧洲战线没几天，却早全然参透战事本质的朱利亚斯·金斯利听取站立于面前的米迦勒骑士团骑士会报后低声喃喃自语说……怪不得皇帝要将他指派于本次战线中。然后抬起头指出作战计划已然成形但在执行之前有些事情很值得留意，除却特令帝国圆桌骑士进行的战争，军师明言额外在战斗纪录中看到令人在意的东西。

「愿闻其详。」  
「使用汉尼拔的亡灵作为代号。」朱利亚斯询问着眼前的人，说：「欧洲的游击部队。」  
「……」  
「你应该十分清楚里面的细节吧？沙欣格卿。」

被点名的那个人挑眉抬眼略带谨慎看着翘腿坐于沙发座中手拿令牌来自本国的傲慢军师，他开口点并点头回应确实有接触过但很遗憾……最后还是让那个游击部队逃了。听着如此响应的军师瞇着眼看向对方，复述了短短的那句结果。  
是故意的还是另外有隐情？关于真·日向·沙欣格这个男人。

──无所谓，不过确实很有趣。  
他将令牌指向那名站立笔直的骑士。

「来协助我吧，沙欣格卿。」


	39. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (39)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 作者已成智障，所有车都是学步车，出意外不负责。  
> 我想看战损！但是我不想自己动手！(哀号  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

想效仿11区的动乱手法这着实勇气可嘉，只可惜火候不到位大概属于小儿演戏的拙劣手段吧。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利并不避讳当众嘲笑纵横在欧洲战线各处的游击部队和后方支持策略漏洞瑕疵，同时带上不屑语气嘲笑说道如果这真是模仿Area11反叛行动也未免太过失礼……指不定那下落不明又自以为高明的反叛首领看到怕要气死。  
站在会议室大理石桌边一侧的枢木朱雀听闻这句话后只将眼神停留在军师身上一刻随即转开，想反击的话语最后吞入腹中再也不提起。

「不过嘛，这场闹剧是该落幕了。」

军师撑着下颚，翘着腿一派轻松看着桌面陈列在棋盘上的所有布局。

「你要将整个巴黎……当作战场？」  
「有问题吗？」  
「在完全不撤离民众的前提之下？也不事先告知？」

「你对此很有意见，枢木卿。」他转头看向站在一旁的护卫带着警告发言：「这不像骑士会质疑的部分。」  
「……你的做法和Zero──和11区反抗行动根本没有差别。」  
「当然有。」

他摇头说和第七骑士一时半会儿也说不清，同样不指望对方能够理解如此他的手法。

「能够败在本身崇尚的主义之下，他们应该要知足了。」  
「所以牺牲市民的生命──」  
「我们只需要带回胜利。」或许是不耐烦军师猛然从椅子上站起：「而你只要遵照我的命令去做。」  
「失去民心和人民生命的结果能称为胜利？满腹怨恨的子民要如何才能归顺不列颠尼亚？」  
「你永远不能理解恐惧支配是吗？枢木卿。」

就算为此而臣服那也只是假象！复仇战火却永远不会停止！枢木朱雀几乎是低吼着说出这句话。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利叹息带上无奈语气，惋惜说道不管如何他们思考模式永远是笔直的并行线不会有重合。那怕一个点都不会有，而且指责枢木朱雀不够遵从皇帝陛下所授命的任务……简直大不敬，若非身为圆桌骑士这点够他判下谋反之罪了。

「你曾经见过的，杀戮皇女的骑士大人。」

你见过那些惊惧落荒而逃的Eleven或被遗弃的反叛份子做过什么再度掀起祸乱事端吗？  
紫晶眼瞳看着当提出那项称呼时枢木朱雀神情一僵继而瞪视自己的模样，他拿着象征帝国身分对象缓缓走向前并自顾自接着再说时下11区什么都不会发生因为他们胆小、害怕成为下一个被捉拿的对象又落到生死不明或者毫无音讯的地步所以没人敢出头，因为头子不在所以组织如同一盘散沙这项事实也得以见日。  
终归数字出身的人民惧怕于不列颠尼亚的手段，所以没有人敢再度反抗。

他边说这段话的同时边释放着信息素来表达不悦，对于情绪不稳定或高涨的Alpha来说这确实为正常情况。然而枢木朱雀才刚施打过抑制剂又因为被强制进入特殊时间内的情绪起伏助长，加上一点挑动都足以让潜伏于体内的热度再度升起。  
没人知道他的发情期是多久连本人也不晓得，或许因为之前全靠抑制剂压抑得太过头所以现在要挑动起来亦十分容易……也可能是这段时间未按照医嘱频繁使用药剂使得效力弱化许多。

「你似乎还搞不清楚状况，枢木卿。」  
「……金斯利！停下你卑鄙的手段！」

他在枢木朱雀再度向后退时凑上前抓住对方的手。

「你没有资格能够质疑我，也没有权力对我表达不满。」  
「放开我！别以为我不敢──」  
「你有能力对我诉诸武力攻击，但你不能。」他看着那双逐渐浮上水雾的祖母绿：「你不能伤害我。」  
「那就、停下……唔……」

受到信息速压制的枢木朱雀在下一刻脱力跪倒在地，而军师还牵制对方右手能感受到细微颤抖……距离强制破除再施以抑制剂的阶段也没过几天，但对方并非在此刻立即进入发情状态这点也足够让军师吃惊。  
毕竟他释放的信息素浓度不低。

他蹲下身伸手抬起枢木朱雀开始泛红的面颊，满意于对方此刻神情逐渐迷离。  
第七骑士的身体在推力下顺从躺卧在柔软毯面虽然神情尚带抗拒但军师知道这维持不了多久，终归因为天性使然……在嗅得那股在逼迫之下窜出的暖棉气息时他勾起嘴角放软语气。

「服从于我，朱雀。」紫晶看向那布满水雾祖母绿，他放低声线靠在他耳边说：「这是你唯一的选择。」

※※

他没办法反抗来自于身体内部的热度以及第二性别的天性，在Alpha释放出侵略信息素的瞬间体内涌起潮热令他羞耻不甘却又亟欲被人填满。尚未被触碰的地方早已湿润一片渴求被进入，枢木朱雀伏趴在地无意识拱起下身然而对方正不疾不徐撤掉尚未脱下的墨蓝金边长袍并掀起洁白外衣下襬……最后退去长裤时朱利亚斯·金斯利发出一声明显的笑意。

「终归是Omega，随时一副任人取用的模样。」

触摸着臀底布料已经湿润之处就这样隔着按压戳刺在不断颤抖的入口，满意听闻趴在地毯上的第七骑士加重喘息和下意识不满足于此的蹭动。再怎么不愿意身体也会屈服于本性之下，拒绝的所有举动都会消失。  
扯开布料后这回没经过任何扩张属于Alpha的硬挺粗壮物便直接撞入足够湿润的穴口直抵最深处，即便枢木朱雀目前处在发情状态下仍旧痛呼出声但身在后方的男人却发出一声满足叹息。纵然不断被紧致吸附的感受令人满意可朱利亚斯·金斯利没想这么快缴械在枢木朱雀体内，他不会让第七骑士那么快满足。

「放松……」他将对方臀底拍得响亮，带上喘息却笑着说：「我会完成你的渴望。」  
「太、深了……啊啊……」

Alpha一向于情事作为上天赋异禀更别论学习力惊人的朱利亚斯·金斯利，只须循着记忆在枢木朱雀尚未缓和与找回呼吸节奏的情况下顶弄他体内最为隐蔽的位置，让Omega只能在他的攻势下软腰抬臀贴合着蹭动并且从嘴里发出甜糯喘息与压不住的呻吟。在他的顶弄下枢木朱雀喘息声调越发软糯，体内随之阵阵收缩就像完全习惯于情事的模样。

「睁开眼看着。」

他覆下身凑近枢木朱雀耳际用低沉带着情欲嗓音对着非自愿性沉溺于情势的Omega开口，迫使他睁开早已不甚清明的祖母绿。受到男人声音所蛊惑的Omega顺从睁开带着生理性泪水的眸子入眼是因为夜幕降临而产生反射印照的落地窗。  
不、不可以！会被人看到──

「唔、不……啊哈！啊……」  
「我让你看着。」

尚带着皮制手套的掌心压制着枢木朱雀的头颅让他面向那一大片玻璃的反射画面。  
被情欲所占据的难堪面容，烧红双颊和被自己咬出齿印的下唇；汗湿的头发服贴在侧脸与颈部，眼里沾着泪珠如此的──软弱与不堪。  
上半身衣着完好却雌伏于地抬起光裸下半身让人取乐，并且不断呼出喘息……更可悲的是身体仍旧渴求着被更激烈填满、占有。未经过扩张被强行进入的疼痛已不复在，他抓握着地毯软毛在Alpha奋力一顶时到达高潮，被压制的头颅无法撇离目光他看着窗面反射出如此污秽的画面。

「你很享受这个、对吗？」  
「不……啊、嗯……」

深埋在体内的器物被自主收缩所而缴紧让朱利亚斯·金斯利发出一阵闷哼……随即Omega便感觉到注入体内的热源。

自己射出的液体染湿一小块面积的毯子枢木朱雀知道这对于两人来说都不是结束，然而明显需要更多时间来恢复体力的Alpha目前伏在他背上，逐渐复苏的硬度还埋在身体里。枢木朱雀拱动着身体明知道热度还在攀升却不愿再有接触，想让男人离开体内。

「抑、制剂……我知道你带着……给我……」  
「再使用就该过量了。」朱利亚斯撑起身体，向前顶了顶又揉捏对方的臀部：「而且这里……还吸着。」  
「啊哈……已经、足够了……啊……停下……」

朱利亚斯不吝啬使用信息素让眼前的Omega臣服，要将枢木朱雀逼到崩溃的极限。  
逐渐恢复体力的军师稍稍撤离枢木朱雀身体内部，然后在对方被浓烈信息素攻击到晕头转向的状态下撞入不断吐出黏稠透明液体的腔道……还是如同记忆般的美好。他伸手向前轻轻掠过Omega再度挺翘部位沾着液体按压对方的下腹部，语带笑意询问第七骑士是否有感觉到自己就在里面？  
突然被撞入敏感区域的枢木朱雀身躯一震后止不住快意与恐惧带来的颤抖，又以对方压制在下腹部的感受太过强烈。

「已经进到这里来了。」  
「啊啊！啊……你不、啊……不能……」  
「我当然能。」朱利亚斯垂下头靠近Omega释放出信息素的部位：「不管哪里，都很干净呢……」

枢木朱雀在他靠上那个部位时加大挣动却换来Alpha一记深顶在脆弱与敏感的腔道中，被压制在地的人软下身声音带着喘息与颤抖不断拒绝……让他不能那么做。

「你想让谁拥有你，朱雀。」  
「不要、用那个……啊……名字喊我……啊哈……」  
「告诉我，那个人是谁。」  
「……不、不要……啊啊……」

埋在对方体内的粗物毫不留情深入着，同时男人埋下头舔吻Omega藏在汗湿后颈处的一小片肌肤。饶是枢木朱雀怎么偏离脑袋都逃不过压制，纵然身体沦陷于不情愿的情事可精神力尚且维持着岌岌可危的理智，对此现象朱利亚斯·金斯利深感不满。他拉过被放置一旁的帝国令牌并粗鲁拉扯圆桌骑士制式上衣直到露出大片肩背为止，入眼汗湿背部曲线很漂亮伏在地的姿势更凸显线条匀称的肩胛骨，上头虽然布满陈旧伤痕却不减能从视觉欣赏的角度……朱利亚斯·金斯利拿着令牌以顶端划过枢木朱雀的肌肤。  
冰冷的刺痛感袭上时枢木朱雀明显缩瑟了一下，他转过头来看向还埋在体内耸动的男人。

「住、手……啊……」  
「你没有任何可以选择的权利，朱雀。」

「只能接受对你征服的人。」

残忍笑意只在枢木朱雀模糊不已的视线中掠过一秒接下来便是铺天盖地的尖锐疼痛，被划开皮肉的人因为这疼痛瞬间刷白脸色然而始作俑者并没有在刺入后停止行为，让他能持续感受到利器划开血肉、刻下什么？

「只能成为某个人的所有物，那就在此刻划我的印记。」他带着残忍的语气说：「既然你有想交付的人。」  
「──！」

满满是信息素的空间内立刻染上腥甜血气，枢木朱雀在最初因疼痛而产生的尖叫后已然沉默换成压抑在喉间的喘息。

「不要……让我更、恨你……金斯……利……」


	40. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (40)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 觉得接下来的剧情好猜得不行又狗血，还写吗我。  
> 军师：就算得不到心也要得到人，就算人得不到也无所谓。  
> 520没有贺文，所以本周双更，另一更在周五！这CP要什么时候才能甜蜜蜜的滚床？(要怪谁  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

朱利亚斯·金斯利一直以来都很清楚自己时常会有很大部份的记忆断缺，等到真正回过神来只会残存脑部相连左眼的疼痛或断片……然后似乎记得自己曾在渴求着什么？又喊着谁的名讳？  
然而一片朦胧的回忆不能抓取任何信息、什么也记不得，然后总会看见脚边有碎裂或完好的水晶杯可地面都有被清澈液体浸湿的痕迹。他很清楚每当陷入难堪时身为护卫的枢木朱雀会将这副丢脸模样尽收眼底，偶尔几次从疼痛中找回清明时他的监护者都会单膝跪于身前伸出手臂是想要搀扶亦或想当场将自己掐死呢？

恨意、犹豫、杀气、悲悯、愤怒、担忧，种种矛盾情绪融合在那张时常不见任何波澜的东方面孔上。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利烦透了对方如此神情同时又很清楚枢木朱雀知晓自己所不知道也不明了的事情，也总透着自己看向别处……又是一副圆桌骑士自身亏欠了谁谁又负于他的矛盾，然而朱利亚斯·金斯利能够做到不露声色取得想要的信息即便是弱点也能够成为最适合的利器。

是厌恶着枢木朱雀的，打从一开始就是……也完全不讶异两个人打第一眼开始便不待见对方。  
想要瓦解这个人一眼便能看透的所有虚伪、让他完全崩毁在自己手里……他认为这是枢木朱雀应得的。然而确实在某次记忆断片后顺着跌落在对方怀里，即便这种举动让行动者本人感到恶心却并非因为间歇性头疼所导致。

鲁路修。  
一个全然陌生却隐约觉得不至于毫无印象的名讳出自于枢木朱雀的嗓音，带着犹豫、苦楚和颤抖以及从来没听过的柔软。朱利亚斯·金斯利清楚枢木朱雀身为Omega可却干净的连一点污渍都没有，这让他对于名誉不列颠尼亚人或者该说Numbers的Omega在军中处境的认知不同……

既然没人能做到，既然你有期望授予标记的人。  
──那就把你仅存的希望和奢求都夺走吧。

相互交融的信息素中包含浓厚血腥气息来自于朱利亚斯·金斯利将利器顿重划入枢木朱雀背上的皮肉，被压制在身下的Omega吐出再也不是富含情欲而是承受痛苦的喘息与吞入喉间的喊叫，自伤处不断渗出的血液大片染红了圆桌骑士的洁白外衣然后不断滴落于绣样精致的地毯上。  
枢木朱雀颤抖着是因为疼痛然而缴着朱利亚斯·金斯利租大阴茎的腔道却是阵阵缩紧，始作俑者不曾停下耸动的力度。他在如此举动中找到了满足，就好像在浅意识中一直以来都渴望着得到枢木朱雀……让这个人成为自己的所有物。

「你的血肉中会烙下我的名字。」他带着喘息，语带森冷笑意宣示：「只为我一个人所有。」  
「我不会……金斯利、我……永远不会……」

无从得知背上究竟受了多重和多深的伤？亦不知被挪动着刻划出什么痕迹？也许是文字或者图样……但无非就是再为这身躯多添加几道不足以为惧的伤痕。埋于体内的粗壮物持续在生殖腔内抽送，而枢木朱雀的头脑早已因情欲和疼痛混乱不堪……但即便如此却也能从中获取到快意，他对此感到愤怒。  
在一瞬间突然明了对方激烈耸动于腔道的意图，这比来自背上的剧烈疼痛更让他恐惧。

「啊、啊啊！不、不行！快停下……唔──」  
「你会臣服于我的……枢木朱雀。」

制造疼痛者丢开那柄令牌全然不顾上头沾染的血渍会再度染上何处也不顾从方才开始逐渐加剧的头疼，这回却不像之前会令他记忆断片……可脑海中总有着什么杂音不断叫嚣着让他住手，千万不要这么做下去。  
朱利亚斯·金斯利从喉间发出近乎痛苦的嘶吼抵抗不知从何而来的反抗意识，同时不管枢木朱雀反抗让阴茎卡在生殖腔道深处终于成结并注入温热液体。枢木朱雀与此同时发出高亢而沙哑呜咽却做不到阻止，他深知一旦开始注入便不可能停止。  
痉挛着承受不愿意的事实可体内却满足于Alpha的注入，满足于被灌满与占有。

「……呼、朱雀……枢木朱雀。」他垂下头刁住后颈处那小片肌肤，尝到汗渍带着含糊说：「该是我的、就会是我的……」  
「停手……金、斯利……」  
「唔──」

──别这么做、不要再继续下去。  
──不要让自己后悔。

腺体是所有皮肤保护层最为脆弱的地方同时也是最为敏感之处，也能称作是第二性别的弱点所在。  
被咬合部位最终没有被注入信息素而陷入疯狂与痛苦的男人是直接将那处血肉撕咬扯开，伴随再次短暂嘶吼同时响起的还有枢木朱雀痛苦濒临极限的沙哑惨叫……他们无暇顾及在此之后是否会有人闯入，是同时失去了意识。

朱利亚斯·金斯利在陷入昏迷之前，又再度听见从枢木朱雀嘴里带着虚弱和哭音所喊出的那个名讳。  
而他的泪水也同样溢出眼眶，伴随着尖锐来自头部的疼痛。

──……鲁路……修……

※※

他知道那个男人该有多憎恨自己，却没想过带着皇帝陛下诅咒而重生的人偶也同样如此。太过憎恨的情绪就连被注入虚假的记忆后深刻融于骨血之中……但如果这是身为罪人的自己所要承受的罪过，那他会毫无怨言的承接这份恨意。  
枢木朱雀会担忧人偶不定时被幻觉所困的处境也会假设、假使男人当真自行破除皇帝诅咒而回归自我……到那时──他会宁可失去记忆的是自己，也许这样便不会带着如此矛盾的心态接触朱利亚斯·金斯利。  
亦不用亲手处决掉破除禁锢的那个男人。

「嗯……」

当第七骑士从昏沉中清醒时花了很长时间才察觉到已不身处于大厅地面而是侧卧在休息区域房间的柔软床铺上，而且已经做过医疗清洁即便隔着换过的衣服他还是能嗅到浓厚伤药味，也能感受到纱布与绷带缠绕在伤处。  
所处空间内的窗户帘子开了小缝从透入的昏暗人工灯光评估他失去意识的时间应该不会太长，但一般来说能够在短暂睡眠中取回挪动力气的状态这回似乎完全没起效……全身乏力的可怕。后颈处如灼烧般疼痛只稍稍转动脑袋便是铺天盖地的晕眩进而引发恶心感，不比腺体处难受的背部尚残留阵阵刺痛而被人粗鲁撞进的那处于相比之下也就算不上什么了……好在身体里埋藏的躁动已经平息不让人感到雪上加霜。

他决定暂时不进行任何动作避免引发进一步的不舒适，然而就当枢木朱雀准备进入第二次的休息时，他的房门却被人小心翼翼又缓慢地推开，大厅暖黄灯光透进房内在床缘拉开光源这让枢木朱雀绷起紧戒瞇眼，试图以最快速度适应对他目前状态来说过于刺眼的光线并看清来者──直到他确认，门口的人并非朱利亚斯·金斯利。  
或许是他充满戒备的眼神太过于骇人，门外女性身影在怔住片刻后才略带犹豫的开口。

「我相信您现在的感受一定很差。」她又将门缝开了一些，接着说：「但我必须执行医者的义务。」


	41. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(41)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 因剧情需要所以有自创角色，谁让本篇里完全没医者可以借用(便秘脸)。  
> 谁说不能是因为对军师和骑士的私生活有点兴趣又想安装监视器的人物呢欸嘿  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

沃娜德·威瑟斯，隶属于欧洲不列颠尼亚军方医护相关工作者。  
浅栗色长发整齐盘在脑后几绺未能束缚住的长发也被塞在耳后以细长黑色夹子固定住，青灰色双瞳专注于挂着点滴药剂的床头架并确实纪录注射情况，做完这些后才将视线投注在侧身躺于床上脸色明显带着苍白、神情不佳的帝国圆桌骑士。  
她带上放心的语气说明其实枢木朱雀比预期估计的要早清醒，这是非常好的现象。

「那么请容我占用一些时间，将您目前的情况稍加说明。」  
「……请坐。」枢木朱雀开口时声音暗哑带着无力，似乎对此现状不满的皱眉询问：「情况有多糟？」

沃娜德拉过书桌椅子摆放在床边，接着收拢及膝的医护装裙襬后并腿坐下后摊开手里的资料板。

「您没有获得完整标记。」她皱起眉间看着资料版又说：「腺体遭受到的破坏只有表层。」  
「受孕机率是高还是低？」枢木朱雀垂下视线，缓了缓开口问：「……被完整注入的情况下。」  
「如果完整标记便能百分之百确保受孕，但以您的状况来说是需要时间观察的。」

如此情况不常见，又属于腺体遭受到破坏时所进行的完整注入过程。  
沃娜德放下数据板直言机率各半然后说明会在七天空窗期过后由她亲自进行检测，到那时便是一翻两瞪眼的事儿了。说完后她抬眼看向神色没怎么变化的帝国圆桌骑士，秉着医疗者本分提及倘若届时真有遗留问题他能自主决定留或者不留……如果没有法定登记伴侣的话。  
听取信息者略沉默一小段时间后点头，不再多做言语。

「再来，您现下身体状况无法任何施打抑制剂……因为腺体遭受到伤害。」

枢木朱雀坦白说不知道自己发情期是多久亦不知道周期，毕竟从分化到现在一直靠着抑制剂撑过来，大概就是有几次被强行破坏防护机制的经验。听及此处沃娜德语气严肃挑眉语带严肃说明这确实会对于他的身体造成不小负担，也不建议长期处于如此环境。然而被问诊的那位无奈响应这能由得他自己作主吗？

「总之，我希望您在此休养期间别接近任何Alpha。」  
「……」  
「我这边会使用替代药物，虽然比不上正规抑制剂有效但至少能让您在休养阶段不那么难受。」

对于身体诊治方法枢木朱雀没进行反驳或质疑，似乎只关心于自己依照目前的身体情况能运作到什么地步。  
沃娜德不愿意过问太多是因为医病关系也因为直觉认为圆桌骑士不会乐意多说什么额外信息，她只能确保这位负伤的本国使者在复原期间尽可能将风险值降到最低。

「算我多言但估计那位、并非您真心想托付的伴侣，所以我暂时请他不得接近您。」  
「……是鲁──金斯利卿、请妳过来的？」  
「是的。」

沃娜德不太明了为何帝国圆桌骑士会提起这个问题，她将自己表露无遗的疑惑神情完整传递给提问者。  
枢木朱雀却皱眉间盯着她有些着急问她知道在这之后所有可能发生的情况吗？关于她答应了本国军师的协助。比起方才面无表情他这会儿明显露出担忧，却非针对才刚脱离昏迷状态尚不稳定的自己，而是对于眼前素未谋面的他国医护者。

「我是医者，会做好我的本分。」沃娜德看着对方神色，了然说道：「现下您只需要配合我的治疗进行休养即可。」  
「……」  
「那位、军师？是神色慌张出现在医疗部的，但基本上我对于他个人的精神状态有所疑虑。」

说完这句话后，沃娜德确实看到帝国圆桌骑士在听闻这句话时怔然一瞬又勾起嘴角。但她不打算探究更多只说那位军师直接把属于今晚在医护所中轮值的自己抓了过来，也不得不说当下枢木朱雀的状态确实不乐观……显然是在一方非自愿情况下所进行的残害性举动，倘若没立即进行治疗情况将会更加危险。  
而后她无奈耸肩说如果当真让圆桌骑士在此发生任何意外，先不论战事如何估计他们EU所有人都该直接被处刑了。

「妳太看得起我。」枢木朱雀带上无奈的笑意，他说：「不过套着头衔而已……」  
「闲聊到此结束吧。」她站起身到桌前开始收拾医疗用具边说：「我大概这几天都会出现在此了，请多指教。」  
「……多谢妳。」  
「医者本份。」

最后枢木朱雀才开口问她腺体处遭受到破坏的不适感通常要过几天才会消除？毕竟身为帝国战力他或许没办法乖乖躺在床上休养到完备状态，沃娜德瞇着眼明显对于被治疗者的提问产生不悦却仍旧给予回应说这得看当事者身体情况，少说一周时间跑不掉。

「看来是个配合度不佳的病人啊。」她单手插着腰际，叹气说明：「只要您能安分听从治疗，我会尽最大努力。」  
「那就麻烦妳了……还有，我尚有一事请教。」枢木朱雀开口询问：「军师目前情况如何？」  
「情况比您好上太多了，目前正于房内休息。」  
「是嘛……」  
「请您先担心自己的身体情况，会明显留下伤痕的是您不是他。」  
「我的身体素质一向不会让人失望。」

并非自吹自擂关于第七骑士相关数据沃娜德在治疗的这段时间匆匆审阅过，这位本国圆桌骑士的素质报告着实好得令人讶异……想必不少人为他所分化的第二性别感到不公或诧异。但她蹙眉严肃说这回受伤的部分是在腺体虽然主体架构没遭受深层破坏，就算单单只是表面伤害仍旧会给枢木朱雀带来生理上不适而且处于虚弱状态，以往能于一、两日收复的伤口现在估计复原期都得再加长。

「请避免伤势加重，那会增加我们医护者的工作量。」  
「我不会找麻烦。」  
「听起来没什么说服力。」她拿上医疗器具专用包，再度提醒：「早晚两次我会来替您换药，明日见。」

※※

八卦从来都是职场工作中不可或缺而且传递最快的话题，管它是真实性居多还是全都为绘声绘影。  
沃娜德·威瑟斯扶着额头坐在医护专区独立休息室间沙发上，心底暗暗期盼别再有人进来询问有关于额外工作的事项。半是抱怨心想她们明明都隶属于战线急救人员要忙的事情可多了，为何总有时间摸来打听八卦呢？  
好吧……她承认从本国来的两位年轻男子皮肉相不差，所以询问者大多为女性同仁这点她能理解。总体来说她个人觉得军师可能更好点，就是皮肤太过苍白加上能明显看出精神没那么稳定──不过，谁管那么多呢。

昨晚正值轮班时段刚过零时没几分她便见到来自于本国号称天才的冷血军师，多少对于此人扭转战况情势的事迹有所耳闻却没兴趣亦没多打听手段或其他相关事宜……加之医疗部属于底层工作者一般而言不会有机会碰触到这块相关事宜。突然闯进医疗部的男人带着眼罩压着左额与左面部，扶着门框脸色唇色都相当苍白，嘴角还挂着血渍以不稳脚步踏进室内。衣装上明显凌乱而且染着尚未完全干固的血渍，沃娜德直觉情况不对便想上前查明。  
但在接触的一秒前军师带着急促喘息和不平稳语气开口说明真正需要治疗的人不是他，而是隶属于帝国圆桌的第七骑士。她看着那身衣装评估如果当真是军师口中的那位骑士，以目所能及如此出血量估计那确实会需要医护人员协助。那时她没做多想拿上急救包便跟着军师回到划定居所……这才发现事实并非自己所想的战场伤势。

趴倒在一片狼藉地毯中的人神情痛苦、脸色发白布满冷汗……呼吸紊乱且不是那么有力，下半身仅以染血的墨蓝金纹披风所掩盖住而背上和腺体处的伤口还在向外淌血。淡淡混在空气中的交融信息素不足以干扰身为Beta的沃娜德，她仅用一秒便定下心神。撇除这副惨况的明显成因亦忽略在需急救者背上被以利器划下的血淋淋字母，开始评估最有效率的救治手法……腺体受到破坏这很可能会毁了这个人的一生。  
当完成所有伤后检查与包扎并且在两人协力之下，将看着清瘦可肌肉含量丰富的骑士抬至客房床上挂好点滴药剂时已过去两个多小时，她向着唯一关系者说明救治工作完成……对方才像从混乱状态稍微清醒了些并且能够对问话产生回复。

「看来您似乎把我带进非常麻烦的事件里。」  
「……所以？」  
「我明白该做什么，即便您没实际将威胁说出口。」她了然的说：「不得泄漏，但我得取得患者资料。」  
「作为交换，妳需要我做什么。」  
「首先是任何Alpha不得靠近他，直到我认为他有所好转为止。」

说真的，她非常厌恶面对于这些造成伤害的始作俑者。  
经手过的所有Omega非自愿性承受创伤性攻击案例中，没有一个结果是能让沃娜德·威瑟斯感到满意的，尤其处在EU这样一个长期处在战场的地区。


	42. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(42)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 玩着玩着亡国这边也差不多要收尾啦。  
> 最近三次元种种不顺利，觉得自己很蠢，蠢到自我怀疑……为什么我自己不撞墙去死了算了……  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

确实如同枢木朱雀所言他没多少时间能躺在床上安分养伤，接受诊治后第三天午时结束战场任务的第七骑士面色苍白归来却非因为被抑制剂影响而撑在洗手台上激烈干呕时……身为医者的沃娜德·威瑟斯便一副了然又无奈的态度抱胸站在门边，明显传递着不悦瞪着今早没来得及换药以及当前状态根本不适合出战的伤员。

「我虽然不是不懂，但您这样确实让我很难治疗。」  
「咳咳、这不能怪我……咳……」

他说的没错。  
征召圆桌骑士出战与给予这身伤痕的始作俑者没给出道理和理由──也没有任何必要毕竟这是他们此趟的任务。  
沃娜德明显翻了翻白眼摆出严厉态度让刚从战线退下的第七骑士立刻躺回到床上去，对于来自伤员本人想先稍加清洗的要求一律驳回并表示她会来做医疗清洁。患者耸肩无奈说至少能请女性医疗者回避让他先换套衣服？他不认为身着紧身驾驶服能妥善得到休息。

在替伤口换药时沃娜德看相那些收复良好的疤痕发自内心佩服称赞纵然这回腺体受伤仅是表面，但就看过与处理过的例子中没有一例是能于短时间内恢复到能上战场的程度，对于如此景象除佩服外便是开始对于患者恢复力深感兴趣。

「看起来确实不像硬撑着上场。」  
「大概，是我少数能称之为优点的地方？」他笑了笑：「对于这点我很自豪。」  
「你应该的。」

惯性闲聊或许是因为想转移伤者对于医疗手法所产生的痛觉与不适，但枢木朱雀在换药时从没发出过一声痛呼即便直接接触线体伤口的情况下也仅听闻他呼吸稍加一窒罢了。

「我说这些没别的意思，单纯医者的兴趣角度。」  
「……我并非第一次听到这句话了。」枢木朱雀看了看她又说：「我经历过就怕自己清醒在实验室台上的那段时光。」  
「很高兴我并非唯一有此想法的人。」

「那么，我能询问恢复状况？」  
「伤口收复良好基本都已经结痂，但……一定会留下疤痕。」

枢木朱雀微微摇头说那倒是没什么关系，这并非自己所关心的部分。  
沃娜德放下手里沾着淡淡血渍的棉签拿起纱布包扎那直接被撕扯掉一层表皮的腺体处，语气带着严肃说明虽然只伤在表皮层复原后应当不会遗留严重后遗症，但枢木朱雀的腺体可经不起再次受损。

「未来……可能在完整标记过程中会有些困难吧。」她裹上最后一层并收尾：「感觉更为刺激或不舒服。」  
「……」  
「这地方会比起完好时相对脆弱，如果会影响日常行为是能加贴人工防护膜。」  
「看来我能寻求的防护并不少。」  
「您以为战线上的Omega都是如何自保？基本保护措施还是有的。」

沃娜德的包扎速度很快也精准没让枢木朱雀多受折磨，没一会儿便开始收拾起医疗器具并消毒封装，并让刚从战场上归来的骑士能把握时间就赶紧休息。

「……多谢。」

那些伤口还是会给第七骑士带来身体负担，女性医疗者在退出休息区后如此想着。  
依照先前取得的数值相互比对枢木朱雀不该在经历过战事后显得如此疲惫。

在听见女性医疗者退出房间将门带上的声响后枢木朱雀才真正进入放松状态，伤口还在作痛他只能尽可能忽略。  
身体仍旧存在明显且困扰的无力感，纵使今日任务中并无出现差错但总体来说作战时间却拉长不少……好在当前没人会对此进行抱怨。枢木朱雀闭着眼躺在床上昏昏欲睡，他很明白以目前情况来说倘若没有紧急任务需要出征应当不会有人前来打扰，包含那位严格被下达探视禁令的朱利亚斯·金斯利。  
他并没有玩忽职守也牢牢记着来到此处目的是监护来自不列颠尼亚本国的军师，所以其实枢木朱雀没能完全遵照那位女性医疗者医嘱，只仅仅在她要过来房里包扎伤口当下准时回到约定地点等待。

而朱利亚斯·金斯利在枢木朱雀伤后第一天便看到整装完毕并于会客室等待自己一同前往开会的圆桌骑士，他冷着脸与声调说不需要没任何用处的护卫。对方自然同样回以不客气的语气说即便处在如此情况他亦不会让军师受到任何伤害，这是职责也有自信能够做好。事实证明确实如此，他仍旧挺直腰杆负手而立在主位后一步的位置，纵然面部气色称不上好但不会有人敢挑衅在战场上屡创佳绩的圆桌骑士。  
截至目前来说这段期间内朱利亚斯·金斯利确实没有百般为难枢木朱雀，应该说是连最基础的谈话与相处都没了。布达完任务后他们两人仍旧一前一后进入休息区域，但若无与战事相关的额外事件那在一天内对话次数不会超过十句。这对枢木朱雀来说的确为好事，以他现下状态无法应对朱利亚斯在前段时间的种种作为……那怕任何一点刺激都不行。

「……唉。」

祖母绿双眸在黑暗中睁开却没特别锁定于何处，掩盖舒适被铺下的右手伸向身体前方轻触经历长期锻炼过的紧实小腹。

※※

日以继夜附加于生理上的头疼打从那混乱不已的晚上后便无停止过但却没再出现让人恼怒的记忆断片，朱利亚斯·金斯利不得已连续几天都吞了止痛药来压住不适……虽然无法完全阻断但至少能起到不会干扰自己在EU作战上拟订策略的作用。  
他仍旧要求枢木朱雀在任何时候保持随时出战的状态并且不得出现任何失误，毕竟他身为钦点的军师得带回皇帝──

「……嘶！」

该死。  
呼出一口气朱利亚斯仰靠在椅背上想他得尽快结束这场战事，好在接下来只剩最后一步棋……不得不说这有很大部份归功于接受与自己合作的真·日向·沙欣格，让战线当前主事者能够直接从内部获取必要资源不必弯绕于愚蠢家伙之间周旋。  
在他闭目养神期间正面对的房门却打开了，那是划分给帝国圆桌骑士所休憩的房间。

他仍旧穿着制式服装却少了套在外头的那件纯白外衣，从略为敞开的领口处能看见颈脖上更换过、缠绕严实的绷带。  
那双看上去毫无波澜却晦暗的祖母绿眼瞳对上单侧紫水晶，在朱利亚斯·金斯利开口展开讽刺前枢木朱雀倒先皱起眉间询问对方是否还在持续头疼？

「可惜的是无法让你在从我这里得到虚假充实。」  
「我只在意你的身体状况，金斯利卿。」

枢木朱雀这会儿声音听上去尚有些乏力，朱利亚斯·金斯利闭上眼后再度向后靠在柔软椅背中并将按压于额间的手掌撤下说他不需要一个连自身状况都还调整不好的家伙来操心。

「你发布的指令，我并没出任何差错。」他靠在墙边并没有走上前瞇着眼又说：「再说，当前这情况是该怪谁呢。」  
「指责我吗？枢木卿。」  
「……我已经不想在额外的事情上多花费心力。」枢木朱雀看着他接着指明：「最后的计划，你有定数。」

军师再度睁开眼看着抱臂站在墙边的那位帝国圆桌骑士。

「方舟船团，确实。」


	43. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(43)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
>  想着要不要多开一次车不然亡国真的要结束了，疯子虽然不在了但是M还在(注意发言)  
>  总觉得开始疲劳了，是否要先搞搞其他题材再回来写？保佑大家三次元一切顺利，包括我自己orz  
>  欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

朱利亚斯·金斯利精心布置决战舞台只等待喊下开幕的那瞬间，他要完全结束长期处于颓势战况同时把并非出自真心效忠不列颠尼亚的隐患全数铲除……那怕主使者是当前欧洲不列颠尼亚最高的掌权人，这是他对于皇帝陛下的忠诚。  
军师与帝国圆桌第七骑士相处在同一空间内相隔着安全距离，各自揣着心思谈论互相找不到交集点的话题。然而其中一方只能听从指令行事，将执行计划全数听完时枢木朱雀以平稳声线开口表达仍旧不赞成诸如恐怖份子的作战方式……却又转为无奈地响应自己十分清楚明白不可能做出实际反对行动，他们总归还是会为了相同的矛盾观念和论点争吵但这回枢木朱雀却没想要持续的意愿只皱眉说出疑虑。

「……你当真相信沙欣格？」  
「会给予合作方的待遇。」军师撑着额头，勾起嘴角如一派作风：「总归是棋子。」  
「他掌握的是整个米迦勒骑士团。」  
「而你是帝国圆桌骑士。」

这是当真看得起自己？还是试图激怒同来自本国却相互带着敌意的同行者？  
枢木朱雀看了看那位仍旧面带微笑的军师，耸肩回复他自当会尽全力保护对方周全……这是他的任务也请军师本人不必猜疑与试探，关于他能够做到这件事。朱利亚斯耸肩说那这样问题不都解决了？

「计划在两天后傍晚进行，届时你不必出战。」军师看着他下达唯一的命令：「跟在我身边就好。」  
「Yes, my lord.」

然而在战略持续推进时连日来的头疼终究打乱了军师本想加快脚步的节奏，那是在两人各自要回房休息的时间点。  
突然深陷于幻觉中的人偶挥打掉所有摆放大理石桌面上的物品，好在地面铺着柔软地毯才没发出过大声响并免除物品破碎与无关人员闯进的风险。他双手抱头无法抑止喉间痛苦嘶哑喊叫着一连串无法组织的单词，这与先前发作情况完全不同让枢木朱雀一时间无法做出最合适的判断。

人偶不要求着水了，却不知向哪里愤恨质问着为什么。

「为什么、要这么做……为什么！」  
「还给我……还给我！把──还给我！」  
「你是、谁？谁！滚出去！给我滚出去！」

枢木朱雀保持三步开外距离以便突发意外产生时能够迅速掌握，他皱着眉紧紧盯着眼前人偶面部出现不再是迷茫的痛苦而是混杂悲伤、愤怒、怨恨交织而成的神情……抓住几个关键词句后便让监护者倒吸了口凉气并直觉不妙。  
仅剩的单只紫晶混着泪光直直朝枢木朱雀瞪来，而他确认能在紫晶里头清楚看见倒映着自己身影然后人偶向前冲过来。

「朱、雀……是你，枢木朱雀！」  
「……你……」  
「为什么？为什么！你──」然而在下瞬间，人偶再度抱头紧缩身子跪倒在地：「水……给我水……朱雀……」

激烈嘶哑吼叫突然中断再度转变为渴求，并伸手向着枢木朱雀求取清澈甘甜液体以那过分依赖的嗓音。监护者没有漏看一瞬间出现在紫晶虹膜外围的异常这确实能让他能掌握到某些事实，由皇帝陛下亲手布下的诅咒终究会出现裂口，掌控人偶的虚假禁锢终究会松动。

「朱雀……水……给我、水。」

泪水淌下，在那张毫无血色病态苍白布满冷汗的脸庞上不断滴落。  
枢木朱雀回过身拿起摆放在一旁手推餐车上的水晶杯并斟满清澈液体后步至男人面前单膝跪下，他握着那只伸在半空颤抖着的手让人偶自行触上水晶杯……然而与之前相同的反应他无法经由碰触行为转为自行抓握需求品。  
却在下一刻那只手突然伸向前抓握住枢木朱雀的衣领，紫晶倒映中又不见迷茫只余留瞪视与嘶哑吼叫。

是那个憎恨于枢木朱雀的男人。

「是你、为什么……为什么！枢木朱雀……」

也确实是让枢木朱雀憎恨的存在却又、如此可悲……你会成为这副模样都是我一手造就，但我不会为此而道歉却仍旧不愿意看到你如此。  
第七骑士放开那只水晶杯无所谓里头液体泼洒在地伸出手拥抱住尚未从混乱中清醒的男人，将汗湿却带着依旧柔顺墨发的头颅压制在自己肩头，经隔几秒时间未收到任何反抗然而那些不知所谓的呼喊还在持续。监护者不知如何停止人偶的幻觉根源但总归看不下去越演越烈的情况，以往男人在头疼发作时不曾有过如此激烈表现。

──诅咒会在何时被他自身所破除呢？本就是虚假的记忆和人生。  
按压着头部颤抖并缩于怀里的男人身上又再度慢慢散溢出强烈信息素，这对枢木朱雀来说十分不友好。曾经在这熟悉气味中被迫臣服又因而腺体受损的情况下身体会自主产生排斥反应，急速窜起的恶心与晕眩感让他全身力气瞬间被抽空。

「你非得、每回……都来这一招吗？」

埋首于肩颈边的男人对于问话丝毫没反应但有只手却牢牢握住自己臂膀，这让监护者不好判断人偶是否脱离幻觉掌控？毕竟朱利亚斯尚未停下颤抖。或许这回是单纯因为情绪起伏而起的，但不管成因为何枢木朱雀理智上清楚他得离开。  
腺体处尚未愈合的伤口疼痛感在接触强烈信息素后逐渐开始明显，并在如此情况加剧带着不知是否为错觉的发热。连同身体内部涌起不可明述情欲，他还处在发情危险期又是未被完整标记的Omega……何况面前还是给予他临时标记的Alpha。  
身体潮热来势汹汹远比起尚未被灌注或腺体受伤之前，即便在排斥感相杂的感受下枢木朱雀仍旧渴求被完整标记与占有……惧怕与反抗的意识渐渐抛之脑后然而抓握住自己的男人在这时却放开了手。

「给我滚出这里！」

朱利亚斯·金斯利直起身子同时带着剧烈喘息与嘶哑嗓音对枢木朱雀如此低吼，但接收到指令的监护者却低喘着无法遵照……他被动软下身子贴在刚刚从幻觉中脱困的男人身上，尚维持着一丝理智带着无奈又自我厌恶的语气说他是真心痛恨着自己的体质。红酒辛辣气息让他无法保持神智清明亦能够感受到自体内不断涌出的热潮逐渐汇聚在下腹，后面那才休养过几日被人贯穿过的地方正流淌着温热液体……迫不及待想要被人使用。

「……我需要你。」

枢木朱雀低声说着，带着渴求与妥协却并非完全心甘情愿。

※※

朱利亚斯·金斯利清楚枢木朱雀当前情况不得使用抑制剂来帮助抵制发情期，而且那副身体上的伤口也尚未完全愈合。  
但目前第七骑士明显气色不佳的面部双颊上却带着烧红并骑坐在自己身上，他脱着下半身衣料的动作略显急促。也许顾及双方并未处于最佳状态所以阵地由大厅改到房间，至少是发生性爱时相对正常的场所。  
紫水晶注视着枢木朱雀自主扯开下身布料不带一丝犹豫，直到底裤被抽离时能够非常清楚看见清澈粘稠散发香甜气息的液体沾染在底裤与大腿内侧所拉出水线，那些衣料毫无怜惜的被穿着者丢在床边或地上。

「不打算自己动手？」  
「偶尔一次。」军师这么说并伸出食指点了点脑袋：「毕竟我头还痛着。」

他躺靠在床头堆起的枕头上伸手摸着属于Omega挺翘漂亮显然在性事中少有被使用过的阴茎，顶端在未碰触情况下便淌着些许清澈液体，然后听见属于第七骑士的喘息。朱利亚斯并不急于让他先行高潮可却小看了当前枢木朱雀身体的敏感度，他随着轻轻搓揉晃动腰身……属于Alpha被完全唤醒的粗壮物尚未获得解放却被夹在对方臀缝间带着摩擦，被压覆在底下布料逐渐被不属于自体分泌所濡湿。

「啊……哈……」

脱去皮制手套的温热手掌挪至后方扯下链头解放出早已蓄势待发的硬挺，第七骑士略微撑起身体并挪动位置让那在张阖吐出液体与叫嚣被进入的地方贴上顶端。

「你……唔、确定？」  
「这也不是第一次了……嗯啊、金斯利卿。」

紫水晶微瞇着注视属于自己的柱状物进入对方未被充分扩张的身体内，同时感觉到令人赞叹的舒适与挤压。第七骑士喘息咬着下唇只略略停顿待到确定位置后便直接坐了下去，这对于Alpha来说确实不错而且进入很深但对于撑着不倒下的Omega来说想必不是如此。

尚未经过任何扩张的地方直接吞下Alpha完全勃发的欲望。  
他抬起被生理性泪水占据的祖母绿双瞳，带着喘息柔软问着：

「你来……还是、我自己来？」


	44. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(44)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
>  不作死不会死，我要结束一个疯子和一个M的故事。一点都不香艳(撞墙)  
>  欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

枢木朱雀的身体就欣赏角度来说确实足够赏心悦目纵然到处布满陈旧伤疤也不妨碍什么，不管哪处的肌肉线条都相当紧实漂亮且富含弹性与爆发力。脱去皮制手套的苍白指节滑过对方岔开在下腰处带着汗水的淡蜜糖色修长双腿外侧，又掠过内侧时那颠浮于身上的男人喘出黏糯鼻音……内侧处沾着他从自体阴茎淌下的液体，然后将之一把攫住。

「啊啊！唔、啊哈……」  
「唔……」

如此举动让内里突然紧缩，朱利亚斯·金斯利喘出口气另只手抓握住骑坐在自己身上其中一办圆润臀部，开口让人慢点他们并不急于一时然而枢木朱雀置若罔闻抬起身体和落坐的速度加快也加重，朱利亚斯能感受到那股狠劲和身为驾驶员下盘惊人的平衡。同时查觉到他刺入的地方很深，冠状顶端近乎接触到里部更显温热与紧致的地方。

「我没打算、唔啊……要弄在里面，枢木朱雀……」

明明知道骑在自己身上的Omega尚未被完整标记却还频频对人敞开身体，Alpha很难在如此情况下自控。  
上回混乱的结果尚未出炉他也确实不想弄出更多意外事端然而第七骑士却在唇边挂着一丝笑意，喘息之间再次重落让那不断渴求被注入的地方外围吸附属于Alpha阴茎的顶端。

「我、说过了……我需要你……」

没有其他方式能够平息第七骑士因为发情期而带来的潮热。  
目前尚处于禁止施打抑制剂加上不愿被完整标记的情况之下，那位女性医疗工作者所配发的替代品根本无法缓解被激发的热度。总归他会请求于Alpha而且不管是谁，他这么说。

「你希望我服从你……不是吗。」  
「唔──」

不得不说不必身体力行全由对方服务的感受实在很好，这种体位朱利亚斯自然不必考虑双方差距性的体力问题。  
枢木朱雀颤抖着抽动身体闭着双眼时而咬住下唇却无法阻止软糯喘息，让粗大硬挺柱状物频频凿入Omega隐蔽内腔的前端光是这点就能让两人获取足够强烈快意。两人交合处濡湿不堪碰撞挤出更多黏稠液体朱利亚斯·金斯利握住Omega那根带着淡色的阴茎感受颤动后随即以指腹重重擦过顶端孔眼。

「啊啊！啊嗯……」

当高潮来临时骑坐在自己身上的第七骑士仰头发出高亢嗓音呻吟，包裹着Alpha的地方涌出更多潮热液体而朱利亚斯并没有在此次紧缩内释放却十分享受阵阵吸附紧致。释放过后瞬间袭来的脱力感让枢木朱雀撑着身子喘息祖母绿双眸彻底浸润在一片水光之中，半躺在床上的男人直起身子伸手解开还穿在第七骑士身上的那件黑底衫露出大片缠绕绷带的前胸，他伸手触摸绷带然后对着枢木朱雀下达明确指令。

「现在、转过身，趴下。」

暖棉香气在枢木朱雀高潮后越发浓郁而这气味着实不让人生厌腻烦，然而朱利亚斯却释放出更为强烈饱含侵略性的烈酒气息将暖棉完全浸入。他跪在枢木朱雀后方再度将阴茎插入Omega体内并准确凿开不断吸附渴求被填满的地方，当朱利亚斯未经任何提醒长驱直入时伏在床上弓起下半身的枢木朱雀没能憋住惊喊。  
阵阵收缩与大量漫出灌浇在冠顶上的温热液体，朱利亚斯知道仅是粗暴的进入动作就已让身下的Omega再度攀上高潮。他没等枢木朱雀缓过便在紧致吸附感中耸动腰际，一次一次撞入脆弱且敏感的腔道。

「啊啊、啊……啊哈……」

帝国圆桌第七骑士的身体温顺敞开让Alpha进行占有。  
朱利亚斯伸手拉下枢木朱雀上半身的衣物，背部同样大面积裹着绷带亦能够在布满信息素的空气中嗅得外伤药气味。他层层拆开直到重新见到亲自打下染着鲜血的印记，换过几次的绷带上头已没有沾附血渍亦没垫着止血纱布，看来伤口恢复不错，部分区域已经掉痂长了新肉正值最为脆弱的时候。

──Britannia。  
由他亲自为枢木朱雀刻上的印记，留在他早已满布伤疤的身躯上。

触摸着凹凸不平的肌肤表面这举动让枢木朱雀身体下意识卷缩，情动双眸带着不解与防备看向朱利亚斯也许他是戒备着同样的伤害再来一次。生出新肉却尚未完全愈合的地方可能比起正被贯穿之处要来的敏感，朱利亚斯拉起雌伏在身下枢木朱雀的左手一同带往下腹处阵阵压紧。

「感受到了吗？枢木朱雀……我、唔──就在你的里面。」  
「啊哈……啊、等──啊啊……」

紧压着第七骑士的手强制让他感受器物在身体里然后发狠的用力顶弄，来自枢木朱雀的喘息声逐渐带上哭音……这回朱利亚斯进的比之前还要深让第七骑士有种随时会被贯穿的错觉，他能够感受到柱状物上头跳突的经络。  
然后在某一刻朱利亚斯略显粗暴扯开早已汗湿但尚缠绕在枢木朱雀颈脖处的绷带露出同样生出新肉的腺体处……虽然外观上遭受到破坏却依旧干净没有任何杂质，他俯身趴在眼前曲线过分漂亮的背部然后称得上温柔舔吻轻咬那不断发出馨香引诱自己去标记之处，枢木朱雀仅仅反抗一阵后便僵着身子但从断续呻吟中还是能听得来自Omega的拒绝。

「不要、啊啊……不要、咬……啊啊……」  
「你渴求我的，枢木卿……」  
「啊、啊哈……啊……」

与上回情况相同，朱利亚斯的脑海里这时却刺痛着确实有什么在阻止他这么做。  
而他的确不想与连日不断兴起的头疼作对但──朱利亚斯再度成结于枢木朱雀的腔道内而被动接受注入的Omega绷紧身体痉挛着被逼至再度高潮……被注入同时由自体分泌的液体漫溢出两人交合处顺着腿侧滴落至凌乱不堪夹杂各种液体的床单上，但他已经射出过几回的阴茎倒是什么都吐不出来了……仅仅颤抖一阵后便垂落于双腿之间。

「啊！你──」

注入同时，朱利亚斯张开口用力咬上枢木朱雀的肩头直到对方流血程度。  
同样大力咬合在背后那些即将愈合的伤疤上，在那些他所刻下的印记上又不断落下新的带血咬痕。

「……你是我的，枢木朱雀。」

※※

自己大概是朱利亚斯·金斯利为数不多可以掌控于手中的物品。  
就算并非如此那个男人也会利用各种理由和方式让自己臣服于他，也因为天生便有第二性别上的差异使得朱利亚斯·金斯利能够放弃武力和其他更极端的方式。

但其实最根本来说，是枢木朱雀自愿让他侵犯到如此地步。  
就算是替代品也好只要能让他能够稍稍沉溺于幻想之中也罢，也许那位人偶真就是那位曾经想与之交付的男人。

──所以，鲁路修……这是你曾经想要的结果吗？  
在还不必憎恨的日子，曾在我耳边带着隐忍说过的……你想要我。  
当枢木朱雀醒过来时他没有离开那间被划分为军师休息处的房内，但四周都没看到住房者本人。浑身上下尚带着钝痛和昏沉却没有潮热迹象，而且很明显被清洁也重新包扎过了一丝黏腻的感觉都没有。或许再次见到那位女性医疗工作者时会被对方彻头彻尾地指责吧，这些总归不会是由朱利亚斯·金斯利来做的。

「……啊。」

他坐起身时抽过那件代表帝国圆桌骑士身分被摆放在一旁椅上的墨蓝金纹长袍，有什么小巧玲珑的东西从内里掉落于地面带着清脆细小的碰撞声。将目光转向地面，那是当初出使欧洲战线前由回归身分的第七皇女所给予的、礼物。

枢木朱雀将之捡起，看着小小透明圆状吊饰上不知何时已经沾染上了干涸血迹。


	45. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(45)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
>  战斗场面可以略过吗(逃避)，这边过剧情不好意思让某人变成浑蛋。对于亡国的剧情很头痛。  
>  哪都不平静我会再找稳定发文网站或哪位大大能给指路，暂时只能从blogger或AO3找到文章。  
>  QQ、微信、WB都有，如果愿意让我勾搭再私讯给，但WB基本是拿来追踪不发文的。  
>  欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

方舟船团计划是由来自本国皇帝陛下钦点的军师选定于傍晚时分执行，并亲自坐镇会议室布达所有相关指令。  
他的态度依旧自我对于周遭出口或未出口的闲言闲语完全不放在心上，这些都无关于不列颠尼亚皇帝陛下所给予命令或是赐予的身分，而是长期身处于EU的大臣始终不会真心效忠于朱利亚斯·金斯利。

──他在策画什么？他会带来如何的结果？是否会打坏原有布局已久的计划？  
所有人带着不友善疑虑透过显示面板观察打量背对他们又丝毫不发表任何解说的军师，枢木朱雀能从他们面部神情上看到种种不信任……但最后他将目光锁定在真·日向·沙欣格身上多了几秒钟，然后转开。  
是因为依约来到作战会议室的奥古斯塔·亨利·海兰德，本该坐于EU战线统帅之位的男人。

对于该有的行礼同样回以斥之以鼻的态度亦没有动作，对方虽然不乐见却也只能接受军师如此行止。  
韦南斯大公坐定位后随即要求朱利亚斯·金斯利立刻开始执行计划，而一直坐在位置上的男人此刻终于从容站起身看向发话者嘴角带着笑意，更是一派轻松说着不用着急。

「马上就会有结果。」他看着韦南斯大公，握着帝国令牌自信的宣告：「我跟胆小的各位可完全不一样。」

枢木朱雀站在外围看着军师将令牌挥向主屏幕并带着过于自信的笑意，直接指明会亲自将逃避决战的欧洲拖往名为战场的处刑台上……第七骑士仅仅看了一眼屏幕后便转开视线，眉头深锁。  
仍旧是那套枢木朱雀所熟悉的作战方式，连同所有不知情人员一同被炸毁的重要设施以及针对巴黎都市中心发散的恐吓影片……让恐惧攫获所有人心防、让人民生活在阴影下，然而只重视结果的男人却义正严词宣布这才是通往胜利的快捷方式。

「越是无形的恐惧，人们越是无法抵抗。」

最后回位置上的朱利亚斯撑着下颚垂头看了眼帝国令牌，再度开口便是让韦南斯大公下达让三军立即进攻的命令。

「你要让欧洲无辜的人民卷入战场？」  
「如果都如此在乎枝微末节的事情，我们便无法取得胜利。」

面对于韦南斯大公的质疑军师毫无畏惧响应同时单侧紫水晶有意无意扫过站在外侧的帝国圆桌骑士，对方气色仍旧不好……不知是因为生理方面因素还是为了直白表达厌恶自己的作战计划？也罢、这都不影响什么，他才是主导者。

「皇帝陛下只求胜利，而您似乎太不把这当一回事。」沉下目光军师做下结论：「不，不对，是有心造反。」

就像那个曾经存在于Area11的愚蠢反叛者，想要效仿并且认为欧洲在自以为是的带领下绝对不会步上相同后尘。  
然而在军师眼中这些不过都是儿戏纵然挑起事端者是欧洲最高军事统帅也不足为惧，他不会让任何人来碍事而且必会将胜利带回不列颠尼亚。这是不列颠尼亚对他的命令亦是对他的期待，朱利亚斯·金斯利从未失信于皇帝陛下。

「那么，便以反叛皇帝陛下之罪名将你幽禁。」

一切都是算计好的包含谁会对朱利亚斯·金斯利动手，他曾在计划进行前向监护者说明不必置那些真敢动手的蠢蛋于死地，纵然该当死罪但留着还有用处的棋子总比没用的软蛋强……军师承诺会在最适当的时候让他们谢幕。  
而反观枢木朱雀的行动确实不如以往利落，只能赶在对方扯住军师衣领要动手前将人踹倒在地。并严正宣布诸如此类的举动将会被视为与欲反叛皇帝陛下同罪，重新让所有在场的人想起──军师即代表皇帝亲临。但第七骑士发言后却冷眼看向这时才从座位中站起，此前完全处于观望状态的真·日向·沙欣格。男人开口语带显而易见的虚假不甘答应会在此刻全数听从朱利亚斯·金斯利的命令，同时也请在座各位大臣配合毕竟这事关于他们欧洲战线的大公阁下。  
确实连韦南斯大公都没有想过这男人会倒戈于本国来的军师，从他剧变的脸色中便能看出端倪。

是发现了枢木朱雀并非友好的视线，他转过头对上那双祖母绿时却回以看不出任何情绪的微笑。

※※

现下巴黎市镇中心垄罩于恐惧之下而引起此事端的军师正于凯萨大宫殿会客室中，与欧洲战线合作方真·日向·沙欣格进行着西洋棋局。关于「方舟船团」的开幕作战刚告一段落这算是两方首度合作并获得有志一同的结果，至少对于欧洲战线是推进一大步。所有讯息结果已经命人发送捷报给本国，想必此时等待着胜利果实的皇帝陛下已经收到期望的战局走向。  
军师直言不讳并加以嘲讽那些胆敢明着反抗不列颠尼亚、自认可以统治一方的愚蠢家伙有如今下场是罪有应得。

「总有一天，我会让他们全都在皇帝陛下面前人头落地。」

他向前走了一步棋然后气定神闲坐于位置上，然而作为对手的真·日向·沙欣格却开口提醒属于欧洲大势力的贵族们都还存在于统领位上。如若想一举瓦解现下情势并非三言两语可达成而且……估计不会再有明显台面动作能够让军师见缝插针。然而向来有绝对自信的军师听罢后冷笑拿起黑色代表骑士的棋子握在掌间把玩，说就凭剩下的家伙还成不了什么气候。

「我会来带领整个欧洲。」他丢开了那只代表骑士的棋子，移动王棋：「Check mate。」

真·日向·沙欣格抬手轻捏下颚综观棋盘，确认当真是输了这盘棋并且立即称赞对方着实赢的漂亮。  
他在瞬间回想起于哪些地方早就被对方吃得死死，然而起手无回大丈夫已然定局的死局怎么后悔都没用。该说当真不愧是军师？一点点隙缝都大意不得，然后将目光锁定在自信满满拿起白色王棋的军师。

「你是不是将这游戏与现实重合了？」紫晶抬起看着对方他直言：「如果你舍弃王后，那输的便是我。」

军师明显还在策画着什么，也明显警告对方关于两方的地位。

「你有无法割舍的事物。」

只要是人都会有那样的弱点，亲情、友情或者是爱情。  
就因为有这些无谓的情感，才能轻易被人操控把玩于手掌心之间……让猎物感受到恐惧而臣服。

「这是您行事的准则，该说着实见效？」

他移动目光看向始终未放下戒备、负手而立在对面座位后方一步位置的帝国圆桌第七骑士，军师放松身体靠向椅背笑称自然有很多种方式能达成……不过总有些必须要绝对服从的例外。  
被谈及到的男人并未发表言论同时真·日向·沙欣格亦没能在那副东方脸孔上看见任何波澜，这几天虽然丝毫不影响行动但第七骑士的脸色确实很差，而且他知道一些关于近日虽未被证实却流传在军队医疗部中的闲言闲语。

关于这两个人。

「不过我却是不同的，我身上没这些无聊的枷锁。」  
「哦？」

祖母绿双眸在对方发话时同时转向坐于位置上的男人，由那个男人口里所发出被制造的虚假忠诚与谎言。  
他凛然说着，朱利亚斯·金斯利只全心全意效忠于不列颠尼亚的皇帝陛下……他的一切全都是。

打破封印的来源有可能是因为连日积累的头疼也可能是本我性格具备的强烈意志力，也或许这具精致人偶从头到尾就不被皇帝陛下所施加的诅咒完全掌控……枢木朱雀向前踏了一步，出声警告明显察觉异状的名义合作者下达逐客令而且不反对直接来硬的。那人却将视线从跪倒在一侧地面上的人偶身上移开，明目张胆打量起眼前同样来自于本国的监护者。

「当初听闻方舟战团作战计划时，我便想起了一位恐怖分子。」  
「……」  
「想必你很熟悉，毕竟同样出身于Area11。」

他向帝国圆桌第七骑士表达称赞来自本国的军师手段高明，而且与那位恐怖分子的手法十分相近……不、应该是说就如同本人亲自执行一样吧？这种情况很有趣，还是在他们都接收到其死讯的时候。

「他就是Zero。」  
「……Zero已经死了，由皇帝陛下亲自下令处刑。」枢木朱雀瞪着他严肃指明：「这是公开讯息。」

然而真·日向·沙欣格却看向祖母绿双眸直接喊出第七骑士的名讳，他说由一个出身Eleven的骑士来担任军师护卫就已经很好的证实军师真实身分的这点。他知道枢木朱雀能够荣登圆桌骑士的缘由，以及受到不列颠尼亚皇帝陛下所钦点的原因。枢木朱雀沉下目光确定对方能打听到数据上没有的信息，这让他绷起神经咬住后牙槽立即判断──这人留不得。

「如果你选择怀疑皇帝陛下。」枢木朱雀抽起腰间配枪锁定对方并下达警告：「我便让你身首异处。」  
「我不过是在认可你罢了，枢木。」  
「……」  
「明明身为日本最后首相的儿子，却成为了征服者的走狗。」

瞇着眼他看向明显浮现杀意却没能狠绝扣下板机的枢木朱雀。

「我不想探查你和那位逆贼的关系，也很佩服明明身为Omega却能够进入帝国圆桌的你。」  
「……闭嘴。」  
「你的实力确实卓越，但看来有些传言未必是假的。」

他看向那枪口说：

「好比，我曾经在他身上曾经获取到不属于Alpha的气息。」  
「这并非你应该探查之事。」  
「确实。」真·日向·沙欣格耸肩又往枢木朱雀靠近了几步，他笑着：「我只是对你感到好奇。」

「你不会有任何机会再开口。」

查觉到空气中开始散布Alpha的信息素并非难事，枢木朱雀扣下板机毫无偏差直取对方脑门。


	46. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (46)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 机甲大战被抽掉因为是文字不是画面(任性)，稍微改了几部分的剧情。结果觉得还是写机甲简单(?)，为什么要自讨苦吃？纯属垃圾武打。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

打出子弹在下瞬间被便凌空飞来的匕首打偏弹道，转向射入抱头跪倒在地尚未从崩坏诅咒中脱离而出的人偶身旁地面。接着从会客室四周破门而入便是目前由真·日向·沙欣格所掌管统领的米迦勒骑士团团员，各个手持武器向着枢木朱雀发动进攻……大概是一整个小队，人数目测十余位。  
枢木朱雀利落躲开首波攻击并击毙同样手持枪械的两名先锋团员，他落脚点于毫无战力的人偶身前抬起头警戒防备着任何有可能的攻击。

「米迦勒骑士团粗暴闯进皇帝使者的休息处，真是不敢恭维的礼仪。」

挡在真·日向·沙欣格身前的女骑士枢木朱雀没有与之交集过却也知道她的姓名，是那位当前骑士团掌权者最信任的手下──珍·罗胡。以战功来说她确实不得小觑，她向前踏出一步拿着枪械红外线瞄准于第七骑士的额头。

「就算对方身为圆桌骑士也不用畏惧。」她向着团员喊着：「尽全力击败第七骑士，扬名立万吧！」

枢木朱雀咬紧后牙槽做出防卫动作评断目前情况明显于他不利，不管是身体当前状态也好或四面压来的Alpha信息素也罢，或许刻意也或许兴奋导致。但眼下最棘手状况还是不受自身掌控的人偶，丝毫无法自主进行躲避。  
显然对方有备而来至少在弹药方面绝对十分充足所以他们并不吝啬于使用，枢木朱雀踹出就近的座椅直接命中站于前方的骑士团团员藉以打乱对方步调，趁此空档拉过尚无任何躲避意识的人偶躲避在会客室大柱后方。

人偶还在低声念着什么然而身为监护者的枢木朱雀没能得空倾听。  
手里一柄九发制目前仅剩七发子弹的手枪倘若运气够好也许足以歼灭半团小队，在只有枢木朱雀独自一人的情况下能够做出决定性因素选择方案有很多……然而──低下头看了那位抱头跪地的男人。

「……啧。」

光是要应付自身因为破损腺体而对于信息素的反应就足够让第七骑士吃足苦头，还要在枪林弹雨与晕眩中作战而不能被影响……他缓了缓定下心神，听着对方数人脚步声逐渐往前并停下无意义扫射。在那位女骑士再度发言喊话前枢木朱雀抢先举起手枪踏出遮蔽区域定点再度击毙队伍前方的两名团员，他本想趁胜追击可他们调整步调的速度比预期来说快上更多。

「不要慌！对方只有一个人，从旁边绕过去。」

他们不会坐以待毙也晓得要先除掉的对象必然是会阻挠他们计划的军师，枢木朱雀仅以直觉做出判断不能将人偶留在战场中……至少、要把他送到安全的地方──然而就在此刻等察觉有危险逼近时冷兵器已经足以划破他左臂膀，他矮下身以扫腿动作让偷袭至身旁的敌人发出一声哀号而松脱握在手里的长剑。  
枢木朱雀握起长兵器往对方的颈脖划下。

「唔啊──」

近距离喷洒出的温热鲜血洒在他的身上与柔软地毯中，融合着血腥和信息素的空气让他作恶。  
枢木朱雀皱眉压下自胃中泛起的不适感直接拉起跪坐于地面的男人护在怀里，向着相对安全处跑去但这样却无法阻挡子弹轨道划伤在皮肤，他以最快速度将人丢进曾经被划分为圆桌骑士的休息区后便握着冷兵器挡在门外。

「明明是自顾不暇的状态，也选择保护他吗？枢木朱雀。」  
「……停下你们愚蠢的行为。」枢木朱雀向前踏了一步举起长剑他语气坚定：「否则，我将进行全面制裁。」

确实并非放大话，以帝国圆桌第七骑士的实力是可能突破重围让此处化为一片血海……然而那也只是在一般情况之下。真·日向·沙欣格看着第七骑士染上血渍的面部与细微不平稳呼吸，微笑着提出建议他是否该选择放弃无用抵抗与挣扎？

「在所有人皆为Alpha的情况之下，你也要冒这风险吗？」

「砰。」

一枪射击代替枢木朱雀所有回复。  
这回死去的团员鲜血撒上真·日向·沙欣格的衣裳而他确实收到了回复，在珍·罗胡发自内心的愤怒吼声下枢木朱雀站直身子目光坚定而锐利晶亮。

「我是保护他的骑士。」

他说。

※※

对于尚未被完整标记的Omega来说属于任何一位Alpha的信息素都相当等于是催情剂，然而当前状态枢木朱雀身体中含着来自于军师的临时标记所以大量参杂在一块的信息素于他来说尚且不足以影响成为令人更为难堪的情况……单就这点来说他必须感谢朱利亚斯·金斯利。  
然而过于浓厚气味却还是会让他产生本能生理性排斥，不同于尚未分化时的轻微症状或许因为混着战场血腥气味影响，让他感觉身体行动能力迟缓又因为尚未康复所造成的不适与干扰。

终归无法毫发无伤挺过这场突然其来却略有预感的斗争。  
一身洁白象征帝国圆桌第七骑士的衣装已被鲜血染红大半，枢木朱雀喘息着以右手举剑对着仅剩一位的女骑士。左手臂不幸在方才乱战中中了流弹正火辣辣的疼，右眼被汗水与额上伤口所淌下的血液糊住只剩单眼视力。

在战斗中落下的枪枝目前握在真·日向·沙欣格手中，因为变换位置关系他只来得及将试图闯入房门的团员击毙在门前……却无法阻止那位掌控者进入。

「看看这惨况吧，枢木。」他推开门垂头看着独自待在安全区域陷入混乱的人偶又说：「充斥着死亡与鲜血的世界。」  
「……」  
「这就是你所期望的。」  
「……不是！我根本、不想战斗。」

他接下来自于女骑士的攻击在双方皆没有枪械的情况下只能以冷兵器短兵相接，一片刀光剑影中他只听得男人还在说着一些试图让人分神的话语……枢木朱雀已然没有多少专注力，他还得注意对方举动势必不能伤及那位军师。

「你其实和我是一类的人啊。」

相对气定神闲的那一方抬头看着化为一片血海的会客室，他笑着说：

「憎恨着这个世界亦对人类感到绝望。」  
「不是！」  
「所以，你想将一切都破坏殆尽吧。」

枢木朱雀在语末拉开距离并咬着牙陈述自己绝对没有如此想法，然而或多或少……他心底知道大抵──他们、都是一类的人。但他不想也不愿意！  
在结束谈话后枢木朱雀清楚看到真·日向·沙欣格举枪对着朱利亚斯·金斯利，然后便听及那始终跪坐于地的男人张口喃喃着凑不齐意义的单词……丝毫无法察觉接近身边的危险。

「你是谁……你、是谁？」

环抱着头颅瞪大单侧紫水晶在他的脑海内产生了什么幻觉旁人无从得知，而后他仰起头颅大喊着不列颠尼亚的皇帝陛下后扯下带着紫晶吊饰的眼罩颓然垂落双手，仰头并无视线焦点虹膜外围却透着诡异色彩。

「妳在哪……在哪？娜娜莉……」

军师口中痛苦悲伤低喃着不可能出现于现在人格中的名讳，然后便断了所有意识瘫倒在地。  
单就这个喊出的名讳真·日向·沙欣格便能确实将所有疑点串通，他了然于胸。

「啊……是吗、你就是传闻中的第十一位皇子。」

枢木朱雀在此时一个蹬地踢中女骑士臂膀让她将手里的剑柄松脱后旋身以腿跟再一记重踹于她侧腰处，女人在倒地后枢木朱雀踩上她的胸口处并以剑尖抵住对方喉间。然而当前骑士团掌控者却回过身放下枪枝，看着同样没下毒手的枢木朱雀。

「栖息在你内心深处的黑暗，我可看的一清二楚呢。」他开口，带着温和嗓音：「朱雀。」

带着炽烈浓厚的信息他缓步接近枢木朱雀，让重新站起身却严重负伤的女骑士退离战场。深知她已然不可能再战而枢木朱雀却有拚死一搏的勇气与执着，并且当真不计任何代价。  
尽忠职守的第七骑士站于原地却没放下戒备然而体力现下确实已然耗尽，后颈处腺体剧烈灼烧痛感让他浑身有道不明的难受……身体上伤处与失血所带来的晕眩还有从来没消退过的恶心感以及、下腹间的作痛。倘若再来个什么意外，他没办法确保能撑到何种地步。

「我保证不杀死你和那位珍贵的皇子殿下。」

他走到枢木朱雀跟前施加以臣服的信息素，并满意看着那位展现惊人武力值凭一己之力肃清整个小队的第七骑士气息不稳脸色发白软下身子并跪倒在地。他不打算引起什么同时知道有着临时标记的Omega不可能受到影响，也清楚枢木朱雀以当下情况来说绝对不可能杀死自己……毕竟他不会想在欧洲引来麻烦，在不确定会有来自本国前来支持的情况下。

「很悲哀呢，朱雀。」

伸手抬起枢木朱雀的下颚，触感体温冰冷带着轻颤然而是在防备着。  
祖母绿眸子虽然直视着真·日向·沙欣格但确实还担心着早已昏迷的那位军师，也许同是在找寻机会脱离如此处境。

「暂时要委屈你们一阵了。」


	47. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(47)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 想来个禁锢但还是留到以后再玩好了，已经让朱雀负伤很满意(?)   
> 写这些的日子仅靠着别人剪辑的军师与护卫片段试图把剧情简单化(?  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

沃娜德·威瑟斯皱着眉间看着手头上目前负责的病历资料神情却显得十分焦躁，是因为近日越演越烈的战争所带来暴增工作量也因为经手工作外的案例似乎在哪个环节出现了问题……的确是担心由上头传递下来的指令，有关于这段日子她很警慎未将处理中的「特殊案件」上报给长官或泄漏任何信息给身边那些八卦的同僚。  
沃娜德前去医疗本国使者的这件事虽然属于半公开状态，但至少位阶于上层的人不可能会知道，但她却在几天前收到停止治疗的指令，关于详细原因却完全没有说明清楚。

关于那位本国来的圆桌骑士，她承认放心不下。  
是因为属于Omega的个案也因为他所处的情况与地点并不安全，而且、有隐藏风险还尚未验明。

「唉……」

在她烦躁丢下数据板打算闭目养神的同时，坐在身边的男性同僚正低声和其他人说着什么，在听见关键词时她坐直身子睁开眼凑近了些。

「那位本国来的军师，听说目前身处地牢啊。」  
「……啊？大公阁下反叛阴谋不是他所揭发的吗？」  
「谁知道是真是假呢？都知道上层对于本国很不满，谁知道这遭是谁搞出来的。」

「那你们知道军师护卫在哪吗？有任何传闻吗？」  
「沃、沃娜德？妳不是向来对这些没兴趣的？怎么──」  
「别啰嗦！」她拍上男同事的肩头，严肃询问：「你是知道还不知道？」  
「痛啊……估计、跟着进地牢了吧？毕竟没有道理会将人留下来不是吗。」

据说是身在戒备最为森严的底层地牢如果没有经过上层高官允许不可能前去探望，战争中的谁对谁错对于医疗者来说都不重要……至少沃娜德是只希望受治者能够平安。

是经历一翻激烈打斗而米迦勒骑士团折损不少人，对方却只有一位圆桌骑士。  
听及真实性极高的内幕时她只能紧紧皱着眉间，在心底飞速思考有没有其他办法前去探望那两位被列管的本国使者？对于同僚好奇询问一概忽略不理，只响应有时间坐在这边打听八卦还不如出去多救几个伤者。  
沃娜德深知身处地牢的囚人势必受不到良好照料，无关他们的身分是谁。她再度拿起被丢至一旁的资料，掩饰自己正在思考着什么的事实。

人偶重回清明时所见景象估计并非时下所处的冰冷牢房，唇边噙着单纯笑意呼喊着监护者名讳让他看向那片根本不存在于此处的大片向日葵花田，同时要他感受盛夏时的炙热高温……然后不断带着温柔语意呼喊「枢木朱雀」。  
他说那片花田开得好美好壮丽，气温也高得令人难受。

「真的、很美呢……朱雀。」

然而人偶没办法看见的是第七骑士面色苍白直冒冷汗尚未从昏厥中清醒，但估计也昏迷的不够安稳。  
他卷缩着身体摀着下腹在角落发颤，却无人能够替他掩上保暖衣物。

※※

距离被关进牢房内大约经过一天的时间枢木朱雀才从昏沉当中拉回意识，也许醒来的契机便是军师口中不断呼唤也可能是因为太冷或身体太过难受而产生的乏力感。  
眨了眨眼随即掌握自身的情况，身上被认为能够藏匿武器的部件全数被拆下……好在这地牢地面平滑不然他们俩光裸脚足势必得受不少折腾。先是因为坐起身的动作感到一阵恶心掩嘴缓缓后随即又感受到来自身上各处伤口作痛，已经经过大致包扎但却非正常待遇不过就是将大面积伤口加压止血罢了。转过头看向端坐在牢房里侧平面石板上的人偶，紫水晶清澈透明不含任何杂质──却不是清醒。

「朱雀，早安。」他笑着，紫晶内却没有倒映任何物体：「今天也要到花田玩吗？」  
「……」  
「也是很热的一天呢。」

而枢木朱雀却感受不到任何一丝暖意他拖着尚且虚弱的身子来到人偶身侧检视，除精神仍旧不稳定外并没有任何伤处。监护者这下才放心思考对策，估计所有对外联通手段都被禁止也无从再得知目前欧洲战事进展如何。  
那位倒戈的掌权者或许会以第十一皇子作为要挟，这件事必定会传回本国然而他没有十足把握本国皇帝陛下的接续作法。也许他真视人偶为弃子但也或许他仍旧念着骨血之情，不管是否当作棋子。

「吶、朱雀？你看到那片向日葵花田了吗？」

暂时没理会人偶的出言枢木朱雀转过头打量四周，看起来那位掌权者确实履行不杀他们的保证……吃食和饮水没有中断过。他绕着不过几张榻榻米大小的牢房绕了一周，没有看到警卫但亦不用妄想以他目前身体状况能够逃出去。  
摆放在一侧传输机器上的餐食不过就是几块粗粮面包，他皱了皱眉发觉自己无法提起进食的欲望。

人偶在进食这段时间是相当安静的也就因为如此能够发现四周确实安静的可怕，而且仅能以里侧平面石板上方的一线透光设计判断时间变化……有点难熬。缩坐回角落靠着墙曲着腿尽可能给透着寒气与疼痛的身体多点热度，左手仍旧不太能行动自如也不知道多久才能从这种情况下脱出。

「朱雀，朱雀？今天要玩些什么呢？」

祖母绿双眸扫过那吃完食物的人偶他想着要回应却实在提不起力气，枢木朱雀看不到他的幻觉也无法感受到虚假的温度……喉间滚动着却发不出任何声音，最后只能抿了抿双唇什么也不说。一直到再度失去意识为止过于依赖的嗓音仍旧诉说着那些只存在于过去的景象而且不断喊他的名字，得不到任何回应的人偶锲而不舍但他的眼底仍旧没能映照出任何物体。

在梦里的影像错综复杂混乱成大染缸却没能让枢木朱雀从中靠着自主意志脱离，恍惚间能意识到曾经的童年在还能于花田间嬉戏追逐的时光，又伴随于童年好友在身旁打闹然后又是一阵模糊看见他仍旧身处学园中过着相对平和的日子，在梦里的衔接没有道理和逻辑可言，再接着就是一片的血红……

或许能早一步知道接着下来看到的会是什么，即便他知道自己正在做梦却也无法清醒。  
同样是身为童年旧友的那个男人身上沾着血液高高在上并于手里举着枪械，对着枢木朱雀曾发下誓言要守护的皇女。他想大吼住手想上前阻止然而浑身上下每一处都在跟意识作对，他发不出声音也无法接近阻止……那是无法改变的过去。天真怀抱梦想的皇女最后在一声枪响下倒在血泊之中，而他只能抬眼看着男人站在高处可却看不清对方神色。

然后他低下头举起的双手也同样沾满鲜血，再度抬眼倒于一片血海之中的却不再只有皇女一人。

──雀、朱雀。

「吶、朱雀，能帮我倒杯水吗？」  
「……呼咳……咳……」

从一片浑噩清醒的男人过了数秒才完全理解由人偶发出的请求，他缓下心神平复被打乱的呼吸借力站起身来到桌前依照要求将钢杯注入清澈液体端给提出需求者。

──杀了他。  
──他不该存在！他是错误的存在！

「唔！」

盛满液体的钢杯砸落于地发出巨大声响，泼洒而出的水花没人在意。  
就算仅剩右手他依旧能扭断眼前过于白皙且纤细的颈脖，在被一片恨意想法的驱使下枢木朱雀确实这么做了，他逼着自己不去看人偶的面部只要、只要再下点力道！  
晃动中也许扯落了不比本国所制眼罩坚固的替代品，紫水晶倒印着眼前正试图下手阻断自己呼吸的男人。

「朱雀……杀了我，朱雀……」  
「……你！」

被封印住的眼瞳中央闪着什么标志性图样虹膜外围却丝毫没有任何异状，直视枢木朱雀的眼眸在下一刻溢出泪水滴落于那只掐在颈脖上的手……施力方被这突如其来举动唤醒了逐渐被恨意吞噬的意志，突然松开牵制力道同时他向后退了几步。  
重获自由得以呼吸的人偶弯下腰摀着胸口呛咳，而枢木朱雀却跌坐于能放置物品的冰冷平面上。

两方都在喘息着。  
枢木朱雀沉痛闭眼知道错失这机会自己便再也下不了手，然而却也知道至始至终他都不想再夺取任何人的性命。

「朱雀？吶、朱雀？」

平复呼吸后又恢复成那副毫无恨意与悲伤的模样，带着疑惑语调呼唤着落坐在对面的枢木朱雀……或许想确认对方的异常也或许根本记不得方才的粗鲁举动。

「去接她回来吧，我们两个一起……」  
「什么？」

枢木朱雀触上对方苍白面颊的手还在发抖，他嘶哑着嗓音说：

「去把娜娜莉……接回来吧。」


	48. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(48)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 应该有说过通篇都是胡说八道这回事，AKITO的剧情到此完全结束啦哈哈。  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

事情出现转机是他们在地牢中渡过大约一周的日子，这是枢木朱雀回到本国清醒后确认所得知的时间。  
他当下情况不比尚未恢复完整神智的人偶好上多少，是因为身体上仅靠着自我康复能力收复的伤口也因为被破坏的腺体处尚未康复……更是因为放肆所造成的后果。  
几乎食不下咽只靠着清水撑过这段时日饶是枢木朱雀体能异于常人也会逐渐开始衰弱，身体为何开始出现异状他很清楚知道原因。靠着墙仰头叹口气右手轻轻压覆在下腹处垂落视线看向靠在自己另一侧肩头上熟睡的男人，传递而来的体温纵然不够温暖也聊胜于无。

完全无法得知外界讯息的阶下囚在毫无防备状态见到同样是由本国派来的使者，枢木朱雀提起戒备看着缓步走进牢房从未见过也未听闻相关信息的少年。来者微笑说明来意是将被囚禁于此处的两人带回本国的，然而毫无温度的笑意却生生让监护者提起十二分戒备……能从话语中得知失败的行动结果已然被皇帝陛下知晓。

「皇帝陛下仁慈，似乎有意再度与朱利亚斯·金斯利卿会面。」

枢木朱雀站起身接旨时诅咒崩坏的人偶目光仍旧单纯，在听见关键词句时该有的反应也消散无影无踪，他拉着枢木朱雀腿侧的布料歪头面露疑惑。

「那么。」少年的关注点不在人偶身上而是看着枢木朱雀，说道：「请和我一道返回不列颠尼亚吧，枢木卿。」

EU战线后续相关事宜已由第二皇子接手，在朱利亚斯·金斯利实行战略的前提下这场战事要不了多久就能结束，皇帝陛下相当赞赏两人本次任务的表现。这是来自于少年的原话，在枢木朱雀出了监狱并待在诊疗房内接受迟来包扎期间少年将所有情势透露，最后补上一句接下来的事情便不必第七骑士插手了。

「属于枢木卿的任务指派将于回归本国后再决议。」  
「……知道了。」  
「另外，请确保在返回本国后能立即参与作战。」

「朱雀，今天不去花田玩了吗？」

他靠在枢木朱雀身侧眨眼问着。  
少年看向那位由皇帝所掌管却出现裂痕的人偶叹息说这还真是不得了，关于皇帝陛下的诅咒居然会失效的这回事简直前所未闻。紫水晶向着发言者看了看后又直接回到枢木朱雀身上，这回安静地待在一旁什么话也没说。

「那么，请金斯利卿跟我来。」

清楚知道人偶不会给予任何反应所以少年便直接走上前拉起他的手臂，然而人偶还是坐在原处不动。  
少年叹口气低声说就知道会是如此然后从披风内侧拿出一剂针管，枢木朱雀连忙挡下注射举动并凌声询问要做什么？

「镇定剂而已，不需要大惊小怪。」  
「他不需要。」  
「还请别妨碍我的工作。」  
「我是他的监护者。」  
「皇帝陛下已将监护者一职授权于我，请搞清楚自己的立场……枢木卿。」

少年抽回被拉着的手臂并且迅速向着人偶手臂上施打，被注射的一方还没来得及察觉发生何事便失去意识倒在枢木朱雀腿上。祖母绿双眼仍旧戒备看着从本国派过来的使者，质疑询问关于男人后续的处置是什么？

「并非你现在该关心的事情。」少年看了看神色紧绷的第七骑士回应：「他还有使用的价值，皇帝陛下是这么说的。」  
「……」  
「闲话到此为止，也请趁此机会休息吧。」

在对待人偶的举止来说他们确实称不上粗暴，也就是说那个男人暂时没有任何生命危险威胁。  
枢木朱雀目送他们将陷入昏迷的人偶带离房间并在打点妥当后跟随搭乘往返不列颠尼亚的专机，而在本国停机坪迎接第七骑士归国的是那两名身为特别派遣向导技术部的同僚与管理者。但本就属于强弩之末的精神力只够枢木朱雀撑到踏上国土而已，一片由飞机造成或者脑中自主发出轰鸣的噪音让他无法听见谁在呼喊……只来得及在意识全面断片前摀着下腹处不让倒地时的冲击影响到──

※※

总归没能达到皇帝陛下的要求。  
在宁静单独医疗室中枢木朱雀逐渐清醒，先感受到不意外是无法经由空气芳香剂完全消除的消毒水味。当前正值傍晚时分估计怕光线会影响到病人的休息，所以仅在窗户间留一条缝隙透光却也足够判断。  
医疗室中只有他独自一人，在经过充足深沉休息后已不再处于乏力状态就是还尚有些昏沉。右手臂上扎着点滴针头他将目光往上，平估距离下一次更换滴剂袋似乎还有段时间。

那么，是睡了多久呢？  
是看到了在对面墙上的挂钟却不知道确切昏迷的时间。

在即将迈入第二次的睡眠时，他听见了脚步声但驻足于门外直到枢木朱雀重新睁开眼时才继续行动。来到床边的人并不让人感到意外是塞希尔·柯尔米，好像一直以来都是如此……他面露苦笑却显得相当无力。她微笑在床缘边椅子坐下开口询问枢木朱雀当前的感觉如何？见对方点点头她便放下心说那便太好了。

「我睡了多久？」  
「六个小时。」塞希尔看着挂在床对面墙上的时钟，然后问道：「要不要再休息一下？」  
「……晚点吧。」

塞希尔得到响应后便说明目前属于帝国圆桌第七骑士的任务完全暂停，是给予的假期而由皇帝陛下亲下谕令。关于其专属战斗机Lancelot・Conquistador在稍早送返抵达特派，从外观检测并无任何损害但正精密检修中所以不适合立即出战。

「是……罗伊德先生？」  
「偶尔能做出正确决定的，对吧。」  
「给你们添麻烦了。」枢木朱雀垂下目光真诚道歉：「我很抱歉。」  
「罗伊德先生可是相当生气，关于没办法亲自参与EU的行动……毕竟是他心爱的部件。」

所以必须在特派全面的控管之下，少了任何一个零件都不行。  
这是那位特派管理者的原话。

枢木朱雀只能回以苦笑然后看向左侧并无发出任何声响却忠实每秒侦测并显示他身体状态的机器面板，自从醒来后所在意之处并无任何不适感他伸出手触上自己的小腹，虽然未被直接证实但──

「还存在着。」

塞希尔回答枢木朱雀未出口的疑问时神情略为严肃接着说这便是接下来要谈的事情，本来想等对方的状况好些时再提及。叹口气同样露出无奈神情了然还躺在病床上的人无法等待，她握着数据板。

「这件事情除了我和其中一位医护人员知晓外，不会再有第三个人知情。」  
「……」  
「是、那个孩子的吧？」塞希尔垂下视线，她说：「我相信那是在不得已的情况。」  
「……我……」  
「你能够做任何决定，朱雀。」女性同僚看着枢木朱雀又说：「在没有法定伴侣情况下。」

枢木朱雀想说那并非全因为不得已也或许该说一时冲动也同样是隐隐期盼所造成的结果，不用亦不能责怪于任何人。然而能从塞希尔神情上能看出其实她早知道没人能逼迫枢木朱雀做什么纵然有先天上第二性别劣势，所以双方都紧紧抿着唇。  
祖母绿双眼带着一丝悲哀是对着自己也对着那尚未有任何消息的失踪反叛者，最后缓缓阖上。

「我……想留下，这个生命。」

来自枢木朱雀的祈求。


	49. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(49)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> R2怎么让他们搞上？简直挖了个大坑给自己跳。  
> 枢木朱雀生日大快乐啊啊啊啊啊啊！！所以本周双更，另一更在明天。  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

帝国圆桌第七骑士枢木朱雀在从欧洲战线返回本国三周后复职并将直接参与战事出征，但传唤他的并非不列颠尼亚皇帝陛下而是身为第二皇子同时肩负欧洲战事主要指挥者的修奈杰尔·El·不列颠尼亚。他言明需要枢木朱雀的力量平定战事复杂且反叛行动持续升温的欧洲，关于机体维修和强化这点也不必担心他会让特派一同参与战事。  
或许是本国对于之前的情势评估过于乐观一时之间松懈了所有可能发生的反弹，总之修奈杰尔并不希望此前军师的战略功劳回归于虚无。第二皇子坐在位置上带着礼貌却又无奈的说无非是因为目前战事反方气势高涨，才会希望曾经于前线立功的枢木朱雀前往镇压，明知道第七骑士才刚从此战线回来却也要让他再度参与战事。

「这是我的职责。」

和修奈杰尔形影不离又身为参谋的卡农·马迪尼在收到枢木朱雀的答复后，便从第二皇子身后位置向前站了一步接着说明关于战线计划，出发时间在三天后早晨并由Lancelot・Conquistador为首带领兵队进行埋伏并于适当时机投入主战场。  
另外于本回战役中第二皇子会全程参与所以第七骑士务必保卫皇子安全，关于路线和详细数据会传给特派届时必须搭载于机体中并且要能随时更新。

「别让这场无谓的斗争持续太久，这是皇帝陛下的希望。」  
「Yes, your highness.」

枢木朱雀站定在修奈杰尔案前右手握拳置于胸口，目光坚定神情平稳。  
收到回复的第二皇子点了点头，换了话题阐明他知道第七骑士在日前返回国土时身体状况似乎不太乐观？仅带着适度关心开口问目前情况是否有所好转？毕竟第七骑士休养期间部分讯息确实被封锁的十分严密，饶是这些皇族也只能得知片面。

「虽然战事急迫，但我希望别出现严重的牺牲与伤害。」  
「多谢殿下关心，属下能够立即投身战场。」  
「如此真是帮了大忙。」修奈杰尔向后靠于椅背，他说：「那么，我很期待你的表现。」

在任务布达结束后枢木朱雀随即离开第二皇子所处的办公室，虽然本次战事安排紧迫但在休养期间内落下的文书工作进度还是得要趁早补齐。他行走于宫殿长廊中思索自己是否能在下午时分拨出空档晋见第七皇女，虽然在第一时间从皇女骑士口中得知一切安好……可他自归来本国后一直没能亲自前往探视。  
枢木朱雀停下脚步抬头望着长廊落地窗外晴朗蔚蓝天际是最近这段日子以来难得能够看到的光景，接连几天不间断的落雪在短暂阳光照射下尚未化去仍旧一片白雪皑皑……伸出带着皮制手套的手掌贴在窗边不意外触感一片冰冷，他突然想起那个能称之为祖国的地方在这个季节似乎也是如此。

「……想什么呢。」

枢木朱雀收回手掌与视线，再度迈开平稳脚步向着目的的赶往而去。

※※

塞西尔手里拿着关于Lancelot・Conquistador驾驶员近几次的综合评估数据，数值依旧相当优异让观察员几乎要把真实讯息抛诸脑后……彷佛她日前所得知的一切全是假象。她看向从内舱中出来正在擦拭汗水的枢木朱雀以目测确实没有任何异常情况与征兆，然而这项事实却无法让她真的放心下来。

「数据已经全数同步于机体当中，随时能够更新与调阅。」  
「谢谢妳，塞希尔小姐。」  
「那么，今天的测试到此为止吧。」

观察员下达如此指令时没遭受到第七骑士的反对，毕竟所有强度规划都必须由她来评估安排这点是与驾驶员约定过的。她将视线放在枢木朱雀身着紧身驾驶服的下腹，那处线条仍旧紧实丝毫看不出变化然后目光在对方察觉之前便转开。  
第七骑士详细审阅后放下资料板并喝了口水稍微拉开领口的衣料，他步行至休息区坐在椅上。

「最近，有任何变化吗？」

塞希尔走来跟着坐下带着担忧问着枢木朱雀，被询问者微微思索后摇头说尚未出现明显不舒适并转头向观察员说不必过于担心他能够掌握身体情况。然而受孕体的情况过于特殊，是因为尚未被完整标记的孕期也因为给予临时标记的Alpha不在身边……或许会因此所造成不稳定的现象，但会有多严重也未可知？手边完全没有任何可以当作参考的案例。  
如此情况以观察员的角度来说是不该让驾驶员带着如此风险再度投身战场亦不该让他再度返回军中，但却又清楚枢木朱雀的个性与坚持，这是由他亲自下的决定而且确实如上司所言根本无法阻止。虽然此前两人协议将所有情况交由塞希尔评估包含终止驾驶员所有出战任务，但身为知情者的人深知倘若真到非得下决定的那天……枢木朱雀未必会完全遵照协议内容。

「有任何关于他的消息吗？」

第七骑士看来是思考再三才将这疑问说出口。  
塞希尔自然明白他问的对象是谁然而却只能摇摇头，响应说既然连曾经身为监护者的圆桌骑士枢木朱雀都没能得知，那其他人要打听到消息的机率怕也是微乎其微，即便特派最高管理者答应会以能力所及的方式去打探，但也不知是真没有实际行动或者其他因素？总之从第七骑士归国至今都没能听到任何关于「人偶」的传言。

「也许、没有任何消息才是最好的。」  
「……我不知道。」

他叹口气垂下头面露苦笑自嘲想着自己应当是恨透那个男人的，既然如此为什么还──  
或许正因为还记着当初在那被剥夺自由投入牢房时对于再度毫无音讯的男人所做的承诺，也或许他期望真能有个退而求其次的结果。

观察员看着坐在身旁的男人垂头一时间毫无反应的情况正想出声询问，然而问出口前枢木朱雀便抬起头神情已然回归平静并站起身说得先前去处理落下的圆桌骑士相关事务。

「……别太勉强自己了，朱雀。」

径自迈开脚步离开的驾驶员并没有正面响应来自于塞希尔的关心。  
尚坐在原处的女性看着离开机房的驾驶员背影紧紧皱着眉间，最后也只能叹出一口气。


	50. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(50)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 总感觉越写越无聊，然后就会写不下去。反正我们来到了R2啦！  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

由人为所造成遗失的过往突然在某天某时以外力介入方式全数回归脑海，而且察觉当前只能非自愿性持续渡过充满虚假与谎言的生活、发现珍视的人事物被灌输虚假记忆连最重要的宝物都被掩盖与剥夺时……除了愤怒之外还能给出何种反应？  
于这个时间点出现并双手环胸站在面前，神情带着玩味的绿发魔女将被覆盖的记忆还给鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚，连同那些尚未执行完成的使命与信念。夺回契约的复仇男人在魔女面前正式宣布Zero回归，而且保证黑色骑士团行动将持续下去。

「很有自信嘛，但我得提醒你。」绿发魔女难得严肃看着契约者：「你的行动目前是被人严密掌控的。」  
「或许这对我来说反倒是机会。」他耸肩自信的这么说了：「如果不善加利用就太可惜了。」

绿发魔女叹气说接下来估计得长时间只能以弯绕的方式取得联系这点十分麻烦，然而却是当前权宜之计。  
那么现在重要的问题是，需要给他多少时间才够？要知道让这种状态延续并非长久之计。

取回记忆的男人皱眉思索并说道当务之急是必须想办法逃离不列颠尼亚的监控，以及立刻开始探查娜娜莉的下落。  
他转头询问C.C.是否有任何关于第七皇女的信息？被询问者神情认真回答目前只知道她人身处在不列颠尼亚本国，暂时没有任何生命上的疑虑，其余消息同样是被完全封锁的状态……除了媒体上头明面的讯息之外。

「是嘛……」

在听闻心爱妹妹确认安全时鲁路修着实放下心中的一大块石头，然而他必须抢先行动将娜娜莉带回自己身边，绝对不能让她变成不列颠尼亚的筹码……这是他最初展开行动的目的。

「你身边还有一个最麻烦的眼线，你打算怎么做？」C.C.提醒契约者说道：「而且，他带着人工给予的Geass能力。」  
「既然是免费放到我身边的棋子，那就在最大限度利用后……让他彻底消失在我眼前。」

让所有人知道，他永远不可能取代娜娜莉。

在得来不易的紧凑时间中鲁路修大致从绿发魔女口中得知时下所有情况，关于濒临溃散的黑色骑士团包含被关押禁见的几位重要干部……总和来说情况不乐观即便鲁路修想即刻针对营救娜娜莉进行任务规划也得先摆脱掉不少麻烦，而且团内或多或少对于Zero有些不满，要说能不能再度完全效忠这回事也是很大的变量。  
而身为再度掌握黑色骑士团并且回归最高统领者的男人却在短暂思索后耸肩回复他终归要从身边棘手的开始处理，没多少时间能够让他犹豫。

「那么首先，按照计划行动吧。」

已经许久不曾有过突发性情况的和平假象在黑色骑士团首领再度占据全世界拨放线路时彻底被打破，曾经掀起波澜的Zero高调宣布回归也再度阐述黑色骑士团必定会解放归属国的主张。被强行关注于这项消息的人民一部份开始揣测并担忧，而另一部份则是燃起许久不曾有过波动的希望……他们始终相信Zero势必卷土重来，带领他们逃离现在的局面。  
第一手讯息同样传递回不列颠尼亚本国毕竟被强制播送当下就已成为国际版面的新宠儿，原本帝国圆桌骑士的例行会议暂且停止成员或坐或站屏气凝神关注屏幕上所发送的最新消息。枢木朱雀死死瞪着在画面中仍旧那副做派并大放厥词理应不该存在于任何地方的反叛军代表，直到第三骑士惯性揽住自己双肩时才回过神。

「是有人打着名号出来？或者、真是本人呢？」  
「Zero早已不存在。」

千真万确是由枢木朱雀亲手将反叛者首领抓回本国后交予皇帝陛下，第七骑士对于Zero为何会再度出现没有任何想法……这段期间他确实再也没接收过有关于那位被送回本国的人偶信息，连同那位曾经自称是新监护者的少年。  
人偶的新人生由皇帝陛下亲自赋予与再度加固，应该绝无失效的可能。

「你很在意？」  
「……」

听见吉诺·拜因贝鲁克的问话枢木朱雀只淡淡看了对方一眼并无响应，确实他有意想前去Area11查探情况进而思考如果向皇帝陛下自请观察任务的成功率有多高？即便并非是那个男人的重新回归，也不能任由错误的思想再度萌芽。

※※

由帝国圆桌第七骑士领军出征参与欧洲战线镇压的行动在黑色骑士团大肆宣告复出后次数逐渐频繁，明明和Area11是截然不同的方向却像受到其所鼓舞进而士气大增。冲上前线的士兵不轻易放弃却在最后一刻发求嘶哑的痛呼与尖叫、诅咒，他们并非不怕死……然而在这其中有多少是因为迫不得已才上战场的？  
洒落在地面的血迹很快就被窜起的火光与黑烟覆盖，驾驶员身处于Lancelot・Conquistador内舱中呼吸着透过机体内部清净系统循环的氧气，却也无法避免那些焦臭味扑面而来也或许只心理因素作祟，但枢木朱雀亦透着环视屏幕能看到散落于何处的断肢或试图爬出早已毁坏于战场中的驾驶舱却没能躲过一死的残骸。是真心不想杀死任何人可清楚如今情况并非再是能犹豫这些事情的天真岁月，枢木朱雀紧皱着眉间冷汗不停从颊边落下并坚持不断压下日渐严重的反胃感与腹中不适。

从内线通话中传递回来的讯息与预期成果相符很快第七骑士便收到今日行动撤兵的相关指令，在此之后修整两个小时便又要前往他处协助。枢木朱雀和前来此处支援的圆桌第三及第六骑士会合并离开驾驶舱让机体进行检修与保养，他们披着保暖用的大衣在战地休息营账内核对下一处战区的任务与数据。  
确认无误，第三骑士叹出一大口气带着因为大幅度冷热气温碰撞所产生的白雾。

「不要跟我说连情人节都要打仗。」金发的骑士耸肩无奈说：「唉，简直剥夺了我过节的乐趣。」  
「……玩女人？」  
「呃、不是……阿妮亚，别说的这么难听。」

第六骑士手里摆弄着用来保存各种回忆相片的装置，看上去对于吉诺·拜因贝鲁克的响应不感兴趣亦无追问欲望，然而语不惊人死不休的说不管是不是情人节都无法断除对方追寻这种乐趣的行动……所以根本无关于节日上的意义。  
总归来说第三骑士身边并不乏女性友人陪伴，这点是不争的事实。

「需要特殊意义的嘛！有些时候是必须的，对吧？朱雀。」

「我稍微……出去一下。」  
「外面？」

尚未从话题中抽离的两人同时看向早已站起身的枢木朱雀眼神中不意外全是疑惑，毕竟他们在此等候的原因便是气候状态不佳无法立刻前往下一个指定地点。吉诺·拜因贝鲁克在短短一瞬间便清楚看到那位同僚脸色不佳，虽然此前经历战斗后第七骑士的面部神情也不见得会有多放松……然而这次比较像──健康状态异常。

「朱雀？你没事吧？」  
「……我没事，你们别跟来。」

那位同僚平稳着声息说话的同时并未停下脚步，在吉诺站起身追上去之前早已出了帐篷。


	51. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(51)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
>  写到这篇ABO的主旨只有一个，欺负朱雀。通篇胡说八道、不讲道理。  
>    
>  欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

从胃袋里吐出的东西估计很快就能被大雪完全掩埋。  
好在目前落雪不算太严重否则他大概会认真思索，独自远离营地进到树林间解决被动式生理需求的举动是好还是不好？毕竟能见度也很差。枢木朱雀缓过不少时间才扶着树干站直身体，并用纸巾摀住口鼻平复反胃感。也不过在战事结束后就吃了几口配给的战地粮食……还没经过完全消化便又全数吐了出来。

对于时下本身的情况并非没有自主查过相关信息，但只觉得奇怪症状似乎比数据上来的早而且严重？枢木朱雀着实不知道有没有药物能够暂缓症状，以目前的情势来说他还是得要进行各种作战任务且不得有所失误。  
用着随身带出的瓶装水漱口后才动身往返营地，独自外出的时间不算久暂且军队尚未有行动迹象他抬眼望了眼仍旧灰蒙天际再估算方才从传令官口中所得知的作战衔接时间……如果要在预定时间抵达战地，势必得在半小时后全员动身无关于天气好或者不好。

果不其然当枢木朱雀返回集合地时便看见特派最高管理者与女性同僚正蹙眉听着再度来自于传令官的指示，当对话结束时罗伊德正好瞧见驾驶员归来，他耸耸肩略带无奈说明本国给出的命令让他们在气候不稳定状态中前往下个地点。

「十分钟后全员出发……麻烦啊，有些东西又不是说两、三分钟就能装好。」

身为机体主要调整者的男人摆摆手便转身走向所属帐篷，枢木朱雀转头向着塞西尔询问是否有能够协助的地方？  
对方微笑回答这些事情她们来执行就可以，毕竟抵达现场后要立刻投身战场的还是圆桌骑士等人。然后塞西尔看了看枢木朱雀开口意有所指问：

「情况还好吗？」  
「……老实说，我不知道。」

他诚实将状况呈报给在场唯一知情者诸如连日进食量不足、也提不起任何胃口，仅能在情况稍微缓和时能吃进少量清淡食物……剩下大概就只剩清水了。枢木朱雀很清楚先不论负荷出战的问题他亦不希望有任何被人质疑或是怀疑的机会，所以询问观察者是否可以使用药物减缓不适感？观察员听闻后摇摇头带着歉意说道这她无法做主，让驾驶员回到本国时抽个时间去医疗部检查然后由医疗人员决定。

「你的情况特殊，我觉得暂时先不要自行服用任何药物比较好。」

塞西尔这句话出口时她相信枢木朱雀能理解，纵然他的体质优异于常人却在未被完全标记的情况下受孕，在如此状况下成形的胚胎并不稳定……

「你想保住的，对吧。」  
「……嗯。」  
「让你别上战场这回事我们谈论过了，但基本上你并不认同。」

接下来的战事只会越来越吃紧，塞西尔难得沉声又以十足十严肃语气告诫枢木朱雀，倘若在接下来的战事中察觉体力不堪负荷或遇上特殊情况请记得千万不要逞强……如果他是真的希望别碰上任何意外。

※※

从结束任务之处移动前往下一战区途中由不列颠尼亚圆桌骑士率领的支持军队总共收到三次情况告急通知，或许因为天候不佳也许因为连日拉锯战疲劳所造成的劣势，敌军很明显利用自身对于环境认知的优势。来自本国军队在商议后决定先由圆桌骑士登上战斗机以最快速度前往支持，以理想情况来说至少能提前抵达战区。  
由圆桌骑士领头的三架机体抵达现场时亲自证明情况比此前所得知的信息更为惨烈，大雪纷飞的情况下火光四起烟幕弥漫四周仍旧响彻机体枪械启动的射击声响。圆桌骑士们无须经过任何确认并迅速分头展开行动，抓着敌军尚无法确实掌控他们投入战场的时机点。

公开通讯传来杂乱讯息伴随电磁干扰声以及被武力破坏声响加上各方传来爆破与惨烈嘶吼，一片烟火弥漫中第七骑士大部分时间只能依靠屏幕定位系统掌握敌方位置进行攻击。在复杂树林间进行游击战本就是敌方擅长的本领，估计在机体设计下足了功夫……然而对于实战经验丰富的圆桌骑士来说这些因素并不会造成实质困难。一面倒的情势在他们加入没多久便被扭转而从通讯器传来阶段性任务成功的报告间隔也逐渐缩短，至少按照如此情况来看持续多日的武力斗争也能缓和不少……  
敌方机体确实如预料中开始从战场上寻找掩护并进行阶段性撤离，然而上头交代下来的任务却是必须将对方军队全数歼灭。枢木朱雀很快便接收到来自第三骑士的通讯，通知要使用左右包抄夹击的策略同时第六骑士会彻底断了敌方所有后路。

『我负责左边，没问题？』  
「收到。」

枢木朱雀浅浅呼出一口气将所有注意力集中在需要执行的任务上，不得不说Lancelot・Conquistador机体性能确实卓越连驾驶员本人都十分佩服特派的研发能力。但罗伊德在获得驾驶员称赞时却挂着一贯微笑说明这有很大部份归功于帝国圆桌第七骑士本身优异素质，倘若相同机体换其他人来驾驶铁定无法展现出如此优异的能力。

也许对于敌军来说由不列颠尼亚军队进行的攻势在预期之中，可却没料想到圆桌骑士会以惊人速度断绝所有可能撤退成功的希望。当那架纯白为基底的Knight mare在漫天黑尘中突破风雪与旁侧厚实山壁直接来到面前时，敌军尚处撤退的部队仍旧想以人海战术进行攻击。枢木朱雀驾驶机体开着防护盾牌一面直往敌军逼进，或许这在别人看来是不要命的作法也或许是会被认为是对自己的过度自信……然而对于熟知这位驾驶员的人来说他们知道这是第七期士一贯的作战风格。

他求死，却有着强制不能反抗深刻在灵魂中的制约让他无法违背。  
──连道歉的资格都没有。

「……」

枢木朱雀扣下炮击钮皆是一发命中敌军机体驾驶员所在之处，他们来不及按下紧急逃离舱的按钮或者按了也无法逃过枪口。所有的惨叫与爆裂、祈求、诅咒和尖叫一字不差、一声不漏全数进到枢木朱雀耳里，这让他皱眉咬牙却没停下手里动作也没任何迟疑。

在火光中降临于战场之上的纯白机体并非如天使般的仁慈，也并非是迟来的救世主。

『不列颠尼亚……白色、死神……』  
  
最后一架残存的敌方机体对着即将摧毁自己性命的Lancelot喊出不知从何而起的称呼，被火光完全吞噬之前深刻诅咒着掌握死神镰刀的驾驶员。


	52. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(52)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
>  接下来怎么接到R2学园？(抱头)，为什么没有一台可以直接把脑中剧情写出来的机器？(作梦)  
>  被吃掉的文章暂时不补文件等系统慢慢放出来，AO3已经备份完成可以到那边观看文章，感谢大家。  
>  也不知道为什么LOFTER登入连动很怪，如果哪天账号无法登入了就、随缘吧。  
>  欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

明知被全天候二十四小时监控下的生活实在很难做到百分之百坦然与自然，但目前并非可以被抓到破绽的时候。鲁路修共计花费整整两天取得住所与校园所有摄像头位置，并且搞清楚何处是镜头死角进而思考怎么利用这块空白。毕竟当前情况与C.C.取得联系的时间与次数得之不易，眼下却只能藉由她将指令带往黑色骑士团内部……纵然不方便也造成行动计划延迟却没有更好的做法，而且必须要取得更多资源才行。  
取回所有记忆的鲁路修站定于床边全身立镜前穿着并整理校服，仍旧扮演着深爱虚假弟弟的好哥哥也维持不再单纯的校园生活。确实在某些时候会面露恨意与不满，可总归得扮演起所有记忆被覆盖的鲁路修·兰佩洛基……不管虚假亲情也好谎言假面也罢鲁路修没多少时间能让自己继续处于劣势，只需要一个突破口让他能够完全脱离这些掌控。

被掩盖并参杂虚假记忆却不足以影响平常人的生活，好比这些天又在吵扰要进行庆典规划活动的学生会会长，又或者那些躲在和平学园之下被动接收黑色骑士团再度崛起讯息的学生。利用放学时间鲁路修在学生会办公室中利用计算机处理米蕾·阿什弗德刚交办下来的事务，这也为他想查明的项目多了十分有利的障眼法。  
所有关于娜娜莉曾经在众人眼前生活过的痕迹都被本国召来的虚假品全数抹灭与替代，但不会有任何人察觉到异常……明明他才是最不该出现在所有人生活中的家伙。逐一浏览被重新虚构出来存放于计算机中的回忆相片，纵然充满愤恨但当下情势鲁路修却不能直接将情绪表露于面上，他暗自叹了口气表现出是因为目前手边正在处理的事项而感到苦恼。同时也因为明目张胆不断出现于眼前的那位弟弟。鲁路修清楚来自于本国的道具仍旧犹豫该不该杀掉记忆回归的Zero，他对于命令有绝对服从的忠诚。

但要让罗洛完全遵照自己的计策而行动也并非完全不可能。  
紫色双眸带着潜藏恨意看着被罗洛·兰佩洛基视为宝物挂于通讯器上的小型坠饰，分明是女款样式自己为何在记忆回归之前都没察觉出任何异状？是在记忆被窜改的情况下也挑选这副吊坠的自己……  
转移他们当前讨论的话题鲁路修带着笑意柔和说明这为女款样式并不适合男孩子拿来使用，并尝试要求对方拿下装饰品将想加以毁去的心思深藏于心中，然而罗洛·兰佩洛基的反抗意识远比想象中来得剧烈些。

「这是哥哥你送我的第一份礼物！」  
「可是，这不──」  
「我不会拿下的！」

像是呵护也守护着珍宝不被人夺走的姿态，从本国来的道具将通信器连同挂饰护在胸前并选择直接离开鲁路修眼前。只剩他独自在恢复宁静的学生会办公室叹了口气摇摇头，这是做给他尚未能掌握观察者的假象……然后沉下目光。

无非是要他利用人性上的弱点，不管在别人看来多恶劣至极的手段……只要能达成目的鲁路修都会使用。  
更不用说他本就对于不列颠尼亚的作法感到憎恶。

※※

自从大肆宣布回归后黑色骑士团所有动作比以前要来得高调而且基本不忌讳什么，要说以前行动部分时候会隐身于阴影之下现在倒全数浮上台面了。睽违多时的多次大规模举动就深怕别人不注意。当然这些也有极大可能是声东击西，然而当前属于哪种现象现在本国掌管此项事件的项目小组尚未有任何头绪，只能透过先前行动数据来猜测。  
身处欧洲战线上的第七骑士于战事缓和后的修整期间接到由不列颠尼亚皇帝陛下所派出的密旨，有关于近期越来越发活跃于Area11的恐怖集团。虽然目前不足撼动造成先前情况却不得不说他们担忧对方是否在暗处谋划更大的反叛计划，原本早已冷静平息祸乱源头的区域似乎开始出现靠拢于Zero方的骚乱。

「目前被监察者的行为一切正常，可难保不会出现意外。」  
「要我近身观察吗……」  
「一切遵照皇帝陛下安排。」

枢木朱雀这会儿刚从战线退下神情严肃听取来自于本国使者的安排，并于片刻后点头领命毕竟他没有其他选择。  
皇帝陛下没拔除掉两人幼年时期相处的回忆，也没覆盖枢木朱雀曾经在学院中就读的事实。总体来说需要受到自己监视对象比起之前在欧洲当局中相对更接近童年旧友的存在，哪怕有部份记忆是虚假的。  
枢木朱雀从传令使者口中接收到所有数据与相关讯息，然后对方接着说接下来第七骑士必须退出欧洲战线的所有行动，并且在两天后立即返回Area11。

接获额外任务的枢木朱雀须将手头上目前的战线任务移交给同僚，但暂时还无法向那两位圆桌骑士明白透露他领受的接任务，但是堂堂第三骑士与第六骑士也能猜到八九分。

「吃力不讨好的任务啊。」  
「嗯。」

同意于吉诺·拜因贝鲁克的观点阿妮亚点头，然后就事论事说明这边的任务着实不需要枢木朱雀战力输出，经过这段时间压制行动敌军不可能再调派更强的兵力……估计过不了多久他们也将被召回本国执行其他任务。  
对比之前来说欧洲的反抗行动现今已安分许多只是没人敢保证能持续多久，又在Area11风声的推波助澜之下。然而吉诺心宽笑说反正届时若真有什么变故圆桌骑士还是得要出力帮忙，不差几趟往返时间谁让他们直属于皇帝麾下呢。

「倒是，朱雀你的状态没问题吗？」

枢木朱雀本人状态称不上完备也有些异常，先不说近期低量进食光连续几天的战事都没能让他们获得良好休息。照理来说身为圆桌骑士也见过他异于常人的体力与耐力，即便紧迫战况虽让人疲劳却不该让他体力明显加剧减低。  
两人不是没发现同僚状况只是在本人完全不愿意提及的份上自然什么都做不得，加上枢木朱雀一再保证会对身体状况进行管理不用他们担忧。然而吉诺会在某些时候听见同僚独自躲藏起来干呕的声响，纵然对方极力隐瞒与抑止却始终敌不过生理反应，他几次并非刻意近身接触时确认枢木朱雀已没继续使用伪装抑制剂……

身为Alpha让他能够察觉到枢木朱雀虽尚未被完全标记，却也不再是完全无暇的气息。而且并非没有察觉关于枢木朱雀后颈那处曾经破损过又愈合留下痕迹的部位……


	53. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(53)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 能不能在一百回里面完结呢？呢？再提醒一次这是我流ABO！所以通篇胡说八道！  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

接收到命令返回Area11之前枢木朱雀跟着塞希尔·柯尔米在医疗部知情者帮助下再度进行检测，对于身体状态进行全面性评估。年长女性医者仔细查阅检体报告后向受检者说明目前胎体情况趋于稳定，但明显营养不足且发育情况不如寻常状态下的胎儿。加之她观察枢木朱雀面部气色相较上回见到时略差、也瘦了些，由报告数据来看她清楚如此情况造成的原因，并皱眉看向坐定于眼前神色平静的帝国圆桌第七骑士：

「纵然你仗着身体强悍也无法长期处于营养失调的状态。」  
「……这也是我此次的目的。」枢木朱雀点头并直接提出自己当前的请求：「我需要缓解的药物。」  
「药物总归只能缓和状况，不可能医治症状。」  
「自有分寸。」

对于第七骑士的回话医者不予置评尤在看到对方抑制剂使用纪录后，她叹口气拿下挂在鼻梁上的细框眼镜，并说明尚未得到完整标记情况下胎儿能安稳在体内成长或者能出生比率不到百分之三十，也就因枢木朱雀身体素质先天异于常人的强健才能几乎避过这个数率，但这不代表他能够侥幸到最后一刻。  
年长医者再度严正立场表达强烈不同意枢木朱雀回到军队并重返战场，何况能够给予情况安定的Alpha并不在他身旁，实际情况也是由不得她来掌控。她与塞希尔是当前唯二知道在枢木朱雀体内给予临时标记的Alpha为何人，纵然不清楚事情始末与全貌但足以用长年行医经验判断给出合理医嘱。太多因素让这位Omega无法安定待在Alpha身边等待生产亦无法获得标记庇护，这对于存在于他腹中尚处前期的胎体并非友好之举……加上以太多药物长期压抑住生理情况这点──罢，多说了枢木朱雀也不曾听进耳里。

「你还处在怀孕前期称不上稳定，若想保住胎儿就安分点。」她开口再度询问：「替代药物还持续在使用吗？」  
「多亏如此所以我并不觉得特别难受。」  
「但接下来的情况不如你一直能待在Knight mare驾驶舱里。」  
「确实如此、或许……」枢木朱雀垂下视线半晌低声道：「情况还要更糟。」

「信息素在孕期间会越来越明显，但你目前有临时标记保护所以会受到的影响相对减少许多。」  
「可是？」  
「Alpha和你的信息素仍旧会相互进行干扰，针对给予临时标记的Alpha会更敏感。」  
「……妳是说、主动或者被动发情吗？」

年长医者点头再度开口说在怀孕期间无法给予枢木朱雀抑制剂，除非他想拿胎体存亡当赌注──毕竟当初提出留下的要求便是第七骑士本人。接下来脱离Knight mare内舱这层保护又得长时间处在多数Alpha的环境只用替代药物会显得不足……她思索过后让枢木朱雀转过身并且拉下他后颈衣料，然后从办公桌底下抽屉中拿出巴掌大小的盒子。

「也许会有点难受或不适应，但你得习惯。」

一丝冰凉触感袭上曾经受创而显得更加敏感的腺体处，这让枢木朱雀哽住一瞬间的气并立刻抑制住想反抗举动。医者手下速度很快没有再让他感到任何异状……可腺体被覆盖上一层东西的感触着实令人不好受。

「这是？」  
「抑制贴片，只能让你在危急时刻好受上那么一些吧。」她顿了顿张口叹息又说：「聊胜于无。」  
「……我会有效利用这段时间采取行动。」  
「你也听不进我的建议，如此还能安全些。」

抑制贴片能够稍微缓和部分时候突然暴涨的自身信息素也稍加能够抵御来自其他人的干扰，效用自然比起施打型抑制剂来的差。然而枢木朱雀身处孕期的特殊情况又不能待在机舱内获得相对保险的庇护，这是眼下最好的做法。年长的女医者接着再说明这东西能够阻挡一次Alpha对于腺体的直接标记，顾虑在如此情况或许将曾经破损留下痕迹的腺体藏起来才是最好的选择……不管对谁来说都是。  
枢木朱雀伸手抚摸贴在后颈处的抑制贴片，那几乎和后颈皮肤融合在一块儿连边界都难用肉眼察觉。至于所有的不舒适他能够忍受也能够适应这点不足以让其他人担心。

「我还有一个问题。」第七骑士抬起头，问着医者：「临时标记的效力能存在多久？」  
「因人而异。」医者如此回答道：「但总归不会超过三个月。」  
「明白了，感谢您的协助。」

医者摇头说如果枢木朱雀当真能够听从她所立下的医嘱行事，那她再接受来自于对方的道谢也不迟。  
年长医者叹息又是摇头无奈表示自己曾遭遇过各种不配合的受医者，却没碰过连自身生命都可弃之不顾的人想保住腹中生命。枢木朱雀听闻这句话后垂下视线低声倾诉……要生要死他却是不能自己抉择。

只因为一个自私的诅咒，他根本没有反抗余地。  
显然医者与观察员不懂枢木朱雀话中之意，可最后发言者也没有对于她们的疑惑多加解释便起身告别。

※※

每回重逢的方式都不在心底预期范围之内。  
该以何种心态再度接近鲁路修·兰佩洛基又被重新塑造过的人格？又或说他所认识更接近鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚的存在？在经历那么些事情后，即便他心想把这一切当成任务进行处理可仍旧欺骗不了自己。  
再度穿着整齐阿什弗德学园的学生制服，他伸手触上还不明显的腹部暗自庆幸目前不会被看出端倪。也好在前段日子中穿着紧身驾驶服时也没外显特征，但能再隐瞒多久枢木朱雀自己根本没底。

终究会有异状。

这回派给第七骑士的任务指令与当初身处于欧洲战线时一致，如有发现任何关于Zero回归现象与蛛丝马迹，帝国圆桌第七骑士有当场将人处决而且必须立即执行的权力。这段时间内就手边接收到的信息看来，受到帝国二十四小时全程监视的那个男人行为并无出现异常，也无任何能与反叛军首领挂上边的行为。  
打从Zero宣布回归后近期每当暴动或事件出现时他都有完美不在场证明，是在所有人的监视底下。然而枢木朱雀却隐隐觉得有地方不对劲而且心知肚明即便本国未分派指令，自己亦会自主申请回到阿什弗德学园近身观察鲁路修·兰佩洛基。  
就因为知道那个男人擅长说谎必然不会有丝毫破绽，如果已恢复记忆那只会将破绽隐藏的更好。枢木朱雀不敢说多了解鲁路修也不敢说认识他的全貌，但或多或少依照直觉判断都来自于小时一同相处模式。

──仍旧是你在策画所有活动吗？鲁路修？  
既然临时标记作用不会超过三个月，那最理想状态是在效力消失之前解决完所有事情。这时间不算短却也不称不上长……枢木朱雀总归不想再多种不确定因素下执行此次任务。

然而这段时间他觉得最可笑的是，自己居然会想要保住腹中这个尚未出世的生命。  
那是由鲁路修所给予的……也或许正是因为由他所给予的。


	54. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (54)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 想跳过众多剧情的我。现实生活使人消灭热情回到家只想耍废，剧情走向大概会越来越无聊和胡说八道。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

取回所有记忆之后鲁路修便隐约觉得会有这么一天，帝国内部仍旧对自己生疑想伺机除去而枢木朱雀是唯一指定的刽子手。因为那家伙与鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚相识或因为他是出身数字区域的圆桌骑士，不列颠尼亚人相信自身对祖国的忠诚却不相信其他人的忠诚，更枉论枢木朱雀卖友求荣的事迹早在本国成为笑料更被唾弃与嘲讽。即便自认血统清高的纯血派不敢在皇帝陛下眼前造次、嘛……也难保皇帝陛下不就想看到他被击垮成为落败的模样？或者就是皇帝本人促成这项事实的。  
鲁路修没有一日能不想起那天在神根岛所尝到的屈辱，还有在那个男人的顽固性子底下将娜娜莉推往更危险之处……就因为枢木朱雀。痛心、愤怒、悔恨与憎恨无一不在蚕食理智令他渴望想把童年旧友抹杀掉，别说现在身边早已有一只比枢木朱雀好用的棋子，或许能够让他得知于心爱妹妹所在之处与平安的讯息……鲁路修不需要曾经背叛过自己的虚假好友。

枢木朱雀重新回归学园与学生身分的理由很单纯，属于帝国圆桌骑士的身分不可能专注于学业与平凡生活他仍旧得替本国冲锋陷阵、英勇抗战，而如今是挂上因为任务需求而返回Area11继续学业的理由。由维蕾塔·努这位连名称与姓氏都没有改过的纯血派监督者身职班导师简单介绍于这学期复学的第七骑士，鲁路修面不改色掩饰心绪看着挺胸站于讲桌旁的枢木朱雀。看上去还挺精神也还是绷着一张脸，然而比起先前印象来说气色似乎不那么健康？

也罢、不关自己任何事。

「那么，你的位置便在鲁路修·兰佩洛基旁边。」

枢木朱雀在听到这个名字时神情没任何变化，只将目光移至老师指派的方位。  
这很像他们前不久在没任何猜忌的天真岁月中久违相逢于学园一般，与此不同是那回并非自愿回归学生身分的男人并不想和自己扯上关系，总怕连累到人而如今──怕是藏着什么心事吧……翠绿眼眸中已不似以往清澈。  
脚步稳健来到鲁路修面前时神情立即转变为所有人都熟悉那过于爽朗的微笑，枢木朱雀曾经存在于此处的记忆没有被抹除。来者和鲁路修打招呼时带着欣喜语气说好久不见了，鲁路修将所有情绪压制于心底面露喜悦之情响应枢木朱雀，同时带着亲切却责怪对方此前的不辞而别和久未联系……不管哪一项都是虚假记忆中的真实。

「抱歉，我──唔啊！」  
「你太见外了吧！朱雀，这么久我们都只能在报导上看到你的英姿啊！」  
「啊哈哈，抱歉抱歉……」

也许配合着将抵抗意识放到最低，枢木朱雀并没有躲开利瓦尔·卡德蒙德的近身接触与过于热情的肢体招呼。然而鲁路修能知道对方僵硬了那么一瞬，但也几乎在瞬间就将暴露出的杀气隐藏。  
看着他们嬉戏打闹身为班导师的维蕾塔才正要开口喝止让他们注意上课时间，却立刻有高亢欣喜的女性声调从班级门口传来打断她的安排与行动。

「听说朱雀回来了？」

「会、会长？」  
「那么，今天放学后大家就在学生会办公室见啦！」  
「米蕾·阿什弗德，现在是上课时间！快点回教室！」  
「是是是！那我们放学见啦。」

依旧那副风风火火做派的那名本该于上学年度毕业的女子在发言完毕后立刻笑着跑离他们所处的教室门口，而在班导师真要发怒前班上所有学生快速回到座位，连同枢木朱雀放下书包后都带着苦笑对鲁路修说自己返校好像造成不少麻烦。

「你说会长？她本来就是那样。」鲁路修撑着下巴略带着无奈笑说：「一点高年级生模样都没有。」  
「……都、没变呢。」

祖母绿眸子带着一点看不太真切的怀念意味，他收敛神情转过头向鲁路修说看来这学期也得麻烦他帮忙补足所有落下的功课……虽然不见得能够待上太久。

「早知道是这样，唉……真不知道军方是在害你还是在帮你。」  
「嗯，我很感谢能有这样的机会喔。」

※※

暂时以学生会办公室当作住所，名为阿瑟的灰猫是在某堂下课中途出现而枢木朱雀也没能立即察觉。  
他正与几位老相识谈话过程中脚踝便突然尝到熟悉的痛觉难说牠是不是在泄愤，没任何防备让枢木朱雀吃痛瞬间断了尚未完整的话语……始作俑者不觉得自己哪里有错，当祖母绿双眸对上那只下狠口的灰猫时枢木朱雀面带歉意喊出牠的名讳。

「阿瑟在记恨你不辞而别这么长时间喔。」  
「……这段时间，阿瑟都待在学生会办公室吗？」  
「是吧，大多时候是夏丽在照顾啦！反正牠性子倔不肯离开那里，也谁家都不肯住。」

利瓦尔将双手枕在脑后看着枢木朱雀将猫咪抱上膝头，牠还锲而不舍拿名义上主人的手当作磨牙棒不肯松口。  
阿瑟生活得不错皮毛被打理得十分干净这让枢木朱雀确实感受到愧对，是因为他曾经答应早已离开的皇女要好生照顾却因为突生变故他连自己顾不上。

「你打算把阿瑟带走吗？」  
「大概、不能。」枢木朱雀感受着手背上的温热刺痛，他说：「……我可能没办法顾好阿瑟。」

也许让牠远离这地方才是最好的选择可枢木朱雀向来拿不准阿瑟自主意识，而且从学生会成员的话语中得知至少这只猫是暂时不打算离开这里，也没有非得离开的理由。跳过话题利瓦尔带着狭促眼神看向今日风光回归阿什弗德的正主儿，调侃说道现在几乎所有女生开口话题都围绕在他身上，这火热程度都快追上校草鲁路修──只是就目前来说。

「毕竟是年轻的帝国圆桌，皮相嘛……也不算太差啦。」  
「轮得到你来评头论足吗？利瓦尔？」  
「就说说嘛。」

枢木朱雀看上去对此不在意而重点亦不放在为了这项议题进行斗嘴的利瓦尔和夏丽身上，他抱着阿瑟挪动到位置坐下难得能够用手顺着阿瑟柔顺的皮毛。趴在他身上的灰猫停下嘴边动作歪了歪头向上看着环抱住自己的男人，并转头凑近他腹部衣料嗅了嗅后便贴在那处舔弄身上毛皮。  
鲁路修融入其他人的聊天却暗地观察枢木朱雀，从先前经历当中他知道身为帝国圆桌的男人本就不太会参与到日常话题当中，通常也就是在旁听着他们谈话然而有哪里不太一样。

好比说枢木朱雀鲜少会完全脱离话题也很少会独自离开群体中心。  
他不动声色看着枢木朱雀坐在位置上手里已经停下抚摸毛皮，而低头似是在看着阿瑟舔舐毛皮的动作，看起来确实很正常毕竟他这位名义上的主人和阿瑟确实许久不见。

但那神色看起来、更像是在发呆而并非真心专注于难得不攻击自己的生物上。


	55. 【反逆黑白】 ABO (55)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 想用一百零八式欺负枢木朱雀，大家有没有什么好点子？乳首开发不错但这开车技术就是无法超速。  
> 规则有严重缺陷的地方，每天都在挑战耐心底线……但我需要活下去。  
> 欢迎留言，随意按叉，感谢。
> 
> ※※

罗洛·兰佩洛基早先便接获关于第七骑士会于今日复学的消息，并于前一天晚上谨慎询问当前的被观察者是否需要自己协助将之除去？即便枢木朱雀身上早有鲁路修所布下的Geass然而不管指令是什么，他所拥有的力量都能无视任何因素将目标抹杀。罗洛知道在鲁路修和枢木朱雀身上曾经发生过什么，也知道所有事情的始末──包含鲁路修目前还无法回忆起的那段时光。  
但在没有允许的情况下他不得私自将这些事情告知于当事者，更别说作为观察者的罗洛也还在犹豫……鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚，身为黑色骑士团首领也是帝国指派的观察任务目标。已经得知了本人已然恢复记忆的这项事实他却无法执行原本设定在自己身上的任务，甚至开始背道而驰。他明白Zero的所作所为，也明白此人行事手段然而如果真的、这个人是真心对待自己的话──

「如果是、哥哥的期望，我能在无人察觉的情况下杀了他。」  
「不管使用何种手段，最有可能被怀疑的对象都是你。」鲁路修面露担忧看着他说：「我不希望你涉险，罗洛。」  
「枢木朱雀对于哥哥来说是最大的威胁。」罗洛指出了这项事实：「而且，他背叛过你……难道不是吗。」

面对罗洛的坚持鲁路修仍旧不赞同说明他们必须找到其他更加安全的方式除去枢木朱雀，因为目前在学院中属于帝国相关人员皆不会亦无法伤害圆桌第七骑士，倘若那个男人真在此处遭遇不测那么所有矛头都会指向身具Geass能力又属于暗杀者身分的罗洛。那些人是知情者也并非笨蛋……鲁路修知道帝国本身似乎对于枢木朱雀身上所具备的Geass不明了，如若真让罗洛·兰佩洛基下手那么、他已然回复记忆的这件事被发现风险也会随之增加。

「如同我想保护你，罗洛。」他苦笑着轻轻抚上弟弟的头顶：「你不会希望我再度陷入危险的。」  
「那么……我、我们应该怎么做？」

带着苦恼，罗洛似是暂时妥协没再坚持要将枢木朱雀除去。  
鲁路修点头说留着此人或多或少有点用处，同时他会想办法应对然后找到最适合枢木朱雀的死法。现在要做得就是紧紧盯着……势必能够在最佳时刻从利用，而且他有自信绝对不会在第七骑士面前露出任何破绽。  
或许那个男人是将娜娜莉迎回身边的关键也说不定，这句话鲁路修没有说出口然而却是他的打算。

在结束对话罗洛离开房间后鲁路修转过头看着摆放在桌前的计算机屏幕，好在这位弟弟帮忙让他能在处理黑色骑士团的事务上更加顺手而且毫无顾忌，再说他在对方非自愿性的协助之下已经控制全天候监控系统人员，亦不必担忧会出差错──直接删除总归是比隐藏或修改要来的简单。  
枢木朱雀回归校园的这件事情纵然对于黑色骑士团的行动或多或少有影响但都在鲁路修预测范围内，而且从中印证前段时间对于帝国行动的猜测。鲁路修对于男人的出现丝毫无所畏惧，无论第七骑士接到任务指令是什么也许立刻诛杀也许持续观察，但就鲁路修本人对于枢木朱雀的了解，此人必然不会对于尚处怀疑中的对象出手……除非能抓到确切证据。

──都是天真的蠢蛋。  
不管是安放在自己身边作为监察者的虚假弟弟，还是身为圆桌骑士的枢木朱雀。

※※

挑着一天中午时分眼见天气好利瓦尔便提议大伙儿一儿块用餐，择期不如撞日就选定在枢木朱雀返校后的第二天……谁让正主儿回来头天还不到中午就离开学校了，还是不告而别让他们找了一段时间，估计因为军务不方便接听通讯器所以直至放学也没连系上人。  
夏丽边走边对着枢木朱雀笑说有机会就要聚聚，不然哪天第七骑士又跑个没影了他们哪都找不到人。被点名者苦笑没做过多响应，心底却答复反正这些事情都由不得他来作主。

多亏年长女性医疗者开立的药物帮助才能缓和住不时涌起的恶心感，同时让他能够在不被人生疑情况下缓慢吃进食物，但或多或少因为药物影响让他这几天觉得任何食物几乎都没有味道……吃的是有点难受而且进食量仍旧不多。属于少年少女们会谈论的话题还在持续但今日更多是围绕在枢木朱雀的身上，因为大半时间没见到又加上对方晋升帝国圆桌让他们觉得不可思议又与有荣焉。确实相信枢木朱雀的实力，可又讶异他身为11区的身分又在那么敏感的时机点。

「所以，朱雀能跟我们说Zero的身分到底是谁吗？」

终究会提出这个问题。  
枢木朱雀在不被人察觉的情况下瞬间一僵后停止进食动作看着利瓦尔，随即立刻在苦笑中带着抱歉响应这项事情在军中亦属机密所以不能回答。他忍住不回过头看向鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚也不看那位从帝国而来的虚假观察者，然而属于事件中心且目前看上去仍旧被抹煞掉事实的那个男人却用着好奇与温和声调接着再问：

「连一点点都不能透露吗？这么保密让我们都很好奇呢。」  
「……抱歉，但这是禁止事项。」  
「那还真是可惜。」

似是终于了解枢木朱雀难为之处众人不再持续追问，然而却又隐隐期盼他能够从对话中透露一点不为人知的讯息。不过那认死理的男人直至最后什么也没透露……所以不得不跳过这个话题，夏丽放下携带型餐具又问接下来第七骑士应该也会很忙吧？毕竟他们都知道黑色骑士团已经大张旗鼓的重回世人面前，行动也是一天天持续进行。

「如果这回不是那位之前被朱雀抓住的主谋，那就真是另有其人啰？」  
「也许是打着名号出来的吧。」鲁路修耸肩喝了口罐装咖啡，无所谓说道：「总会有人想要出头的。」  
「即使知道可能有性命危险吗？」  
「有什么事情是比失去性命更加值得的，谁知道呢。」

鲁路修说不管如何这都不是现在他们应该关心的事情，还是先想想怎么应付会长这回又突如其来的兴致吧？纵然他们学生会成员都很无奈，可这毕竟是会长命令。  
庆典举行雨筹办的时间很紧凑，得挑在枢木朱雀能够待在阿什弗德学园的期间尽快处理掉这件事情。虽然身为主角但是第七骑士还是得要帮忙的，毕竟能够替他们省下不少劳力。

「今天放学的会议不会再因为公务离开了吧？昨天会长找不到人可把气都出在我身上了。」  
「我想、应该不会。」面对鲁路修的抱怨，他耸耸肩回答：「今天下午没有行程安排。」

除了例行必得检查设立于学院之中的监视器外。  
枢木朱雀看向正低头吃着三明治的罗洛，他心想有些事情还是得要向人确认。


	56. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(56)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> Omega在孕期中会特别对于给予标记的Alpha有依赖感，管他是不是临时标记？我才不管呢。  
> 总而言之我更新的时候就是！终于要周末啦！  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。 
> 
> ※※

被监视者的行为在第七骑士返回学园前后几天都未出现异常也无任何脱离掌控的迹象，枢木朱雀于这几日抽空从近身观察者口中也未得出任何可能出错之处也无任何漏洞……这对于枢木朱雀来说应该是好事可心里就觉得有那里不对劲？然而苦于找不到突破口。趁着学生会召集前的空档，接受任务的第七骑士将所有监控影像数据反复查看并确认过好几遍，才终于放弃从现有数据中找出疑虑所在，最后只能对近身观察者下达绝对不能出错的相关指令。

──所以真的，不是你吗？鲁路修……  
他皱着眉间看着近期新闻不间断报导关于黑色骑士团大张旗鼓宣示回归并行动的新闻，画面中被称作首领的人仍旧戴着面具居高临下统帅愿意为之卖命的队伍。在毫无所获的现在枢木朱雀亦无法在学园地下监控中心待太久，他皱着眉分派给那些二十四小时监控者的任务基本与罗洛亦无太大差异自然能够收到的响应也都一致。

学生会例行会议同样由米蕾·阿什弗德主持亦由她发起主张的庆典当作主题，不为别的就为欢迎枢木朱雀回归也因为他的晋升，但其实重点还是在至今一直都没能成功的巨大Pizza上。并不意外一致推派由帝国圆桌第七骑士在当天进行操作，反正所有人拍手通过，也没人在意身分问题。这是前几天于学生会会议中决议的事项，订下主题至于怎么执行一律由能干的校草副会长来伤脑筋。  
乐得当作甩手掌柜的米蕾·阿什弗德在会后跑到朱雀面前，撑着桌面兴致高昂让他一定要在两天后──也就是今天傍晚于指定时间到学生会专属的活动中心来，不许迟到、不许缺席！这是会长最高命令。

回归学生身分无非就是再多添加几份职务与责任到枢木朱雀身上。  
他在划分住所内刚结束属于圆桌骑士的文书与汇报任务后，下意识看向因为会议所以被自己调整成无震动也无声响的通讯器，上头数通列着来自于不同人的未接来电时才恍然想起有这项约定。

「糟糕、唔……」

他抬头看了眼摆放在桌前的时钟惊觉早就已经迟到的事实并立刻从桌前猛然站起，正要拿起通讯器回复来电时却感受到一阵头晕与脱力再然后是稍加熟悉的反胃感。枢木朱雀两手撑着桌面闭上眼稍事喘息，又想在这段时间内自己应当没吃进什么东西会引发恶心感才对？由医疗者开立的药剂都有按时服用，那为什么还──

「……欸？」

突如其来的下腹疼痛。  
就他受伤过的经历来说这点程度并不严重也不致命，可这是此前从未出现过的症状还是让他心下一慌……几乎是跌坐回椅面并以手掌覆上逐渐清晰作痛的部位。这个位置相当敏感而且很有可能会威胁到腹中的──

※※

下午四点十分，已经超过约定时间三十分钟。  
依照那直认死理的男人来说如果并非紧急军务或临时出差应该都能提早十分钟在现场看到他的身影，倘若无法出席也该有人接收到他无法依约的讯息。然而今日在对方笃定会出现的情况下却没人能联系上枢木朱雀，确实让人感到意外与担忧。

所以鲁路修就是那个被指派到枢木朱雀当前居住地点找人的倒霉鬼。  
为了不出任何差错也必须完美演绎由皇帝所创造的鲁路修·兰佩洛基角色，他只能三分真诚七分演戏带着适度担忧向学生会成员说由自己去看看也好。在前往旧友居住地点期间他与同样身为监视者的罗洛‧兰佩洛基从已被断开纪录的通话中问及关于枢木朱雀近日行程，还有罗洛是否有察觉出任何异常？一方面也想知道罗洛是否在枢木朱雀面前出现纰漏进而让第七骑士抓到把柄，但从罗洛所提供的言词中鲁路修没发觉不妥，并得知今日第七骑士的公开行程大抵只有处理文件这项而已。

鲁路修不免挑眉心想，就对方这个水平也能处理军务文件了吗。  
但就是演戏还是得要演足模样，鲁路修边走边算着时间间隔拨打枢木朱雀的通信器号码，时不时穿插几句因为对方未接听而担忧的低语──纵然一点都不想这么做。属于第七骑士住所没更动仍旧是他此前居住的位置在距离学校两个巷子之处，就算是以鲁路修来说小跑步也要不了十五分钟的距离。  
路程到一半拨打第五通通讯时，对面终于有人接通。

『……鲁路修？』  
「谢天谢地，你可终于接了。」鲁路修叹了口气带着些许放松问：「你在哪里？」  
『还在住所，抱歉、我好像迟到了……』  
「确实是大迟到，而且你没接听任何通讯。」

他停下脚步听着通信器那头传递出来的声音，纵然失真却也不难听出来枢木朱雀当前的疲惫……这很奇怪？今日的任务不是只有处理文书而已吗？鲁路修带上一点严肃问枢木朱雀当前情况，到底怎么回事？

『没什么，我马上能赶过去。』  
「你先等等，我快到你的住所了。」

听着通信器那头传来的声响还有枢木朱雀明显撑着精神的声音让鲁路修如此回答，而他确实也在三分钟后抵达目的地。  
第七骑士住所很简单就是一般出租公寓的模样即便已经晋升也没再多增设防护……也不知道是对自己太有自信还是不想引人注目？但鲁路修猜测这里十有八九都是居住着来自于11区的军人。

枢木朱雀的脸色不太好看，连唇色都有点苍白。  
回绝枢木朱雀所有出门请求而是要求人先休息，当枢木朱雀带着苦笑退回屋内却略略脱力靠上墙面时鲁路修下意识便伸出手碰触他的肩头，随即感受到对方僵住一瞬却没加以拒绝。

鲁路修皱眉扶着人侧躺于床缘停顿一阵才开口询问是不是因为任务中受的伤？心底暗自猜测这几天对方似乎也没出勤迹象，所以这情况应该不会是伤痛所致？既然如此、难不成是什么特别罕见的情况？

「……不。」他仍旧闭着眼声音低沉又说：「不要紧的，我缓缓就好……」  
「虽然看上去不像你说的轻松。」鲁路修耸肩然后拿出通信器：「那好吧，如果十分钟后没好转就别勉强了。」

当鲁路修致电给米蕾·阿什弗德时没说明具体原由只扯了个微不足道的小谎，说会晚点回去后便走回宿舍被划分为休息区的地方，明显疲惫却沾着柔软的祖母绿瞳孔正望向回到床边的鲁路修，确实是对于现况不了解……却难说是否包含担心的情绪在内。  
还不等被注视之人问出什么，枢木朱雀便开口带着鲁路修从没听过的示弱：

「鲁路修，你待在这里、一下就好……好吗？」


	57. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(57)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 就是想搞朱雀谁都阻止不了！看不下去可以直接离开接下来走向只会越来越糟糕。  
> 我知道是七夕但本周没有双更，先跪下道歉orz  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

身为帝国圆桌骑士的枢木朱雀仍旧会被突如其来安排的任务调离学生生活，偶尔处在和平区域的学生们能于闲暇时透过媒体报导短暂看到第七骑士所属的Knight mare然后得知哪里的战事因为圆桌骑士支持而逆转……反正没多少记者想拿性命开玩笑并且深入战区抢得第一手信息，所以只会带来军方内部的捷报透过新闻放送。  
少数几则新闻确实会把在战场上捕捉到的英勇战斗拍摄下来然后放送好几个时段甚至好几天，当有战争画面播送时远在险恶环境另外一角的学生便会在茶余饭后讨论参与战争的圆桌骑士表现，他们无法真切感受到战争带来的的无情和恐怖。

「是Lancelot？唔啊、不敢想象是那个枢木朱雀啊……」  
「他是凭一己之力扭转战局的？真假？」  
「平常根本看不出来，真大的差别。」

多少有点夸大其词的信息在流传着但大部分还都属实，谁让枢木朱雀的战斗力每回都令人感到惊艳……与他平日在校园的给人感受到的模样与性格大相径庭。鲁路修在课间跟着学生会成员一同观看近几日有关战线的新闻捷报，基本只要有那台纯白为基底的Knight mare在场上都会是有利于本国的消息……他看了一会儿分神想近期分派给枢木朱雀的战事是否太多了？也难怪最近黑色骑士团活动时他都不会亲临现场。

「还真是和我们同窗的那位朱雀呢。」利瓦尔吹了声口哨叹息似的又说：「看不出来啊。」  
「……嗯，不过、战争真是可怕。」

夏丽将右手放置于胸口处缓缓情绪后带着无奈说，也不知道枢木朱雀什么时候能回来？前几天好不容易讨论出庆典的举行时间结果当事人却无法参与。利瓦尔耸肩回应说这并非他所乐意身为军人枢木朱雀也没得选择，反正剩下的人得先把前置作业准备好……就算枢木朱雀没法回来会长也会以其他名义举办。  
鲁路修盯着不断放送的新闻从头到尾没参与话题，然后便听闻其他学生不知从何处得来的讯息：

「说到这个，你们知道这家伙有个超级酷的称呼吗？据说还是战败方帮他起的呢。」

所有学生的目光都集中在那名兴致高昂的学生身上，在他高声呼喊出自觉帅气的称呼后引起部分人哗然。  
鲁路修撑着下颚紫晶却微微暗了几分，他转回视线放在画面中定格的纯白机体上……这讽刺般的称号也许针对那架机体颜色，也或许是针对那个驾驶者本人。

※※

战火连天的景色永远都不会停歇来自于反叛军的攻势亦不会有减缓趋势，某刻从天而降出现在所有人面前的纯白机体并非天赐怜悯的神迹而是带来画下终局死伤的恶魔。他唯一仁慈便是下手干脆给予目标瞬间死亡，让所有因为战争而来的怒吼与尖叫仇恨回归一片虚无。

──会有多少人因为如此而诅咒于他呢？

「战区任务完成。」  
『了解，请撤离至机体修缮区域。』

机体面板上侦测敌机的系统已无任何显示信息想必还能够自主行动的都已退离战场，依照目前形势要不了多久便能结束这区任务并等待下次指派。枢木朱雀开启内线通路回报后暗自在驾驶舱内松了口气，是因在给予时限内完成任务也因自身情况眼下不宜再继续战斗……自从在学生会所举办欢迎式那天突如其来的疼痛过后下腹处便不时出现不适感，时而在疼痛中感受到下坠沉重时而会严重到他完全无法行动。  
就算再无经验枢木朱雀也知道这会直接影响腹中胎体，但近期尚未有机会向年长医者咨询他便被召回至此次任务中。还得在待会儿要进行的会议前取得平静状态……枢木朱雀不想惹上任何麻烦，说到底选择留下后都是自作孽──不、早在脑袋不正常的情况下自主接受就已经是了。

然而情况没有枢木朱雀想的那么单纯，结束所有侦查与任务后退下战场瞬间敌方突然发动大规模攻击，简直能称上孤注一掷的作战方式确实打乱不列颠尼亚本国军队步调。从显示面板上看来比起先前所得知的数量要超出许多，从耳挂式通信器传来的内线通路虽然杂乱且指挥官语气略带急促与不解却没有自乱阵脚，先不管哪来的援军也不管是否属于虚张声势总之不能任由反抗军行动。  
往后五秒内Lancelot・Conquistador的驾驶员便接收到来自于帝国的指令。

『第七骑士枢木朱雀，任务指派为全数歼灭。』  
「收到。」  
『另外，发现敌方据点。』数秒后指令官的声音又再度响起：『已标记于显示地图中，请将之全数摧毁。』  
「……收到。」

是把整个城镇拿来当作根据地？  
枢木朱雀皱眉回想着看过的数据中关于任务标记处，那里曾是偏离首都的城镇至少居住着有数千人口。然而作为圆桌骑士不能质疑亦不能拒绝来自于本国的作战方针，却打从心底厌恶所有战事但这是为了他所想要的目标。  
忽略下腹处越来越明显的异状加上给予的任务时限无法让他思考太多事情，只希望在症状加剧之前结束这场突如其来的任务。

罗伊德·阿斯普林德身为特派最高管理负责人在第七骑士执行任务时都会于后边观察驾驶员与机体情况，然后判断局势让观察员发布指令给枢木朱雀。眼下敌我双方展开激烈交锋，但仍旧是枢木朱雀以优秀机体性能与操作模式占了上风。

「嗯……」

虽然近期不管是在实战或仿真数据上呈现数值依旧优秀，可他于今日看了眼实际情况后双手插兜步至塞希尔·柯尔米身旁问驾驶员的身体是否出现了异常？好歹他是名研究员，只要部件有任何变化罗伊德都能够察觉到……不管身为观察员的女性或驾驶者本人在隐瞒什么，透过起伏不多的数值和调查都能让他发现端倪。

本来想说都在掌控范围内所以他不打算加以插手，然而实际情况却不是这样。  
神情难得严肃罗伊德·阿斯普林德说自己能有个大概答案，并带着质问态度询问观察员应当知道此事非同小可？而且同时知晓如若当真发生意外，那他们选择隐瞒会产生多严重的后果？

「是，我们都很清楚。」  
「哎呀哎呀，还真是、麻烦事情一大堆。」他扶额半晌下达指示：「他得暂停所有行动，皇帝陛下那边我会搞定。」  
「……明白。」

Lancelot・Conquistador是依照枢木朱雀强悍体力素质加以强化的机体，先不说驾驶员本人过于优异的体能让战斗后副作用几乎减近于无，可终究会有影响……何况他还身为有孕在身的Omega。所有调整都未曾往这方面进行加工，会发生何种后果罗伊德·阿斯普林德自然再清楚不过。

「会自找麻烦的部件还是得要乖乖接受处罚才行喔。」

带着笑意他扫过面露担忧的塞希尔，眼神中却是满满的认真。


	58. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(58)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 乱七八糟的脑袋想到什么写什么。剧情同样也是乱七八糟，通篇胡说八道。到现在都还没有搞上！我在干嘛？  
> 缺少成就感的社畜每天都觉得灵魂被掏空，要开始认真思考一些问题了？  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

其实有关于黑色骑士团如何行动无论枢木朱雀在不在周围都不影响，只是少了那个男人在计划执行时不必心有挂记。  
关于团内重要干部营救计划已拟定完成，包含罗洛这颗不定时炸弹同样会有相对应计策让他无法破坏这回行动。鲁路修在觉得适当的时机点抽出时间和C.C.进行不受干扰与记录的通讯传达任务指派，挑在学校休息日他借机外出购物时。已经被「王者之力」所掌控的地下监视人员与安排放置身边的观察员并不足为惧，事后也能把监视器纪录删除。而他要趁着风险最小的时候重新组织黑色骑士团，才能开始着手关于营救娜娜莉的计策。

『你最好抓紧时间，处刑在明日正午。』  
「足够了，既然是干部……那么得盛大迎接才行。」  
『树大招风──也罢、反正你没怕过。』她叹了口气又说：『别再吃亏了啊，很难看也很麻烦的。』  
「哼……让红月卡莲别太激动而乱了计划。」鲁路修如此说道：「我的主场表演可不希望提早结束。」  
『这我可管不了。』绿发魔女语带调侃回应：『遇上你的事，我没敢保证那女人会有个准。』

也就是说这老魔女还等着看戏了。  
简单交代清楚任务指令，其中夹杂无关痛痒的闲谈后才让通讯停止，目前估计第七骑士处在欧洲战线的任务不会那么快结束而罗洛确实尚未收到他即将返回Area11的讯息，所以不会对此次行动造成影响。虽然对方身处的战场并非自己所挑起的不过这时机点确实让鲁路修获得充裕时间打点一切，暂时不必把这项疑虑放在首要顺位──再来就是、如果往后要让计划更容易进行，那鲁路修得找到能够「替代」自己待在和平假象下的帮手。人选是有了，重点是该怎么联系到她？让她出现并且协助呢？

关于劫囚的相关讯息Zero并没有特别隐瞒所以会闹得沸沸扬扬早在意料当中，而黑色骑士团干部的处决地选在中华联邦的驻地内，这倒十分有趣。绿发魔女在军方开始行动时便耸肩无奈表示鲁路修还真是明目张胆地展现毫无根据的自信心，是想藉由这次机会向谁去讨个公道？  
然而鲁路修冷笑一声回答只是让帝国明白自己有多无能而已，再说被发现与否并不重要只要那些主要战力──不，就算出现也丝毫没有任何影响。

「还是一样的做法？」  
「算是我大发慈悲卖给不列颠尼亚一个人情。」他将过于熟悉的面罩带起并提醒绿发魔女：「随时传递给我动向情报。」  
「了解。」

此前C.C.不带任何态度却开口针对性询问鲁路修要如何说服曾经一度遭受到背叛的人们再度为Zero效命？作为首领的他可是在神根岛那时就明白干脆舍弃掉整个黑色骑士团了，就为了他最心爱的妹妹直接抛下为之卖命的那些人。  
所有重要干部被捕获落得今日下场以及黑色骑士团濒临溃散的场面，说其实全是鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚一人所造成。纵然总能够带来奇迹却太过于自私，弱点实在太过明显又无法顾全大局。事到如今还想要坚持原有目标并想要让那些人帮着Zero，是不是该检视一下想法与作为太过儿戏？  
C.C.抱胸依靠在墙边不带任何情绪表示并非所有人都如红月卡莲对于Zero──不，是对于鲁路修本人有特殊情感，即便在如此情况下都能坚守岗位……他也该知道这回要再重组黑色骑士团没那么容易，要说这回黑色骑士团会直接溃散她也不觉得哪里奇怪。  
语毕，不等面色微愠的男人回话又耸肩说道其实对她来说根本不重要，只要契约者能够完成自己的心愿就成。但她可不愿意是如此可笑之人来当作自己的契约者，鲁路修闻言叹了口气坦承娜娜莉是他唯一的底线而且永远不会改变这点绿发魔女该当知情，纵然如此他自然清楚并非所有人都能体谅与接受……如果再发生相同情境他仍旧会以保护娜娜莉为首要目标，但不会再抛弃黑色骑士团。

「哼，你可得拿出决心来才行。」绿发魔女语带笑意对着契约者说：「这并非小孩子过家家，你很清楚。」  
「妳就看着吧。」

※※

黑色骑士团大举破坏中华联邦设立于Area11的根据地并成功营救出伙伴的讯息与画面再度占据所有新闻版面，估计会持续上好一阵子而且本国会对此次结果气极跳脚。红月卡莲回到安全基地时看着新闻带着一丝嘲讽说那些家伙估计到现在才有黑色骑士团回归的实感吧？  
解决完现阶段任务Zero并不着急召集所有人宣布下个目标及方案，他还得要想办法让黑色骑士团齐心再度向着Zero靠拢……然而这些对于鲁路修来说都不算太过困难的事情。

「毕竟你有一张王牌。」C.C换下驾驶服正半躺在长椅上翘着小腿：「那很方便。」  
「真要孤注一掷时我会使用的。」

鲁路修知道Geass的代价有多大即便好用却也得选对时机施展，暂时这项能力他没想要在此处张扬。  
翘腿坐在椅上鲁路修看着不断循环拨放的新闻，而后对着红月卡莲说他需要将曾经隶属于黑色骑士团的成员聚集，让她将分散开的人事资料全数收齐……而Zero将会亲自拜访。

结束所有行动并且回到阿什弗德学园住所的鲁路修在进门时便看见早一步结束军队任务回到此处的罗洛，正在客厅内神情严肃地进行公务通话……估计是上午那场由黑色骑士团带来的骚动，罗洛要不是被究责就是被追问但鲁路修没打算探听正想点头示意时对方却先结束并挂断通话。鲁路修只好调整面部神情带着无奈与歉意走向那位还在饰演虚假身分的弟弟，放轻声调询问军方那边是否让人为难？他感到相当很抱歉。

「不、我这边倒是没什么。」  
「看你这副神情，我不觉得你没事？」  
「……先不说这个，我听到另外一件事情。」罗洛将通信器放回裤口袋，他说：「关于第七骑士。」

枢木朱雀？  
罗洛点头说明第七骑士返回Area11的时间会因故延后几天，这是他刚刚得到的情报。鲁路修斟酌后问是因为战争还是因为又有其他公务？对方只响应后说哥哥只需要知道这样就好了不必要多余关心，毕竟那个人是枢木朱雀。

「能知道会往后延几天吗？」  
「大概一周到两周？不确定，本来预定回程日是这礼拜六。」  
「……是吗？对我来说能放松许多。」他伸出手抚上罗洛的头顶：「多谢你。」

少年一怔后神情转变为复杂，最后他抱着如此心情向鲁路修开口说以后千万不要再像早上一般做那么危险的事情……即便没有鲁路修帮助他也能够存活下来。  
  
「那是，不可能的。」鲁路修语带坚决：「身体会在危急时自动做出反应，是因为我想要守护你。」  
「罗洛，就像我跟你说过的一样……我的未来会有你的存在。」

他说他不可能看着弟弟死在自己眼前，是家人的话这很正常吧？  
即便相对应的情感都为虚假不真实但鲁路修不吝于使用，直到他完成目标的那瞬间为止……然后给出合理的谢幕。


	59. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(59)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 晕头转向的每一天所以剧情走向越来越奇怪……(两者并没有关联)在想回到学校之后要不要再让朱雀被欺负一下呢？  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

距离罗洛在黑色骑士团行动结束后接到军务电话的两天前，身处EU战线的圆桌骑士尚未接获任何喜讯捷报。  
战线压制任务不如预想中顺利，结束当日最后的据点肃清指派后枢木朱雀返回驻扎军营区。但还来不及换下驾驶服便被召集参与战事会议，并由传令官口中得知目前情况比起此前严峻不少只因目前尚未得知敌方是否还有其他援军。总体而言反叛方是成功隐瞒了军队数量和武力装置，在必须重新搜集情报的状态下来自不列颠尼亚的帝国正规军断不可贸然出击。

「这类强烈斗志或许和Zero复出有极大的关联。」传令官皱着眉间抱怨：「真是一群自讨苦吃的家伙。」  
「可见这股力量远比想象影响大呢……」特派最高管理者听后随即提议：「和负责欧洲战线的第二皇子请求支持？」

照情况看来本次在任务时程上会有很大落差想必皇帝陛下不会因此而开心，然而传令官却瞥了眼在场主要战力后淡然回应会适合时机点与修奈杰尔殿下提及此事。

「我们相信第七骑士能顺利完成任务。」传令官又对着第七骑士说：「皇帝陛下与修奈杰尔殿下都对您寄予厚望。」  
「……是。」  
「只要于适当时机内给予正确的制裁，相信这场无谓又愚蠢的战争很快就会结束。」

罗伊德在接受到回答时看向枢木朱雀晦暗神情，他坐在座位上披着厚毯子并拿着热饮脸色有些苍白，持续多日高压战事所累积的疲劳逐渐明显……额外状况估计让他感到更加严重了吧。

──是得亲自做检查。  
他不动声色让驾驶员先行离开会议等待出战指令即可，并在枢木朱雀出声询问前补上一句在正确指令下来前他什么都做不得，还不如和塞西尔一同前往协助机体战斗数据的调整。

「那么，您对此应该没有意见吧？传令官大人？」  
「自然。」

或许还是被罗伊德先生察觉到了什么。  
在参与会议前枢木朱雀已经自行处理过反胃感也透过短暂梳洗擦拭掉面部冷汗，可无法阻断下腹部疼痛和自内里窜出的寒冷与无力感。塞西尔跟在身旁略显担心提议他先回休息区域好好睡一会儿，并说短时间内不会有任务指派。

「……看来确实很糟糕了？至少是能被看出来的程度。」  
「是的。」塞西尔点头后回应发问者：「再这样下去，难保其他人不会看出异常。」

枢木朱雀看向塞西尔问罗伊德对于自身情况了解多少？而后从她口中得到笃定响应是百分之九十跑不掉，说其实打从一开始他们就瞒不过那个人吧？好歹罗伊德身为研究员而且心思足够细腻……何况又相当关注枢木朱雀的情况。

「不过，这回我们两个都得受罚。」塞西尔看着枢木朱雀叹息说：「逃不掉的。」  
「是、挺可怕的。」他点头后同样露出苦笑询问：「禁止我出战？可我毕竟是圆桌骑士？」  
「他可是罗伊德呢……」

※※

枢木朱雀这一觉着实睡得不算安稳却足够安抚身体上的不舒适，难说是不是被身上贴着检测用具的触感唤醒？总之当睁开眼时他侧躺于简易搭建的床上接受着来自罗伊德亲自执行的检查。  
挂着眼镜查看资料的罗伊德察觉枢木朱雀清醒后才开口，带着半分真诚道歉说自己吵醒了他。受检者后摇后头询问：

「……请问，这是在做什么？」  
「对你当前状态进行检测罢了。」罗伊德阖上资料板看着他说：「我得搜集必要信息，这是调整者必须要做的。」

特派最高负责人仍旧用着那副毫无起伏的口吻，明着提醒第七骑士别试图与尝试在他面前隐瞒身体状态。先前之所以不过问是因为情况看上去对于驾驶员身体构不成威胁，可现在已经不是那么回事想必第七骑士自己也清楚。

「很可惜我没那么八卦亦不想过问事情经过的详细，所以不必感到为难。」  
「罗伊德先生……」  
「话先说在前头。」他推了推眼镜直接下结论：「依照你目前行事作为，直接拿掉胎体还能少受点苦。」

如果枢木朱雀还身为Lancelot驾驶员那就不能提高无法出战的风险，特别派遣向导技术部不需要毫无作用并且无法执行任务的部件，再说帝国圆桌骑士制度也是相同的态度与决策。  
看完所有检测数据罗伊德语带笑意做出结论，指明很遗憾看来枢木朱雀的身体状况不再稳定。不能依照之前的模式出战，如若继续参与战争只会让状况更加恶化但麻烦的是，而在此处无法让罗伊德对于Lancelot针对当前状态进行正确调整。

「情况比你自己预估的还要差，对吧。」  
「看来是的。」

罗伊德耸耸肩说估计再出战一次就要让人家察觉到不对劲了，虽然能够以战斗疲劳来当作正当掩饰但看来本国对于第七骑士并没有表面上支持亦不会增派任何支持……各个都巴不得想看到枢木朱雀出糗拿来搞事吧。但好消息是只要把这边拿下欧洲战线基本能够稳上一段时日，根据数据显示敌方所有主兵力都集中在此处了。

「嘛，估计没多少资源能让这边长期处在战事中吧。」

那么接下来会是此区战线中的最后一场任务，而身为帝国圆桌骑士的枢木朱雀势必得带着胜利回到不列颠尼亚。  
思考过后罗伊德开口向着枢木朱雀下达特派于本次任务中唯一指令，虽然残忍而且确实会增加驾驶员当前身体负担但得在下次出战之时将任务彻底结束。

「如果没有达成，我会撤回Lancelot的驾驶权。」罗伊德将手插回白大衣口袋说：「特派还是有这点控制权的。」  
「……」  
「很遗憾，到那时要担心的就是某种缘由曝光的可能性了。」

夜幕完全降临时尚未脱离降雪月份的欧洲战线上仍旧严寒。  
枢木朱雀披上厚外衣离开休息营区到外头透气并在空档时间打开私人通讯器，果不其然此段期间内有数通未接来电和数则未读讯息……大部分是公务还有部分则来自于阿什弗德学园学生会成员，其中当然不乏日常问候可最多的果然还是针对庆典的话题。  
这次出战任务来得临时但枢木朱雀记着学生会长筹备的庆典，接获出战任务通知前夕也都还忙于庆典准备。虽然能不能赶回去帮忙或准时参与都还是个问题，毕竟不管过去还是现在他都只能以不列颠尼亚的任务为优先。  
  
「……」

皇帝陛下所赋予的诅咒留下了第十一皇子与日本首相之子友谊的记忆，但枢木朱雀推测应当只留下再度重逢后的印象并且覆盖掉他们所有荒唐事迹──确实，足够荒唐。  
枢木朱雀在重返阿什弗德学园这段时间大小任务不断，基本上也没获得多少时间安分待在学校。倒并非他所熟知的鲁路修在此前会频繁与自己联系，也非会从他嘴里或文字讯息中得出类似关于思念的讯息──或许有过吧？那么几回。  
上下翻着通信器来自于鲁路修·兰佩洛基的讯息却只有两则，都是在提醒关于庆典准备事宜还有询问期中考他会不会准时参与？他勾起嘴角想那个待在学园中的男人确实是很称职的副会长……除此之外便是几句寥寥的问候。

──总归还是有点差别。  
依序看完由罗洛发过来的监视报告后枢木朱雀仅挑着回复公务讯息，目前没办法对学生会成员做出承诺的现在什么也无法响应，做完这些他将通信器放回口袋中仰头呼出一口白气。经过几个小时休息已让状态获得回复到能够参与战争的程度……现下就等着出击指示。

或许就是这一瞬间的放松让他卸下了所有防卫本能。

「去死吧！不列颠尼亚的白色死神！」


	60. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(60)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 好像不够虐所以来客数不足。(然而并非这个原因orz  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

吉诺·拜因贝鲁克接到欧洲战线紧急指派任务后，便立刻动身赶往不列颠尼亚于当地的军队驻扎处，并在交接会议结束后直接前往帝国圆桌第七骑士所在的休息区域，人还在本国接受任务时自然不可能获得传令官向他详细叙述状况……但却知道能让那个家伙被迫退下前线的程度可想而知有多严重。

压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草是来自夜间突如其来的刺杀行动，行凶者最一开始似乎是被被害者所救离战场的年幼女孩。  
双方皆有受伤但并不意外行凶者伤势较为严重，然而意外枢木朱雀居然会有空隙被人偷袭？吉诺在路程中曾多次尝试向枢木朱雀发出请求通讯却没成功过……身为同僚和朋友的吉诺还是会替对方担心──虽然后者应该是单方面吧？  
来自数字区域的男人看上去毫无攻击性的随和、礼貌自谦……或许太过了些？总之和所有人都存在着明显隔阂。说到底没人对于枢木朱雀真实来历与性格了解透彻，所知道的大多为浅层信息但吉诺本身不想深入探究也因为本人完全不提及。除制式化书面资料再来便是口耳相传，多半就那些不堪入耳的话语。  
他当然知道极少部分为事实例如对方分化的第二性别，虽然当事者不曾明说他也能探出端倪……然后枢木朱雀又曾为杀戮皇女骑士再以极快的速度上爬至帝国圆桌。新晋升的第七骑士到底实力出众却因数字区域出身频频遭受到各种污蔑与歧视，但在本人没加以反驳的情况下其他人再怎么澄清都无济于事。

加快脚步前往第七骑士所在区域时便碰着方才没在交接会议上见着的特派女性工作者，看样子是负责驾驶员的照料吧。她在五步开外位置发现来者后露出温和微笑打过招呼：

「拜因贝鲁克卿。」  
「塞希尔小姐，那个……朱雀他？」  
「他待在休息区域。」驾驶员观察者拿了些检测仪器在手上，她询问吉诺：「不介意的话，一同前往吧？」

一同前往的路上塞希尔挑着重点简单说明枢木朱雀当前情况，伤势恢复良好、意识清楚就是还处在容易疲劳的状态。  
吉诺·拜因贝鲁克得知同僚平安后点头舒出一口气，称赞道看来恢复力确实惊人，估计就等着自己前来交接而已吧？接着又笑说即便有残党也不会再选择出头，毕竟这块区域两大主要据点都被不列颠尼亚的白色死神镇压歼灭，要再武力复出大概没戏可唱。

「报告中说明还是有残党聚集在此处，不过……我想过不了几天你也会回归本国执行其他任务吧。」  
「确实，用不着圆桌骑士。」吉诺偏过头看着塞西尔询问：「需要我护送他回本国吗？」  
「……他、要回到Area11继续其他任务。」

──啊、是关于「前」Zero的监视任务吧，说到底除枢木朱雀之外也没人知道这个人的相关信息。  
双方都有空闲待在不列颠尼亚本国的那段时间里虽然同样要处理文书作业，可身为圆桌骑士前辈的吉诺总归做得比枢木朱雀要来得快些。他利用时间教导第七骑士处理公文甚至圆桌骑士的潜规则都多少提及，想借着机会多少跟这位来自Area11的超强驾驶员打好关系。同样对于Knight mare熟悉的好手自然会想探究或认识更多，然而枢木朱雀却是他少数看过的几列例外……确实对Knight mare有兴趣却不喜欢驾驶出任务的时候──他说，那都是为了要杀人。

他们身为军人只为国家的安定而战斗，不管为谁所效力。  
吉诺未曾想过太多发自内心由衷赞美枢木朱雀不愧是不列颠尼亚的大功臣，是第七骑士亲自捉拿Zero并且安定处在战乱边缘的Area11。然而吉诺却每每在关键词汇上都能捕捉到第七骑士那张平时毫无波澜的面部出现极为复杂的神色……  
是痛苦是悲哀是痛恨是憎恶，多数负面情绪盛满在枢木朱雀身上最后只会选择沉淀低头不语。

他说，一切都是为了要赎罪。  
他不会后悔也不能后悔……因为他再也没有任何退路。

※※

帝国圆桌第七骑士精神状态还算不错，除去面部神色有些苍白、说话亦带着倦怠外，直到睁眼看见吉诺·拜因贝鲁克来到休息区域门口他才缓慢从床上坐起……看来行动受限？毕竟没能查明详细，直到看见枢木朱雀略为迟缓动作时才如此猜测。

「还困着的话就躺下吧？」吉诺自顾自拉了张椅子坐在床边：「我不介意那些，不差这一时半会儿。」  
「都被勒令多躺一天了，总该让我起来活动一下。」  
「行，但天气冷你披上这个吧。」

说着吉诺便拉过摆在床头属于第七骑士的墨蓝金纹披风，并替从床上坐起身的人披上。  
他不避讳直接开口说已经得知欧洲战线当前情况，那么造成枢木朱雀受伤的犯人目前在哪里？依照本国法律行刺圆桌骑士的重罪必须当众处决而非接受治疗，这点吉诺相信当事者本人应该很清楚。

「不怪她，是我自己没能警觉。」碧绿眼眸盯着来者，他坚定说明：「不是很严重的伤。」  
「这非你伤重不重的问题，唉……我能听听始末？」金发男人耸肩带上无奈：「也是任务来着。」  
「……让她回到本国接受治疗，而且不加以追究。」  
「你明知道我不能作主。」

被害者叹了口气才开始说明这次所有事情的始末，并不复杂也相当单纯。  
是枢木朱雀在战区附近救下的这点连塞西尔都觉得不可思议，当时她与第七骑士在现场对于任务行动做出总结报告，而本该专心回报的那个人却始终心神不宁。他说那是很清晰的声音纵然所有人都没察觉，是属于女孩的呼救声……  
女孩是跟着隶属于敌方兵力的父亲来到此战线上，因为战事蔓延与迅速多变展开让她只能告别父亲躲在用土堆所掩盖的狭小空间内。被营救出来的当下女孩虽然生命征兆微弱却很稳定，并且能清楚回答枢木朱雀的问题，再由塞西尔判断只有体表擦痕加上多日未进食的虚弱其余不必担心。人是必须得接受治疗，总归来说女孩不会对不列颠尼亚的军队造成威胁，然而塞西尔却严肃说这是十分不明智的决定。

「你救了位敌军的平民。」  
「她是平民，战争不是让我们滥杀无辜。」  
「……所以说你真是很奇怪。」吉诺皱眉摊了摊手，继续往下得知讯息：「然后？」

第七骑士当下判断以Lancelot送回医疗区域会比等待救援来的快，毕竟他们当时是待在战区深处。然而才将机体名称说出口后女孩立刻从半迷茫状态中反应过来……那是在她从所深爱的父亲口中得知，只有无情战场上才会出现的──白色恶魔！白色死神！  
然而当下女孩体力不足支撑太过激烈的情绪起伏，在所有攻击出来前她含混着恶毒话语再度昏了过去。

「再来不用我多说了？」枢木朱雀抬眼看向吉诺，他无奈说：「总之，事后是我自己让她逮到了机会。」  
「个人问题，伤在哪里？」  
「……左边腹部外层，皮肉伤。」  
「我不信皮肉伤可以让你倒下。」吉诺没真动手去检查枢木朱雀的伤势，他接着问：「有拿武器？」  
「我觉得这事够你笑上好几天。」枢木朱雀突然扬起苦笑照实回答：「金属制的用餐叉子，战区配置的那种。」

吉诺听罢眨眨水蓝大眼像是做出了极为严重的决定才回答，他做人讲究义气所以这回就不嘲笑受伤的同僚了，而且写报告时不会特别注明是何种武器。然后他得来枢木朱雀带着疲惫的道谢……有些古怪但目前吉诺没办法掌握，如若照着当事人的说法，这伤势应当不会让他感到特别疲劳与虚弱？  
但是金发的第三骑士能看出来同僚并没有说谎，要嘛、就是选择性漏掉导致他严重伤势事实。不过以枢木朱雀的性子来说确实吉有可能发生为了帮人脱罪而轻化事件……唉，这样的个性到底是好还是坏呢？

「那么，我的任务完成了。」

房里没有属于第二性别的气味倒是──有明显的血腥气。  
站起身同时他看见了堆放在角落尚未处理属于帝国圆桌第七骑士枢木朱雀的服装，也许是迭放方式让他没办法看见严重出血处……不过在已晕染的情况下也无法判定真正的伤口在哪里。  
或许因为短时间说了那么多话枢木朱雀的气息不那么平稳，在他闭着眼稍作休息时吉诺提出自己必须得去打点其他事务，但晚些会再来探望他。

「塞西尔小姐要帮你换药吧？那么，等等见。」  
「嗯。」然后他在第三骑士要步出休息区域时又喊住对方：「吉诺，抱歉……给你添麻烦了。」  
「虽然很想说这是应当的，不过嘛……等我想好要什么酬劳再告诉你。」

他伸手揉了揉那头蓬松微卷的棕发，摆摆手代表这不过就是小事一桩让枢木朱雀不必要摆在心上。

塞西尔熟练操作检测仪器时枢木朱雀则盯着那些不断变化的数值发呆，一时间没言语。  
被袭击后枢木朱雀仍旧依照军令执行了战区最后一次的任务，然后身体才一并爆发出抗议──也许跟这么多时日以来的战事与压力压迫有关。他从昏睡中清醒时不免挨了顿责骂来自于特派最高管理负责人，同样是那样语气可带上严肃说枢木朱雀的胎体本就不稳定，先不说受孕体本身不要命的做法就连最基本自我管理与防御都做不到。  
驾驶限制令已下，好在他先处理完了这边的任务……

「出血情况如何？」  
「今天没再出血了。」  
「那就好。」塞西尔看向显示面板，带着放松语气说：「胎体目前很稳定。」

他在听闻这项讯息时右手覆上终于不再作痛的下腹处，并舒出一口气说总算捱过了危险期。但塞尔西转头面向枢木朱雀说明，目前还不到能够掉以轻心的情况。

「如果有Alpha稳定在身边陪伴会轻松得多。」她缓了缓又说：「你并没有被完整标记。」  
「……我知道。」  
「唉，还有一件事情罗伊德和我都觉得异常。」

她问枢木朱雀如何能将那名女孩伤致如此严重的地步？依照他们对枢木朱雀的了解就算是正当防卫也不应该会下重手……如今那女孩还在加护区域未转醒，连生命迹象都尚未稳定。

「……是因为感受到了生命威胁。」

枢木朱雀面露痛苦握紧拳头心想这是诅咒而他本身没有办法制止，他不会逃避也会接受可不愿意伤到无辜的性命。然而如何作为他都无法控制……如果是这样、倘若那名女孩要以复仇为目标才能活下去，这是枢木朱雀唯一能够给予的。

「朱雀？」  
「我没事……只是，有点累了。」


	61. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(61)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 恭贺终于回到了R2学园篇，再度欧米迦孕期依赖阿尔法这玩法我觉得很好。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

即便过了最严寒的时刻但在尚未真正进入夏季范畴时夜间仍旧偏凉，偶尔会让人感受到刺骨的寒冷。  
顺利部属黑色骑士团相关任务并同时取得能够于必要时机点利用中华联邦资源的现在，距离展开营救娜娜莉计划的时刻也渐渐有了眉目。本国尚未查明复出活动的Zero真实身分，也未直接登入Area11土地进行严正搜查，眼下确实是备妥所有要素的好时机。

难得选在今晚到热闹的市镇中心享用晚餐反正鲁路修不必担心监控问题，来自于本国现在却属于「名义上」近身监视者的罗洛·兰佩洛基早已在踌躇之间背叛了本国命令，而当下还念念不忘餐馆的晚餐菜色跟在身旁不停开口回忆着……是与娜娜莉完全截然不同的喜好啊。  
鲁路修将双手插在裤口袋于对方看不见之处紧紧握住拳头，不该是身为下等替代品的家伙跟在身侧也不该放着娜娜莉只身一人在本国担惊受怕！但当前只能忍气吞声告诫自己不可着急，只要再一阵子就能把这令人作恶的情况与游戏通通结束。

「……你喜欢真是太好了，值得我们下回再去。」  
「只要、是跟哥哥一起的话。」

能够从罗洛神情中判断出他是真心把鲁路修‧兰佩洛基当作「亲哥哥」，但从未有过正常家庭的道具又能对此理解多少呢？  
这样很好……如此便能利用他的能力毫无隐藏替自己办妥事情并且打听到第一手情报，这是目前最为必须的──在所有意外因素都尚未出现之前。在返回住所路上选择多耽搁了些时间，毕竟难得来一趟市镇中心鲁路修想藉此补齐所有日常用品。以往是由关照者筱崎咲世子帮忙打点，现在却连她人身处在何处的情报都没有……这多少让鲁路修觉得奇怪但没收到死亡通知这点确实让他安心不少，就希望安排给红月卡莲的任务能多少传回令人高兴的事实吧。

「罗洛，你想买什么就买吧。」鲁路修拿起一捆卫生纸打量价钱，眼光并没有转向罗洛，又说：「难得来一趟。」  
「呃、好……我看看。」

罗洛确实没来过这种地方，枝微末节的事情都会由军中负责人打点所以在他眼底多少透露出好奇意味。  
鲁路修在心底冷冷笑着想即便身为本国最强暗杀武器又能如何呢？他的年纪和娜娜莉相仿又未将他的心性完全抹煞……不过就是让鲁路修顺势而为演场无聊的戏码罢了。纵然这孩子出身与历程令人同情，可终归无法撼动娜娜莉在鲁路修心底的分量，这位少年不管身在何处阵营到底也都只是个尚颗还有用处的棋子而已。

然而事情总归会在必要时显示出变化，好比他们在学园前方几米位置遇上了枢木朱雀。  
是罗洛先停下脚步警惕盯着暂停于阿什弗德学园校门口前方的黑色车辆，当时他们与车相距五十公尺，当鲁路修看到那辆车时心底早已有了计较、却猜测起为何未曾早一步收获到任何通知？

枢木朱雀乘坐不列颠尼亚高层官员所使用的专属黑色车辆回到阿什弗德学园，没有穿着那套显眼而制式的圆桌骑士服装而身着简便日常的深色大衣，让他减退了所有距离感。枢木朱雀没在第一时间发觉他们……似乎又与司机交谈几句后便目送车辆离开一段距离才从口中叹出气息，在今日天气中明显可以看出白雾然后他微微软化僵直的背脊。

「……」

紫眸扫过身旁罗洛一脸警惕的神情，他伸出手拍了拍对方肩头暗示让人按照自己的指示行动。  
鲁路修瞬间收拾好情绪并放软神情在向前踏步的瞬间，枢木朱雀便有所察觉转头来硬生生接受他示好的招呼。对方站在路灯光线死角，纵然鲁路修看不真切也能知道对方在瞬间警惕又强行放松的姿态。

「晚上好，鲁路修。」他低下视线同样微笑着和另一个人打招呼：「好久不见，罗洛。」  
「你刚回来？」鲁路修视线在周遭扫了几圈，没看到行李箱之类的又说：「都没接到你要回来的通知啊。」  
「嗯……你们，出门吗？」  
「吃晚餐顺便买点东西。」他往上提了提手中的购物袋：「你明天能正常上学了？」

枢木朱雀微笑着摇头响应说军队还有事情要处理，估计最快要等到后天才能出席在课堂之中。听罢后鲁路修叹口气带上些许无奈的口吻说果真升迁后的工作项目增多，真是吃力的工作啊。而后又提起关于被停滞的庆典活动准备和学生会成员都很关心他的讯息一面观察枢木朱雀……对方听来平稳声线却藏着不明显的无力，神情看上去略显疲惫或许因为灯光的关系气色也称不上太好。

「……很抱歉，我会亲自向会长赔罪的。」  
「对她来说只是又多个可以胡搞瞎搞的理由吧。」鲁路修看看时间按照着友情逻辑提议：「到我那边喝杯茶吗？」  
「不麻烦吗？」  
「人都在门前了还问这个？」

「那、我帮你拿东西当作道谢？」  
「道什么谢，不重的──欸？」

在手背相贴瞬间鲁路修便直接感受到来自枢木朱雀的体温，比自己还要低上许多。  
这让他略略皱起眉发出了疑惑，这很不对劲……毕竟对方体温一向偏高这点他记得很清楚，加上枢木朱雀才刚从理应当十分温暖的车厢内下来没五分钟。

「你、没事吗？」  
「怎么会这么问？」枢木朱雀眨了眨眼，一脸不明所以却又笑着说：「你才有事吧。」

※※

作为虚假兄弟的两人待在客厅，正思索枢木朱雀这个人突然回归Area11所带来的情报。  
罗洛·兰佩洛基神情严肃且认真，说明确实没在此前收到任何来自于本国的通知，关于圆桌第七骑士从欧洲战线返回11区的讯息……鲁路修微皱眉间思考这情况很奇怪而且只有三种可能。  
一则枢木朱雀本身察觉到了什么异常所以返回，但这类情况发生的可能性十分低。二则当前帝国第七骑士身体状态不适合参与战争而被调派？再来便是皇帝有其他任务指派？他回忆起方才见到人的瞬间叹口气询问罗洛：

「能知道欧洲战线内线的讯息吗？」  
「目前由第三骑士坐镇战场，特派与第七骑士返回Area11继续监视任务。」

清晨的返回班机直至下午才回到此地，然后应该是刚从总督府回来……其余没有更多讯息了。  
鲁路修并非怀疑罗洛有所隐瞒或知情不报毕竟他们现在处于同一战线上，而是确定这项讯息真的就属于未公布或许连本国都只有寥寥数人知晓。他翘着腿坐在沙发椅中思索以本国立场来说，实在不可能让枢木朱雀这一大战力私自离开情势紧张的欧洲战线。即便战况早已受到镇压而趋于平缓，但却直接换上第三骑士、吗。  
他转过头看向罗洛时对方面部神情实在难看，而鲁路修确实知道他的担忧。

「没关系，罗洛。」他带着安慰看向眉头死皱着的少年，又说：「对我们来说不会有任何影响。」  
「会是本国、已经察觉到我……」  
「不要想太多。」鲁路修摇摇头打断对方猜测：「目前没有那种迹象。」  
「可是──」  
「嘘，这件事由我来打探。」

哥哥！对方可是那个枢木朱雀！  
罗洛压低声音警告着鲁路修不可太过轻敌，然而被质疑者仍旧带着自信说正因为那个人是枢木朱雀他才能更好扮演「鲁路修‧兰佩洛基」，没有任何人比他更了解那位枢木朱雀。

向住所主人借来的浴室里因为热气氤氲一片，枢木朱雀将透着凉意的身子浸入高出体温许多的热水当中。  
将半身靠在浴池一侧闭上双眼时才感到好受些，他确实感谢鲁路修的邀请……说其实飞回到Area11又立刻前往总督府对于接下来的任务听取情报与指派，再以长途车程回到此处已让他感到十分疲惫。他有听从塞西尔的提醒注意自身所有状况，却没想过身子到现在还没能完全复原。枢木朱雀透着水面之下看向小腹处，他自己没能看出浮出的形状自然平常在衣物遮掩下亦不明显。

「……」

当初为什么要留着这孩子？  
他不停地质问自己，然后苦笑着在心底自嘲根本在找罪受。

过于舒适温度让长时间奔波的身体暂时得到了缓和，在还没察觉自己已然昏昏欲睡的同时浴室的门扉被敲响。  
然后传来此处住所主人略带担忧的声响：

「朱雀？你没事吗？你待在里头的时间有点长……朱雀？」

「……鲁路修。」

他低声轻唤着是曾经、给予他气味的……Alpha。


	62. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(62)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 很多剧情但是串不起来手速也慢到想哭，又很想大改特改剧情。  
> 觉得很多热情都丧失，又一个轮回至今没找到破解方式，但又知道日子不能这样过……随缘吧。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

泡出热气并且根本没经过擦拭，带着湿热水气的身体直接贴在因为冲击而向后跌坐在地的鲁路修·兰佩洛基怀里，突然又在空气中爆发出的香气──是属于Omega香甜气息浓郁……即便自制力还算能称上强韧的鲁路修都只能咬破舌面保持暂时冷静，但不可能控管生理现象。  
是突发状况，关于枢木朱雀自主打开浴室门后明显脚步不稳直接栽倒在自己身上的经过。

而且他发觉自己、并不陌生于这股暖眠的气息？明明此前根本不知道对方的第二性别？这是怎么回事？  
太过浓郁的味道和太过震惊的事实让他忽略了大脑中不自然产生的刺痛，然后认真思考自己应该要先对哪件事情感到惊讶？是枢木朱雀如此难得的情态？还是对方居然身为Omega的这项事实？

「……朱、朱雀？你──」

大概是后者占惊吓的程度高些。  
姿势很不妙、情态很不妙、气息也很不妙，一个健康正值血气方刚又是少年阶段的Alpha不可能在如此浓郁的信息素包围下保有多长或多久理智。他的双手撑在后方地板上艰难保持平衡，那颗湿漉漉还在淌水的棕色脑袋在怀里拱了拱让水珠直接打湿浸透鲁路修的衣物。并且直接再将整个面部都塞到Alpha肩颈处急促呼吸，明显是在摄取眼前Alpha的信息素。  
鲁路修连自身信息素是何时窜出的都没有太多印象，只能估计是在毫无防备直接接触到爆炸性暖棉气息的时候。

「好香……」

确实为枢木朱雀所钟于、熟悉的冷冽红酒香，醇香不失温顺减少了辛辣，让人很快带上微醺。  
音调已然不自觉带上软糯双手也没多安分，眼见鲁路修一直都没表现枢木朱雀便按在Alpha包覆在长裤中已勃发完整的阴茎上立刻解放出他当前所需要的东西。

「等、唔──」

让鲁路修丧失声音出口的源头是枢木朱雀迎面而来急切湿吻和回复温热的手掌心在阴茎上揉动，他吻得发狠几乎在噬咬着鲁路修的双唇并且激烈索取口中液体……近距离看着那双蒙在一片水雾中的祖母绿双眼，带着悲愤带着渴求回望着晶亮的紫水晶。

「来啊，鲁路修。」

枢木朱雀岔开双腿跪立在鲁路修上方，浴袍打从开始就没系上束带让鲁路修能够看见散发热气的淡蜜糖色肉体上不断滚落水珠、能看见暴露在空气中挺立的浅赭色乳头亦能看见在枢木朱雀胯下早已充血勃起挺翘漂亮的阴茎……还有布满旧伤痕──侧腹那块是新伤？而且看起来绷带才刚刚拆除还贴着胶布。  
他用着圆润并湿润翘臀臀缝挤压磨蹭着蓄势待发的部位，一双承载无数情绪的祖母绿直直盯着鲁路修·兰佩洛基。

「你渴望拥有我。」

──对，没错……这是事实。  
已然取回完整记忆的鲁路修自然记得枢木朱雀在他提出请求的那时明显产生抵抗然而、现在为什么？  
现在的枢木朱雀是因为Omega的天性让他决定如此行动？动作没有带着犹豫也没有抗拒，如果忽略掉神情如此悲愤那枢木朱雀确实渴求着鲁路修发出作为。

绝对有那里不对劲。  
他不该与枢木朱雀进行如此亲密的举动也不应该接受枢木朱雀的邀请，而他确实记得所有事情但却不知道由皇帝设下的人生中有没有前段荒唐事件存在？「鲁路修·兰佩洛基」该不该记得他喜欢并渴望着得到童年好友枢木朱雀？  
第七骑士知道鲁路修的真实身分，照着此套逻辑来说他们应当是该彼此憎恨的？即便如此他还是对自己发出了邀请？是因为突如其来的发情还是因为试探？

确实作为鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚深深恨着心甘情愿隶属于不列颠尼亚帝国并为之卖命的枢木朱雀，就是这浑蛋让娜娜莉──胆敢让他被动放手了最亲爱的妹妹在险恶环境中，直到现在都尚未回到自己身边。枢木朱雀背叛了鲁路修·Vi·不列颠尼亚！他毁了本该是自己的一切！

「……唔！」  
「啊哈！啊啊……」

鲁路修回神后发狠将腰跨往上顶直接插进Omega准备妥当足够湿滑温热的肉穴内，一时间太过强烈的快感让两人都没有动作。但先从静止模式回复过来的没有任何例外是枢木朱雀，他撑着身体自主律动一面断续发出黏腻的呻吟。

「啊啊、哈……」  
「唔……朱雀！」

没耸动几下当枢木朱雀习惯于嵌在体内的粗壮物后动作便立刻加剧，狠决力度让勃发的阴茎用力凿在体内。得以在对方体内驰骋的鲁路修承认第七骑士体内的热度与热切吸吮的穴肉让人十分舒服……他吃力抬起眼，这会儿近期时能在枢木朱雀面部上看见的冷毅神情倒是哪里也找不到了。  
他想提醒对方慢点可贯在体内属于Alpha粗大茎柱体很快就在激烈耸动与按压下喷出大量浓稠液体，枢木朱雀咬住下唇在最后一次起落让硬挺直接擦上最敏感的部位使浊白液体落在鲁路修与自己的小腹上头。

他缓慢喘气并眨了眨眼才得以看清楚鲁路修高潮后喘息一片放空的神情。  
明明被操着的人是自己可枢木朱雀却在如此体位下有种错位的诡异满足感，他带着喘息微笑并伸手拨开鲁路修额前的浏海，软着声调赞美鲁路修高潮的神情很好看……他怎么之前就没有注意到呢。  
鲁路修暗自咬下一句粗口，没有完全软下的部位还埋在枢木朱雀的体内接受穴肉包裹以及按压。

「唔啊，等──鲁路修！啊……」

散在空气中属于Omega暖棉的气味太过浓厚了，意识到这点的Alpha自然不会放任自己满足于现况。  
鲁路修起身时带动他们的体位直接挤动着深埋在枢木朱雀体内逐渐回复硬度的阴茎，他强制将瘫软的Omega压制在地靠着强烈带着侵略气息的红酒信息素……他推测枢木朱雀处于发情状态也因为如此才有可能让他压制成功。

「唔嗯、嗯……」

吻上枢木朱雀时鲁路修并没有收到对方拒绝亦没有反抗，然后才开始挺动腰跨。  
枢木朱雀发出一阵喘息压在两人交缠的唇舌间，鲁路修将手往下探分别握在对方两侧腰际并且避开新伤处。他耸动力度不强烈也不着急……像在寻找着什么──在枢木朱雀察觉到时他便脱离湿热强制性的接吻，并且抗拒着Alpha继续深入。

「不行！鲁路──啊啊！」  
「呼……不行？你不是发情期吗？」他咬着牙又说：「你不是、嗯……对我发出邀请了？」  
「但是、啊哈……等等！别、呜……」

要在发情期中找到潮热生殖腔并不困难这或许是Alpha天性使然，也因为Omega在这段时间内总会做好接受生育的准备。他没想太多便几度用力凿进更为湿热与紧致的地方，那处还淌着散发出些许香甜的液体……但鲁路修却觉得似乎过于紧致？靠着没剩下多少的理智告诉自己可能因为从来没人进去过，可又在瞬间明白枢木朱雀的这部位并非第一次被人使用。  
奇怪的直觉与异样不协调感，加上脑海内一闪而逝的刺痛。

「唔啊、啊哈……啊……」

枢木朱雀仰着头夹杂尖叫的哭喊着实让人觉得有些可怜，他的抗拒没因为性器不断地深进生殖腔内部有所停止，只是在信息素压制下几乎变得毫无作用。身子发抖得厉害眼泪也掉得厉害，鲁路修在残存理智中担忧这是否为Omega正常反应？  
可生殖腔内部确实在欢迎他的到来，紧致收缩和潮热程度能称得上热切，而且占领Omega本就是属于Alpha的天性……鲁路修在低吼声当中尽所能快速耸动时垂下头再度以吻封住枢木朱雀太过高亢的哭喘，毕竟不希望多引起什么事端。

最后Alpha成结牢牢锁住生殖腔，枢木朱雀瞪大了眼睛僵直着身体不断颤抖却不敢再有多余的动作。祖母绿眸子在这一刻失去焦距，嘴里断断续续发出着呜咽。在漫长注入过程中鲁路修遵循着本能扳过枢木朱雀的脑袋并在湿透的颈部周围寻觅着，可当他正要拨开那处的头发时──

「住手……唔……」

带着沙哑和哭泣的嗓音枢木朱雀利落伸出手推开鲁路修的脑袋，并且挡住因为沐浴而取下抑制贴片的部位……鲁路修还未曾能够看见那处的伤疤。两人在喘息中对视没多久但足够让鲁路修取回大部分理智，他看向枢木朱雀呈现在面部上尚未散去的情欲红潮……但脸色却透着苍白，连经过多次亲吻啃咬的嘴唇都不再红润。

「你不会想……惹出更多问题的，鲁路修……」

湿润的祖母绿在最后缓缓阖上带出一连串尚未干透的泪水，他咬着下唇伸出手覆盖在自己的小腹上头。  
Alpha带着疑惑的神情持续着注入，红酒满满包覆着暖棉香气合而为一却又完全不突兀。


	63. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(63)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 回头看了一下前面，想重头开始改了……(住手你没时间  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

总归还是冲动了。  
这是鲁路修·兰佩洛基在没怎么睡眠的状态下，度过一整夜直至天色大亮时最先浮于脑海里的念头。  
枢木朱雀就睡在身旁确切点来说是整个人都贴在身侧，他自然知道旧友的睡相在年幼时能称上相当糟糕，可重逢日子后就十分老实，何况他们此前也从未能有过如此亲密的接触──是指在床上。  
昨日令人理智全数丧失的信息素已然完全散去，这种情况跟鲁路修认知属于Omega的发情期症状似乎有些出入。

枢木朱雀在一场混乱与灌注结束后没再度对着Alpha索取，待到他取回力气再度撞进浴室并关上门纵然脚步不那么稳健。但他就这样把一个刚刚给予临时标记的Alpha放置在外？不管哪里、或者怎么想都很奇怪。

「……唉。」

太多事情盘旋在脑海里让他无从思考，稀里胡涂一个闪神便让枢木朱雀在睡前直接爬上了自己的床……思及此处鲁路修有些烦躁的摀上额头，自己到底在想些什么？对方又在想什么？  
对方还卷缩在被子里完全没要清醒的意思可鲁路修不想继续躺着，他知道枢木朱雀警惕性高所以在抽出被环抱住的左手臂时动作十分轻柔，直到动作完成却讶异对方居然完全不被打扰睡眠──看起来不像装的。当挣脱出来重获自由后顺势抬头看着时间，早已过了七点再不去准备上课铁定会迟到，然而虽然不愿意承认但鲁路修着实担心枢木朱雀当前状态……毕竟从昨晚见面开始就很不对劲。透着光线鲁路修看着尚处在熟睡状态的对方脸色似乎已经没有那么糟糕，这才稍稍安了点心。

但其实最该担心的还是鲁路修本身，在体力本就差强人意的状态下没睡好、跟仇人睡了还如此理所当然……而且好像总有些什么、奇怪却不知从何而来的异样感？总体来说是特别糟糕的一个早晨。当他梳洗完毕有气无力走到餐厅时，罗洛难得在今日准备好了早餐并在桌边等着他。眼见鲁路修先喝了口咖啡然后坐定于对面位上时少年才带着确切担忧开口，询问情况到底如何？昨天夜里他似乎有听见什么声响？可他照鲁路修的指令待在房里没动，这让鲁路修稍微平复过快的心跳……  
罗洛所在的房间离客用浴室稍微有段距离，能够接收到的骚动比较少而且暂时也没能去检查住所录像。鲁路修放下咖啡杯叹息着摇头回应说道昨晚什么事情都没有，亦没有值得需要注意的事情。

「昨晚，动静有些大……」罗洛的眼神中似乎有些担忧又有些闪躲，他问：「他、没伤害哥哥吧？」  
「我自然不会让他这么做。」  
「那他今天──」  
「放心，我不会让他制造出任何意外。」他抬眼看着罗洛微笑着又说：「你先去上学，我们晚点学校见。」

在出门前的空档时间，左思右想鲁路修还是决定将存在监控系统内关于昨天住所中的录像全数删除。要做到这点并不难他早已打通自家计算机和地下监视系统线路，何况那些被自己所掌控的监视员不会有疑虑亦不会有纰漏。虽然这样连带着会消灭能够作为武器手段的左证……关于枢木朱雀分化的第二性别。不过第七骑士本人最后势必也会要求删除录像而他现在不过借势而为，至于只要和罗洛能够对好说词便不会遭来任何怀疑。  
鲁路修摀着额头显得相当烦躁，明明要烦恼的事情就已经够多了现在又来个突发情况，而且难保枢木朱雀不是藉由如此状态在测试自己？但当前只能装作若无其事回到房前，出现在那个男人面前……此间住所主人深呼吸后调整面部情绪并伸手推开稍早从房间内出来时便是虚掩着的门扉，所以现在能从外头清楚看到内部情况。

「……嗯？」

枢木朱雀已经醒来并从床上坐起身头顶支楞着几许不太听话的头发，他穿着另外一件深色浴袍现下松垮垮披在肩头。  
要说起对方在大部分人的印象中总带着活泼而开朗、所有阳光少年应该有的性情与外显个性，而非现在……鲁路修发誓即便是自己都未曾在枢木朱雀身上看过如此柔情的神色，就算是那个尚未决裂的时间点。  
如同昨晚的举动枢木朱雀将手掌放置于光裸小腹上，透着窗帘外照射进房内的光线洒落在他身周。活泼开朗亦或冷酷猜忌死气沉沉的面部神情就像谎言，如此柔情确实与他给人的外显个性相左却又让人意外地感受到毫无违和。

「……鲁路修？」  
「呃、抱歉，我不知道你已经醒了。」

彷佛方才从门缝窥探到的景象只是幻觉，枢木朱雀重新表现出这时间内应有的态度，略略苦笑看向这时推开门进来的住所主人。他动作自然将浴袍掩实了些并且带着歉意说好像麻烦鲁路修不少事，但他目前只能用言语表达感谢与歉意。鲁路修则拉开书桌前椅子坐下，带着无奈针对枢木朱雀昨晚的表现说是真的吓到人了。

「你指哪件事？」  
「哪件都是。」鲁路修略微耸肩后表达：「我不会说出去的，还有、那个……我很抱歉。」  
「……是我，自愿的。」他眨了眨眼微笑着回答：「我直接影响了你，是我该跟你道歉才对。」

枢木朱雀说完后垂下视线，可现下鲁路修担忧的是另外一件事情。  
纵然在未完全标记的情况下机率不到百分之百，可Omega先天构造本就极为容易受孕，而住所中自然不会有Omega能于紧急情况使用的药剂……他记得事后避孕药在二十四小时内应该都有效果，再加之依照对枢木朱雀的了解与身处环境下，对方应该不愿意暴露于任何风险当中。

「放心吧，不管如何都不会牵扯到你的……我向你保证。」  
「我的意思不是──」  
「……我自己会处理。」他苦笑着闭上眼接着无奈响应道：「我可是个军人，鲁路修。」

「至少我很感谢你给的临时标记，能避开不少麻烦。」

枢木朱雀的声音听上去没那么糟糕脸色不再透着死白，所以昨晚会产生出异样状况……只是单纯因为太累？  
虽然好友如同怪物的体力与身体素质实在不需要鲁路修来担忧，但少见的情况也让他不好拿捏分寸又因为时下两人的相处状态。

「唉、行吧……那你今天行程呢？休养吗？」  
「不，我还有行程。」枢木朱雀抬眼看向鲁路修发问：「估计得等明天才能到学校，需要先告知会长吗？」  
「你明天出现一定会造成轰动，届时不想知道也得知道。」

第七骑士无奈摇头开口响应这并非他自愿，如果可以当然希望大家把他当作一般学生来对待就好了，然而到底还是不可能……鲁路修带着调侃笑道他毕竟是来自于本国年轻的圆桌骑士，另外打趣又说前段时间已经在学生会会长的恩准下开立第七骑士后援会所以让枢木朱雀自己小心点。

「我以为、这是鲁路修的专属荣耀呢。」  
「敬谢不敏，先说了我可不想被卷入什么争端。」  
「也许情况不像你想的那么美好。」他搔搔颊边又笃定说道：「再说，你才不会见死不救。」

无关痛痒的对话，夹杂了多少掩饰太平的迹象只有两位当事人才知道。

※※

枢木朱雀离开前在鲁路修家吃了点东西，吃的量不多不过当事人说明晚点会议上还会有东西吃的所以不急于一时。  
鲁路修神情带上担忧询问以枢木朱雀现在这情况还要持续待在军队吗？这样对他的第二性别来说不会有太多威胁？

「没问题的。」枢木朱雀从实回答：「其实有不少方式让我能够自保。」  
「是吗？但你身上有带着抑制剂吧？」鲁路修又问：「我猜你应该还在发情期？现在。」  
「嗯、有点不同吧。」他垂下眼眸后又笑起来转着话题说：「在担心我之前……你啊，先关心你自己的课堂出席率吧。」  
「我没打算逃学，罗洛盯的可紧了。」鲁路修无奈回应：「简直让人怀疑到底谁才是哥哥啊？真是……」  
「感情，真的很好呢。」枢木朱雀的语气中带了点坚持提醒：「再说不管是去做什么，逃学都是不对的，。」

他在躲着鲁路修的视线状态中换回便装闲扯几句不怎么真切的对话，经过一整夜睡眠让身体负担减轻不少而且再度得到来自于对方的临时标记。昨晚所有情况枢木朱雀都还记得，但不能确切得知有没有让鲁路修查觉到什么？然而既然对方不过问他亦不打算提及……应该、是还不会被看出来的程度？  
  
「那么，我们学校见了？」  
「嗯，学校见。」

枢木朱雀的身影很快消失在视线范围鲁路修猜测可能因为会议时间的压迫。  
然后才有时间和脑袋去思考发生在对方与自己身上的不协调感，鲁路修十分在意对方昨晚和今早将手覆盖于小腹上的行为……然而对方身体线条仍旧清晰看上去亦无明显外显特征，应当不会看走眼了才对？所以、第七骑士是在确认什么？  
他接受夺取却保有意识不让人将之完全标记，但鲁路修困惑且苦恼着浅意识给出的回复居然是枢木朱雀并非首次接受掠夺。加上昨夜里他们俩的信息素丝毫没遇上碰撞与试探，便能交融至天衣无缝──嘶……

脑海里面闪过什么画面却无法抓牢，逐渐明显脑部刺痛打断他继续向脑袋发出搜寻记忆的请求。

「到底是……」


	64. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(64)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 想回去搞R1日常学生生活，让朱雀被欺负。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

如果除去掉现在身上肩负着的秘密任务还有纯血派势力浸入当中的事实，那阿什弗德学园当真能称之为这世上仅存不多的一片净土。远离战争没有恐惧迫害亦没有生命威胁，所有人都能获得良好保护的生存空间。

而确实如鲁路修所言当枢木朱雀再度返回校园时便惊动不少学生，对其关注程度让当事人陷于无所适从亦不解其中道理的地步。向他搭话的人多了、向他表达善意的人多了，完全反转刚透过关系进入阿什弗德学园情况。并非觉得不好而是──枢木朱雀低下头思索，他纵然顶着帝国圆桌头衔但人却没怎么出现在学校，应该没有做出太过招摇的举动才对？

「我跟你说过后援会的存在了。」

其壮大速度很快，大概因为会长的纵容和推波助澜，美其名是帮助枢木朱雀在学校的人际关系。  
相对于枢木朱雀的不适应鲁路修则表现出一脸无所谓又十分自若的态度，利瓦尔则在他身边一脸孺子不可教也的神色对着枢木朱雀说你以为你求救和请教的对象是谁？指望时刻被后援会包围的帅气校草给出同等心理状态的安慰吗？他伸出手指着鲁路修义正严词说明这不可能、别痴心妄想，又再度开口：

「这家伙本身的存在本就是高调的最佳代名词。」  
「利瓦尔你在胡说什么……」

「鲁路修本来就长得好看又很有气质嘛。」枢木朱雀微笑着评断：「所以说，你果真很受到大家欢迎。」  
「够了，为什么话题扯到我身上？」鲁路修无奈的瞪着眼前两位同窗：「闭嘴快点做事情。」

总之距离枢木朱雀出现在学校尚未满四个小时，现下分组进行美术课堂写生作业却第六度因为太过近距离的「追踪」而换了位置，自然也得更换临摹的角度与对象……而且无时无刻都能感受到有人在身边窃窃私语。如此情况一直持续到午餐时间，饶是枢木朱雀也有些受不了。  
几名同班学生会成员选在相对安静的天台享用午餐，利瓦尔咬着乳制品吸管带着相对轻松状态对枢木朱雀说这也才第一天而已……想当初鲁路修的情况可比现在惨烈，不过当然包括学生会长助纣为虐──说白点那叫添乱。然后再做出结论这样其实没什么不好？至少比起之前那种无差别歧视来说。

「我想，大部分应该是因为朱雀在战线上立功的关系吧。」  
「……欸？」  
「你不是成功镇压住了欧洲战线嘛！大家都有看到的，很帅气喔！」

夏丽摇晃着手里的简便叉具说明，关于近期不列颠尼亚对于欧洲战线反叛军据点进行的大规模肃清，是本国在欧洲在线长期战事中好不容易获得暂时胜利。受到各大媒体关注与大肆报导，在其中大多是赞扬圆桌第七骑士的荣誉功绩。利瓦尔则点头继续话题说因为如此他们也得以窥探到属于第七骑士处于战场上的英姿，而这大概就是后援会成立的契机吧。

「接受英雄式的崇拜吧，朱雀。」  
「不是，我──」

那些命令在枢木朱雀眼中不过就是借着自己所进行的无差别屠杀而已。  
一句话还没有说完就在利瓦尔带着无奈叹息说着「又来了」的同时停止，即便那两位躲藏于天台门边的女孩儿在一开始没打算让他们听见私语：

「看，白色死神在那边……唔啊！鲁路修也在呀。」  
「讨厌！妳小声点啦……他、他看过来了，快点走啦！」  
「欸等等、是妳自己说想近距离看白色死神的啊。」

在媒体大量报导的情况下不管在哪里都会使用这个称呼，更别说在学校里。这是他应得的称号，带来死亡的白色恶魔也是夺取生存权利的杀人机器，也许是带着崇拜呼喊着也许是带着仇视而咬牙。  
脑海中闪过的一幅幅毫无顺序和节奏的画面皆是在战线上亲眼所见、亲手造成的火海与散落一地机械亦有生物、人体的残骸。刺鼻焦臭又带着血腥属于死伤无数的战场气味彷佛又重回到枢木朱雀的鼻间，惨烈带着诅咒的咒骂还有在死亡前的尖叫一并回到他的脑海里。

──把爸爸还给我！你为什么要出现在这里！  
──我不想死！我不想死啊！  
──不列颠尼亚的恶魔！你不会被原谅！我们会诅咒你！

杀人凶手！都是你一手造成的！

「……唔……」  
「朱雀？」

细小且强行压抑住的微弱呻吟却足以让坐在身旁的鲁路修察觉，他回头便看见枢木朱雀双目紧闭并以手掩住嘴部而且神色欠佳……只是瞬间的事情。在一同共进午餐的成员们转头来前只见他站起身迅速深呼吸平复异状，然而鲁路修能知道他不过是在压抑一些、不适。

「我、去趟洗手间。」

枢木朱雀确实清楚哪里是监视系统的死角区域，好比目前身在第二教学楼顶被校方封锁起来的天台区域。  
理由是因为建筑体老旧怕发生危险所以禁止学生出入，这并非谎言而是得挑时间进行整修……然而以枢木朱雀的身手来说无论发生什么意外他都能应付。  
反胃躁动与脑海中纷乱画面于十分钟前稍稍平息，已过午休时间且进入下午第一堂课但他没回到该出席的班级上。也暂时没打算那么快回到学生群体之中，他感谢战争纷乱的现在还有如此和平地方，却害怕再度接触学生心底带上正义与英雄色彩的「第七骑士」。

不过是个为求目的而杀人与摧毁的执行者──却也是他现在唯一能使用的手段。  
将枢木朱雀从思绪中拉出是来自于校服口袋中所震动的通讯器，他不感到意外关于上头宣告是来自于鲁路修·兰佩洛基。他自己也知道会在课堂中缺席能称得上十分罕见，尤其是人还待在学校，而由鲁路修来发起请求通讯也不奇怪。  
但却始终怀疑着眼前的男人是否仍旧佯装着什么也不知情？但至少枢木朱雀截至目前来说暂时没有掌握有效证据，即便在亲自进行监视之下确实毫无异常。那天夜里的混乱或许能被归类于生理需求与激发，而且知道自己矛盾始终期待鲁路修·兰佩洛基还记得曾经发出的欲望。然而实际情况看上去是不论他记不记得，都能让枢木朱雀于一定时间内获得暂时庇护。

「……鲁路修。」  
『你回军队了？』  
「没有，我马上回教室。」他带上歉意又调整语气询问：「没错过什么吧？」  
『唉，我还要恭喜你成功逃离最不想面对的数学课。』

※※

以欢迎枢木朱雀回归阿什弗德学园暨升迁帝国圆桌第七骑士为主题的庆典举办势必在行，反正枢木朱雀不在学校的这段时间他们早已把决议事项处理完毕，剩下的便是开始着手进行准备。  
要作为主题的那个人在放学后并没有准时抵达会议室，成员们对此习以为常又因为知道枢木朱雀目前身分想必需要私下处理的事情不比单纯身为学生轻松。然而鲁路修却心知肚明对方都会定期花段时间查探对于自己的「监视」，然后与纯血派军人、罗洛确认相关事宜后才过来。他敢笃定枢木朱雀必然不会发现异常，毕竟眼下全程都在鲁路修的掌控中。

有赖于枢木朱雀近期这段时间都会待在学校才得以决定本次庆典的活动在下周举行，但是身为主角的男人仍旧得在米蕾‧阿什弗德的安排下参与布置──谁让他是体力活优选呢。这档差事自然没遭受到当事人的拒绝，还答应得十分快速与自若，这令会长相当满意。

「真是干脆，男人就是要这样才行！」米蕾说完后看向副会长意有所指说道：「多学学人家，不要总反驳我。」  
「等会长命令合乎常理的时候再来谈谈也不迟。」语毕他看向枢木朱雀半真抱怨：「别太宠会长，会吃亏的。」

枢木朱雀却带着过于天真地微笑响应真正宠会长的应该是鲁路修本人喔？毕竟每次都能完美且准时达成会长要求嘛，不管多难的要求。

「再说我也只负责体──唔啊、阿瑟……」

对于那只极其有个性的灰猫总那么喜爱突如其来的一咬依旧司空见惯，然而可怜枢木朱雀总要在哪里多些淌血小伤痕全因为阿瑟没有控制力道……或者、牠根本就是故意的。

「喵呜。」

阿瑟歪着头一副无辜模样看着名义上的主人摀住手掌，才满意地跳上他的膝头又踏着步子转了几个圈。  
鲁路修看着那只灰猫闻嗅过后趴在靠近枢木朱雀小腹的位置并开始舔毛，被猫咪拿来当作坐垫的棕发男人也只叹了口气任由牠趴着。但手指却轻轻梳理着那副光泽毛皮，动作十分轻柔。

「真是幸福的猫？」鲁路修笑着这么说：「看起来牠挺想你的。」  
「你确定牠不是趁机报复我？」枢木朱雀伸出带着血痕的手，一脸可怜兮兮：「牠是真的下重口喔。」  
「爱之深责之切。」他调侃说着：「想想你把牠丢下多久吧。」

即便没把牠扔着，阿瑟也是会这么对待我的。  
这是枢木朱雀带着一脸惆怅的响应，鲁路修自然十分同意。


	65. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(65)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 搞一下朱雀不然就失去原有的目的了……(x) 这几章过后就开始赶剧情，想写的在后面。  
> 虽然不是水逆，但我的状态已经闷很久了却找不到突破口，觉得丧失所有热情，是应该要休息一阵子了吗？  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

抓紧时间鲁路修·兰佩洛基与人身处黑色骑士团中暂时代替他发布命令的C.C进行联系，本该由鲁路修率先开口布置任务……可她却先带来团内传出不信任Zero的声音，虽然这件事情在他们预想与防备范围内但或许会造成大麻烦也说不定？  
关于Zero没有再度指派突破性任务也无再多作为又加上神根岛事件效应所引发的不信任，纵然鲁路修在近期大规模营救重要干部的计划非常成功，但不信任他的成员在黑色骑士团中仍旧占大多数。并且C.C.近期收到多次要针对Zero进行不利的消息虽然在红月卡莲和支持者控制下总归没爆发太严重冲突，却不知道表面上的和平能维持多久就是。

「几个愚蠢的家伙能闹出什么风波？」鲁路修冷冷一笑直接下达指示：「真不行就把人处理掉。」  
『哎呀，这样好吗？明明才稍加能够让人听话而已。』  
「留着会拆台的家伙，还是不了吧。」  
『哼……随便你吧，我可是提醒过了。』C.C.转了个问题到重点上：『我听说枢木朱雀回到学校去了。』

他明言说确实不愿意增加任何意外风险，何况现在枢木朱雀近身观察纵然不影响计划但还是谨慎些好。  
鲁路修短暂思忖后略带着不确定语气向绿发魔女提出疑惑，他认为对方此次归来后所产生的某些情况是自己无法掌握而且总会感受到不协调的异样感，这让他有些烦躁却无从查起……感觉上像是忘记了某些必须记得的事情？然而则在一阵沉默后C.C.则带着严肃说明这不太可能，毕竟鲁路修的记忆是她亲手从C世界中拾取回来的。

『你得给我更详细的情况，如果要我协助调查什么的话。』  
「……暂时没打算找来更多麻烦，我想那不会打乱什么。」  
『那么，你打算怎么处理那个男人？』绿发魔女语调平静问：『下场会跟你亲爱的弟弟一样吗？』  
「哼，我不会这么便宜他。」

鲁路修确实听见对方哼笑了几声后调侃表达她很期待，接下来却沉声表明已经确定枢木朱雀曾经亲身接触过C世界而且是在查尔斯·Di·不列颠尼亚的带领之下。然而那个男人在更早之前便接触过现任教主V.V.更是让绿发魔女始料未及……

「所以，枢木朱雀有Geass的力量？」  
『目前没有这种迹象。』她略为思索后又说：『我确实好奇查尔斯为何带他进入，但是──』  
「什么？」  
『不，我还没能真的掌握。』C.C.叹了口气好似真的为其而烦恼：『看来还是得要动用一些关系啊。』

那么枢木朱雀获得了什么？既然有机会进入C世界的话？  
来自于鲁路修的提问，C.C.接着说能在皇帝陛下的带领进入那里就代表枢木朱雀对于Code和Geass已经有了一定程度的了解，如果他真心要除掉Zero那接下来会动用的手段和假设性可就更多了……当然难保当前那位性情难以捉摸的现任教主不会给他什么好处。  
这确实是要考虑进去的因素，假设枢木朱雀真获得力量那在黑色骑士团里除C.C.能够完全免除外其他人根本毫无办法。

『总之，小心你那位竹马吧。』C.C说道：『他能够称之为变量，你最好对于身分严格保密。』  
「我不会败在同一个人手下第二次。」

绿发魔女在最后提及他们确实有必要搜集查尔斯·Di·不列颠尼亚在C世界的举动，如果能察觉鲁路修恢复记忆──不、指不定他早该知道了，总之会让契约者处在下风让事情更难办……再来，关于那位鲁路修的竹马她实在没那么多兴趣。

『但我怕V.V.可能另有打算。』C.C.估摸着时间差不多了便说：『不过我觉得你能提前看出些端倪，之后再说。』  
「行吧，过段时间我会再联系妳。」

现下情况顶多让枢木朱雀产生不确定性的怀疑，对方心思并不难猜总体而言是打从一开始便在心底下了结论……只能说他的猜测没有出错，然而鲁路修不会让他抓住任何马脚也不会让他再有机会令自己丑态百出。  
过于天真的心态只让被观察者觉得可笑，既然犹豫不定那就别怪自己先行出招。

他刚结束黑色骑士团的行动部属佯装刚从导师办公室内返回，学生会内部关于本次庆典的手头工作还在进行却唯独不见利瓦尔和枢木朱雀。罗洛一边忙于手中的文书作业一边响应那两个人被会长安排进行体力活事项了，一时半会儿不会回来。

「这个，会长要给你的。」罗洛递给鲁路修一迭文件：「说是费用数据什么的。」  
「又来？这些都是追加的吧……」鲁路修大致扫过几眼无奈叹息：「理事长会允许吗？」  
「会长说哥哥总会有办法的。」

强人所难。  
不管怎么说多出来的费用都没办法无中生有，那只好从其他社团活动费用中找出还能利用的部分……纵然是怪罪却也不能怪罪到副会长头上，这可是学生会会长的命令他不得不从。

「罗洛、鲁路修，这边还有其他东西要帮忙喔！」  
「就来。」

就是身兼黑色骑士团团长之位的男人，也得要演足学生该尽到的本分。

※※

体力活重担几乎都放在枢木朱雀身上这点其实他们还是会觉得有那么些不好意思，毕竟就学生会来说还有两名作为实质Alpha的成员存在……不过枢木朱雀总温和笑着把事项答应下来并且说这些都在他的能力范围内。  
不得不说他是在这些重活上最为得力的助手，搬运跑腿之类的工作速度简直不在话下而且尚未有过错误还能称上仔细，或许也跟严谨军队的生活有关？

「呼……朱雀，稍微休息一下吧？」  
「好。」

利瓦尔正带着枢木朱雀进行室外活动会场初步排置，虽然大部分都会由设摊的班级自行负责可他们总要先分配基本用具与搭建规划。晚些时候还得要返回仓库进行清点，每回举办庆典都如此劳心劳力饶是有着丰富经验的利瓦尔也低头叹息喊着吃不消。枢木朱雀和他一并坐在阶梯上稍作休息笑着安慰对方这总归都是会长的心意嘛，再说并非天天都得这样做。

「你倒轻松，嘛……不过你体力好自然没有太多问题。」

他撑着下巴皱眉说要不是枢木朱雀前来帮忙而是鲁路修和他一起，大概得比预期的结束时间再拉长不少。而且！大部分的劳动都是由他来，不是由副会长同时帮忙。

「在你面前大概我们两个人都不像Alpha喔？」  
「我只是有体能训练的基础在罢了。」  
「可鲁路修总说你小时候在体力方面就已经是怪物级别的了。」  
「……别听他胡说。」枢木朱雀将视线别开苦笑着响应：「是他不擅长这方面的事情而已。」

对于鲁路修在体力部分不足的这方面利瓦尔自然十分认同。  
然后笑说果然即便第二性别相同可还是会有体能上的外显落差，他们俩个这辈子大概别指望有超过枢木朱雀的可能。

──直接认定自己身为Alpha？  
枢木朱雀看向利瓦尔眨了眨眼正考虑着是否说出实情时，对方却早一步站起身对着他说要赶快完成这边的进度，他可不想错过和会长一同离开校园的时间。

「说到这个，朱雀……我想问你。」利瓦尔搔搔脸颊带着不好意思：「米蕾的那个、未婚夫？你是认识的吧？」  
「罗伊德先生吗？嗯，现在也能算是我的上司、吧。」

毕竟还是由他在控管Lancelot，还有自己的驾驶权利。  
枢木朱雀看着利瓦尔后眨眨眼了然于胸，关于这位少年想问的是什么……毕竟是心仪的对象呢。对于情爱这块他自认并不迟钝甚至觉得比起鲁路修再来得更精明，他直接开口说道确实那两人有定下婚约的关系，但让利瓦尔想想为何会长因为学分不够而留级？婚约条件很明显是需要女方从高中毕业。  
他没明说的是特派领导人打从一开始就对婚约者没有兴趣，枢木朱雀心底同样没想过这门亲事会有成功举行的那一天……而且或许、利瓦尔从一开始就没有机会，女方眼里从来存在的都是──

「这我知道啦。」利瓦尔扁扁嘴看向枢木朱雀问：「是说，朱雀就没对哪个女孩动心过吗？看你一副谁都行的感觉。」  
「……我、有过的。」枢木朱雀垂下视线皱了皱眉回答：「但可能不是你说的那样吧。」  
「什么？朱雀？」

「走吧，快点完成事情回办公室去！你不是还要跟会长一起回家的吗。」

利瓦尔十分确信自己没有看走眼，在瞬间枢木朱雀露出神情是从未见过的悲伤与愤怒最后转变为淡漠。  
他还来不及问得更多对方早已回复一惯微笑催促让他快点把事情做完，也不给再度提问的机会。


	66. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(66)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 搞朱雀，搞朱雀~♪ 就是要搞他。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

平凡日子与隐藏在表面下的复仇行动毫无间断持续进行，对于鲁路修来说现况是如此。  
而对于枢木朱雀来说同样不能撇除军队又身为圆桌骑士的任务指派亦不能从日常生活抽离，即便在处理庆典活动的这个当口他们该忙的事务也一样都不能落下。

近期黑色骑士团搞着小规模活动藉以筹备需要的物资，虽然是有能够从特殊管道中取得的成员可总归没有Zero所指派的活动中获取数量多也更快，他需要将所有行动任务的成效时间缩短。而既然第七骑士回到Area11就必须全权负责处理Zero和黑色骑士团的相关事件，枢木朱雀持续藉由罗洛及观察人员的帮助然而却不会得到预期的结果……怀疑对象每每都会完美避嫌与提供不在场证明让人丝毫察觉不出破绽。  
但虽是小幅度但频繁的作为在罗洛眼中不免担心鲁路修在需要急于补充支持之余会露出马脚，可鲁路修总让现下名义观察者放心毕竟自己相当熟悉第七骑士的作为。前提当然是罗洛不能露出能被抓到把柄的机会，他放软声调安抚虚假弟弟说要铲除枢木朱雀这个棘手的存在最近可能便是最好的时机。

黑色骑士团一旦开始行动都能收到大量媒体的捕捉，但一连多次都只是些小范围又不含新意的行动总会让报导疲乏。  
他们在节目上评论着现今反叛军团或许就是打着名号的小贼所以搞不出更大名堂，所作所为也无之前狠绝与气势甚至根本不如以往……雷声大雨点小的行动已经不值得再让本国疲于追踪，也许就在哪天冒名者也会屈服在本国之下吧。

──真是无聊的发言。  
该说趋向安逸的本能性情让人只看到表面而察觉不出深意？哼，不过也就如此罢了。

「鲁路修，准备好了吗？」  
「嗯，随时可以出发。」他把正在收看的新闻直播关闭并站起身询问：「大伙儿都好了？」  
「那当然，倒是能连络上朱雀了吗？」米蕾·阿什弗德询问着负责联系的副会长：「还是说这回又得缺席？」

鲁路修叹口气亮出通信器所纪载的去电光是今日纪录就足足十几通都没被对方接通，他安慰着说估计还在忙着军队的事情吧？然后让会长放心，就枢木朱雀的个性来说如果不能到场也会先行告知的。

「还真是忙碌呢……」她叹了口气又惋惜的说：「已经好一阵子都没见到人。」

米蕾眨眨眼终究把对于第七骑士的担忧说给鲁路修知晓，她说在有限度能够见到本人近期出现在学校中的神色似乎没往常那般活力？估计因为分身乏术吧。鲁路修响应已经提醒枢木朱雀要适度休息，不过看样子最近应该不太可能。

「还真的一点都不太平。」  
「是呢。」

都是由Zero亲手搞出来的行动与后果，鲁路修又哪能不知道呢。  
他拿起挂在椅背上的大衣提议先前往今晚用餐的目的地吧，晚些时候或许就会收到来自于枢木朱雀的通知。

今日是学园的休假日而学生会成员因为即将到来的庆典正忙于准备，以回到Area11区的帝国圆桌骑士作为主题自然比起此前的规模更加盛大，为了增加丰富度而又首度加入营火舞会性质的活动。反正第七骑士本人所要求的从轻举行自始自终都被筹办者全数无视，以会长先斩后奏的个性也因当事者无法参与讨论所以一切由她来发落。她只希望这回庆典能够顺利举行，当然主要还是需要那尺寸夸张大的Pizza能够完成。  
枢木朱雀为此本来预定在明日再度试乘Ganymede亲自进行调整所以不论如何他都得抽空来一趟学校，当初本人也这么答应米蕾然而近期于学校不见踪影的第七骑士大人……估计还忙着处理由黑色骑士团行动并造成的后续效应。

他们决议在手头当前的工作告段落后一同吃个晚饭再打道回府，加上已经有段时间没看到枢木朱雀所以米蕾拜托鲁路修于前两天联系询问有没有时间参与？而当他终于联系上枢木朱雀时是在接近次日上学时间，从通信器中传来声音难掩疲惫却提着精神响应鲁路修的话语。说不保证能够参与不过非常感谢大家邀请，鲁路修便在这时皱着眉间让他注意身体状况……来自于他当前人设。

──总觉得，这家伙的精神确实不如以往。  
不觉得只因为黑色骑士团活动的因素。

※※

枢木朱雀难得面露疲惫坐在帝国专用车辆中正于返回住所的路途，他坐于后座揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴双目紧闭……接连下来的任务与观察汇报几乎耗费所有心神甚至不比他待在欧洲战线时轻松，这些日子以来黑色骑士团声东击西的做法似乎想让他们疲于奔命而后怀疑是否当真能构成威胁。然而皇帝陛下早已下令必须铲除一切祸端，饶是他们身带怀疑也不可轻视。

他仍旧观察着身为前Zero的男人，由他亲自近身接触也亲自进行逐步试探。  
所有报告与监视系统以及自己的观察并无出现任何差错与异常，就结果而言那个男人依旧是皇帝陛下重新设计好的鲁路修·兰佩洛基。明明一切都将重新塑造的角色推离疑团中心，可枢木朱雀仍旧觉得有那儿不对劲。

「朱雀，还好吗？」  
「……嗯，没事。」

塞希尔·柯尔米跟随着帝国第七骑士前往参与今天在总督府的会议，是因为Lancelot・Conquistador即将完成调整并且运送来此的相关事宜也因为本国做出有关于11区总督人选的决议。顺便带来了些本国质疑第七骑士作为的声音……并非皇帝陛下本人对此有所不满，而是想借着本次机会利用枢木朱雀当作踏脚石的达官贵族挑着针对性言语的质疑。  
到底，他在所有人眼中仍旧身为不可取的Numbers。

「娜娜莉、第七皇女的近况如何？」  
「似乎相当讶异于本国的决议。」

枢木朱雀点头表示理解，并想着晚些时候还是跟娜娜莉请求通讯会比较好。

他知道塞希尔还在处理手边的事务可暂时提不起精神询问特派的现况──反正已经得知自己的限战令在机体送来当下解除，同样由塞希尔所告知。现下往返至住所的路程还有半个钟头以上他决定先小睡一会儿，枢木朱雀记得晚间和学生会成员有约，倘若接下来没有紧急事务通知应该能正常出席……依照时间推估也还有时间足够进行梳洗换下严肃的圆桌骑士制服。

然而，事情总会落到掌控之外。  
正处于行车移动阶段而枢木朱雀闭目养神没过多久，他是先听到一阵巨大爆裂声响同时间睁开眼后便感受到震动随之而来。突如其来的变故让本来行驶顺畅的车阵紧急停止，他与同乘者同时面向那昭示着爆炸现场的窗外──恐怖攻击？

而那个方位、是他与学生会今晚预定进行碰面的地方。  
人来人往，络绎不绝的市镇商店街。

第七骑士于十分钟后抵达爆炸现场印入眼帘的是不断窜起的火光、浓烟与惨遭爆破的建筑体残骸，传入耳里是从不同方位而来哭喊与尖叫还有谁在喊着分派指令的工作。他来到封锁线前时发现救援队伍已抵达现场正以最快速度进行处理、拉起封锁线同时警告闲杂人等退离现场，在对方开口赶人前枢木朱雀先行拿出圆桌骑士证明并告知自己能协助指挥救援。

「先疏散附近所有居民，确认安全之前别放任何人进来。」  
「Yes, my lord.」  
「你是负责人？告诉我现在的情况。」

Knight mare于现下情况来说不能有效救出被掩埋的人员，只能用以搬运体积庞大阻碍物和支撑脆弱建筑体同时尽可能扑灭所有火势别延烧扩大范围。他一面询问救援进度一面脱下墨蓝金纹披风，并提醒务必确认有没有第二波相同的攻击……在犯人尚未抓到的情况下。

「朱雀！你──」

塞西尔这才急匆匆跟上枢木朱雀的步伐，她自然不会赞成男人亲自前往救援的举动，然而什么都还没说出来便接受到来自第七骑士的指令。

「塞西尔小姐，麻烦妳协助紧急医疗。」  
「等等！」

枢木朱雀在分配完工作后便随手放下手里的披风跑进封锁线内。  
塞西尔知道自己根本拦不住第七骑士只能捡起被丢弃于地板的披风，正要开始执行额外任务时一个小巧玲珑的吊饰却从第七骑士的披风内侧滚落发出细微脆响……但在她还来不及看那印着火光的小物体便被匆忙跑过不知道是谁的步伐直接踩碎，但在忙乱之间谁也没停下脚步查看。

被踩踏过而碎裂的吊饰，包裹其内的对象又立刻被零星火光所点燃。  
早已看不出那原先是如何精致的外貌。


	67. 【反逆黑白】 ABO(67)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC，人物弱化有，智商归零，剧情浮云不符合逻辑，自爽。  
> 最近生活和工作乱七八糟，今天大概也就又做出了个不知道对好还是不好的决定，运势不顺到极点到底是怎么了？  
> 提不起任何精神做任何事，夜晚才会知道自己白天的伪装有多艰难。唉。  
> 欢迎留言，随意离开，感谢。
> 
> ※※

宛若战场般的景象这回再无内舱阻隔让人能够清楚闻到呛鼻烟硝味与血腥气，也许还参杂什么其他复杂的气味。  
枢木朱雀听觉灵敏即便处于一片吵杂声中仍旧能找到属于幸存者的微弱呼救，他与救援部队试图让被掩埋在崩毁建筑体下尚有能力呼救的民众发出声响便于察觉。陆续救出埋藏较浅的受困者却多半尚未从恐惧中回过神，因此当前并不适合进行询问，他只得让队员将救出的民众带离随时有可能再度崩塌的危险区域然后继续往内部探查。

「唔……这是！」

行进间同他一道的救护人员在某处发现压于石堆下的手臂便开始挖掘，然而无奈拉出一只不知主人身在何处的女性断臂。枢木朱雀让三名搜救人员试着在那片区块进行搜查，在如此分秒必争情况下需要分散资源所以他强制转离视线并提醒自己绝对不能停下。  
此前在外等待的Knight mare于专业指导下配合搜救，避开可能造成二度伤害的地方并快速清除障碍物。而在能力所及范围内枢木朱雀以徒手翻开阻碍物想救出更多存活者，但上天从来就不在这块事情上听进他的请求──被重物彻底压烂的身躯与面部特征，四处掉落或被压碎在哪里的断肢……即便相信着还有人活着却无法阻断越来越焦躁的心理状态。  
如此煎熬大约两个钟头后跟在后头的救援队人员大胆拍上第七骑士肩头请求他先到外头休息，因为尚未完全扑熄的火焰燃烧所带来的高温消耗他们太多体力，亦无法于如此情况下顺利进行搜救……然而目前尚能行动让枢木朱雀却不想错失一分一秒，读出他心思的队员叹口气提醒：

「外头应该已经有媒体等着了，那边、可能是更需要您出现的场合。」

当帝国圆桌第七骑士以灰头土脸的模样从毁坏建筑体内部走出并出现在镜头前时，自然所有焦点都汇集于他身上。  
但还未来得及向媒体做出相关说明时他的眼角视野中便出现封锁线外骚动将注意力完全移开，是枢木朱雀很熟悉的声音同时大概也知道为何那名少女会出现在这里……这么说的话──他们！少女正努力挣脱着戒备人员的阻挡，祈求自己的话语能够传递给枢木朱雀：

「朱雀！放开我……等等、朱雀！鲁鲁、鲁鲁和会长──」

夏丽·菲尼特，带着经过包扎的轻微擦伤和脏污满脸淌着泪水向着枢木朱雀的求救。  
他先让戒备人员放开那名请求救援的少女后，迈步至她面前全然不顾现场还在进行直播的媒体。也许见着熟悉的人在眼前她抓住枢木朱雀手臂哭啼试图把话语表达清楚，第七骑士引导夏丽坐回医疗椅并蹲下在少女身前拼凑她话语中的意思。

如同第七骑士所设想，她们因为约定的聚餐而提早到了现场正打算在附近消耗时间却刚好遭逢此次意外发生。  
几乎并肩走在一块儿的利瓦尔和她早先一步被救了出来，可当时走在两人前面几余步的会长和鲁路修却尚未有消息。

──鲁路修他、不会的！绝对不会……  
接收到这项消息的枢木朱雀脸色苍白了几分而且无从压抑越来越心慌的感受，但他没让同样心急如焚的夏丽察觉到异常。少女抓在手臂上的力道很紧，她着急着请求枢木朱雀找出鲁路修和米蕾：

「他们说、呜──找不到生命迹象……朱雀、鲁鲁和会长……」  
「……我知道了，妳先到医院接受检测和治疗好吗？」他稳稳心神对少女柔声说道：「等会儿在医院碰头。」  
「他们俩个人会没事的对吧！对吗……朱雀？鲁鲁，会没事的？」  
「夏丽。」即便他想给却无法给出任何承诺，枢木朱雀勉强露出微笑又回答：「我们会竭尽所能。」

交谈没有持续太久当停止时枢木朱雀正想退开身交由医疗人员处理，但手臂又再度被其他有相同祈求的人们给捉住。  
挤来身前全是不认识的脸孔，他们哭诉着自己的亲属、朋友都尚未有获救讯息，全都嘶声请求圆桌骑士大人救助……那些力道抓的他生疼。

「救救他！我拜托你！」  
「我的孩子、我的孩子还在里面啊！」

骚动总归会被其他人所制止尤其一般民众对着的是圆桌骑士所祈求，枢木朱雀看着眼前由三名警员挡住的人墙后咬紧牙根。他转过身回到封锁线内继续展开救援行动，至始至终没响应媒体任何问题……或许本人早已把这些事情抛诸脑后，与其浪费在过场形式上还不如争取时间救人。

──鲁路修……

※※

──嘶……好痛……  
这回在无预警状态成为受害者角色并于事情发生当下没能反应过来，被重击过后的脑袋还昏沉带着闷痛与晕眩……在身体反应出彻骨疼痛前先听见是不同来源的轰鸣，再来是感受到地面传来些微震动，而且四周有明显热度却没任何光源。  
缓过头部晕眩后鲁路修想试着挪动身体却发觉没如此容易，主要源自于左小腿被压住但能庆幸是没失去知觉。

不知道昏过去多久亦无法得知外头的情况如何，压下不安尽量冷静回忆……应当是在爆炸时所产生的巨大声响与冲击力之下失去意识，耳里还响着撞击后轰鸣声。鲁路修确认自身没生命疑虑可却伤脑筋要怎么从当前状态脱身？  
他不能在这里结束，必须想想办法──

「嗯……」

很细微从左侧边障碍物对面传来的女性声音，鲁路修能认得是米蕾·阿什弗德！  
逐渐在脑海中拼凑事情发生的当下他正和会长走在一块儿……等等、那夏丽和利瓦尔呢？

「会长，会长妳听得见吗？」  
「唔……鲁路修！是、鲁路修吗？」  
「妳那边怎么样？能判断出什么吗？」

米蕾的声音带着刚转醒的迷蒙和些微惊慌地回应说她看不见任何东西，却不知是否为视觉暂时受到影响？而且右半身也都被压着好在能动也有知觉，但所处空间却很狭小空气亦很稀薄，鲁路修听罢后让她先放缓情绪尽可能放低呼吸速率。

「我觉得好热。」  
「大概，因为这里不通风的关系吧。」

鲁路修在极度有限的空间与姿势内坐起身并伸手触摸一阵，自己所处的地方似乎正好是形成三角形区域的支撑，接着边寻找应当还在身上的通信器一边固定频率和米蕾确认情况，顺便让她看看通信器在不在身上。

「在是在，不过用不了……没有任何反应。」她的声音透出无奈：「我更加无从判断眼睛的状态了。」

没多久鲁路修便从大衣内侧口袋中翻到通信器，借着亮起的微弱光线总归能看清楚所在。  
四周都是崩塌过后的迹象看上去无法自主脱困而且还有再度崩塌的疑虑，鲁路修皱眉看向通信器上讯号并非令人满意……是根本没有任何讯号。叹口气将屏幕亮度提高后贴在左侧障碍物一条缺口，不停变换方向问着米蕾是否能看见？

「我看到有光、你画着圆？」  
「嗯，这是我所在的位置……看来相距不远。」鲁路修放下通信器做出判断：「而且妳的眼睛没事，但我们得制造声响。」  
「不知道这位置好不好找？我只记得是往下掉的，我还在你下边一些的位置呢。」

鲁路修让她仔细听听似否有脚步声不管来自任何方向，应当有搜救队伍在执行任务只要能引起注意他们便能有极大机会得救。用通信器制造出声响自然最省力，然而一旦电力耗尽后被发现的可能性就会大幅减低……鲁路修会用在最适宜之时。  
最后他们尝试着拿起碎石块敲击着任何一块能制造声响的地方，并且做为转移注意力的目的开始闲扯。

「也没办法得知夏丽和利瓦尔怎么样了？」米蕾边进行着动作一边问着：「他们应该是走在我们后头。」

鲁路修回应或许得救了也说不定？不如就喊喊看？毕竟当时他们前后距离不算太远，或许能够接收到声音也说不定。  
在米蕾照做的当下鲁路修同时间在脑海里搜寻能够脱困的办法，然而眼下情况都必须要有人注意到才行。

持续敲击断续撑过半个钟头以上但变为两人轮流交替着的动作，当作转移目标的话题终究停了下来而双方心底不安持续扩大……虽然谁也没提可氧气是越来越稀薄了能不能支持到救援队发现都很难说，鲁路修仍旧维持一定频率向米蕾持续问话但少女给出的响应却越来越无力。

「鲁路修……我右半边的身体，好像没有感觉了。」  
「血液循环不良而已，再撑一下。」鲁路修咬紧了下唇又开口：「我会想到办法的。」  
「这么闷……让我想到一个点子、在夏天没空调的时候……是不是来场耐热大赛呢……」  
「会长妳饶了我吧，除非有相对报酬不然不会有人想参加的。」他摸索着四周并用温和声调回应：「那多辛苦啊。」  
「这……确实、要好好想想……」

鲁路修的脑海里没半条方法能立刻解决当下的状态，他紧紧皱着眉间而愤怒着。  
──这样下去根本支撑不了多久！可恶、难道真的没有半点方法？

「我呀，其实很羡慕夏丽、不用受到家庭因素……而被安排相亲呢……自由恋爱真好。」  
「说什么呢？会长不是还自行延后婚约了吗。」  
「哈哈……我很希望……谈场和鲁、唔……」  
「会长？会长！妳听得见吗？」

他的问话和命令却再也收不到回音，或许米蕾因为自体保护机制在氧气如此稀缺的地方选择暂时失去意识减低消耗。  
鲁路修用力捶墙大骂了句该死，虽然他知道在空气稀薄处情绪失控并非最好的选择，可无法停止对自己感到失望什么都做不了只能等死的感受。截至目前为止听不见任何开挖或者救援声响，他只能拿着石块继续敲击祈求着希望。

「不要开玩笑了！娜娜莉、娜娜莉还没有……咳咳、可恶……」

还不能就这样死去，说什么都不行！  
在这种情况即便身有Geass又有什么用？就算C.C.或罗洛在身边都没用！他根本不知道如此情况会持续多久，完全无计可施的状态下只会越来越恐慌。鲁路修丢下石块在喘息间打开通讯器并调至最大音量拨放机体搭载的预设铃声，依照电量来看能持续一阵子。他只能祈祷电力耗尽或撑不下去前能遇上救援队，鲁路修垂头看了被压住的左腿──这边也是一个问题。  
恍惚间他突然自嘲着想人类总会在无法凭借自身力量做得某件事情的情况下向神明祈求，然而他本身却从来不信神只相信着自己……但眼观当下情势却突然想如果于此时由他来祈求天上的话，会能有一线曙光吗？

──由我来祈求？也未免太过不虔诚。  
渐渐无法估计在昏沉之间的状态到底又经过多久，待到因为氧气稀薄而即将失去意识之际……他又再次不甚明显的感受到震动而且距离很近，再来便听见不知是谁严肃着正在说着什么。

「大人，太危险了！这边处于随时会崩塌的状态啊！」  
「嘘……有声音，那边有人！」

重新拉回意识在逐渐清晰的听觉中辩得似乎相当熟悉的嗓音带着焦急与欣喜，那个声音在指使着谁过去另外一处搜救然后鲁路修便听见有脚步接近的声音，接着自己左侧的墙面传来敲击的声音似乎正在确认被困者情况。

「听得见吗？」熟悉嗓音向鲁路修问着但显然对方不知这一侧的人是谁：「我会在不伤害到你的状态下把你救出来。」  
「……」  
「已经没事了，我保证。」他缓下声调带着安抚又敲击几下障碍物：「来，给我你的位置。」

「……嗯……」鲁路修终于想起了这个嗓音的主人，却仍旧带着不确定的问：「朱雀？」  
「你、鲁路修？」沉稳的音调马上就着急了起来：「你等着！我马上救你出来。」

鲁路修依照指示轻轻敲击几下障碍物代表所在位置，并且能够清楚听出来枢木朱雀是强行压抑情绪却隐瞒不了担忧与焦急。他保持着确保鲁路修不会突然失去意识，而鲁路修也尽可能给出适当响应。  
新鲜空气在枢木朱雀强行破开墙面后瞬间涌入，然而太过刺眼的人工照明设备让他一时之间无法看清任何事物。  
在然后才慢慢得以看清那张灰头土脸同样带着血污熟悉却带着焦急的面容，他甚至不知道压覆在左腿的重物是何时被移开的──只觉得拥抱住自己身体的这强力双臂膀足以扫开内心中的恐惧，纵然布满烟硝与血腥的气味实在让人不太舒适。  
却如此有安定人心的力量。


End file.
